You've Got To Be Joking
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: I swear if I ever find fate I'm gonna wedge my foot up their arse. First it threw me into WITCH, then gave me powers, then I got mixed up with SHIELD along with the bloody Nine Realms! I'm just a British teenager with nothing but my terrible jokes and a rebel leader to stop me from getting squashed like a bug. (Don't own dp) Slow burn
1. The Beginning: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'Witch'. I do not own the display picture.**

 **Oki doki. I am home sick with whooping cough and I was sitting alone watching Witch because well, it was there and I'm like 'why the fuck not?'. Now I'm writing gibberish. Don't know if I will continue it. But enjoy!**

 **Pairings: OC/Caleb (maybe) OC/Irma (maybe)**

* * *

Why did this have to happen to me? I mean it could have been any show! Any show at all. It could have been freaking Doctor Who or Supernatural. Heck you could throw me into Spongebob for all I cared. But nooo, it had to be WITCH. Don't get me wrong, I loved this show. Dammit I was obsessed since I was a wee child. But that obsession left me when I grew up. I forgot about it for a while until I put it on not five minutes ago during a freaking storm and boom! Out pops some lightning and I'm sucked into the damned tv.

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground – GOD DAMMIT TAYLOR SWIFT! Fucking Christ now I have that song in my head.

Groaning pathetically and slapping a hand over my face I could not fathom why it had to be me. I knew from the very moment as i was being sucked into the tv that I was in one of those self insert fanfics. Hopefully though I was only stuck in a coma and imagining this whole thing.

Oh I fucking hoped so.

Hearing movement behind me I turned and almost shit myself then and there. Standing like the handsome bugger he was, Caleb stared at me in mild confusion and curiosity.

"Oh…my… _God_." He was smashingly handsome. His hair…so perfect – EMILY SHUT UP! Don't be that fangirl. Please for the love of Christ _don't_ be that fangirl.

"Who are you?" Caleb finally answered taking a step forward and trying to look intimidating. Although he wasn't achieving much since I was already lying down on _the fucking ground_! "How did you get here?" hope suddenly appeared in his oh-so pretty eyes. "Are you from the rebellion? Are you here to get me out?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Do I even _look_ like I'm apart of a rebellion?" gesturing to my Tardis slippers and 'Jerk, bitch' socks. Caleb grimaced and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No. Not at all." I smiled brightly and got up on my feet. Stretching and taking in my surroundings. "Who are you?"

"I'm the girl who is currently having a mid-life crisis." Looking at his blank face my I grinned. "Oh you meant my name. Emily" sticking my hand out. He hesitantly shook it before taking in my appearance.

"What could you have possibly done to Phobos to end up here?" I gaped at him. Was I hearing sexism?! From Caleb?

Pointing a threatening finger at him I tried to look intimidating…but since I was like a head or more shorter than him I must look pretty dang hilarious.

"Listen here buster. I may be a woman. But I can kick your ass to the curve if I wanted to."

WAS HE SMIRKING AT ME! Ohhh he was. And it was….beautiful – EMILY!

"I doubt that."

"Wanna say that again, _buddy_?" raising a twitching eyebrow. "I warn you…my red river is flowing."

Caleb looked even more confused than he did when I met him.

"What – "

"FUCKING HELL WHAT IS THAT!" one moment I was standing, the next I was in Caleb's arms clutching him dear and staring at a fucking midget troll who was staring at me in awe.

"I am blunk!" I gaped in disbelief and then burst out laughing. Earning a shocked/wtf expression from Caleb and mild concern from Blunk.

I'm so stupid! Blunk, of course it was Blunk…let me tell you. He's more disastrously terrifying and ugly in person.

"Um…are you okay?" Caleb asked and un-ceremonially dropped me on my ass. I squeaked and whacked his leg.

"I'm not now! Dropping someone on their ass hurts ya know!" getting up and rubbing my bottom. Muttering curses under my breath.

I was pretty proud of myself for being so dang calm. Probably something to do with me thinking this was all in my head. But all in all I was a cool cucumber.

Hearing some scuffling I turned to see Caleb trying what looks like for the thousandth time him trying to climb up the cell wall.

"Er,,,you do know that getting out of here is impossible right?" he laughed at me and shook his head.

"And what would you know?" I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"More than you ya idjit." Chuckling at the supernatural reference. Caleb snorted and in less than a second he was lying on the ground glaring at the air. "Told you" I sang.

"Shut up." Blunk laughed loudly from where he sat and slapped his knee.

"I like her!"

"Shut up!" Caleb shouted in annoyance and groaned when he caught sight of me smiling smugly. "I didn't fight this long for freedom to be stuck down here with a talking pickle and a defenseless teenage girl." I gaped and glared.

"Don't piss me off. Like I said before, my red river is flowing." Once again Caleb sent me a confused look.

"What does that even mean?" before I could go into an in-depth talk about the menstrual cycle the sound of chains and a cage being lowered down interrupted. Looking up me and the others saw a black cage.

"That's right Guardian of the veil, your going down there with the rebel leader" suddenly a girl with red fiery hair was released and landed in Caleb's arms with a squeal.

"You're the kid from yesterday!" her eyes widening in recognition. Caleb grimaced as though he was personally slapped.

" _Your_ not one of the guardians I saw," I held back my laughter at seeing her 'what the fuck did you say.' Expressions. "where's your older sister?"

"Wait! _Your_ there rebel leader I'm supposed to be saving?" saying it as if she was told something horrendous and then laughed. "What are you rebelling against? Diaper rash?"

"Hey girly-girl I'm fifteen." Caleb glared then shook his head. "Never mind that, activate your crystal and get us out of here." Will sheepishly smiled and tapped her two fingers together.

"I didn't exactly….bring it." There was a moment of awkward silence as me and Blunk shared a look as Caleb collapsed to his knees.

"You didn't… _exactly_ ….bring it?"

"As in she doesn't have it on her person." I told him and walked over to the two. Putting my hand out for Will to shake. "Honestly for a rebel leader you're remarkably stupid. Hi there." Staring at a stunned Will. "I'm Emily."

"Will…" she breathed and shook my hand. Blinking then gaping. "Are you apart of the rebel's too?" I snorted and tapped my tardis covered foot.

"Nah. I'm here because I was sucked into a fucking portal." She grimaced in sympathy.

"And you're taking it remarkably well." Caleb muttered bitterly and dropped Will as he got up. She squealed and glared at him.

"Why thank you." I grinned up at him. He rolled his eyes as if already used to my non-caring attitude. Walking back to the wall he got into a climbing position. "Don't tell me you're going to try and climb your way up again." I groaned and Will turned to look at me with another confused expression.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and she turned to the rebel leader. "You're seriously trying to _climb_ your way out?" talking as if he was stupid.

"Yes." Caleb grunted as he climbed up, but lost his footing and came crashing down to the ground.

"Aaaand how's that working out so far?" I asked and smiled sweetly at him. Caleb glared.

"He's fallen twenty times!" Blunk chuckled and as Will set eyes on him she screamed bloody murder and latched onto me. I laughed and patted her back.

"He's harmless. Just a thief."

"Business man!" Will relaxed slightly and let go. But still stood as close as possible to me.

About ten minutes in and fourteen falls of Caleb the rest of the guardians arrived.

"Will!" Hay-lin's shout echoed the dark hole. Will perked up and looked above.

"Hay-lin! I'm down here!"

"Catch!" in an instant I watched as a pink glowing crystal flew down to Will. I watched in awe as she said the incantation and pink light lit up the entire cage. I closed my eyes as it got to intense. Seconds later I stared and laughed as I saw Will with wings.

"Girl you look awesome!" Will didn't seem to hear me as she flew up. I watched in amazement but then fear as I saw a _fucking fireball of doom_ hurdling towards me.

"Emily!" Caleb shouted and tackled me to the ground in protection and away from the exploding ball of fire. I sat there in shock as Caleb was on top of me and glared at the scorch mark where I stood not long ago.

"This is a rescue?!" Caleb shouted in disbelief. "We were safer as prisoners!" I rolled my eyes and shoved him off of me.

"Stop being so dramatic it's their first time." the teenager scoffed and stood up along with me.

"What are you doing up there?" I dusted myself off but paused when I heard running water.

"Oh hell no." suddenly water ran down the sides of the cage and up to my ankles. "Um…rebel dude?" I looked at him in fear. "I don't know about you but I'm as fit as a sloth." He frowned in confusion. Fucking Christ! What's with me and confusing people.

"What's a sloth? GAH!" Blunk latched himself onto Calebs' neck. Hands clutching over his eyes. "I can't see!"

The next five minutes felt like hell as Caleb helped me stay afloat and trying to get Blunk off of him. During those five minutes my tardis slippers came off and sunk to the bottom. RIP slippers, we had some fun times. Finally we were at the top and I swam to the edge, ignoring how Caleb shouted verbal abuse to Blunk as he swam next to me.

"Hey its him!" Taranee exclaimed then pouted. "But who are you?" I smiled lazily at her and gave them all a half-hearted wave.

"Emily. Got sucked into a portal and here I am." They all grimaced in sympathy.

"I blocked them, but its not gonna hold for very long." Cornelia said as she flew to the group. "What is that?" face morphed into disgust as she pointed to a drooling Blunk.

"A business man." I told them as I helped Caleb out.

"So much for finding cute boys." She muttered sadly. Glancing sideways to Caleb with a look of longing. Abruptly Hay-lin flew down with excitement of a five year old.

"There's a million halls down there! It's like a really cool maze. I mean cool if we weren't like trapped in here and everything." Next to me Caleb sent her as look as if questioning her sanity. "Heeeey, you didn't get eaten by that thing!" his look turned into a smug smile and an innocent shrug.

"Take Blunk!" Blunk told hay-lin and took hold of her hands. "Blunk knows tunnel. Secret way out!"

"He's…kinda cute." She mumbled.

Suddenly the guards lowered themselves down and in an instant we were running down a tunnel with Blunk leading the way. I was heaving, pushing my legs to run as fast as they could. Fucking exercise.

Finally we reached the hidden tunnel, that was blocked with bars and I was leaning against Caleb for support. Heaving heavily from the workout. Near us Taranee snapped her fingers and a flame appeared, she worked her way to break the bars. Caleb snorted, his body twitching when I smacked him to stop moving.

"That's what you get for trusting a smuggler."

"Buisness man." I interrupted and Blunk sent me a thankful smile. Cornelia turned her attention to Caleb with a flirtatious smile.

"Who are you again?"

"He's the rebel leader." Will stated with a teasing tone. The blonde haired girl's eyes flashed with something akin to a fangirl orgasm. I internally groaned, oh God no. I used to ship these two but no way in hell was I gonna ship a fangirl with Caleb anymore. Oh hell nah.

" _You're_ the rebel leader?"

Suddenly a loud roar echoed the castle. Caleb stood up straight with a warrior's reflex. He gently pulled me off of him and looked out in the hallway.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can." My eyes widened, I vaguely remembered this part. I knew he was going to survive but seeing it actually happen is more terrifying. And if Blunk was more scary in real life, I don't even want to know what Cedric looks like.

"No!" Will exclaimed, "You don't have any powers." I looked at Caleb pleadingly.

"Will's right." I agreed and touched his arm when he was about to go. "You'll die." He smiled at me and turned to Will.

"Guarding the veil is more important than one rebel fighter. Oh and" Turning to me he took my hand off of his arm and held it gently before slowly letting go "my names Caleb."

As I watched him run off I felt my heart clench strangely and eyes faintly burn. Fucking stop Emily! Don't get a crush. Don't get a crush. I am not getting a crush. I turned away as I heard Caleb shout at Cedric and run off. Ohhh he better survive. Because when he does I'm gonna whoop his ass for making me worry.

"Is he cute or what?" Cornelia said with a fangirl expression. Good God she makes me want to throw up.

"Hey! Mortal." Irma shouted at me and I turned to see everyone crawling into the tunnel hole. "You gonna come with us or what?" I rolled my eyes at her and got on my hands and knees.

"I ain't a mortal, fairy." Behind me I heard her gasp in mock shock.

"At least I can fly, muggle." I paused on crawling and burst out laughing. In front of us I saw some of the others turning and staring at me in disbelief. Laughing in a situation like this did seem a bit insane.

"You read Harry Potter."

" _Do I read Harry Potter_?" Irma repeated in sarcasm. "What kind of question is that?!"

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Ron, obviously." I gasped.

"No." I breathed and got up on my feet when we reached the end of the tunnel. "He's only friends with Harry because he's famous. _And_ he abandoned Harry the second he got attention in the Goblet of Fire." Irma stood up and gaped.

"Ok, I give you that. But aside from that he's a pretty awesome character." Crossing her arms as if daring me to say otherwise.

"What's so awesome?"

"For one he's sarcastic." I blinked and nodded.

"Agreed." We shook hands and I was immediately lifted off the air and held securely by Irma as she flew away from the castle. I squeaked and held her dear. "Don't ever do that again!" she just cackled madly.

When we reached the portal I laughed like a maniac when Caleb fell into the muddy lake. Although I laughed so hard the grip Irma had loosened and I too fell. Wet, muddy and glaring I twitched when Caleb stared at me and soon burst out into fits of giggles.

"Shut up you bastard!" Flicking some mud at him. But it only made him laugh even harder. Suddenly the earth shook beneath out feet and the floor I was standing on moved. Looking beneath me I felt the overwhelming sensation of 'shit'. Now I was in the air, kneeling on the head of a rock monster. "You've got to be joking."

I screamed when it moved, trying to catch one of the guardians. Below me Caleb was trying to climb up and rescue me.

"Hang on!" he shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"ONTO WHAT YOU IDIOT!" suddenly the water ball Irma send to the monster hit him full force. A wave of water crashed down onto me and I had the feeling of falling. Screaming so hard my throat hurt my heart pounded in my chest. This was it. This was how I was gonna die. Death by falling off of a rock monster. At least it was original.

In a sudden movement I was caught by Irma and lowered to the ground where Caleb fell. Leaving me there Caleb gripped me tight and gave me an awkward hug. I was in too much of a shock to even register him.

"This was not how I was planning my day." I mumbled and he chuckled half-heartedly. Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"At least you're alive." I glared at him and he shut up. Looking up I heard the commotion cease and saw the stiff statue of the rock monster.

"About time!" I announced and as if the world was giving me the big 'fuck you' the monster broke free and I groaned pitiful. "Oh come on." Caleb didn't waste any time gripping my wrist and dragging me to the portal. Landing on the ground I looked up and felt fear grip me as Irma was in the monster's hand.

"Will! Help!" In an instant Will took out the crystal. Pink sparks flew and mixed with the blue portal. The sound of electricity cracking the portal closed and Irma fell to the ground in broken rubble. With a pink flash the guardians were in their normal clothes.

"Did you believe what we just did?" Cornelia asked with an insane grin. Hair all ragged from the fight.

"That was _so_ unreal!" Irma exclaimed "Talk about teamwork."

"What happened to your face?" Will asked Cornelia with a frown.

"When we swung across the moat Cornelia, George of the jungle'd into the wall." With a motion of her fist "Wham!"

I laughed and got to my feet with the help of Caleb who strangely stood in a possessive stance near me and looked around with calculated eyes.

"What type of dangers are in this place?" Taranee sent him a lopsided grin.

"Well, there's the cafeteria food."

* * *

I sat next to Irma at a table in Hay-lin's family restaurant with new dry clothes and a cup of green tea. Grinning as Irma excitedly explained the story to the Hay-lin's grandma.

"It was _so great_! We fought and we flew and this slim-o-creep-o thing escaped into the pipes."

"Do you think he'll be ok in there?" Hay-lin asked, interrupting Irma's excited story-telling.

"If he climbs up on the girls locker rooms I'm switching schools." Taranee said in a no nonsense tone. "It was intense." She said about the rescuing and fighting.

"Oooh look what I figured out about our initials spell." Hay-Lin said and showed them her palm which had an awesome doodle of the word 'WITCH'.

"The main thing is, the bad guy didn't our new best friends." Irma said and wrapped her arms around me and Will. We all chuckled. And I wondered how on earth I was their new best friend. They've known me for what, six or so hours?

Looking at Irma I saw her smiling widely at me.

"Oh, prince Phobos didn't want Will." Grandma said.

"What?!" they exclaimed. The old woman sent them a wise look.

"Only her power. I fear he wants another, who battle is yet to come."

Well, shit.

* * *

 **So…tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. The Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'Witch'**

 **Pairings: OC/Caleb, OC/Irma (maybe), OC/Loki, OC/Steve (maybe)**

 **Starting a poll on which ones!**

 **NOTE!: I am not keeping to the right times of the Marvel movies. So the movie Thor might happen sooner than later. Same with the Amazing Spider Man, Avengers, etcetera etcetera.**

* * *

Thunder cracked in the night air. Darkness washed upon the earth like oxygen. Inside the castle standing upon a thorn hill Prince Phobos glared upon his subjects. Cedric bowed before talking, his green clothing standing out in the darkened room.

"Prince Phobos, when the rebel leader Caleb escaped we found these." Gesturing for the guard behind the blue man to show their prince the unlocked shackles.

"E'ther 'e picked the lock," said the guard in a Scottish accent. "or 'e was given the key. Which is now suspiciously missin'." The blue man twitched, heart rate sky-rocketing. "He obviously helped the rebel. He's a traitor!"

"No!" the blue man said pleadingly. "I-I must have lost the key in the battle." The guard smirked maliciously.

"How _convenient_."

"If Vathek is telling the truth. The key is still here. Search the castle." He ordered and smirked a little when Vathek tensed up.

"My prince, there was another issue during the rebel's escape." Cedric said and Phobos nodded for him to continue. "There was a girl."

"A _girl_?" surprise showed on his face before covering it up with a blank look. "One of the guardians?"

"No, my prince. She was down there with the rebel when escaping. When we found the shackles, we also found these." The guard held up two Tardis slippers. Phobos's brow creased and leaned forward.

"Those are not from here. Are you telling me an _earth child_ somehow got into the caste without my knowledge?" anger rising.

"…yes, my prince." Cedric said and bowed his head. Phobos growled and threw out sand to the floor. "Show me the girl." The sand swirled and mixed until it showed them Emily. She was sitting on a bed seeming talking to someone and rolling her eyes. Suddenly the rebel entered the vision as he smacked her up the head. She shouted at him and suddenly the two were laughing. The vision ended leaving Phobos and the others curious.

"Who is she?"

"We don't know, sire." Said the guard.

"Find her and bring her to me! Along with any information you can find."

* * *

It's been a day since I've arrived on this show and I am currently laughing my ass off as Caleb kept on protesting about his new 'outfits' Hay-lin insisted on him wearing.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy puss." Hay-lin chuckled. "You look really cool."

"I've lived in tents smaller than this. Why am I wearing enough clothes for a four-hundred pound clown?"

"You're stylin'!" Hay-lin insisted with a wave of her hand. Behind her I snorted and tried to not laugh at Caleb's disgruntled face.

"Oh you can laugh, Emily. Your not the one being stabbed like a voodoo doll!"

"That's because I'm a girl and I know what to wear. Unlike you who still wears suspenders." His mouth opened and closed in disbelief.

"Yeah! Remember, you have to blend in here." Hay-lin said with an approving nod to me. Suddenly Caleb frowned and I tried to not feel guilty for an unknown reason.

"I'm not supposed to blend in here. I'm supposed to be battling Phobos in Meridian. And finding the rightful heir to the throne. Who is somewhere in your ridiculously dressed world." Gesturing to himself with a grimace.

"Ohh Caleb you are one major chunk." The Grandma's sudden appearance and observation made me collapse to the floor laughing loudly. Caleb blushed crimson and ordered me to shut up while looking anywhere but the old lady.

"Uh, its hunk grandma." Hay-lin said trying to suppress her laughter. "But wait until you see him in his goth outfit." Gesturing to her drawing. Caleb looked at it as if it was Satan himself before glancing down at his clothes.

"How can I command a rebellion when I'm dressed like a parachute – OW!"

"Ohh, ah, sorry." The Chinese girl sheepishly smiled up at him and tapped her pin. "Was that your knee?"

"Uh, Emily can I please talk to you for a moment?" Vandom asked me and I nodded. Hesitantly following her out to the empty kitchen.

"Is this about what we talked about yesterday?" I asked and played with the hem of my shirt. Grandma nodded gravely.

…

 _Yesterday_

…

 _I was putting my muddy clothes into the washing machine when Grandma Vandom entered the basement with a curious expression._

" _How did you end up to be in Meridian. I asked Caleb and he told me you appeared in a flash of bright blue light." I paused and tapped my foot anxiously._

" _You, ah, won't believe me." Scratching the back of my head. Grandma Vandom raised her eyebrows challengingly._

" _Try me." My mouth went dry as I explained to her what had happened to me. "That is…very peculiar. But not impossible." She gestured for me to follow as she led me up to her room. Opening her wardrobe she pulled out an old box and inside was a necklace attachted to a blue ball. It was similar to the heart of kandrakar but instead of being big it was smaller, and covered in a silver swirl. It was breathtakingly beautiful._

 _"What is it?" the old lady frowned deeply as she handed me the necklace. When I touched it the blue lit up before fading back to usual._

" _That my dear Emily…is the heart of the nine realms." I blinked._

 _"As in Thor?" the grandma nodded slowly. "So…Thor and Loki are…real?" Good God if Loki was real…ohhhh my. Grandma nodded again._

" _A thousand years ago the guardian of the nine realms was killed by Loki himself in a fight for that." Pointing to the necklace. "When he touched it, it burned him. In anger for not having it Loki banished it to Midguard, Earth. When I was a teenager my mother found it and kept it hidden. She told me until the day a traveller from an alternate universe came in a bright blue light, I was to give it to them. And to tell them that it is now their duty to protect us from not only Phobos, but the nine realms too." I took a breath and sat on her bed. Holding my head in my hands. "I know it's a lot to take in but – "_

" _So there's no way of getting home?" I asked pitifully. The old lady frowned and bowed her head. "Fuck." I breathed and was thankful she didn't correct me on my language. "So I'm like Will and Irma and that lot right?" She shrugged. "You don't know?"_

" _I never met a guardian of the nine realms before."_

" _Well that's just awesome. Wait, where will I live?"_

 _"You can live in my guest bedroom where Caleb will be when he visits here." She smirked and winked. I frowned in confusion before blushing._

" _Dude!"_

…

 _….._

"You need to tell them." Grandma told me seriously. "Its better to let them know now. Than keeping it a secret." I sighed heavily and nodded. Touching the stone which was covered by my top.

"But I can't tell them that I'm from another universe. In my universe this world was a tv show." The lady's eye's almost bugged out of her skull.

"A tv show?"

"Yes, and I just know they'll want me to tell them everything that happens. Its better to let this just…play out. I can't change things. Because I don't know what the consequences will be. They could be terrible. People could die." I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and turned to see the woman smiling proudly.

"That would be best. Now go out, explore the world and try out your new powers." She grinned and pushed me towards the basement where Caleb was.

"With Caleb?" I asked with raised eyebrows, wondering what that old minx was up to. She just winked and pushed me again.

* * *

"So…where are we going exactly?" Caleb asked suspiciously as we walked down a street. I glanced at him and had to bite back a laugh at how twitchy he was in his new clothes.

"Well, here's the deal. Grandma told me something important and now I'm kinda in massive shit." The older boy raised his eyebrows with something akin to confusion and amusement.

"Pray tell what massive shit."

"I'm the guardian of the nine realms." Scratching the back of my neck and avoiding his eyes. There, I said it. I'm a freaking fairy with wings and if he has a problem he can shove it up his ass for all I care.

"…you're _the_ guardian." Caleb mumbled and paused in walking. Staring at me in awe and horror. " _You_?" I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows.

"Got a problem." He nodded and ran a hand over his face.

"We're doomed."

"Oi! I'll have you know I can be a bloody brilliant guardian if I want to." Caleb laughed in mirth and jumped when two teenage boys skated pass him. Winking at me as they did a trick. If I had looked back at Caleb I would have noticed him glaring at the boys.

"Yeah." He scoffed and hunched over with a pout. Starting to walk past me. Pausing in surprise at the sarcasm I whacked his shoulder and smirked when he yelped.

"I'll show you, buster." I mumbled and cackled madly. Ignoring how Caleb muttered how doomed everyone was.

When we finally found a deserted place under the bridge I took out the stone and held it in my hands. Caleb looked at it in awe.

"Ok…"I took a breath and held out the stone. Waiting for something to happen. When nothing did I tapped it and waved it in the air. "Come on. Work you bastard!" throwing it in the air wildly.

"Do you even know what your doing?" the other boy asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

" _Yes_." Seeing how he didn't look convinced I flipped him off and glared at the stone. "I command thee to work!" I said dramatically.

Nothing happened.

"Jesus Christ! _Verto_!" suddenly a blue light surrounded me and I felt something shift inside. As if a dam broke and everything flooded. Feeling dizzy the world shifted as the blue faded and the ground came rushing up to meet me. I blinked rapidly when my vision blurred. "Son of a bitch…" I groaned and felt a hand on my shoulders shaking me. Blinking again I noticed Caleb was knelt besides me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok? You just collapsed….holy…your eyes." I frowned and narrowed said eyes.

"Something the matter?" He looked stunned and in awe at the same time.

"They, um, they're _really_ blue." My frown deepened as I sat up right and checked myself over. I was in the same clothes I was this morning…weird. Wait my converse have…no, no that's just cheese. Caleb watched me closely, as if I was about to fade away any second.

"Anything else different?" I asked in worry. He shook his head but paused.

"Your kinda…more vibrant." Chuckling I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Who even uses the word vibrant anymore?" Caleb scoffed and crossed his arms.  
"What was that…Verto?" I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Eh, its um, Latin for transform. Well, one of the words for transform. It just kinda came out." the rebel leader frowned but didn't question anything. Smirking with a hint of excitement I narrowed my eyes.

"The others have powers…" he gestured for me to do something. Biting my lower lip I looked around, seeing a puddle I focused on it and put my hand out. Imagining the water rising I stared at it intensely. Feeling my eyes twitching and holding my breath I could feel my face heat up in frustration. Letting go of my breath with a huff I kicked a pebble. "I guess we can check water power off of the list, eh?" Hearing Caleb's snarky remark I chuckled at him sarcastically.

"Maybe…maybe I have fire power!" Grinning excitedly I held my hand out again and imagined fire. For a couple of seconds nothing happened. And then….nothing happened. "Dammit!"

"Fire is out of the question then."

"Shut it Meridian boy! How about…earth?" looking at the rocks below me I focused on them levitating. Again nothing happened.

"No go on earth."

"Fuck you and shut up!" Caleb laughed in amusement as I kicked and shouted curses but stood stunned as rocks and water started to rise off the ground.

"Um…Emily?"

"I said shut up."

"I really think you should see this."

"See what…" As I turned around I stood in shock as I noticed what he was talking about. "Am I…?" Caleb nodded and tapped a floating pebble, which was now at his height. "Oh my. This is wicked!" abruptly everything crashed down making the earth shake a little. "Dammit!" I groaned and as I stomped on the ground my body flew in the air. Screaming at the top of my lungs I was paralyzed in the air meters from the ground. "Oh my god, oh my god. OH MY GOD!" Caleb being the sympathetic darling he was, was cracking up at my panic. "Caleb stop being a douche and help me down!"

"You're on your own with this one." Wiping a stray tear from his eye. I glared and focused on moving. As if it was instinctual I slowly and cautiously flew back down and stumbled on my footing. Shaking from the adrenaline and fear. "Wasn't so bad was it – OW!" flinching as I smacked him on the arm. "Stop doing that!"

"Bite me." I growled and smirked when he accidently let out a chuckle. "So I have telekinesis and I can fly…without wings. Thank God!" I let go of a breath. "So happy that I don't look like a bloody fairy." Next to me Caleb rolled his eyes.

"They don't look that bad…" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Dude, they look like _Halloween_ outfits." He frowned in confusion.

"What's Halloween?" I blinked and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Son of a…never mind. Never mind. Forget I mentioned it." Caleb looked like he was going to insist but after seeing my 'don't fuck with me' look he bit his tongue and shut up. "Oki-doki, lets see if I can get this right." Putting my hand out I focused on a beer bottle to rise. After a second it slowly levitated up.

"Wow." Caleb breathed in awe. Laughing manically I focused on some of the rocks surrounding us to rise. They did so and after a moment I released them and they fell to the ground.

"Yas bitch!" fist punching the air. "I am the master Jedi!"

"What's a master Jed-"

"If you even finish that sentence I will cut you."

He wisely shut up.

After an hour or so of flying practice and levitating Caleb in the air while enjoying how he threatened to kill me if I didn't put him back down we headed home.

"Your eyes aren't back to normal." Caleb noted as we sat in the basement trying to find his old clothes Hay-lin hid from us. Glancing in the mirror I gasped. They were the clearest blue they've ever been. Standing out against my tanned skin and chocolaty hair.

"Holy hell me likey." Caleb snorted at my response but froze as he noticed a figure hiding behind the window above me.

"Emily, don't. Move." Taking note of his leader tone I nodded and stood still. Watching as he grabbed the broom and used the wooden end to tap the hook off. Suddenly a small green and orange figure fell into a box next to me with a loud thump and screech. Mumbling Verto my necklace glowed blue for a second before turning back to normal.

Me and Caleb stood in a defensive position and I strangely noticed how the rebel leader was more in front of me. As if he was protecting me instead of himself. I shoved that stupid thought to the side and focused on the creature in the box. Caleb whacked the box off of it and just about to end its pitiful life when he stopped and groaned. Looking over Caleb's shoulder I rolled my eyes at seeing it was blunk. Then mentally cursing myself for forgetting the sequence of the show.

"You!" Caleb shouted in anger. Blunk sheepishly smiled before handing out a soggy French fry.

"Fruit?" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"How did you now we were here?" the rebel leader questioned. Going into fighting mode. Twitching in anger and annoyance when Blunk ate the fry. I grimace and winced at it. Bloody hell how does he not have diabetes?

"Blunk know lots. Blunk know big secret, sell Caleb's secret." Suddenly the broom was shoved against Blunk's chest and he was shoved against the wall. "heh, have half?" Caleb shoved the end more harshly against his chest. "Ok! Secret free! Vathek in trouble, missing key. Big trouble."

My brow creased in thought. Who was Vathek again? Was he that big blue guy? I was brought out of my thoughts at noticing Caleb's horror.

"The manical key? That's impossible! I put it in the hiding place we agreed so Vathek could be covered after I left."

"Wait," I interrupted. "I was with you the whole time we escaped. I would have noticed you doing that." Caleb turned to me with a knowing smile.

"You were too caught up in trying to keep up with me. Since you were so far behind I had the chance to hide it…but Blunk wasn't with you and…son of a – BLUNK!" He turned to hit the troll thing with the broom but he only swiped air. I heard scuffling behind me and glared at seeing Blunk trying to escape through the window. With a wave of my hand the thing flew away and landed on his back.

"You have powers!" Blunk screamed in amazement but didn't have time to focus on that when Caleb took him by his ankles and shook him in the air. Millions of items fell out of Blunk's clothing. And I was mildly impressed at seeing a coat hanger fall out. I don't even want to know where he hid that. Finally the key clunked to the ground and I saw how Caleb's breath caught in his throat and the horror etched onto his face. I know his character, and I know how he always honors his promises. How he never leaves a man behind. And how if he ever breaks his moral code, he would rather die. Looking at the teenage rebel my heard ached.

"heh, not missing now…Finder fee" Blunk smiled impishly and yelped when Caleb let go of him with a dark glare.

"You took the key?!"

"Ok, bad decision." Blunk grimaced as he rubbed his sore head. I glared and clenched my hands in anger. Blue fire suddenly surrounded my hands, but not burning me in the process. Blunk's eyes widened in fear. "Ok, _very_ bad decision. Blunk sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover Vathek's life!" Caleb shouted and took the key. Staring at it as if it was the worlds most precious diamond. "Vathek saved my life. If I don't return this, he's a gonner."

"Then lets go!" I said and clapped my hands together. Caleb glanced at me and shook his head.

"Meridian is dangerous. You need to stay here." I snorted and crossed my arms.

"The whole universe is dangerous. I'm coming weather you like it or not pal." Seeing he was about to process I turned around and searched for his clothes. "If we're going to Meridian you'll need your clothes…"

"Well duh." The rebel muttered and bit down a smile at having me coming with him. "You need to wear something…else. You need to blend in." then smirking smugly at the irony of this situation. "Do you want me to make you something?" I paused in finding Caleb his clothes and turned to glare at him.

"Oh don't you even start almighty rebel. I am going in this, I'll just…wear a cloak." Smiling gleefully and jumped when my new phone buzzed. Yesterday Irma gave me her old one so I could keep in contact with her. Looking at the message I felt my chest heave.

' _Training with the girl. Wanna join us? They're insisting on having you here.'_

 _\- Irma_

"What is that?" Caleb asked and pointed to the phone in my hands with a mixture of fear and caution. I snorted and waved it in the air.

"It's called a mobile phone. Something you can contact people with instantly." I bit down my laughter at seeing him now stare at it in awe.

"We could use those for the rebels." Walking over so our shoulders were rubbing against one another and peering down at the mobile in my hands.

"Nope. You need service for it to properly work. But…" Feeling bad when I saw the frown on his face. "you could use walkie-talkies. Its similar."

"Excellent." He breathed in excitement and went to finding his clothes. Glaring at Blunk when he noticed the little creature staring at the phone as if it was gold.

' _Sorry, helping Caleb getting used to this world. Grandma's orders. ):_

 _Tell the girls I say hi!'_

 _\- Emily_

In an instant she replied.

' _Bummer. Make sure mr grouchy pants doesn't set anything on fire. He almost broke my toaster yesterday. The girls say hi and hope you the best!'_

 _\- Irma_

I chuckled and put my phone back into my jumper pocket.

"Found it!" Caleb shouted in glee and held his clothes dear to him. "Now we just need to find a portal." I turned to look at Blunk expectantly. The little creature chuckled nervously and dug his toe into the ground.

"Blunk may know a way…for a price." Both me and Caleb got into battle stances. "OK FOR FREE!"

* * *

Odin was sitting on his throne talking to Frigga when Heimdall came rushing into the room without bowing. Onlookers gasped at his disrespect for the king while Odin felt dread course through him. The only time Heimdall would be disrespectful if something terrible was going to happen.

"My King, I come bearing grave news." Heimdall said with wide eyes. This was so unlike him it was scaring Odin. With a wave of his hand everyone departed the room except for him and Frigga. "I'm afraid we'll need both Thor and Loki." Nodding he turned to his beloved wife and she nodded with a frown. Getting up she left in a rush.

"Tell me Heimdall. Is the news bad." The all-seeing guardian shook his head and Odin released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Suddenly heavy footsteps filled the air and they turned to see Frigga leading Thor and Loki into the throne room.

"Father." Thor and Loki both bowed before looking at him expectantly.

"Father why have we been summoned?" Thor asked with a worried expression. Unlike Loki who kept his face a void of emotion.

"Obviously Heimdall has some grave news, brother." Loki said and Thor nodded in realization. Just taking notice of the guardian.

"My King, Queen, Princes." Heimdall started and took a breath. "I have just seen fate pick the new Guardian of the Nine Realms." Everyone gasped, but Thor chuckled.

"That is all but a myth mother used to tell me and Loki before bed." He laughed deeply. Loki though didn't look all so convinced.

"Is it true, father?" he asked, green eyes bearing into his father's soul. Odin and Frigga shared a look.

"It is, my sons." Odin said wearily and Thor ceased his laughter. Frowning before bearing a look of determination.

"Then I will seek this Guardian out and bring he or she to your throne father."

"My king, if I may." Heimdall politely interrupted. "The Guardian is but a teenager. She is scared, confused and just getting the bearings of her new found power." At the word of power Loki's eyes flashed.

"I see." Odin said and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Thor," the prince stood up straight. "you will bring her to me. But be careful with how you act. She may be frightened of you." Thor laughed at this.

"Can I join him, father?" Loki asked and Odin seemed hesitant before nodding.

"You may. Now go." With a nod Heimdall lead the two princes to the Bifröst.

* * *

"So we just wait here?" I asked Caleb as we stood not so discretely in a doorway as rain poured down. "How do we know Aldarn got your message?" Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Your lack of faith is disturbing." I blinked and almost burst out laughing. Did he just indirectly quote Darth Vadar?

Hearing a loud splash behind me Caleb suddenly shoved me behind him and got into a fighting stance. But he breathed a laugh at seeing who it was.

"Aldarn you gave me a heck of a scare." Fondness creeping into his voice. Aldar, the green guy smiled sheepishly and walked into the barn we were hiding in. Giving me a questioning look as he did so.

"Sorry Caleb, they're out looking for you everywhere." Abruptly a dark screech came from the sky. One of Phobos' monsters seemed to be patrolling the skies.

"I heard you've gone through the veil." He said in amazement. Leaning against the doorway and looking at Caleb closely. "What's it like there?" Next to me Caleb chuckled.

"The teenagers stand on little boards with wheels. And do 360 fakie ollies. Oh yeah and they say 'like' in the middle of sentences for no reason." I rolled my eyes at Caleb and smiled softly when I saw Aldarn's wondrous look.

"That sounds… _good_."

"Meh." I shrugged gaining his attention.

"And you are…?"

"Emily. Guardian of the Nine Realms." Sticking my nose out with glee. Caleb snorted next to me and hid his smirk behind his hand at seeing Aldarn's shocked expression.

" _No_." he breathed.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Caleb what have you been up to?" Aldarn asked in amazement. "And how did you find the _Guardian_ of the _Nine Realms_?!"

"Oh he's also met the Guardians of the Veil." I said nonchalantly with the wave of my hand. By now Aldarn was pale.

"Wow." Having enough with meaningless chitter chatter Caleb stood straighter, grabbed my wrist and motioned for Valdar to follow. We walked out in the street under the shelter.

"Aldarn, there's something I need to return to the castle." His friend stared at him as if he was mad. But he also seemed to be used to it.

"Uh-uh, impossible." With the shake of his head but paused and looked at me. "Actually, if Emily helped you it could be possible. Still tricky though." I grinned and elbowed Caleb in the ribs.

"And who said they didn't need me?"

"I never said I didn't need you – OW!" suddenly five cloaked figures crashed into us sending me and Caleb to the ground. Lying on the rebel leader I groaned and rubbed my head. Feeling him getting up into a sitting position I flushed red and quickly got off. Well…hello awkward.

"What are you doing here?!" Came the angry shout of Caleb. Looking to see what he meant I gaped at seeing Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay-lin and Cornelia. Ohh yeah. I forgot this part. Shite! Why do I keep bloody forgetting. I need to ask Grandma when we get back.

"Never mind that. Why aren't you wearing your clothes?!" Hay-lin asked with her hands on her hips with an angry pout. As if scorning a child for eating a cookie before dinner. Caleb snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because I don't want to feel like a walking parachute?" I chuckled beside him and nodded to Hay-lin.

"And why did you lie?!" Irma asked with a hurt expression. I frowned and felt guilt course through me.

"I'm sorry!" getting up and looking at them earnestly. "I just…Caleb needed to do this and since I'm the Guardian of the Nine Realms I could help –"

"Hold up!" Will interrupted with a hand in the air. Gaping at me like the others. "You a Guardian? Like us?" gesturing to the group. Behind them Cornelia hushed Valdar from his whoo'ing and looked at me expectantly.

"Um, no not quite. I don't have wings and change outfits like you do."

"Lucky you." Irma mumbled moodily.

"My power is telekinesis and I can fly. That's all I know really." Said sheepishly rubbing my neck. Will looked a little put out but nodded.

"Ok. Well, that's good. Your not as defenseless. Just…don't keep something like this from us again. Ok?" I nodded guiltily.

"I only found out yesterday when your grandma" nodding to Hay-lin "showed me this…." Pulling out my blue stone necklace. Everyone gasped and looked at it in awe. Cornelia in jealousy.

"What's the nine realms?" Taranee asked but Caleb interrupted.

"We can all discuss this later but right now me and Emily need to return something." Caleb grabbed my hand and led me from the group. I caught a glance of Cornelia watching in envy and mentally grinned. Hehe, no fangirl gonna get Caleb this time around. Will stopped him as she blocked his path.

"We can help you." Caleb groaned and released me.

"I don't want you here. I can take care of myself. I wouldn't even be here if Blunk hadn't stolen this key." I raised my eyebrows at him and he faintly blushed as he showed the group the key.

"Wait," Irma said in disbelief. "your telling us this is all the stink monkey's fault?"

"Well duh." Caleb muttered sarcastically. Valdar chocked on air and looked at his long time friend in shock.

"Duh? Your speech is like, changed Caleb." I bit down my chuckle and from looking at Irma I could tell she was doing the same. Caleb took no notice of Valdar and me and instead pointed an accusing finger at Will.

"And why where you running?"

"We were kinda running from…" Taranee started but paused as we all heard heavy footsteps in the rain. She turned and pointed to the monstrous guard running at them all with a sword in the air. " _him_."

"Hey! Get back here."

Valdar had a look of fear on his face and turned to his friend.

"Caleb, run!" but the rebel took no heed to his words and instead stood up right with a smug smirk. Sending me a knowing look.

"Um, officer. What size shoe do you wear?"

"You! Where are your papers?" The guard asked the Guardians and as we all took off our cloaks, I flew in the air with my glowing blue eyes.

The guard abruptly halted and stared at us in horror with wide eyes.

" _Guardians_." I smirked and tilted my head in recognition.

"Spot on, mate." Near me Taranee flew up and sent a fire ball at his sword.

"Fire!" he dropped his sword as it glowed bright hot and melted. With a yelp he was suddenly absorbed into a whirl of wind thanks to Hay-lin. Landing in mud Cornelia summoned a bot plant to land on his head. In a daze the guard stood uneasily on his feet. I flew near him and with a telekinetic push he was thrown a couple of meters back and was nocked out.

"I think that went well." I said to the lot and they laughed. Irma flew next to me and flung an arm around my shoulder.

"Agreed." She said with a smirking nod. "Now," turning her attention to the rebel leader. "How are we gonna get into the castle?"

* * *

"If the guards fall for this I'm gonna start questioning how Phobos is still in power." I muttered to Irma as we all hid in the hay stack on the back of a carriage.

"Hay for Prince Phobos' horses." Caleb said in a low voice to the guard. Me along with the others froze as there was silence. With relief we moved forward and I wanted to bash my head in at the guards stupidity.

"Honesty." I whispered to Hay-lin. "They're bloody stupid."

"But terrifying." Taranee said in a shaky voice.

Once inside the castle we hid in our cloaks and ran through the castle hallways. Each hall was decorated in terrifying patterns, illuminated by the shadows created by the lights.

"This place gives me the creeps." Will said and shivered when she noticed a freaky painting. "Just hide the key and get out without being noticed."

"Oh yeah, that's gonna be real easy with six girls tagging along."

"Hey!" I glared.

"We are not tagging along mister brave hero." Will shouted and I flinched along with Caleb. The rebel turned around with a slightly panicked look and sh'ed her.

"Why didn't I just bring a sack full of screaming cats?" Rolling my eyes I whacked Caleb on the arm and he yelped like usual.

"Never gets old." I chuckled quietly and dodged the head slap Caleb sent me.

"Ugh!" Cornelia shrieked. "These things are itchy." She complained and scratched her back under the cloak.

"Uh…is this small blood sucking insect what I think it is?" Irma asked as she pulled an insect from her cloak. I shivered and thanked the Lord I brought a cloak from the basement back on earth.

"Irma don't say anything. Or you'll hear Taranee screaming back to school." Will muttered to Irma and the water guardian grimaced at the thought. She flung the insect to the side and ignored the questioning look Taranee sent her.

Suddenly I crashed into the back of Caleb and went to shout at him when he pressed a hand over my mouth and gestured to the room full of eating guards. My eyes widened and I remembered how Cornelia walked in. Turning to see the blonde walking and scratching complaining about the fabric of the cloak I went to shout at her but wasn't able to since of Caleb's _fucking hand covering my mouth_!

Seeing her pause in the middle of the doorway and the guards staring at her I slumped.

Oh shit.

When Caleb released his hand I groaned and took my cloak off with the others.

"Fuck my life, man." I mumbled at seeing a hoard of guards running at us. Flying into the air I stunned most of them. Using their shocked frozenness I landed in the middle of the room and summoned all of my power. With my hands glowing blue I swiped my arms out and with a power surge blue magic flung the guards around me to the wall. The Guardians stared at me in shock before going into action.

Sending guards flying and kicking I was suddenly hit to the side by one of them and landed on my back. Looking up the guard had his sword to my throat. "Oh damn." I breathed. Abruptly the guard was shoved to the side by a powerful water hit. Laughing I looked up to see Irma smiling smugly. She gave me a wink before going of to finish the others.

With the thanks to Hay-lin and Irma the guards all turned into icicles.

"Holy hell." I mumbled as I pocked one of the frozen guards. "This is freaking awesome!" High fiving Irma as she heartily agreed.

"Ok, we've bought ourselves about ten minutes." Will said and I suddenly wondered when she became all knowledgeable on this stuff.

Hearing footsteps and heavy breathing we all turned to see Caleb running out of a hallway with a panicked look.

"This way, quick!" Gesturing for us to follow. Without a seconds hesitation we all ran to catch up. We soon arrived to an edge of a rock path, on the very edge knelt Vathek. His executor was at the end of his lengthy speech.

"…Say hello to the other conspirators for me!"

"Actually you can do that yourself." Will said sassily as she flew and hit the guard right in the face. Me and the others watched in amusement as Taranee hypnotized the other stupid guard and nocked him out.

Next to me Caleb breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Vathek up and alive. Wrapping an arm over his shoulder I felt the rebel tense up before relaxing. Man, has this guy ever had a hug? My prayer was soon answered when Vathek saw him and gave him a crushing hug. I released myself just in time, thank God.

"Easy, easy, easy!" Caleb managed to get out with wide eyes. Well, seems that he never really has. Poor sod. Vathek grudgingly let go and smiled down at the young rebel. Caleb turned to us all and gestured to the blue man.

"My good friend, Vathek. These are the Guardians of the Veil." I coughed awkwardly and raised my hand.

"Don't forget Guardian of the Nine Realms." I smiled impishly. "And, hey." Giving him a little wave making Caleb roll his eyes fondly. I was internally applauding myself for becoming friends with the rebel. Everyone seems to have this view on him of him being arrogant and stupid. But actually…he's a pretty great guy.

…FREAKING HELL EMILY! Don't like him. Dooon't be one of those 'self inserts'.

"Hi." Vathek chuckled. Hay-lin, ever the dear spoke up with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't look like a good guy."

"Er, thank you?"

"I brought you the key." Caleb said and handed it to him with a bright smile. But Vathek just sighed deeply.

"Too late. They searched everywhere, they know it's not here. It's sudden reappearance will do me no good now." Remembering this part I grinned smugly and snatched the key from Caleb's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Caleb in outrage.

" _I_ am saving Vathek's life." Kneeling down and placing it in the executioners chest pocket. Getting back up I saw everyone's realization as to what I was doing. "Now you," turning to Vathek. "will scream for help saying the Guardians are in the castle." With a nod the blue man took a deep breath and shouted

"GUARDIANS! GUARDIANS HELP!" Will smiled and told Vathek to lie down and don't move.

No sooner they heard the emergency horn and millions of feet pounding on the dirt floor. The guards entered the area and I took a calming breath. Hearing a slither my eye's widened at seeing Cedric. Oh wow…he's terrifying. Yup, I'm screwed. Terror struck me like a white hot knife as my eyes connected with his. What terrified me even more was the recognition in them. How in the world would Cedric recognize me?!

"Ssseize them!" Cedric shouted as he towered over the guards that cheered and ran towards us. "Get the girl!" My breath caught my throat as he pointed at me.

"Oh shite." I mumbled and was shocked to see the anger on Caleb's face.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Hay-lin shouted and sent a powerful wind tornado at them. Along with Cornelia sending the rocks above to block them off.

"We have to go!" Caleb shouted at me. Nodding I took his hand and lifted him up off the ground as we flew away.

As we flew to the portal my insides were shaking. Why did Cedric want me? How did he even know me?!

Something told me I was in deep, _deeeep_ shit.

* * *

"Um….what?!" I shouted in outrage at grandma. Behind me Caleb laughed into his hands. "Oh shut up!" whacking him on the arm, satisfied when I heard the yelp. "Why do I have to go to school when he doesn't?" gesturing to the rebel leader.

"Because," started the grandma. "Caleb is the rebel leader and spends most of his time planning attacks. What do you do?" I stuttered, trying to find what I do.

"I-I train. And, um, ok I got nothing." Slouching dramatically.

"…your much more of a spring than an autumn." Hearing Hay-lin's excited squeal I turned to see in horror at a dressed up Blunk.

"Oh dear Lord Hay-lin…" I said in shock.

"He looks like an overgrown raisin." Caleb said and I nodded in full on agreement. Blunk turned to us and glared.

"Humf, Caleb and Emily jealous." And smugly proclaimed "Blunk the bomb!" as if on que the sound of a bomb going off outside sounded and bright light shone through the window. The ground and room shook as I fell onto Caleb who supported us both. Once it ended I was breathing heavily along with everyone else.

"What was that?!"

* * *

 **REVIEW AND WHICH PAIRING IS BEST!**


	3. The Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'Witch' or the cover photo.**

 **Pairings: OC/Caleb (most likely), OC/Irma (maybe), OC/Loki (maybe)**

* * *

"What was that?!" I shouted and when nobody responded I ran up the stairs to check outside. Ignoring the shouts of everyone to stay put.

"Emily!" Caleb said behind me and as we both stood outside I gaped at seeing everyone pointing at two men in medieval clothing. One was blonde and wielding a hammer while the other had dark hair and seemed to be muttering a spell. My necklace glowed and pulled towards them, the chain straining against my neck. Wincing I paused at recognition.

"Holy shit." I mumbled. It was Thor and Loki! Dang, they look like they're in their early twenties. Just like in the first Thor movie…

Suddenly my eyes met Loki's and he flinched at the brightness of my blue eyes. Noticing the necklace he grinned and tapped his brother on the shoulder, pointing at me.

"Emily, get behind me." Caleb ordered and gently shoved me behind him. I did as he was told as a grinning Thor came marching over to us.

"My fair Guardian." Bowing in respect and looking over Caleb's shoulder at me. "I am Thor, prince of Asgard and wielder of thunder."

"And I am Loki, prince of Asgard and God of mischief." Smirking at the last bit.

"What do you want with Emily?" Caleb asked sharply. Thor now frowned and took a calming breath.

"You will do well mortal to give me respect." Loki snorted besides him.

"Unless you want to burn to a crisp." Then narrowed his eyes in assumption. "Though if you are romantically acquainted with the Guardian. We will forgive your rudeness." Me and Caleb spluttered. I came out of hiding and stared at Loki in disbelief.

"Romantically-dude, _him_?" jabbing a thumb at Caleb.

"Yeah, _her_?" the rebel doing the same. Loki and Thor grinned at us.

"Only time will tell, brother." Loki mumbled to Thor who snickered.

"We are here to escort the Guardian of the Nine Realms to Asgard per the Alfathers orders." Spoke Thor.

"As in the king?" I asked and they nodded. Well, I can't exactly say no to that. "Ok." I nodded and Caleb blanched.

"What?! Emily you can't just go with these creeps." Ignoring how Thor raised his hammer and Loki quickly calm him.

"Caleb, these guys are _princes of Asgard_. Under orders from the king. A _fucking king_. And plus, I think its kinda my duty since ya know, I'm the Guardian of the Nine Realms and such." Caleb stuttered to find a response but didn't say anything.

"You can come with us, if the Guardian wants." Spoke Loki with a cheeky grin. Ignoring how Thor blanched.

"Great!" I exclaimed and took Caleb's hand leading him to the portal. Behind me Thor glared at his brother who only shrugged innocently.

"I don't like him." Loki snorted.

"Because he insulted you? Honestly Thor, you're becoming quite sensitive."

"Brother!"

When we entered the Bifröst Caleb almost fainted at the size of it while I stared in awe.

Regaining his composure Caleb snorted and waved his hand in the air.

"In Meridian we have portals smaller and quicker than this." I snickered into my hand as Thor gaped then glared.

"The Bifröst is more powerful than your measly portals." Caleb glared at Thor in the same fashion. Me and Loki shared an equal look of annoyance before the Prince led us to the horses.

"How did you come to be the Guardian of the Nine Realms, Lady Emily?" Loki asked as he rode on his horse next to mine. I fumbled with steering before answering his question.

"Oh um, well it just kinda happened I guess. One minute I was watching tv, the next I'm in a prison with hot shot over there?" pointing to an arguing Caleb and Thor. Loki nodded slowly, frowning a bit at the small explanation.

"Did you know you were the Guardian?"

"Nah, my friend's grandma told me. She also gave the heart of the Nine Realms." Pointing to the hanging stone on my necklace. Loki's eyes traveled to it and I was saddened to see greed. The greed for power he wants. His eyes remained there for a moment before travelling back up to my face.

"It's peculiar how you don't have any family on earth, is it not?" Loki said with a smirk. My mouth went dry at the mention of family. Inside my chest my heart clenched. I was ashamed to say that I haven't even thought about my family. And how they must be terrified of my sudden disappearance.

"Yeah…I guess it is." Seeing the chance Loki bit his lip and put on a grin.

"Would you like me to show you around Asgard while you're here?" At the mention of a tour by Loki. Freaking Christ Tom Hiddleston! I smiled widely and nodded eagerly.

"Hells yeah!" Loki smiled at my enthusiasm and explained the history of Asgard and the places in it while we road up to the castle.

Let me tell you something, Odin is more intimidating than the movies give him credit for. With one eye the guy can see into your blooming soul. No joke, even Caleb was trying to avoid his eyes – uhm, _eye_.

"A teenager for a Guardian." Started Odin narrowing the wee eye. "I hope fate is playing a trick." I coughed awkwardly and grabbed Caleb's wrist when he seemed like he was going to pounce on the king.

"Sorry Alfather but, um, this isn't a trick. As much as I wish it was." I mumbled the last part but Odin still heard and he narrowed his eye even more.

"I've been told by Heimdall that you are only just finding your true power."

"Yeah well I literally only just found out my powers today so…" my sarcastic response made Loki's emotionless mask falter for a moment turning amusement. Although Thor laughed openly.

"I like her." Caleb glared at Thor heatedly and moved closer to me. Causing a blush to rise on my cheeks. Next to the Alfather Frigga looked from Caleb to me in curiosity, same with Loki and Thor.

"You will train with Loki to unlock your powers." Odin ordered, as if he owned me. Ohh, oh he does not own me.

"Is that an order?" I asked cooly and the edge of his lips twitched upwards.

"Yes."

"Lets get one thing straight, _your majesty_. You do not own me. You may be the king, but you are not _my_ king. If you want me to do something, say protect or fight to save your kingdom. I will. Because that's my duty as a Guardian. I'm not your servant and I'm definitely not yours." At the end of my little speech I had rendered everyone gob-smacked. Odin though, looked to have something akin to respect as he nodded.

"Understood, Guardian." I smirked and nodded back.

* * *

"You draw your magic from your core." Said Loki as we sat in the palace garden. "First take a deep breath." We both inhaled deeply. "Feel your magic. Then release." As I let go blue swirls flew off of me where green for Loki. I grinned up at Loki who smiled proudly. "Good. If you can get it in one go, then this will be easy."

As I looked at Loki, something hurt inside of me. He was happy, smiling and well, sane. The thought of Loki falling into Thanto's clutches made me shiver.

"Hey, Loki?" the green eyed God tilted his head. "Your ok, right?" Loki frowned at the question, as if it was something nobody has ever asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I shrugged.

"You seem nice and I want you to be happy." A genuine smile crossed his lips.

"I'm fine. Back to magic…"

He taught me a lot in those two hours. He taught me how to channel my magic, how to defend myself, heal, and most importantly how to be strong without activating the heart. Unfortunately the peace ended when Caleb came crashing into the garden. No literally, he crashed into Loki because his fight with Thor became too rough.

Loki growled and shoved Caleb off of him. Glaring at the mortal with anger. The calm nice and happy Loki I was sitting with not five seconds ago was replaced by the hidden anger inside of him.

"You dare insult my hair?!" Thor boomed as he came marching into the garden. I gaped at Caleb who smiled sheepishly at me.

"What can I say?" Caleb said casually as he got up and winced when he got up. Clutching his now bruising arm. "I tell it how it is." Thor roared and flung his hammer at Caleb. I stepped in-between and put my hand up. The hammer stopped in mid flight and crashed to the ground. Loki, Thor and Caleb gaped at me.

"Enough with these petty fights." I said and narrowed my eyes at Caleb and Thor.

"But – "

"No, Thor." Pointing at him like a troublesome child. Thor was about to say something else when Loki gave him 'the look'.

"I think I've taught you enough for today." Loki said and with a hand on my back he led me away from a glaring Caleb and sheepish Thor.

"You seem to handle Thor very well." Loki snorted at that and looked like I just told him he could fly.

"Barely. Thor is…something of an oaf when it comes to logic." I grinned and chuckled.

"But he's your brother." Something inside me fluttered when the end of Loki's lips tipped upwards.

"That he is."

I just hoped that when we meet again he'll react that same way.

* * *

When we finally arrived back on earth it seemed we were gone not for three hours, but a day. Seems time is different on Asgard.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Hay-lin shouted as me and Caleb entered the restaurant.

"Asgard." I said with a cheerful grin. Grandma dropped her cup of tea and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Along with an annoying blonde God." Said Caleb grumpily and crossed his arms.

"Which can kick your ass by the way." Patting his back sympathetically as he grunted.

"Wait, what's Asgard?" Will asked in confusion.

"Its one of the nine realms." Stated grandma. "You were summoned by Odin, weren't you?" I nodded. "How was it?" she asked in awe.

"Odin isn't much of a prick as I imagined him to be. Oh, and I learnt a lot from Loki about channeling my magic." At the mention of magic I got everyone's attention.

Later that night lying in my bed I couldn't sleep. Loki mentioning my family had gotten me going. I would never ever see them again. I'd never sleep in my bed, see my dog, or even wake up to the familiar surroundings. I'll never get a hug from my mum, or sister or dad. Burning tears welled up in my eyes as i sniffed.

"…Emily?" Jumping at the voice of Caleb I bolted up right. Turning to see on the bed opposite me sat Caleb, staring at me in concern. "Are you…ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Wiping my eyes quickly. Caleb didn't seem so convinced as he sat on my bed and stared down at me with his beautiful green eyes so similar to Loki's.

"Are you sure?" I nodded but feeling my lip quiver and hands shake I shook my head and in an instant Caleb's arms were wrapped around me and I clung on. He was here. Someone who cared, and it made me even more emotional.

Caleb didn't say anything as I cried. He just comforted me by being there, keeping quiet and rubbing my back. I felt guilty as I made tear stains on his chest, the top he was wearing was probably his only one. Finally I calmed down and let go, wiping my eyes quickly as I did. The touch of my cold hands against my hot cheeks felt soothing.

"Th-Thanks." I mumbled, throat croaking. The rebel smiled sadly, and I was relieved to see no pity in his eyes.

"Why were you crying?" He asked awkwardly. I bit my lip and hung my head.

"My family's dead... I just…I left them there. I'll never see them again." Lip trembling. I could feel the intense curiosity eating away at Caleb as he stared at me. Sympathy in those beautiful eyes.

"My father's dead." Caleb said softly and moved himself so he was sitting next to me. The teenage boy stared at the blank wall opposite us. Face creased in a frown. "He died during the war in Meridian. My mother… she left us when I was three. Never heard from her since." I looked at him in sadness before giving him a hug. Caleb twitched before relaxing and wrapping an arm around my waist to hold me close. We needed each other, I realized. Nobody else understood what this type of loss felt like. Lying in Caleb's arms I slowly fell to sleep. Letting my tired eyes droop close.

* * *

I stood outside Sheffield Institute feeling dread course through me. Oh Lord, high school. Worst places a teenager could be was school, I decided as I saw people walking by me. Taking a deep breath I crossed the road just in time to see Will's mum pull up and Irma walking in. Catching sight of each other we both ran and hugged.

"I haven't seen you since you told us about Asgard!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Irma…that was yesterday." She waved her hand with a lopsided grin.

"Details, details."

"…ok birthday girl." both of us turned to see Will leaning into the car talking to her mum.

"Its Will's birthday?" I whispered to Irma and watched in mild horror as an evil smirk blossomed on her pretty face.

"remember no matter how old you get. You'll always be my pink-perky-poopy-pumpkin." I chocked on my laughter and held my hands up to my mouth to keep it in. As the car drove off leaving Will stunned I could just feel the anger and annoyance radiating off of her. Besides me Irma had her hands up to her cheeks as if this was the worlds gift to her. I snorted bitterly, at least somebody was on the good side of the world. Apparently the world just loves to hurt me.

Fuck you world.

As I walked down the school hallway to class with Irma and Will, I could tell the red head was trying her hardest to ignore Irma's sass.

"So it's your birthday, huh?" Irma said as she leant into Will's personal space.

"Friday." The red head corrected and eyed me and Irma heatedly. "Promise me you won't do anything dumb like throw me a surprise party."

"Sheesh, what do you have against party's?" I asked. I could just taste the bitterness off of her words.

"They're evil." Will growled and gripped her books so tight I thought she was almost gonna turn into the hulk.

...

OH MY GOD THE HULK IS REAL! I stopped in my walking as I felt everything becoming real. Hydra, Captain America, Iron Man…they're all real.

"Holy fuck."

My crass words stunned students walking past us.

"Um, Emily you may want to touch down with your swearing." Will advised as she surveyed the people walking by.

"Just a tad." Irma chuckled.

When I arrived in my first class, like usual I had to be introduced. Once again fuck my life.

"Good morning class." Miss Patience said with a bright perky smile. I almost wanted to gag. Humans should not be that happy. In fact it should be down right illegal.

"Morning Miss Patience." Came the bored reply. Her smile did not waver. Not once.

"Today class, we'll be having a new student join us. I'll let you introduce yourself." Aaaand she left me hanging.

Well, here I am. Standing in front of over ten people, all staring at me. Just awesome. Fuck it. I'm the guardian of the nine realms so screw school! Heck I'd blow this sucker up if there wasn't any repercussions.

My introduction to say the least was filled with swear words.

The day went slowly. And I mean _slowly_. I met the local bullies who tried to whoo me. Apparently brown hair and crystal blue eyes are very attractive.

Fuck my life. I didn't want to draw any attention. But nooo, of course the world wanted me having a bloody spotlight. Of course!

Sitting down at the cafeteria with the group I picked at my mashed…whatever it was in boredom. Behind me Irma walked towards us with determination and dropped her food onto the table. Leaning on her hands and eyeing us down.

"Guess who's birthday it is this Friday." Hay-lin gasped dramatically.

"I know! I know!..." after a moment of her contemplating she sunk into her seat. "Um, I _don't_ know."

I turned to see Taranee examining a pea up close and personal. I groaned along with Cornelia.

"Taranee, sweetie." I started. "It's a pea. Harmless innocent pea. Made for eating." The Indian girl smiled impishly with a little blush.

"Its Will's!" Irma exclaimed. Once again Hay-lin gasped dramatically.

"Are you gonna throw her a party?" Irma dropped onto her seat and gestured to me and her.

"No, she made me and Emily promise not to." Hay-lin looked put out and frowned. Seeing from the corner of my eye as I pocked my food I saw Irma look over to see Will.

"Oh, I gotta warn her abou the fish. Cause I think this thing was breaded when they caught it." The next second I almost fell out of my chair in shock when Irma jumped from her seat and boomed.

"HELLO WILL!" waving her hand in the air like a hooligan. "PINK PERKY POOPY PUMPKIN!"

I along with the others sunk into our chairs acting as though we didn't know the ginger sitting at the table. When Irma left Cornelia slammed her hands onto the table making me jump.

"Ok we _have_ to throw Will a party!" I grinned manically at Cornelia then frowned.

"Wait, but Will made me and Irma promise not to." Hay-lin nodded in agreement to what I said. I was surprised to see a feral grin stretch onto Cornelia's face.

"She made _you two_ not. But we" the blonde gestured to herself Hay-lin and Taranee. "will." I smirked back.

"Genius." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I try." Her eyes widened for a moment before smiling "Oh after school while we're searching for decorations, invite Caleb." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Cornelia blushed and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"I'm not as close with him like you are." Jealousy lacing her words. I internally groaned.

Fangirl jealousy. Great.

* * *

To say Caleb was more than reluctant to go was an understatement. I all but had to bribe him to come with me.

Why, what was the bribe you ask?

Well it was a free passage back to Meridian whenever he wanted. Apparently I terrify Blunk into submission easier than he can.

So here we are. Me and Caleb walking in a mall behind a babbling Cornelia going on and on about the party decorations. But as we walked I couldn't help but shake the feeling we were being watched.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Caleb murmured to me, staring at the blonde girl in amazement as she seemed to not taken a breath in five minutes. Being shook out of my paranoid thoughts I groaned.

"Its Cornelia's idea on educating you on parties." The rebel snorted and looked at the blonde's back with incredulity.

"We have parties in Meridian. To celebrate the end of clunderfeast we cook and eat an Ox." I nodded, not sure weather that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Whatever." Shrugging then pausing to look at Caleb. "Um, we won't be doing that here. Like ever so…you can keep your Meridian parties back in Meridian." Patting the rebel on the back. Chuckling at seeing in disgruntled look.

As we turned a corner the group in front of us stopped as Cornelia waved to her two friends from the far. My blood froze at noticing who the younger blonde girl was.

Elyon.

 _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_

This is awkward. Very awkward indeed. She's Phobos' sister. The sister of king douche. But she ain't a douche. Well, she can be one when she's fucking pissed off her high horse. But –

"…HEY GUARDIAN!" I squealed and punched the person shouting in my ear. Gaining my composure I blinked at seeing a glaring Caleb before laughing. Yeah, I should really keep out of my internal monologue. "You punched me!"

"And it was fantastic." I breathed and took breaths to calm down. Caleb rolled his eyes but I noticed the faintest smirk on his lips.

"What's that?" he asked and pointed to a phone booth.

"Er, a phone." I watched in fascination as the rebel leader - A teenager who's killed - walk to the phone as if it was the enemy. Strange how he acted like a child examining a new toy. "Dude don't put it in your mouth!" I exclaimed whacking him on the arm and placing the phone back. Looking over his shoulder I paused as I saw Elyon's friend in the green jacket stare at Caleb with a faint blush.

Something inside me screamed. As if, if she stared any longer at either Caleb's ass or muscles I was gonna rip her eyes out.

I blinked.

Well, that was an unpleasant thought.

"Hey Emily," Hay-lin grabbed my arm and hauled me over to the group of friends. "I'd like you to meet Elyon and Alchemy." We exchanged hello's and whatnot. Though I was very awkward trying not to stare at Elyon. I could see the similarities between Phobos and her. The straw coloured hair, jaw line... Wow…they were so much alike. Except Phobos was a major dick with beautifully combed hair.

That bastard.

"Emily what should I get Will? In Meridian it is custom to get a girl a chicken skinned hat. What about the stuff that smells nice in those tiny bottles?" Caleb asked with a pensive expression as he walked to the group. I didn't fail to notice how Cornelia, Elyon, and Alchemy all fawned over him.

I will not kill. I will not kill. I will not kill.

"Er, maybe a drawing of her?" The small knowing grin that worked its way onto his features made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Awe shit. I need to stop with the crush thing. Wait, since when did I deem this a crush?

Fuck.

Suddenly our attention was dragged to the three low-class bullies as they stopped with their skateboards chewing on stolen apples. I almost laughed at how they thought themselves as 'badass'. More like an embarrassment to the criminal society.

"Hey," started the teenage boy with way too much gel in his hair. Like seriously that amount should be illegal. He should pay tax for even wearing it out in the open. "how come Kurt, Club and me didn't get invited to this party of yours?" Cornelia snarled at them.

"Because I'm not inviting creeps." she paused for a moment and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry." She turned to Caleb "Creeps, Caleb. Caleb, creeps." With those parting words Cornelia walked off with her friends. Leaving Caleb and me confused.

"Pleased to meet you." Caleb said to the 'bullies' and blinked before asking. "Are you related?"

* * *

While Cornelia and the rest of the group were setting up the party streamers and stuff at Irma's house me and Caleb were out ordering the pizza. It just got dark and I was shivering so much. Thanks to the blonde haired control freak I was wearing a skirt with barely warm black tights and crop top. Not to mention my army boots weren't being so amry-ing since my tooties were fucking turning into icy-pops.

"T-t-that moth-th-erfuck-ck-cking blond-d-de cont-t-trol f-f-freak." I stuttered. Looking over my shoulder for the umpteenth time. I swear someone is following us.

"Do you um, want my coat?" Caleb asked awkwardly. I stared at him as if he was the holy grail of ice cream.

"Yes – but wait. Won't you be cold?" the rebel leader waved me off with a scoff.

"Please, I've camped out in worse conditions than this." I smiled warmly at him before accepting the coat. In an instant I stopped shivering and relished in the heat. Once again I felt eyes on me and I glanced over my shoulder. "Why do you keep looking over your shoulder?"

"I just…feel as though someones watching us." Shifting uncomfortably. Next to me Caleb looked a bit panicked.

"Same."

After that silence rendered us and I felt naked and scared. Feeling Caleb's arm wrap around my waist and pulling me close in a protective gesture I pressed my body against his. At first I thought I was only being paranoid. But hearing the rebel leader confirm my suspicions I almost shit myself.

Suddenly a black land rover pulled up next to us with a screech of tires. The doors flung open and men in black suits had their guns aimed at us. Me being inexperienced in these circumstances almost fainted in terror. While Caleb shoved me behind him and got into a battle stance.

"It would be in your best interest to cooperate." Spoke a terribly familiar voice from the car. And I soon realized why, as a man got out of the car and into the light.

Oh my Lord it was Agent Coulson.

"Unless you want things to get messy. And I don't like messy. More paperwork's involved." I snickered from behind Caleb and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. Hesitantly the rebel relaxed but kept his posture so he was able to protect me at all times.

Which was weird…

"Um, who are you?" I asked, playing stupid and hoping the agent didn't pick it up. But if he did, he didn't say anything as he pulled out his SHIELD badge.

"I'm Agent Coulson with SHIELD. It stands for Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." Next to me Caleb whistled.

"I can see why you shortened it. It's a mouthful." Coulson nodded in agreement.

"Yeah so…what do you want exactly?" I asked.

"If you will come with me all will be explained." Me and Caleb shared a look. Both knowing full well that if we didn't cooperate something would happen. So we reluctantly entered the vehicle.

All I thought as we were driven to an unknown location was shit, I'm on SHIELD's radar.

* * *

Being held in an interrogation room with a brooding Caleb wasn't exactly how I imagined my day to be. Then again, I hadn't imagined ending up in this universe. So well, sucks to be me. When Coulson and Fury entered the room with two little files in hand I prepared myself.

"Emily Collin's and Caleb. Two teenagers with no background information up until you both surfaced on the grid four days ago out of the blue. Tell me," Fury said and dropped the two files loudly on the table in front of them. "how can two kids evade every organization for this long without being noticed?"

We both didn't respond.

"And how, do you" Fury looked at me. "control things with your mind and fly around without any electronic help? Same thing with your friends."

"Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay-lin and Cornelia." Coulson read off of his tablet.

"They have nothing to do with this." I said calmly, hugging Caleb's coat tighter around myself. Jesus I never thought these guys would be so intimidating.

"On the contrary, they have a lot to do with this." Stated Fury but paused before saying "Although we'll only keep tabs on them, for now."

"Then why are we here?" Caleb asked rudely, glaring full force at the two.

"Because two days ago two visitors from _another planet_ welcomed you with open arms. And we'd like to know, who and why." I couldn't hold back my chuckle. Earning two narrowed eyes.

"Oh they welcomed me alright. Except for this guy." poking Caleb in the arm as he yelped.

"Blondie is a selfish prince who only cares for himself." The rebel insisted.

"So the blonde is a prince." Mumbled Coulson, typing something onto his tablet.

"They're Thor and Loki. Both princes of Asgard." I informed, getting their undivided attention. "And why would they want me?...I'm the Guardian of the Nine Realms."

"The what?" spluttered Coulson.

"The Nine Realms, Niflheim; The world of fog and mist. Muspelheiml the land of fire. Asgard; home of the Gods. Midgard; Home of the humans. AKA Earth, and its counterpart Meridian. Jotunheim; Home of the Giants. Vanaheim; Home of the Vanir. Alfheiml Home of the light Elves. Svartalfheim; Home of the Dark Elves and Nidavellir; Home of the Dwarves. I was picked by fate to protect these realms with all my power. I can assure you gentleman, I am not a threat." After my little speech Coulson was still typing furiously while Fury stared at me through a narrowed eye.

"And why do you think we see you as a threat?" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I may be a teenager but I'm certainly not stupid. The way you two look at me and Caleb. Is as if we're some sort of terrorists or something."

"Does Caleb have any powers?" I shook my head. "Then why do you spend so much time with him? What part does he play?"

"He's my friend. And Caleb's from Meridian. Currently there's a type of rebellion going on. He's the leader." Fury's eye widened a fraction.

"A kid as the rebellion leader?"

"Hey!" Caleb shouted and almost tackled the director to the floor if I didn't grip his wrist. "I am more than capable of leading an army." Fury looked to me and I nodded.

Coulson looked up from his typing with curious eyes.

"You're other friends. They have powers too, why? Are they another type of guardian?" I nodded gravely.

"There are veils in this world. Links to Meridian, which I believe shouldn't exist. They guard them. Making sure nothing dangerous comes through. And if it does, they or me take care of it."

"Interesting." Mumbled Coulson and typed again.

"When are we able to leave?" Caleb asked, twitching with nerves in his seat.

"Back to my original question." Fury said ignoring Caleb's question. Making the teenage bow growl in the back of his throat. "How do you all have powers? Was it done by an experiment?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Like I said Fury, its fate. We always had it inside us, only now our power has been released thanks to this." I hesitantly pulled out my necklace from under my shirt and showed it to them. Coulson leaned closer and looked at it through peering eyes. "This is mine. Will has one herself. Only the leaders can control them. Mine's the heart of the nine realms. Will's the heart of Kandrakar."

"May we take it in for testing?" asked Coulson, although it was more like an order. I glared darkly. The room temperature lowered slightly, causing a chill to go down everyone's back.

"If you even try to take this, it will end very badly for you. The heart protects itself from people other than its owner." Suddenly I smiled widely. "Besides, if you tried to test it without my permission, all you'll find is a normal stone." Shrugging before putting it back behind my top.

"And how can you be so sure?" asked Fury in hidden anger.

"Well," sounding very similar to the Doctor. "how can you be so sure you'll find what you want?" Fury glared and nodded to Coulson who was watching curiously.

"Right…you said something about Thor and Loki…as in the _Gods_?" Caleb sniffed in anger at the mention of Thor's name.

"Yes I did. Lovely blokes."

Caleb snorted. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"You don't agree."

"Of course I don't agree. Thor's a bastard." I shook my head in amusement.

"They got off on a bad foot." Again the rebel snorted.

"Why did they pick you up? And if they did, will others be visiting? Are they a threat?" Coulson fired questions at me and I groaned.

"Ugh. Ok, they picked me up because the king of Asgard, Odin, wanted to see me. There hasn't been a Guardian of the Nine Realms for thousands of years thanks to Loki being a moody teenager." The two men raised their eyebrows. "Don't worry." I said waving them off. "Anyway, I met Odin. And no others won't be visiting. Not so sure about Thor and Loki though…we're pretty cool. So either one may pop in for a visit. And them being a threat?" I chuckled at that. "Hell no." they nodded and I watched in annoyance as Coulson started typing again.

"Can we go now?" Caleb groaned and slouched in his chair.

"You may." Nodded Fury after Coulson said something to him in a hushed whisper.

"Who exactly are you?" Looking at Fury.

"The Director of SHIELD." With that he left the room as Coulson handed him the tablet.

"Well, let's get you back to your friend's party." Said the man with a smile.

I decided that I like Coulson. Unlike Caleb who only growled at him.

"But we haven't got the pizza." I said and the agent just grinned widely.

"I'll have them ready within the hour." I smiled back at him in thanks. "Oh and you can't tell anyone anything about what just occurred. Remember, we'll be watching."

* * *

When me and Caleb arrived at Irma's house on time the teenage rebel was muttering curses under his breath.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." I said and rolled my eyes when I nocked on the door.

"Are you kidding me?!" Caleb exclaimed with wide eyes. "They kidnapped and interrogated us thinking we're a threat. I mean really! Then they insult me, thinking I can't be a rebel leader." He glared heatedly at a spot on the door. "I bet they can't kill a midget giant with their eyes closed with a broken wrist." I just gaped at him.

"You can do that?" He grunted then grinned slyly at me.

"You bet I can." I blushed and thankfully I was saved when Hay-lin opened the door with an excited grin. Bouncing on the edge of her heels.

"Heeey guys! Welcome to the party." She pulled us inside then quickly shut the door. "Get ready, Will's gonna be here any minute. Heeey, why are you wearing Caleb's jacket?" She asked with a cheeky smile. I felt my blush deepen and I seriously wanted to just go hide in a closet.

"I was cold." Hay-lin looked at Caleb and wiggled her eyebrows. Looking up at the rebel I almost fainted at seeing him blushing. The dude who was just brooding not two seconds ago had an embarrassed smile and blush. Well, if this day hasn't gotten any stranger I don't know what will.

"Come on, I'll show you where the punch is." She said happily and dragged us to the punch bowl, which held cordial.

"Ohh cordial." I grinned and poured myself a cup as Hay-lin left to tell Cornelia we were here. "Hey, Caleb you want some?" getting no response I frowned and turned to him. The question died on my lips as I saw him looking down at me as if he was thinking deeply. "Um, Caleb?" I said and hoped it didn't come out as a mumble. Poking him in the ribs he jumped and blinked. I could literally see his mind come crashing down to earth.

"You say something?" I raised my eyebrows and tried to act normal. Well, as normal as I can be. I think some of my sanity broke when I saw Tom hotsiddleston.

"Want a punch?" the rebel leader's head reared back as if he had been slapped.

"Why would I want a punch?!" he exclaimed in shock then frowned in thought. "Is this some ritual you do when you celebrate a birthday? Punch each other?" I chocked on my drink and burst out laughing. Then chocked some more at seeing Clabe's frustrated stare.

"No…no, Caleb. It's a type of drink." Understanding washed over the rebel and he glared at me some more before seeing the drink and muttering curses.

"You're terrible." He mumbled and took a hesitant sip of his drink, eyes widening at the taste. "This is…amazing." He breathed and downed the whole glass and getting some more. I leaned against the table feeling proud.

"Emily, Caleb!" Cornelia squealed as she made her way over with wide arms. "Its so good to see you!" wrapping me up in a hug. I winced as she squeezed me.

"Good…to see you too." I said in a strangled voice and glaring over her shoulder when Caleb chuckled in amusement. Breathing heavily when she released me and gave Caleb a shorter hug. Blushing when she let go.

"Hey Cornelia." Caleb said and nodded in acknowledging her.

"So, I gotta go and wait for Will. Enjoy yourselves!" she said and ran off with a burning blush. I turned to Caleb who stared at her, and to my surprise he was totally oblivious.

"You do know that she likes you…right?" I asked slowly and he blanched and sniffed.

"She does not." Rolling my eyes I took off Caleb's jacket, starting to feel hot and gestured for him to follow.

"Oh yes she does." I said and led him to the coat cupboard. Remembering seeing some people putting their jackets in there when we arrived. "It's so obvious it's painful." Turning around I saw the rebel with a stubborn glare.

"I refuse to believe this nonsense." For the millionth time today I rolled my eyes and whacked his shoulder. Enjoying to hear his yelp. "Stop doing that!" I just laughed at his expense.

"SURPRISE!" the both of us jumped at hearing everyone yell and turned to see Will standing at the door with a gobsmacked expression. Irma was fairing well either. Then as Cornelia slung her arms over their shoulders I winced in sympathy when Will looked like she wanted to punch someone. That someone being Cornelia.

Yeesh.

As soon as Will and Irma arrived the music started up and disco light turned on. Everyone was dancing and talking, having the time of their life. Unlike Will who was brooding in the corner glaring at Irma.

"I can't believe you did this!" Hissed Will as me and Caleb walked over. I almost laughed at how the rebel leader looked like he was terrified of pissing Will off.

"I had nothing to do with this." Insisted Irma and looked relieved at seeing me and Caleb. "Emily! Tell Will I had nothing to do with this." I was just about to say that when Will glared at me.

"You were involved in this conspiracy weren't you?" I put my hands up in the air.

"I only ordered the pizza. And Irma had nothing to do with this."

"Hey there sweety-lips." A voice came from behind me which was not Caleb's. I shrieked and jumped a foot in the air. Turning to see an adorable nerd staring at Irma as if she was the sun-goddess. Ohh this was Martin.

The adorable nerd.

"Don't you _ever_ call me sweety-lips." Irma said in a threatening voice, stunning Martin for a moment before he smiled.

"I, uh, didn't want to say this in front of the other guests but there were flies on the cup-cakes. But, er, don't worry though I pulled them off." Taking notice of me he put out his hand. "Hi there! I'm Martin, Irma's boyfriend."

"You are not my boyfriend!" Irma growled and looked about ready to smack him silly.

"Emily, new here." I said and shook his hand with a friendly smile.

"And I'm Caleb." The teenage rebel said with his arms crossed as he stood next to me. Eyeing Martin down. The nerd shakily let go of my hand and laughed awkwardly.

Um…weird.

"I need more punch." Announced Caleb and swiftly turned me away from the group. Behind me Will smirked with a knowing grin then rolled her eyes as Irma whacked Martin over the head.

"Your just a ball full of sunshine tonight." I muttered to Caleb as he pulled me along.

"I don't like Martin." I gaped and whacked him on the arm.

"Martin is adorable." His left eye twitched as he poured himself a glass.

"That's how they drag you in." he stated wisely and I blinked. Paranoid bastard.

Suddenly I was shoved to the side and I landed against a body. About to fall to the ground a set of hands saved me.

"Hey there are you ok?" I looked up and almost lost my shit. It was Matt. Will's, Matt. Looking down at the hands I stood upright and wiped off imaginary dust.

"Um, yup, all good." Smiling sheepishly and scratched the back of my head before introducing myself. "I'm Emily." Matt nodded and looked me up and down before smiling friendly.

"Matt." There was a moment of awkward silence as i fumbled with the hem of my skirt. "Er...how do you know Will?" Matt asked, breaking the tension.

"My parent's were an…old friend of Hay-lin's grandma. I'm staying with them since my family is kinda…dead." I grimaced at the last part. The shocked expression Matt wore was something that should be in the genius book of world records.

"Oh, um, sorry." A faint embarrassed blush on his cheeks. I waved him off.

"Nah, its cool." But Matt didn't seem so convinced.

"Ok…sorry for bringing it up." He looked positively ashamed. I quickly reassured him with a pat on the arm. What can I say, I'm not good at this reassuring thing!

"Seriously, Matt. Its all good. How do you know Will?" that seemed to make him come out of his trance and he smiled impishly.

"We're in the same English, Science and Math's class." I grinned at noticing the tell tale crush look.

"You like her." I stated with a crazed grin. Matt's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"What?! Pfft, no." taking a deep long gulp of his drink. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Looking back to see Caleb being fawned over by Alchemy and Elyon. He looked around wildly before seeing me and I was confused at seeing relief in his eyes. Then shocked as he marched over to me with a concerned look.

"Where'd you go? You just kinda vanished." I sighed and glared at Alchemy.

"Someone pushed me away and Matt here was kind enough to catch me when I almost fell." Patting Matt on the back happily. Caleb looked crossed between being angry and thankful.

"Thank you...Matt." The other teenage boy smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Who pushed you?" Caleb asked with a sickening smile.

"Erm, if I tell you, you aren't gonna hurt them…right?" next to me Matt blanched at Caleb.

"Emily!" I jumped at seeing Irma grabbing my arm with a serious expression. "Snakey is here." My eyes widened and I nodded in understanding as I bid Matt a good day and rushed out of the house with the girls and Caleb.

As we were outside the house we all heard a loud belch and turned to see Blunk lying outside the window with a half eaten donut on his chest.

"Oh that's just disgusting." Muttered Cornelia. "Who invited him?" I turned to Caleb who had an innocent smile on his face.

"He's your responsibility." Will said as she ran off. I waited as Caleb kicked Blunk lightly and told him to be useful.

* * *

I sat on the park bench next to Will as we all stared at a blank map.

"What good is a map that doesn't show anything?" asked Will with an annoyed expression.

"She said it was activated by the crystal." Informed Hay-lin and we watched in anticipation as Will took out the crystal and lowered it above the map. Suddenly two red crosses marked places and a green cross near us.

"Hey, that's our school." Said Irma in shock, pointing to a red cross then another. "And the alley behind the mall."

"The first two portals." Taranee said perceptively.

"Uh-oh there's a third one." Said Will in annoyance then grimaced. "Where's this?"

"Uh…we're standing in it." Hay-lin pointed out. "Its City Hall park."

"So snake-face is somewhere in City Hall." Caleb said and looked at the building with calculated eyes.

"Apparently." Will muttered as she walked towards it. "Everyone be quiet. We don't want to alarm snakey."

When we stepped in the middle of the broken down door Taranee was shivering in fear.

"Maybe we should call the police?" she opted with a shaky smile.

"For this kind of problem, we _are_ the police." I turned to stare at Will with new found respect. Clapping my hands together I walked more into the house with a lopsided grin. The others close behind me.

"Well, I guess ya'll better suit up. If Snakey is here then he's packing some serious heat."

"Good idea." Agreed Will as she took out her crystal. "Guardians unite!" With a flash of pink light she and the others turned into their Guardian form.

" _Verto._ " I whispered as I took my crystal out and felt the magic wash over me. Turning to Caleb I frowned when I saw him staring somewhere with narrowed eyes.

"I'll stay here." He said to us and gestured to him and Blunk. "We'll make sure nobody comes in." Will nodded in her thanks.

"Cornelia, I need the elevator doors to be opened as quietly as possible." The blonde nodded and turned to the pot plant near her. With a wave of her hands the roots grew and wrapped around the doors and pulled them open. As I waved my hand the desk near me flew to the doorway. Keeping the elevator open.

"Why don't we just _take_ the elevator?" Taranee asked Will.

"You mean the elevator with the ding like a microwave to tell him we're inside ready to eat?" the red head said sarcastically making Taranee smile sheepishly. I snickered as I walked inside the elevator and snapped my fingers. The door on the top of the elevator clicked open.

"Lets fly." I grinned and took off. The others close behind.

As we entered the hallway Hay-lin immediately saw the broken down door and zoomed in to a battle stance in the doorway.

"Air!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!" while the five stood there in ready positions. I blinked and walked up to see why there wasn't any boom. Taking notice of the messed up yet empty room I raised my eyebrows.

"I guess we're too late." But I knew that was a lie. Cedric was here somewhere, I just don't remember where. Walking into the room I picked up a file on the floor and read it. "Birth records." Turning to the others I snorted.

"What would a big nasty lizard want with birth records?" Asked Taranne as she picked up another file and flipped through it. "The only thing missing is female birth records from about thirteen years ago."

"Obviously he's trying to find someone." I said and the others nodded but jumped when a huge roar shook the building.

"The lobby!" Shouted Will and we took off running. As we flew down to the lobby I was the first there and screamed at seeing Caleb being bashed up against a poll by Cedric in snake form.

"CALEB!" With a ball of blue energy I hit Cedric right in the snakey-face and Caleb instantly let go. Flying like a bullet I caught him before he hit the ground. "Ever heard of the expression, pick on somebody your own size?" I hissed at a dazed rebel. Knowing he didn't hear me I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."

"Guardianssss." Cedric hissed and hit Will with his tail. She hit the ground hard.

"Will!" Hay-lin screamed and with a wind surge she wrapped a carpet around Cedric making him blind. Up in the air Taranee had her flaming hand near the chain, which held a huge chandelier.

"Um a little over here?"

Irma grinned sadistically and sent a wave of water to Cedric. Shoving him right underneath the chandelier. Taranee punched the chain sending the chandelier falling, hitting Cedric on the head. He collapsed to the ground with a yelp.

I laughed along with Hay-lin but froze when he got back up with a dark growl. Glaring at the wind guardian and hitting her with his tail. Turning to Cornelia she blocked the on-coming hit quickly. Caleb got to his feet and threw a vase at him.

"You!" Cedric shouted at Caleb and sent him hurdling towards the wall. I flew and caught him safely. Lowering the rebel to the ground I glared at Cedric and I sent a magical burst at him. Hitting Cedric in the chest and making him fall to the ground. I felt dazed but kept aware. When the snake got back up I saw the hit coming, shoving Caleb to the side I took the blow and flew a meter away to the on the ground i groaned. Tapping into my magic i healed my sprained wrist. I knew i was draining myself but i didn't care. Snake-face was going down!

"Emily!" I heard Caleb shout in panic. Everyone flew to me as I dizzily got up to my feet. I glared heatedly at Cedric. So much my eyes glowed.

"Oh shit." I heard Will mutter.

Just as snake face threw a huge poll at us I flew up protectively in front of my friends. And with my hands in the air everything glowed as I blew up the poll. Pieces of debris soared everywhere. The world suddenly span and I came crashing to the ground. Dark spots filled my vision and I felt somebody catch me. As I closed my eyes I heard Cedric's last words.

"…I have for what I've come for. We will meet again...Guardians…"

When I opened my eyes I was lying in Caleb's arms and saw Will close the portal. Moving my head I groaned. Well I ain't using that much magic again.

Fucking snakes.

* * *

 **Reeeviewwww!**


	4. A Service To The Community

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'Witch' I do not own the screen photo.**

 **PICK Pairings: OC/Caleb, OC/Irma (maybe), OC/Loki (maybe – probably not)**

 **Well we've been introduced to Shield, Thor and Loki.**

 **Is this mary sue-ish. Because if it is I DID NOT MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN!**

* * *

Phobos leaned against the Railing overlooking Meridian and scowled. Finding his long lost sister was harder than he had been expecting. Never had he predicted – or _knew_ \- a new Generation of Guardians to be born and getting in the way and foiling his plots for power. And it was most embarrassing that they were _teenagers_. Some still looked like a child. It put a stain on his reputation. They were a hazardous threat to his plans for his sister and they needed to be dealt with.

All but for one.

That girl who showed up in the rebel leaders' prison was apparently the Guardian of the Nine Realms. Phobos fought the urge to roll his eyes and face palm at the universe. This must be some sort of inside joke he's not in on. Surely the Universe isn't this…idiotic. Then again those Guardians _have_ foiled his plans and gotten in the way numerous times…He grinned darkly. That Guardian was an anomaly. Her showing up out of the blue, in _his_ castle. She was brought to him for a reason. And curse his soul if he won't find out why. He needs that girl. Studying the strange shoes in his hand he ran his hand over the soft material.

His curiosity was killing him.

Hearing Cedric slither up behind him Phobos scowled at the darkened skies.

"The list you found of those born in the Earth town will help us refine our search, Cedric." He said coolly.

"Ssstrange that itsss sso hard to find one young girl."

"Not at all." Phobos's grip on the shoes tightened in anger. Though his face remained impassive. "She's inherited qualities even she's unaware of. If I'm to steal her powers her ignorance plays to my advantage. They won't have told my sister her identity. What used to be her protection is now my opportunity." Glancing over his shoulder with a gleeful smile his friend and right hand man looked at him willingly.. "Cedric, I have a mission for which you will need to pass as human." Phobos internally grinned at seeing a cold smirk appear on Cedric's face.

Oh yes, he will soon have his sister and that Guardian eating out of the palm of his hand.

* * *

I bloody hated life. It's been at least two weeks since SHIELD had 'kidnapped' (according to Caleb who was still sore about the ordeal) me and Caleb along with meeting the realm of Asgard and let me tell you, my life has been bor- _ring_. Sure training with the Guardians was fun. And the Harry Potter marathon with Irma was amazing. She and I were fangirling so hard the next day we almost made Cornelia have a seizure from annoyance. Not to mention Will banging her head against any solid form she could find. Me and Caleb have also become fast friends, sometimes when we had the chance I'd take him to Meridian. I hate to admit it but watching Caleb talking to the rebellion was inspiring. He truly cared about his people – gosh darnit Emily stop crushing! The only other exciting thing that has happened in the past week was hijacking a truck of chocolate and literally driving it through a portal Blunk showed us.

The cops are still trying to find us and the truck.

I was walking home from school one afternoon with Hay-lin, half-listening to her babbling on about Meridian and stories about her making clothes for Blunk when I finally. And I do mean _finally_ (yes that's how bored I was) felt eyes on the back of my head again. SHIELD is back. I smirked mentally, making sure I didn't react. As we turned a corner I almost chocked on air when I saw Natasha walking down the street with an impassive expression. To anyone else she would have looked like a normal civilian, but thanks to my future knowledge I thought otherwise.

She must have noticed something because she smirked at me and winked. Then within a blink she disappeared into the crowd. Looking around wildly I turned around to see where she went. Turning to the front again I banged straight into a light pol. Head, meet poll. Hearing the laughter of Hay-lin I backed away and rubbed the red line down my face. Glaring at the wind guardian I huffed and brooded while I walked.

Fucking SHIELD.

When I got into my room I pulled the blinds down and searched for any bugs SHIELD may have planted. I found at least one behind my mirror and one under my mattress. Pulling both up against my mouth I took a deep breath and shouted.

"EVER HEARD OF THE WORD PRIVACY YOU PARANOID BASTARDS!" and with my telekinesis the blind pulled up, window banged open and the bugs flew out. Obviously when I looked at the building opposite me I saw a stunned man in a suit standing behind the window. I was confused for a moment before glaring at him.

He looked like he needed a new set of pants.

Behind me the door opened.

"I heard you screaming. Is everything…what are you doing?" It was Caleb.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled and with lightening speed I flew out the window and crash-landed into the building opposite me. Rolling to my feet I smirked smugly at seeing about five agents looking down right speechless.

"I'm batman." Grinning manically. Then waved a hand. "nah, I'm just down right _pissed_ that you people invaded my _fucking privacy_!" I shouted at them with my arms waving in the air.

"How did you know that, exactly?" hearing the dry tone of Coulson I turned to see him sitting casually at a table drinking tea.

"You guys aren't very discrete. Like _, at all_." Pinning them down with a look. Then grinned again, turning my head to a dark corner. "Except you dearie, you are _very_ discrete. Bravo." Natasha stepped into the light with an emotionless mask, though her eyes showed the astonishment at somebody spotting her. Especially a teenager.

"Not very discrete if you can find me." Around her the agents, except for Coulson, jumped at her sudden appearance. Scoffing I crossed my arms.

"That's because I was trained by the best of the best in finding what I want." Thank you Loki and your ever-loving wisdom. "Tell your director broody-mc-moody to piss the heck off. I don't need to be watched. Especially by you idjits." Pointing to the Shield agents. Then turning to Natasha with a bemused look. "Why do you hang out with these dipshits?"

"HEY!" one of them shouted. Natasha just sighed.

"Believe me, I ask that question every day." Smirking at her I flew out the window, missing the little grin she had for a second.

Landing in my room I burst out laughing at the pale terrified look Caleb had on his face.

"You just crash landed into enemy territory." He said in the doorway. It looked like he was there ever since I flew out. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I shrugged innocently.

"I was bored." Caleb blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I even friends with you?" he muttered and I punched his arm. Earning myself a yelp.

"Because I'm adorable."

The rest of the day was spent me calming Caleb down and making him not go out and kill the SHIELD agents responsible for putting listening devices in our room.

My boredom seemed to come to a halting stop the next day when the new history teacher Mr Collins, (and if my memory serves me correctly – about bloody time - he's dating Will's mum. Or at least, trying to.) announced community service day was a month early.

Everyone in the hall paled to a new shade of white.

"A month early?" Cornelia whispered in absolute horror.

"A MONTH EARLY!" Irma hissed and looked like she's just seen death. Me and Will sat in confusion upon noticing these horrified looks.

Why would they be….ohhh….ohhhhh God no! I sunk into my seat along with everyone else.

"Fuck." People around me nodded in agreement.

"Of course we come early!" exclaimed Elyon as she slammed the corridor doors open. "Ohh damn I hate community service day. I'm gonna stand in the parking lot all night with a pen in my hand."

"Hmmm maybe I'll sleep in my locker." Said Taranee. Eyes still filled with fear. Besides me Will looked at them with expressions ranging from disbelief and fear of asking what was going on.

"You guys, what is community service day?"

They led us up to a blank notice board. Everyone looked at the offending object as if it was Satan.

"Ok, tomorrow morning there's gonna be a list on this board. Four-hundred jobs for four-hundred kids." Irma informed.

"Out of those, maybe ten won't totally stink." Cornelia grimaced.

"And the last kids to sign up get the most gag-gerific ones." Said Hay-lin, looking slightly pale. Will chuckled and looked slightly hopeful.

"It can't be _that_ bad." The blonde besides her glared.

"Oh, no? Try monkey bar scraper at the zoo. The monkey's thought my hair was a _banana_."

"Ok, you had it easy." Said Irma and pointed a finger at the blonde. "I was a sewer ladder painter."

Will looked deeply nerved and glanced at me.

"Ooohkay, got it. Get here early." The girls looked like they had just done the world a great big favor.

* * *

Setting my alarm clock to six am felt as though I'd just murdered myself.

"Why are you getting up so early?" Asked Caleb, yawning loudly as he entered the room and dropping onto the bed across from me. "I think I recall you saying when I tried to wake you up once that early 'If you ever wake me up at an un-Godly hour again. You'll find yourself waking up to snake-face's beautiful smile.'" Raising his eyebrows at the end. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah well, we have this thing going on and I need to get to school extra early if I don't want to die a horrible death." He grinned maliciously.

"I can wake you up if you want." I narrowed my eyes at the rebel.

"No offence but I would prefer you burning down the house than waking me up."

* * *

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BITCHES!" I shouted and shoved myself through the crowd forming around the board. With a little help from my powers I was able to sign myself up for painting over graffiti. Jumping away from the crowd I shivered at seeing the lot. "Animals." I whispered.

"Hey, Emily!" Irma shouted and waved me over with a cheeky smile. "What did you get?"

"Painting over graffiti." Grinning widely. "What about you guys?"

"Sealing envelopes at City Hall." Answered Taranee and she cackled madly.

"HEY GUYS!" hearing Hay-lin's shout as she came running over to us with her hand waving manically in the air. "Emily, I saw the list. You, me and Will are gonna be working together!" she squealed in happiness and I restrained a laugh at seeing Will stumbling out of the crowd around the notice board. A pissed off look on her face as she flipped some guy the finger.

In the animation series she was a little different. Less sassy and more rebellious. I smiled, oh I liked this Will. Same with Irma, you never really saw much of her aside from sarcastic comments and being royally pissed with Martin. I was surprised as fuck when I found out we had so many things in common. Like Harry Potter, Supernatural, movie addiction, the love of making fun of people and so many things! She was an amazing friend next to Caleb and Will.

Hay-lin was a dear and just like what you see from the comics and series. Same goes for Taranee. Jesus if I didn't know any better I'd say she's a distant relative of Fury because of her irrational paranoia.

Cornelia was someone I didn't expect. She was narcissistic, boy-crazy and oh yeah, a bloody groupy with Caleb. God it sent my blood boiling at the thought of her getting with Caleb. No doubt she would fawn and be possessive over him.

No wonder they broke up.

"Have any of you seen Cornelia." Bloody fuck her name was just everywhere today! About to snap at the person who said the groupy's name I stumbled over my words at seeing it was Elyon.

Well well well. If it isn't the douches sister and groupy of Caleb. Thank Christ she wasn't as bad at Cornelia and knows when to back off. At least she has sense.

"- YO BLUE EYES!" I snapped out of my thoughts as if I was smacked.

Which I was.

And it hurt. I seriously have to stop these mental monologues.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST OW!" I yelled and rubbed my flaming cheek. In front of me Irma looked like a deer caught in headlights before barking out in laughter. Glaring at her I smacked her up the head like Caleb does to me and she squeaked.

"What's with you and hitting people?" she asked, breathing heavily from laughing so much. I just shrugged then gave her a 'you kidding me?' look.

"You hit me first." Irma looked abashed then grinned wickedly.

"You were staring into lala land." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Stupid muggle." Irma gasped and held a mocking hand to her heart.

"Well I never." Will came over and smacked her upside the head. I chocked on my laughter at seeing the abashed look Irma had. "Stop abusing me." She whined and Will rolled her eyes fondly.

"Then stop screaming in people's faces. I almost had a heart attack when you shouted at me in class yesterday." Irma's cheeks tinted red with embarrassment and lowered her head when the group laughed at her expense.

When the first period started I almost fell out of my chair in shock. There standing at the teachers desk was Coulson wearing a big fat smug grin and aiming it at me. I just gaped and glared at him. Eye twitching in irritation.

Oh I will thwart him when this class is over.

"Hello class my name is Mr Coulson. Mrs Beaumon couldn't make it today as she suddenly fell ill last night." I almost snickered. Suddenly fell ill, more like Fury poisoned her tea. "So I will be replacing her place until she fully recovered. She told me you're studying Shakespeare am I correct?" the class nodded but I glared. "Interesting Shakespeare...Do you know we actually might be spelling his name wrong? But then again, so did he. Sources dated back to when he was a child state that there are 80 different ways of spelling his name."

Ok…since when did SHIELD start teaching random facts?

"Right!" he clapped his hands together and leaned against his desk. "Can anyone tell me who Puck is and what play he's from?"

When the class ended I all but teleported to his desk and glared heatedly.

"What the flying _fuck_ are you doing?" I snapped and Coulson stared at me in bewilderment for a split second - not expecting that reaction - before schooling his face.

"I would believe I am teaching Miss Collins." He said cheekily and I blinked.

"Seriously what does SHIELD want?" Coulson sighed and motioned for his next class to wait outside the door.

"We just want to make sure your friends won't mess up or reveal their powers. The world isn't ready for this type of thing. We're afraid some may…react badly." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You mean take up pitchforks and flamethrowers." The ends of Coulson's lips twitched upwards and he looked like he was fighting to roll his eyes.

"Exactly. And my superiors got the message of not bugging your room or house. We want to stay friends." I smirked knowingly. AKA they didn't want to piss me off because they don't know the full extent of my powers yet and want to keep me as an ally.

"I'm cool with that."

"And Caleb? How is he handling us?" I fought back my laughter.

"He hates your guts and to be quite frank he would rather jump off a bridge than work with SHIELD." Coulson didn't look surprised. "I better get to my next class." He nodded and took out a slip of paper. Writing something on it and handing it to me along with a SHIELD agency card.

"Here's a late not for class. And my number along with Fury's. Call us if there's any special help we can provide for the sake of humanity." I tried not to gag.

God that sounded so…patriotic.

I looked down at the card and mentally groaned. Caleb isn't gonna like this.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Caleb he's only here to make sure – "

"I'm gonna feed him to the Siths."

"Whoa! Easy there tiger." I rushed and placed my hand firmly against his chest to keep him from walking out the door. "Don't go off and start killing innocent people." He seemed to blanch at the idea of them being anything but innocent.

"You _are_ fucking with me right? Innocent?..." I grinned impishly and was relieved when Caleb seemed to relax a bit.

"Did he interrogate you?" he asked in concern.

"Nope, just said if we needed any help to call." Reaching into my pocket and pulling out the card. Caleb glared at it and scoffed.

"Like we'd need _their_ help. We can take care of ourselves."

"You seem to forget that the others and me are teenagers and are relatively new to this whole thing." I stated blandly and Caleb winced, rubbing his hair sheepishly.

"Yeah ok I get that you can screw up easily and risk revealing yourselves." Pausing he glared at the air again. "But we still don't need their help." Huffing and sitting on his bed brooding and pouting. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smiling at his adorable pout – fuck you brain.

* * *

Five train stations and three boxes of white paint and it _still_ isn't lunch break yet. My stomach growled impatiently and I groaned pathetically. Me Hay-lin and Will were painting the sixth abandoned train station today and I knew from about ten minutes in that I hated Community Service Day.

"This sucks." I huffed and dipped my paint brush into the tub. Hay-lin giggled and nodded.

"Better than last year." Looking at her curiously I gestured for her to continue. "I had to scrape gum off of the street benches." Me and Will grimaced and looked at her sympathetically.

"That's just plain wrong." I murmured and the girl shook her head in a 'you have no idea' way. Peering over Hay-lin's shoulder I looked at Will who was painting over the same spot she has been working on for over five minutes. "Hey er, Will?" the fiery red head turned to me with heated eyes. "You _do_ know you've been painting over the same spot for about five minutes now, eh?" Will blinked rapidly and pouted at the wall.

"Damn." She hissed.

"You're in a grumpy mood." Noted Hay-lin.

"You would be too if your mom was making goo-goo eyes at your history teacher." I frowned sympathetically while Hay-lin looked gleeful.

"Yeah?!" she exclaimed and painted more enthusiastically. "Go Will's mom!" Will sighed and looked about ready to throw the pain tub over Hay-lin's head. "I hear teenagers come here to make out. Suppose your mum would come here with Professor Collins?" Will gripped the paintbrush so snug her knuckles turned white. "Hey Emily are you and Professor Collins related? Is he your father?" I gaped and felt my heart clench painfully. My father…dead. Gone. Doesn't exist here…

"Er, um. No Hay-lin…he isn't." she looked confused.

"Then who is? I asked grandma why your staying in the guest room and all she said was you're her responsibility now because your parents said so." Behind her a flash of realization and sadness crossed Will's face. Her eyes connected with mine and I chocked back on a sob. No, I wasn't going to cry.

"Hay-lin…" I said softly and avoided eye-contact. "My parents are dead." The look on the girls face was one of chock, guilt, and down right sympathy.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" she flung her arms around me "I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Its ok Hay-lin." I chuckled sadly and the two of us jumped when we heard a body collapsing to the ground. We turned around and saw Will unconscious.

"Will!" exclaimed the girl and she knelt besides her. Tapping Will's cheeks. I looked at the fiery red head in concern then turned to where the writing on the wall was. I vaguely remembered this episode. Then again I was a kid when I watched this series and holy fuck that writing was making me feel sick.

"Um, Hay-lin?" I groaned and the world began to spin. "The writing…" My knees buckled. I blinked and darkness consumed the light.

* * *

"Emily…up…wake up…" I blinked groggily and could loosely see Caleb hovering over me with a concerned look. "Come on don't make me hit you."

"Try it and your gonna wake up tomorrow under the sea." I muttered and heard a relieved sigh escape him with a smile.

"You had me worried there for a second. You stopped speaking." Glaring at him half-heartedly I got up and rubbed my temples. My head was aching. "How are you feeling?" I looked up at him and patted his head of hair.

"Needn't you worry child." I said in an old wise tone and Caleb chuckled.

"See you didn't waste any time in trying to be funny."

"Who said anything about trying? Its something called talent." Smiling at him sarcastically. A knock at the door stopped Caleb's rebuttal and the two turned to see Hay-lin coming in with her grandma, Irma and Taranee.

"How are they?" asked the old lady and Caleb took a seat next to me.

"Will is still out and Emily is back to her annoying self – ow!" he yelped and rubbed his sore arm. Finally taking in my surroundings I noticed Will on Caleb's bed looking like she was coming too.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked grandma and I rubbed my head in thought.

"Um, there was this strange writing…" Hay-lin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah I wrote it down on my arm." She showed the room and the old lady stared at them in shock.

"These letters are not from this world." Caleb peered over and nodded in agreement.

"I've seen this writing in the castle, but I can't read it."

"Soe we gwing tew Merridean?" asked Irma and I grimaced at the sound.

"What happened to your voice?" Will asked as she got up. Hay-lin immediately sat besides her and asked if she was ok. "I'm fine." Will waved off.

"Ve been licking envelopeths." Answered Taranee. I relished in the annoyance from Irma and smirked smugly.

"Shut upth." Irma said and nudged me.

"Aren't you supposed to use those sponge tongues?" asked Hay-lin in confusion and I laughed at seeing their cheeks tint red.

"I know who can translate this." Said Caleb, pointing to the writing on Hay-lin's arm and got everyone's attention. "But we have to visit the infinite city."

"I'm sorry the infinite what?"

"Nobody knows who built the infinite city." Caleb puffed out as we worked our way through said city. The rebel running while us Guardians flew. "In four-thousand years no one's found an end to it in _any_ direction." Coming to a pillar he pressed a pattern and a hidden passage of stairs appeared from the floor leading down.

"That's wicked." I couldn't stop a smile forming on my lips. Seeing a hidden passageway in real life was freaking awesome. Caleb smiled slightly at seeing my excitement.

Cornelia didn't seem to share my feelings.

"More stairs?" She whined "Don't you have some kind of stone escalator?" His smile dropped and he groaned.

" _Girls_."

When we made it to the bottom I gasped at the sight.

"Son of a bitch it's a mystical waterfall."

"Shh!" hissed Caleb and planted his hand over my mouth. I glared half-heartedly and whacked it away. Cornelia narrowed her eyes and tried to ignore the fuming jealously inside of her.

There were plenty of fish in the sea.

"Ancient one, we need your help." Caleb said and knelt on one knee with respect.

"Ah, you are the Guardians of the Veil. And Guardian of the Nine Realms."

"Yup." I said with a smirk, popping the 'p'. In front of me Caleb did what looked to be a painful face palm. Behind the waterfall a woman with white paint and patterns on her face, body covered in a dark purple cloak appeared from the waterfall. And holy hell she was _dry_. I wonder…did she use magic? What _was_ she exactly?

Hay-lin stepped forward cautiously and held out her arm.

"Ah, the writing of the beasts."

"What does it say?" asked Will. The woman held out her hand and the writing glowed, slowly English words appeared on Hay-lins other arm.

"You are still undetected. Begin your search for the girl."

"The beast is in your town in human form. It will try to get close to you Guardians." At her words I saw from the corner of my eye Will's terrified face. She probably thinks its Professor Collins. I internally groaned, _yup_ , time to deal with domestic mother territory issues.

"Uh, how can you tell them from humans?" Will asked quickly.

"Touch the beast with the heart of Kandrakar, or the heart of the Nine Realms and it shows its true form."

* * *

"You serious?!" exclaimed Irma while they sat in a booth of a diner watching Will pace anxiously. " _Professor_ Collins?"

"He's like too boring to be evil." I had to applaud Cornelia for that.

"Who is this Collins?" asked Caleb.

"He's Will and Emily's History teacher." Answered Taranee as she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

"But Will's thirteen." Said Caleb with a frown. "And Emily's fourteen…"

"Dude, he does teach more than one class." I groaned and the rebel glared at me half heartedly. Whacking me upside the head I squeaked.

"We know for some reason Phobos is looking for a teenage girl in our town." Her eyes blew wide open. "What if its me?!" we all looked at her in disbelief. And a little worried at seeing her panicked eyes.

"No way, Will. You're only picking on Collins because he and your mom have something going on." Will growled and glared at me but her eyes showed fear.

"I am _not_. It's just suspicious. And what do you do when you need to get close to earth girls? Become a history teacher and hit on their mom's!" The others looked a bit more convinced while me and Caleb just found this pitiful.

"Oh wow!" Taranee exclaimed in understanding. "And check out the possible targets one at a time." I just raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not convinced." Caleb nodded and scoffed at the girls and tried to reason with them.

"But if he's from Meridian – "

"My moms attractive in an old girl funky way." Will interrupted and Caleb scowled. "But unless he's an evil beast why else would Collins talk to her!"

"How does he know enough Earth History to teach it?" asked Caleb but Will ignored him like the others.

"And it would explain why he made Community Day earlier." Said Cornelia pointedly to Caleb and me.

"To separate us and watch us one at a time!" added Irma. I wanted to slam my head against the table.

"Guys! How would he get a Professor degree if he isn't from Meridian?" I insisted but like before they didn't listen.

"We should follow him!" Declared Hay-lin.

"Girls please, let me suggest another plan." Caleb said and gaped as he saw them all running out the diner door with a ding. We looked at each other and sighed. "They're idiots."

"You have to admit though, their reasoning was good." Caleb looked pained to even agree. "How are we going to stop them from making a mess of things?" I asked in worry and the rebel leader looked thoughtful.

"We could try and reason with them. But that didn't seem to work. Ugh its like talking to firewood…" we sat in silence, each trying to think of a way to stop this from getting worse. I remembered how messy things got before when I watched the show and I did not want that happening to poor Collins. If only I could get proof that he's human – wait. I grinned merrily and Caleb's eyes rose in question.

"I need to make a call."

' _Explain to me again why you want me to get you background papers on your History teacher, Miss Collins.'_ Asked Coulson in a confused and dry tone. I shifted uncomfortably under the betrayed glare Caleb was sending my way but kept talking.

"I can't believe you're asking _them_ for help. They'll ask for a favor in return and then you'll be sorry." I flipped him the finger and bit back a chuckle at seeing his stunned look.

"Because my friends think he's this big ol' beast that's after Will – don't even ask me _why,_ she's just paranoid because apparently the 'beast' is whoo'ing her mum and won't listen to reason." There was a moment of silence on the other line.

'… _What?'_

"ugh," I groaned. "in other words they're about to make a mess of things and possibly expose themselves because they think he's a monster from Meridian and we need papers on his background to prove them wrong." I said in one go and took a deep breath.

' _See now_ this _is why we need to keep them under surveillance.'_ His tone teasing.

"Oh shut it Coulson." I said flippantly. "Will you do it or not?" There was a pause.

' _In exchange for one thing.'_ I paled and Caleb sent me a worried look.

"And what would that be?"

' _Your full cooperation in the future.'_ Sighing deeply in ran a hand through my soft hair.

"Ok. When will you have the papers?"

' _I'll give them to you tomorrow after class. In the meantime make sure your friends won't cause any trouble. Oh and Miss Collins?'_

"Yes?"

' _Thank you for your cooperation in the near future. We'll keep in touch.'_ The line went dead and I shakily put the phone down. SHIELD. I'm going to work with SHIELD, this was a nightmare. These guys won't listen to reason because they're too arrogant. I felt my stomach sink. This means I'll be caught up in HYDRA. Avengers. In my other life it would have been a dream. But the danger is so real now.

"Shit." I hissed and Caleb sent me a saddened and angry look.

"They wanted something in return didn't they?" his knuckled turned white and I nodded. "What was it?"

"Its not _that_ bad." I said unconvincingly and Caleb raised his eyebrows. "They want my full cooperation in the future." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit."

"You said it."

* * *

The next day after school, papers in hand I walked to the Guardians (and Caleb who was dragged along by a persistent Cornelia) who were standing not so discretely behind a tree watching Professor Collins leaving a shop. About to get their attention I chocked on air at seeing the flamboyant Hay-lin donning a top hat and hot pink sunglasses trying to act casual while reading a newspaper. _Upside_ _down_. If I could I would have bashed my skull in at their stupidity.

Honestly _how_ in the Nine Realms did they think that this was well-planned idea?

Shaking my head I cleared my throat and they all jumped about a foot in the air, turning around with panicked faces. I grinned cheekily and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"I have proof that Collins is _not_ the beast." I announced and I saw Caleb's shoulders tense. I knew he hated how I got it and that he couldn't tell anyone about SHIELD, and I felt for him. I truly did. But I couldn't just _let_ them traumatize an innocent man all because Will is overprotective about her mother.

Speaking of the red haired devil she scowled but looked at the papers in my hand curiously along with everyone else.

"Give it here." Cornelia said and snatched the papers. They looked through the pages, shocked and sheepish smiles on their faces.

"Looks pretty solid to me." Said Taranee. Will glared and took the papers, flipping through her glare slowly dissipating before suspicion set in.

"Where did you get these?" she asked and looked at me.

"Pardon?" I asked blinking and shoved my shaking hands into my jacket pockets. I was so not expecting this. Caleb slowly face-palmed at realizing that I had not anticipated them asking where I got it.

Well fuck me.

"I-I got it…" stumbling over my words.

"Oh, hey Emily!" Hay-lin panted as she ran over. "Finally decided to join our investigation?" she asked with a cheerful smile. I shook my head.

"Just giving you guys Professor Collins background papers." Gesturing to them in Wills hand. Hay-lin's smile fell and she leaned over will's shoulder to skim through.

"So he isn't beasty?"

"No." "Yes." Will and I scowled at each other.

"You couldn't have gotten these so easily." Insisted Will and shoved the papers to me.

"Maybe she hired a hacker?" opted Irma, hating to see her two friends fight.

"But how would she know a hacker?" asked Cornelia and looked at me quizzically. "She's obviously not from around here and she doesn't have a computer from what I've seen in her room. And judging by your accent you're British. So you either hacked Collins' file yourself using a computer at a library – which I seriously doubt considering your just a teenager, or you just typed it up yourself." At the end everyone was gaping at her. Even Caleb couldn't contain his shock. "What? I read mystery novels when I'm at the hairdressers." She shrugged and flipped her blonde mane over her shoulder. I blinked and shook my head.

"I know a guy – "

"Who is he then?" asked Will with her hands on her hips, an eyebrow rising. I opened and closed my mouth.

"I-I can't say."

"Can't or won't?" she snapped.

"…Both?" Will scoffed and looked to where Collins had disappeared.

"I don't have time for this. We need to keep track of him. Come on." The Guardians ran off, everyone except Will casting me apologetic smiles. Caleb and I watched them go. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and scrunched up the paper.

"What a waste." I groaned and threw it in the trash. Running a tired hand over my face I felt Caleb wrap an arm around my waist and gave me a comforting hug. I leaned into the comfort, relaxing a bit.

"Is it wrong to say I told you so-OW!"

When we caught up to them they were talking about crickets.

"…but not too much to eat." Said Irma and I gagged as I came up from behind them.

"No _wonder_ he liked my moms cooking." She laughed awkwardly " I don't wanna judge somebody before all the evidence is said – "

"Oh _really_?" said sarcastically and the red head jumped turning to scowl at me.

"But it's obvious he's a face-gluing bug-eating brain-sucker!" She declared and I threw my head back with a groan.

"Can I at least try and change your mind?" I asked and Irma looked at Will pleadingly. Will scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You _already_ tried – "

"Will." Snapped Irma and the Guardian leader reared back as if she'd been slapped.

"Irma – "

"No Will. You have a right to think its Collins but what if Emily's right? What then? Will if we go in there with our wings up what is he gonna think? He'll rage on about how he saw us and get sent to a mental hospital. We'd have sent an innocent man away because you were too stubborn to even listen." everyone was shocked to hear something so serious come out of the spunky teen's mouth. Will deflated and nodded.

"Fine." Her eyes hardened and pierced through my soul. "But if I'm right, we're taking him down." I shrugged.

"Well duh." I thanked the Lord at seeing the ends of Will's lips tip upwards. "So where is he going next?" Will's face was set with a scowl, but it wasn't directed at me.

"My apartment."

Caleb muttered curses under his breath as he sat on the grass doing nothing. I chuckled and slapped his arm. Earning me a tell tale 'ow!'

"Stop being such a grumpy puss." Caleb sighed and pulled at the grass.

"I can't help that I'm bored." He murmured and pouted, then jumped at hearing Cornelia squeal.

"Icaramba." Irma muttered and rubbed her sore ear the teenager squealed into. Hearing a car pull up we all turned our heads to see a yellow Buggy pull up.

"One chance Emily." Said Will and I nodded. Getting up I pulled out my heart of the Nine Realms and took a calming breath.

"Here goes nothing." Just as Collins was walking up the path to the apartment door I took a step forward, emerging from the bush like a demon and yelled out the word "Shit!" as I faked a trip and crashed into Collins. The two of us fell to the ground and his book and papers went flying through the air. I get on my hands and knees and apologize over and over and I swear my face is on fire. I gather up his things, still saying my apologies and I discretely 'drop' the crystal in Collins area and pretend to not notice. The Professor takes the bait and takes the crystal as the two of us get up.

He's looking at me as if I'm on crack.

I wish I was, it would have made my nerves a heck of a lot better. I hand him his books and give him a little awkward shaky chuckle.

"I, er…" It seems that I have broken the Professor. And I can't really blame him since I _did_ invade his personal space pretty dang abruptly with no warning whatsoever. "Thank you. Do I know you?" he asked.

"Yes." I squeak out and quickly clear my voice. "I'm in your History class." Recognition spikes and he nods with an awkward smile.

"Thank you." He says and takes the books about to leave when he stops and hands out the blue crystal in his hand. Behind the bush Will screamed.

"FUCK!"

Collins jumped about a foot in the air and whips around trying to find the source. I have to bite my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

"Thank you Professor." I say quickly, snatching my crystal and leave the shaking man as I walk through the gates and hide behind the brick wall. Hearing him close the apartment door behind him I jumped when loud laughter filled the air. Still red as a freaking tomato I walk through the gate and see my friends rolling on the ground in laughter.

I had to admit, that was pretty funny.

* * *

"Ok I admit it. I was wrong you were right." Said Will the next day at school. Her shoulders slumped and a sent me a sheepish smile. "I guess you were also right about me being overprotective about my mother…forgive me?" I gave her raised eyebrows them smirked.

"Yeah. I forgive you." Giving her a one armed hug. Will relaxed but tensed up when we entered history.

"The only problem is, who's the beast?" the question was left unanswered when we saw the Professor at his desk.

"Morning Mr Collins." We chorused and the man looked up. I gave him a hesitant smile which he returned.

"Um, Miss Collins?" I winced and walked up to his desk as people began to enter the room.

"Yes Mr Collins?" he had a curious look in his eye.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where did you get that crystal necklace from? It looked very…" his voice trailed off and my insides shook. Shite, it was stupid of her deliberately handing him the heart.

"A family heirloom passed down throughout my family." Collins - if so - looked even more intrigued.

"Really? I would love to talk to your parents about the crystal. Must have quite a history behind it." I tried not to frown or show my grief.

"My parents are dead, Mr Collins…That's kind why I have it." He looked like he'd been smacked by a lady and looked at me in hidden shame.

"I'm sorry Miss Collins…can I call you Emily? Its weird calling you by my own name." he chuckled awkwardly and I cracked a smile.

"Sure, Professor. Sorry about last night." He looked put out and shook his head with a small smile.

"I think you did enough apologizing." I flushed and walked to my desk, flushing even more and cursing under my breath when I heard his laughter.

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Don't Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'witch' or the movie 'Thor'.**

 **READ: This chapter is set in the Thor movie.** **Didn't have time to proof read this. So excuse some spelling mistakes.**

 **Pairings: Emily/Caleb, Loki/Emily (maybe)**

 **Question: Is Emily and Loki having a 'thing' ok or not?**

* * *

I regretted taking the deal me and Coulson made.

I regret it so much.

Because right now I am being driven to New Mexico where Thor apparently is. Oh and it gets even better because they didn't just take me. No no no, they took Caleb. Better yet they had to drug his sorry ass because he kept on punching or kicking them. To tell you the truth I am beyond pleased he's here…then again…this is _Thor_ we're talking about. And he and Thor don't exactly get along per say.

"Hmf…" hearing Caleb groan I tensed.

Oh this isn't good.

"What…" when the rebel leader opened his eyes the first agent in reach got a broken nose.

"FUCK!" the agent yelled and in an instant Caleb and I were in the receiving end of guns.

"Ohh shit Caleb why'd you go and have to break a guys nose. We have to be cooperative." I said and shrunk back from the guns. For being a Guardian of the Nine Realms I'm not very confident around guns. They make me nervous. One little twitch of a finger and its bye bye living. Caleb snorted and glared at the guns. Shaking in anger when he realized his hands were cuffed.

" _You_ said you'd be cooperative. I agreed to nothing except keeping my mouth shut…." Now noticing we were in a moving vehicle he sighed deeply. "Where are we going anyway?" I shrugged, acting clueless.

"New Mexico." One of the agents said. "Coulson says you two would be helpful." He said and eyed us curiously. I noticed his face. He seemed familiar. "Why he'd think that I have no clue." He paused. "Do you know why?" I smirked.

"Must be because of my perky nipples." The driver chocked on air and swerved off the road before regaining his composure. Shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter.

"Klark!" the agent barked and glared at the driver.

"Sorry, Ward." My eyes widened a fraction before I put my mask in place.

Shit on the bricks I'm in a car with a HYDRA agent posing as a SHIELD agent. Fucking seriously, what God did I piss off?!

"Seriously I have no idea if I'm even allowed to say." I told Ward and he nodded in understanding. "Does Fury know we're coming?"

"No clue." Sighed Ward and looked at his watch. "We should be there any moment. Yep, here we are." He said and looked out the window as we passed through a town.

"This place looks really…" Caleb started, it probably reminded him of Meridian.

"Gloomy." I finished. The driver pulled up to a house where black trucks were being loaded with research equipment. I felt some sympathy towards Jane. Then remembered and I slouched in my seat with a huff. I'm gonna meet the Thor slapping Jane.

She can be one possessive person when it comes to research.

"Here we are." Said Ward and opened the door for me and Caleb. The rebel leader narrowed his eyes at Ward for a moment, wondering why he would let them out freely. Shrugging he jumped out of the car and stretched his legs.

"That feels good." He sighed and cracked his neck with a satisfied click. I just stared at him from the car in repulsion at the sound. Shuddering when I heard him crack his knuckles I got out and walked as far away from the sounds as possible.

"Miss Collins." My head snapped to Coulson so quickly I felt dizzy. "Glad you and Caleb could join us." He said with a small smile and I gave him raised eyebrows, gesturing to where the handcuffed Caleb was looking at the equipment curiously. Going to touch it to only get his hand smacked away by an agent.

"Like we had any choice." I paused and crossed my arms over my chest. "Why did you bring Caleb along?" something shone in his eyes and I swear to god it was mischief.

"I thought you would like the familiar company since you two spend so much time together."

"How considerate of you." I muttered and he gave me a quick grin. "Why are we here though? And why are you packing away…whatever this shite is?" looking at the books and laptops and files being carried away by passing agents. Coulson blinked at my language.

"You should watch that mouth of yours." I rolled my eyes and huffed, gesturing with my hand for him to get to the point. "You are here because a certain blonde God appeared a day ago along with his Hammer." My jaw dropped in fake surprise.

Thank bloody Christ I took drama as a child. Otherwise I would have been locked in an interrogation room with an overly paranoid Jedi master look-alike.

"You're shitting me." Coulson sighed at the language like a disappointed parent.

"I assure you Miss Collins, I am not." God there again with the 'Miss Collins'. I shifted uncomfortably. I feel old.

"Dude quit it with the Miss Collins. You're making me feel old." Hugging myself I glared when I saw amusement flicker in his eyes. Smug bastard. "Why do you _need_ me?"

"Thor seems to be…a bit unstable and since you said and I quote you and the Gods are 'cool.' So I thought you'd be able to calm him down and be there for him so he doesn't break anything like he did with a cup not so long ago."

"What the hell is going on in here?!" our conversation ended as Jane, Eric and Darcy entered the house. I frowned in confusion and looked pointedly at Coulson.

"Are you stealing her stuff?" I asked in outrage and Coulson rolled his eyes at me.

" _Borrowing_." He corrected and I just scoffed.

"Of course you are." I muttered and watched as Coulson walked up calmly to a furious Jane.

"Miss Foster, I'm agent Coulson with SHIELD." At the mention of SHIELD Eric's eyes blew open.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Jane asked with a glare and walked to the car where her stuff was packed in boxes. "You can't do this!"

"Jane." Eric said hurriedly and tried to calm her. Smiling fakely at Coulson who smiled back. "Jane this is a lot more serious than you realize. Let it go." I grimaced when I spotted the fury in her eyes.

Oh shit on me.

"LET IT GO?!" she yelled at him and stomped through the agents who worked through her. Acting as though she wasn't angry at all. "This is my life." I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room when Coulson left me to talk to Jane. Eric finally noticing me frowned in confusion and a hint of concern.

Just what I need, I thought self-pityingly, someone who is curious. Oh fuck is he walking over to me? Act busy, act busy. I quickly looked anywhere _but_ Eric and whistled the tune to American Idiot because that's what Eric was being right now. Don't talk to teenagers who are in the company of SHIELD mate. Just bloody don't – oh shite he's like a meter away.

"Hello." He said pleasantly with a smile and I closed my eyes in pain. Just great.

"I CAN'T JUST BUY REPLACEMENTS!" Jane yelled and I sighed.

"She's a fighter." I said and raised an eyebrow at Eric. "Can I help you?" I asked sassily. He was shocked for a moment before nodded hesitantly.

"Why is SHIELD involved?" Please, take your time.

"Thor." I answered and the amount of shock and incredulity in his face was hilarious. Smirking at his expense I laughed. The quicker he realizes Thor is in fact a God the quicker I can talk to the blonde. "You really think he's human?" chuckling when he stuttered for an answer. "Dude Thor _is_ in fact a God. He just kinda…lost his powers I guess. Wonder what he did to make Odin _that_ mad…hope Loki's ok." A smile broke out on my face at remembering him teaching me magic.

"Thor's a God?" asked Eric. Paler than a ghost. I smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Emily that woman can scream!" Caleb said with a scowl as he came over. His handcuffs jiggling along with him.

"That's Jane alright." Eric said fondly and raised a curious eyebrow at the handcuffs. "What did you do?" Caleb smirked maliciously.

"Punched and kicked a few agents. Maybe gave one of them a broken nose." A satisfied look passed over Eric's face. And a hint of respect.

"And they just put you in handcuffs?" he asked in confusion. "I thought they would have killed you."

"We're special." I grinned brightly and he nodded slowly. Still trying to comprehend that Thor was in actual fact, a God.

"Miss Collins, Caleb!" Coulson shouted from outside. With a nod to Eric me and Caleb walked to Coulson who showed us to his car.

"Aren't we gonna ride with Ward?" I asked with a frown and the agent shook his head.

"Backseat full with boxes. You're gonna gave to join me." Before we got into the car he gave us a pointed look. "No scratching the leather." I nodded and Coulson gave Caleb a pointed look. The rebel just smiled innocently.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Coulson looked like someone had stolen his candy.

* * *

I leaned back in the chair overlooking Thor's hammer and took a bite of my chocolate bar in boredom. It took a while and a hell of a lot convincing to get Coulson to give me one of his bars. But after ten minutes he couldn't take my constant whining and bad puns so he (miserably) gave me one. Turning to my left Caleb was sitting in a chair brooding. Glaring at the hammer as if it was Thor himself. Guess he's still hung up on having to actually _see_ the guy again. Chuckling in amusement I pocked him in the arm.

"What?" he snapped and I rolled my eyes at his anger. Waving the chocolate under his nose I grinned in satisfaction when he perked up a bit.

"Wanna have some?" I cooed and he glared at me half-heartedly. As quick as a flash he took a bite and hummed. "Huh, its true." I muttered in amazement and Caleb turned a questioning look at me.

"What's true?"

"A way to a mans heart is through his stomach." Caleb frowned in confusion and seemed to be thinking about it.

"I always thought it was through a mouth….seems more logical and – "

"Oh my God!" I groaned out loud gaining some unwanted attention. "It's a saying. I didn't mean it literally." Hearing a chuckle behind me I leaped out of my chair and turned to see Clint Barton smiling madly.

"You two are so entertaining to watch." Clint said and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Clint Barton."

"Emily Collins." Without a second thought I shook his hand smiling gleefully. Dear Lord I love Hawkeye. The comic version of him is so much better than the movie version. In the comics he's hilarious and sarcastic. Always cracking jokes and hiding in airshafts. But in the movie version…he's kinda dull.

Clint turned to Caleb who was looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"You're different from the other agents. You don't seem to have a stick up your ass." My eyes blew open at the comment and I whacked him on the arm. "Ow! Quit doing that!"

"You need to keep your mouth shut unless you wanna get killed by said agents with sticks up their asses." I glared and whacked him again. "OW!" Clint watched the scene in open amusement.

"Coulson has outdone himself this time in picking up new agents. You're more lively than the others." Clint's comment stopped my thwarting on Caleb and frowned. The rebel looked like he was going to be sick. "What?"

"We aren't agents." I said and I was suddenly on the end on an arrow.

"Then who are you?" he asked in a deadly tone and all my love for Hawkeye was replaced by irritation.

"And you said he didn't have a stick up his arse." I said and turned to an infuriated Caleb. "Clint, dude, unless you wanna be sacrificed to Siths in Meridian you might wanna drop the arrow." Clint's face scrunched up in utter confusion.

"Wha – sonofabitch!" he yelped, falling to the ground as a chair crashed on his back thanks to Caleb. The rebel shoved me behind him and I just gave him a sarcastic 'really?' look.

"Caleb no offence but I'm more powerful than you. _Verto_ " I whispered and a blue light surrounded me. Feeling my powers tingle beneath my skin I raised my hand in the air as an arrow soared to meet my head. It stopped in mid air and fell to the ground. Clint looked at me as if I was smoking heroine.

"Clint call Coulson. He'll explain everything." I said and waved my hand tiredly in the air. Looking at the broken chair in dismay I added "And tell him to get me another chair."

Not soon after Clint was bouncing on the tip of his toes asking me questions about my powers. And wondering if I could come to SHIELD headquarters sometime so I could help him prank the new employees. It was then Caleb was looking conflicted. I could tell Caleb liked Clint and the only problem he had was him being a SHIELD agent. Another problem was with me going to SHIELD headquarters. But on the other hand I would be pranking then agents. So he reluctantly said I could go as long as he was there to protect me.

It was also then Clint asked if we were dating.

"Whatever gave you that unpleasant thought?" I spat out and Clint roared with laughter.

"The sexual tension between you two couldn't be cut with a chainsaw!" Caleb paled and once again looked like he wanted to be sick. Suddenly an alarm blared and Clint was alert.

"Sir?" asked Clint into an earpiece. He nodded and looked to us. "You two stay here and do nothing ok?" we nodded and watched him disappear into a hallway.

"Are we really going to stay here?" I asked Caleb and he gave me raised eyebrows.

"What do you think?" with that we got up and walked down the steps surrounding the Mjolnir. "Oh, could you?" he suddenly stopped and I banged into his back. Muttering curses under my breath.

"Could I – oh." Looking at his handcuffed wrists. "I don't know…" holding my hand over the locks I focused on moving the barrels keeping it locked and with a blue light there was a click and the cuffs fell. Caleb grinned widely with bright eyes and kissed my forehead. There was a moment of shocked silence between us as we stood awkwardly on the empty steps with an alarm blaring in the background. "Er…" suddenly thunder cracked and rain fell.

"Lets just…" Caleb pointed to the Mjolnir and sped down the steps. I stood watching him go and couldn't fight the grin pushing my lips up. My heart pounded in my chest and I swear despite the cold weather my face was a tomato.

Running down the steps I walked to the Mjolnir and looked at in anxiousness. What to do what to do.

"What do we do?" I asked Caleb and he gave me a 'you're kidding' look. I responded with a 'what?' look.

"You're the mastermind here." Scoffing I glared half-heartedly.

"Who's the rebel leader here?" I asked sarcastically and with a wide gesture I spread my arms out to him. Caleb pulled at his hair with wide eyes.

"You're the Guardian of the Nine fucking Realms! This is your territory!" I was about to say something when I stopped and realized that he had a point.

"HEY! What are you two doing out there?! Didn't Barton tell you to stay put? Incase you didn't realize we have a security breach!" Shouted Coulson from undercover with a look of bafflement. Only a couple of meters from where we stood in the rain.

"We're waiting for Thor!" I shouted back and gave him a thumbs up. Coulson just stared at me as if I was mad. Then realization set in to who was breaching and signaled the man a the computers near him to turn off the alarm. Finally that godforsaken noise stopped blaring and I breathed a sigh of relief. My ears relishing in the pitter patter of rain.

"Can't you wait undercover?" Coulson asked.

Me and Caleb blinked and shared a look before walking undercover. My converse and his army boots squelched on the floor as we walked to the agent. Coulson gave us a pointed look and took out his phone and pressing it against his ear.

"Barton, stand down. Its only Thor."

' _ONLY THOR! YOU MEAN AS A GOD?! WHAT THE FU-"_ Coulson turned his phone off when Barton started shouting causing me and Caleb to stifle a giggle.

"You two. Come with me." Coulson ordered and I sighed when I heard the tearing of material behind me. "Is that – "

"Yup." I said and turned around sadly to see Thor about to lift the Mjolnir but to no effect did he lift it.

"Why can't he lift the hammer?" asked Coulson and watched as Thor screamed to the sky. I looked away and paused as I noticed that Caleb seemed to give the blonde a sympathetic look.

"He was banished by the Allfather…he won't be able to lift Mjolnir until he is worthy. Thems the rules." I said and walked to Thor who was kneeling by the hammer. Mud ran down his hair and face. "…Thor?" I asked hesitantly with a soft voice. The God looked up with red eyes. My heard leapt in my throat and I slowly knelt down to give him a hug. Thor didn't hug back, he just stared blankly at Mjolnir.

It terrified me to see him look so…defeated.

Without warning I was shoved aside by an agent and watched them drag Thor away. Astounded I looked to Coulson who seemed in deep thought.

"Hey, officer!" My eyes widened at noticing it was Caleb then closed painfully when I heard him punch someone. "That's for pushing her." Another punch. "That's just because I hate the law." I snorted.

Typical Caleb.

* * *

I sat opposite Thor in the interrogation room with a sad expression.

"You got banished didn't you?" I asked and he looked at me in shock before nodding woefully.

"I messed up." He said and looked at the floor. "I almost killed an entire race because I was so _mad_." Realizing he felt guilty I walked forward and knelt before Thor. Placing a comforting hand over his. Thor met my eyes and he took in a breath at how blue they were.

"But you know that was wrong. You've seen the error of your ways haven't you?" I asked and he nodded. "You know not everything isn't about war and fights?" He nodded again and I smiled. "Then you're more than hallway to redemption."

"How can you be so sure." A knowing smile spread across my lips.

"Trust me Thor. I know." I said and patted his hand comfortingly. My heart soared when his defeated look turned into one of hope.

"Thank you, Emily. You are a good friend." My smile widened and I patted his head as I got up.

"You'll be home as soon as you know it, Thor." A knock sounded at the glass and I turned. "I'll be back." Walking to the door I saw an overly amused Caleb standing there next to a giggling Clint. Dread coursed through me. "What did you do?" they blinked before rolling their eyes in sync.

"Nothing." Insisted Caleb and pointed to the door which lead to outside. Standing there was Eric. "He's trying to convince Coulson his name is Donald Blake." I chocked on air and started laughing.

"He's what?" Clint nodded with a cheeky grin

"That's what I said."

"Wow." I breathed and rolled my eyes. "Doesn't matter if he come or goes really. Just as long as the Mjolnir deems him worthy." Hopefully I helped I thought but my blood quickly went cold.

Loki.

As quick as a flash I ran into the interrogation room and stumbled to a pause as I saw Loki. Our eyes connected and a genuine smile appeared on his lips.

"Emily." He breathed and quickly tried to regain his composure. "How are you?"

"Dandy. Why are you here?" Loki blinked at the blunt question in shock for a moment.

"I come bearing bad news – "

"I'm not allowed to return home." Thor cut in and held his head in his hands. I gaped and looked and Loki defiantly.

"Is that true?" I asked rather forcefully. Loki frowned and nodded as if affected by Thor not returning. " _Really_ Loki?" my eyes pleading for him to say the truth. I couldn't loose him to this madness and Thanos's control and torture. Loki cocked his head to the side slightly and closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Emily I – " he disappeared as the door opened to reveal Coulson and I let out a tormented breath. Glaring daggers at the agent.

"Goodbye brother." Thor muttered and Coulson's brow scrunched up and a playful smirk at his lips.

"Goodbye? I only just got here."

"Fuck off."

* * *

"Oh Donny Donny Donny." Eric tutted as Thor walked down the steps to outside. I stood behind him with raised eyebrows at the physicist as if saying 'are you fucking with me?'. Eric sent me a sheepish smile. Thor just stared at the man in complete and utter confusion at the situation. He turned to me with a pleading expression. Telling me to stay with him. I felt like someone had punched me, he didn't want to be alone. Turning to Coulson I gave him a short smile.

"Heh, can I go with Tho- _Donny_?" Coulson raised a brow, contemplating something before shoving a brooding Caleb towards me.

"As long as he goes too. We'll pick you up from Jane's tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said earnestly and gave Thor a comforting smile. Behind me Caleb growled low in his throat. "Oh shut up broody-mc-brooder." I mumbled and elbowed him in the ribs. Caleb yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

"Why does Coulson hate me so much?" Caleb asked, honest to God seeming confused. I just gaped. "He knows me and Thor don't get along. Yet he's making me go with him. What did I do – Emily why are you laughing? What - stop laughing!"

"Dude you scratched his leather."

* * *

Me and Caleb put up with a lot of shit until morning. At first it was mellow, you know handling two drunk men seemed ok. Caleb was handling it better than I thought…although he did 'accidentally' (so he claims) tripped Thor and almost let him get run over. But that was just the beginning. Eric and Thor had a fight. Resulting in the physicist to become unconscious and a drunken God carry him to Jane's trailer. Me and Caleb just watched in amazement as he practically bumped Eric's head everywhere.

And I do mean _everywhere_.

Finally though we arrived and put Eric to bed. And the fun began. Jane almost bitch slapped me since she thought I was with SHIELD but after me using my power to stop her hand connecting with my face and Caleb threatening her she backed off. Like I said, the fun began. She started asking me questions. How did I get my powers? Am I human? What is Meridian? What does a Guardian of the Nine Realms do? Where is Caleb from? Is Caleb human? When she asked that questions she ceased talking when the teenage boy sent her a look. But…she couldn't hold her tongue.

Damn that woman is persistent.

When the questions were over and Thor gained her attention. We received some blankets and went to sit down when we noticed the horror.

Only one chair left.

Caleb eyed me and I eyed Caleb. We fought for the chair, fists and kicks. But eventually Caleb won since I didn't use my powers. Lying on the dirty floor and glaring up at the smirking Caleb I got up and huffed.

"Where am I going to sleep then?" the teenage boy blushed and looked away. What?

Wait…WHAT!

"For once can you be joking?" I asked hopefully and Caleb smiled sheepishly.

"Would you prefer it if I lied?"

"Yes actually I would." I nodded in all seriousness and Caleb sent be a bland look.

"Do you want to sleep or not?" Biting my lip I hesitantly sat on his lap and laid against his chest. Shifting I got into a position and sat there awkwardly for about a minute before shifting again. Caleb bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything he would regret. Shifting again I huffed and sat in a different position.

"Dear God Emily pick a position!" he hissed and I glared. Getting up I stretched and heard Caleb huff in annoyance.

"Excuse me Mr rebel leader sir but I'm not used to these kind of situations." I glared and he glared back.

"Sit." He ordered and I pouted. This whole Mexican thing was making him more short tempered. Maybe it was just Thor. Yeah, it was probably Thor.

"Yes, sir." I said mockingly and decided to sit across Caleb so I could snuggle up to the warmth of his chest. Finally I was comfortable and suddenly felt drained from today.

"Emily?" Caleb asked and I looked up at him. My head was resting against his shoulder, which was surprisingly comfortable. The muscle was cushiony.

"Yes?" I asked tiredly and breathed a sigh. Leaning more against the rebels' chest. Dear Lord he was warm.

"…never mind." Caleb muttered. I didn't pest him about it I was just so tired. I rubbed my cheek against the warmth and relaxed. Feeling arms wrap around my waist pulling me close I leaned into the touch. Feeling lips brush against my forehead I smiled softly and slowly drifted off into sleep. Breathing in the forest smell that seemed to be lingering on Caleb.

* * *

A cold breeze brushed against my cheek, nudging me awake. Groaning I curled in on myself and the warmth that was permitting itself on my side. Bringing a hand up to the warmth I moaned softly at feeling a soft material there. Taking in a deep breath I frowned at smelling a forest. Peeling my eyes open that felt like lead I mentally gagged at seeing I was snuggled up on Caleb's lap. The Caleb that was wrapping me up against him. The Caleb that moved his head so he was sniffing my hair. I froze in shock at hearing him take a whiff. I would have laughed if I wasn't so traumatized. In a matter of seconds I flung myself off of him and landed roughly on the ground. Groaning as I landed on my arm I heard Caleb jump from the chair and fall like I had. But noo, it had to be _on_ me not _next_ to me.

"Son of a bitch. Get off!" I exclaimed and used my powers to flip him away. Caleb landed next to me and coughed as the wind was nocked out of him.

"Thanks for the wake up call." He muttered sarcastically and glared. I smiled sweetly at him and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"I see you two are finally up." a voice asked above them. Looking up I scowled at a smug looking Darcy.

"What do you mean finally?" asked Caleb and I watched him swiftly get up. Damn rebel skills. Compared to him I looked like an old lady getting up. "I'm always up early." This had Darcy laughing.

"Its ten in the morning." She said and walked to the house. I stared at Caleb in amazement then laughter.

"What-but that's not possible." Muttered Caleb in stunned silence and robotically walked to the house. "I always wake up at the exact same time. No longer no later." He said and I chuckled at his expense. "Oh shut up." He said and didn't spare me and glance as he was too focused on working out why. Suddenly he stopped and snapped his fingers. "That's why! It was you." Pointing an accusing finger at me. I gaped and rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Me? How could I have possibly made you sleep in?"

"Your laziness has rubbed off on me." Caleb stated as if it was a fact and I had to admit, that was possible.

"Maybe you were soothed by the smell of my hair." I muttered under my breath, not meaning for Caleb to hear but thanks to his war-like senses he did.

"What?" he asked perplexed but his cheeks tinted red. I smirked smugly and walked confidently to the kitchen table where everyone sat.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Jane with a hint of a smile. I just grinned in my smugness and took a seat.

"What are we eating?" I asked and planted my hands on the table with a thud causing Eric to groan and rub his temples. I winced and bit my lip. "Sorry." I whispered theatrically causing Darcy to chuckle opposite me. Caleb sat next to me, seeming to have found his composure.

"Pancakes." Said Thor excitedly with a bright grin as he came over. "Jane taught me." I smiled up at him. Out of nowhere a knock sounded at the doors and we all turned. What Eric saw made him drop his mug of coffee.

"Found you!" exclaimed Volstagg with a splitting grin. Sif threw the door open as they ran in. Thor caught them half-way and wrapped them up in a hug.

"My friends!" he shouted in happiness.

"So…" chuckled Eric and looked at me. "It's true. You were telling the truth about Thor being… _Thor_. The science community is gonna love this." He muttered bitterly and I laughed. Getting up along with Caleb I smiled at the warriors who were all exchanging hugs.

"Oh excuse me." Apologized Volstagg. "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." He announced with a cheery grin. The happiness was contagious as I smiled just as brightly back.

"My friends," Thor started. "I have never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." He said earnestly. The warriors exchanged perplexed looks.

"We're here to take you home." Said Fandral and my smile slipped just as quick as it came. I hated this part.

And what was to come.

I mentally cursed myself. How naive I was to think this was all going to be ok. Letting things happen the way it should be. I scoffed, yeah right. Now I have to watch Thor's heat breaking and Loki falling into the abyss…I shook and tears sprung to my eyes. No. No, Loki wasn't going to fall. I won't let it happen. I won't ever allow it to happen.

"You know I can't go home." Sif and the others seemed troubled by his words. "My father is…dead because of me. And I must remain in exile."

"Thor…" Started Sif. "Your father still lives."

"What?"

With a sudden clashing of thunder outside we all turned to look. The clouds swirled like a tornado before crashing down to earth. When you look at it in real life…its far more terrifying that you ever imagined. The Destroyer was here.

Shite.

"Was somebody else coming?" asked Darcy hesitantly. When her ears met silence she got her answer. "Well then, we're doomed." Thor ran out and rubbed his face.

"Jane you have to leave."

"Well what are you gonna do?" she asked in worry.

"I'm staying here." Volstagg grinned brightly.

"Thor's gonna fight with us!" the ex-God frowned and patted them on the back.

"My friends, I am just a man. I'll only be in the way or worse get you killed. But I can help get these people to safety."

"If your staying then so am i." Jane said defiantly.

"You need to keep it distracted." Said Thor.

"We'll fight with you." I said and the warriors chuckled heartily, missing Thor's knowing smile.

"You are but a child, lass." Spoke Fandral. I sighed and whispered 'Verto' a bright light surrounded me and my eyes glowed with power.

"Hello, I'm the Guardian of the Nine Realms. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I said with a salute causing Thor to chuckle and their jaws to drop to the floor.

"I-Its an honor." Stuttered Volstagg and I rolled my eyes.

"Enough of that. We need to get people out." said Caleb and they nodded. We all ran off into different directions. But I stayed put, being ready to face down the destroyer.

"What are you doing?" asked Darcy as she started to back away from the explosions making its way towards us.

"Getting ready for the fight." I said and with my power my hands were wrapped in blue swirls of magic. Darcy gaped and grinned.

"That's so badass."

Suddenly an explosion appeared closer and I yelled for Darcy to go. She didn't need to be told twice as she ran.

"Hello pretty." I muttered and sent a blue energy force to the Destroyer making it stumble back.

"Not bad, lass." Fandral said from behind me and I spotted the Warriors walking in a line.

"Thanks." I muttered and Sif grinned as the Destroyer blew up a car.

"Keep it distracted." I watched them get into formation and fling Volstagg at the metal contraption. He was only sent flying back onto a car. I took a deep breath and focused on my power.

"Oi! Tincan!" I shouted gaining its attention. "Don't look now but I think you're about to get hit by a truck." In that exact moment with a swipe of my hand a truck carrying gasoline rammed into it sending the Destroyer away from Volstagg and into a random shop. I grinned and stumbled a bit when Sif patted me on the back.

"Are you ok?" she asked and I sent her a thumbs up.

"Just a bit drained. Still getting used to the whole power thing." I grinned. Taking a deep breath I drew some energy from the earth and felt better. Suddenly an explosion nearby sent both Sif and me flying onto our backs. Shards of glass cut my skin open making me wince. The whole world span as I lay there in a daze. Hearing metal footsteps draw near I looked up to see the Destroyer staring down on me. I froze and felt my heart skip a beat. It just looked at me. Literally _looked_. I frowned as it walked past me and blew up another shop. Coughing dryly I got up on shaky legs only for my knees to buckle. Suddenly a pair of strong arms caught me and I looked to see it was Caleb. Relief swelled through me and I held onto him. Staring into those beautiful olive eyes.

"I need to help." I said but to only groan in pain. Caleb snorted and picked me up in his arms. So much for being a Guardian of the Nine Realms. He looked over his shoulder before running faster than I thought possible. We ended up with the others near the house where the Warriors and Sif were.

"Emily!" Exclaimed Darcy and knelt beside me when Caleb put me down. "Damn girl you are going to have some wicked battle scars." She said and took in the blood. I chuckled and picked a shard of glass out of my hand.

"Bloody Destroyer." I muttered.

"We have to return to Asgard and stop Loki." said Thor as he came over and frowned in concern at my appearance. I shakily got to my feet and nodded.

"I'll join you." I put my hand up when they were going to object. "No. I'm his friend an I want to help." They frowned, obviously not liking the idea of a child going into the battlefield again but nodded all the same.

"What about you?" asked Fandral wheezing from exhaustion.

"Don't worry my friends." His smile one of solemnness. "I have a plan." I looked at him and paled. His eyes met mind and I shook my head. As the Warriors left I stood, Caleb frowning obviously caught on.

"You're going to try and reason with him, aren't you?" Stated Caleb shocking Thor when he saw the teenager who he always fought witch giving him a concerned look.

"Yes." Said Thor and I shook my head.

"He'll kill you." I chocked out and Thor smiled sadly.

"Better to die trying than not try at all. He is my brother, I won't give up on him." He said with a hint of fear in his eyes. I chocked – trying to remind myself that he does live - and gave him a tight hug. Thor hugged back and looked at Caleb when he released her.

"Good luck, Thor." He said in an earnest voice and patted his back. "Even though this is totally idiotic and suicidal." Thor chuckled and walked to the Destroyer that was coming closer. Caleb helped me over to the others who were falling back.

"Wait!" Shouted Jane and turned to look at Thor who was walking to the Destroyer with no weapons or backup. "What's he doing?" she asked nobody in particular.

Just like in the movies Thor talked to Loki and the Destroyer hit him. Sending him flying into the air and onto his back. Jane cried as he died and for a panicked moment I wondered if I changed not only him but the way this story ends. What if my tampering, however slight it may be, make Thor not wake up. I almost collapsed when for what seemed like hours when Thor didn't wake up.

Have I killed Thor?

My blood ran cold and I practically had a heart attack along with Caleb when Thor gasped awake and the Mjolnir slammed through the sky into his hand. In bright white lightening and thunder his armor appeared on him with his red cape flowing behind him. I just gaped along with Caleb and everyone else. Then burst out into laughter of relief. Hugging Caleb who was still stunned.

If that didn't knock his socks off then the fight Thor and the Destroyer most definitely had. I was happy to see a smidgen of respect in his green eyes. Thor strutted towards the group with a smug expression.

"So is this how you normally look?" asked Jane in awe.

"More or less." Answered Thor truthfully.

"It's a good look." She said appraisingly causing Thor's smile to widen.

"We must go to the Bifröst site. I will have a word with my brother." Said Thor to me and the Warriors. We nodded and Caleb made me turn to look at him as Coulson appeared with the other agents.

"Don't go." Caleb said pleadingly and I stared at him sadly.

"I have to, Caleb. Loki needs me." He laughed bitterly and frowned in confusion. I think everything today has finally got to him.

"He just tried to kill you – "

"No he didn't." I insisted "The Destroyer looked at me Caleb…and he didn't kill me."

"But next time he might." I shook my head.

"You don't know that." I said and he sighed.

"There's no use in arguing with you is there?" he asked and I just smiled impishly. He chuckled on a laugh and sighed. Behind them Thor took off and I grabbed a hold of Caleb's waist, confusing him before horror set it. "No. No, no you know I hate it. Don't Noooo!" he shouted as I took off.

* * *

Me and Caleb stayed in the Bifröst as the others went off to capture Loki. I paced in the golden room as Caleb sat on the steps resting against a sword Volstagg gave him since he said he had no use for it today. I stopped pacing when I heard the sounds of a horse and turned to see Loki dismounting it. When he took notice of me and Caleb the broken look on his face hurt her heart.

"Loki," I started. "you don't have to do this." He smiled sadly and chuckled.

"But I do." I didn't see the hit coming.

But Caleb did.

He sent a shot of power from his fathers staff. I stood in shock as Caleb pushed me out of the way and was flung back and nocked unconscious. Stumbling on my feet I looked at Loki in amazement.

"You were a good friend." He said honestly "No matter how short our time together was." I laughed nervously as we circled each other. My hands glowing faintly blue while he held the staff.

"I never forgot about you, you know." I said and his mask crumbled a bit. "You have a good soul." His maddening laugh put me on edge.

"I'm a monster. I have no soul." He snarled trying to make me scared. I shook my head, tears in my eyes. I hated how he thought that. Someone who was brought up into a world that feared and hated the Frost Giants. Then later on finding out your one of them.

"You're not." I insisted and we stopped circling each other. He sighed and shook his head.

"I wish you didn't come." I mustered up a cheeky smile.

"I'm always there for the people I care about." Loki took a breath before his eyes became hard and with a war cry he went to hit me with the staff. Ducking under the blow I kicked Loki in the stomach with all my power. He tripped back before with a wave of his hand he made doubles of himself surrounding me.

"You cheeky bastard." I muttered and felt someone hit me on the head. Stumbling forward to me knees I held my hand to the back of my head and groaned in pain. The world span and I collapsed onto my side. "Loki…" the doubles disappeared and I jumped back at seeing him kneeling next to me with a hand on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and I felt myself drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

"…Em…EMILY...EMILY!" my eyes peeked open and I felt the ground beneath me shake. Jumping into consciousness I turned to see Caleb shouting and shaking my shoulders. His face was one of fear and panic.

"What?" I asked and as I got to my feel the world twisted and turned.

"I can't stop him." Whispered Caleb and pointed to Thor who was smashing his hammer into the rainbow bridge.

"Shit! Thor!" I shouted and tried to get his attention.

"Emily, Caleb, run!" Loki shouted as he got up and my eyes widened. No this was when he was going to die. I ran after him as he ran to Thor. I shouted his name over and over until my throat burned. Behind me Caleb was shouting. Time seemed to slow down as Thor hit the bridge one last time sending a wave of power to break. It was silent for one millisecond before all hell broke loose. My eardrums burst as I was flung back through the air. I fell and fell as gravity took hold. Seeing Loki falling faster I grabbed his wrist. His head snapped to me and we were falling together. A pull in the air forced us towards a swirling black hole. Out of nowhere a masculine hand gripped my ankle holding me in place. With my other hand I held onto Loki. Never letting go.

Our eyes met and I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces. His eyes were red, they were scared, terrified even and I chocked on a sob.

"I could have done it father." Loki shouted to Odin holding onto Thor. His voice cracked as his eyes held such desperation for him to understand. "I could have done it! For you…for all of us." I couldn't look away from Loki as my chest swelled.

"No, Loki." Those words made my heart seize. Loki's eyes suddenly looked empty and I felt him let go. The pull of the abyss began to suck in more forcefully.

"No! Loki don't let go!" I begged and I felt hot tears stream down my face. He looked at me, begging for me to understand that he couldn't face them if he lived. "I need you!" I shouted out of nowhere. Not only shocking Loki but myself. He shook his head sorrowfully.

"You were the only one who saw the good in me." He said and let himself be pulled by the swirling abyss.

"No, Loki!" Shouted Thor and I clung on. Refusing for him to leave me. I promised him that I'd save him.

"Hold on Loki! Please!" I chocked and watched in horror as his hand slipped through mine. I reached out trying to pull him back. I didn't remember what happened next. I think the abyss closed up not long after Loki fell. I don't remember being pulled up onto the rainbow bride or Thor holding onto me as he wailed and I silently cried. I don't remember Odin turning his back as he closed his eyes in pain and let tears fall. I don't remember an unusually quiet Caleb holding my hand comfortingly.

What I do remember is waking up from my stupor and calling into the empty skies for Loki. I remember shouting at the world to bring him back. I remember collapsing into Caleb's arms and crying until I couldn't anymore.

I failed Loki.

* * *

 **Well…that just happened. Is it wrong I actually teared up a little while writing that? Damn Loki feels.**


	6. The Labyrinth And Girl Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'witch'**

 **So sorry it's been a while. Like…what two weeks?! Damn. I didn't exactly know how to go on after the other chapter. But here I am!**

 **The starting to this chapter is angsty and a bit sad. The rest is smooth sailing**

* * *

I couldn't sleep after that day. Not so long after Odin sent us back using the last of the Bifröst power and back to earth. Jane didn't say anything to me when Caleb explained what had happened. She just gave me a hug along with Darcy and Eric.

Coulson drove me and Caleb home. It was a quiet ride apart from me sometime breaking down into tears, Caleb telling me everything would be alright and Coulson trying to crack a joke here or two. When we got back to the house Caleb went in before me and tried to explain what happened to everyone in quick detail. The moment I stepped foot inside I was on the receiving ends of tight hugs and sympathetic looks. I just couldn't bear what I had done. And I didn't know why I felt so strongly about Loki. Yes I felt for him back in the other universe. Heck I could kind of relate since I too myself was adopted…it's a horrible feeling finding out you weren't wanted by your real parents. And then to realize why you weren't fawned over as much as your siblings. So yes, maybe my feelings for Loki progressed when I actually met him.

I hugged myself in my bed and brought my knees up to my chest. Crying silently into them. The next time I see Loki he'd be different. And it broke my heart all over again.

Why couldn't I have held onto his hand just a little longer?

The next day I didn't go to school. I just sat in my room not speaking, sleeping or eating. Every time I tried to sleep all I'd see is Loki slipping from my grasp. How could I have let go? I gripped my hair in frustration and felt tears fall. How could I? He just…slipped. I chocked and felt my chest wallow out and I couldn't breath. I let him go. I let him go. I screamed into my pillow until my throat went raw. Sniffling I had to remind myself. I'm going to see him again.

But when?

How soon until I see him and apologize. But I need him to be _him_. Not controlled or tainted by Thanos. So…I just need the Hulk to smash him and everything would be good?...I snorted.

If only it was that easy.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a very pissed off Caleb.

"Alright that's it! Enough mourning." He declared and hauled me off of the bed dragging me to the bathroom.

"What – Caleb!" I shrieked as he sat me on the toilet seat. "Caleb what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you back into the world of the living." Caleb stated and rinsed a cloth in water before wiping the blood from the battle off of my face. I hissed when it touched a cut but Caleb kept concentrated. His fingers were gentle they were practiced.

"I've seen my fare share of deaths, Emily." He said softly. "I know it's hard but you can't just cut yourself off from everyone. I know loosing Loki was…hard." My throat thickened and I looked down. He stared at me in confusion and was that jealously? "But he wouldn't want you to be like this. Alright?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead delicately. I smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow when he pointed to the shower. "But before you face the world you at least have to be decent."

* * *

Caleb was right, I thought as we walked to Irma's house. Loki wouldn't have wanted me to be this way…Doesn't mean I'd stop feeling guilty. Yet…I know I couldn't have stopped him. Maybe it was fate for him to let go? After all he is one of the reasons the Avengers became real.

Knocking on the door I waited patiently for it to open.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked anxiously, hiding my shaking hands in my jacket pockets and Caleb nodded with a little smile.

"They're worried about you. Just…spend some time with them. The peace and calm might do you good." I wondered when he became this serious. And then it hit me. This was his leader voice. I looked up at him and saw a leader.

Dang I'm becoming dramatic. Yup, I need my friends. The door abruptly opened and it revealed a shocked mom.

"Emily! Oh, what a lovely…surprise."

" _Did mom say Emily_?" I heard Irma's voice in the background and was delighted to see my friends all but Will smiling widely at me.

Maybe spending time with them will do me some good.

* * *

Spend some time with your friends, he says. Peace and calm, he says. It might do you some good, he says.

What a load of baloney.

Of course the moment I come back we're off to the bookstore Cedric is hiding undercover as. Just my fucking luck. I almost threw up at the crossing when Cornelia and Elyon drooling over him. Caleb stood next to me with an equal disgusted expression.

I felt sorry for the guy having to deal with two hormonal teenage girls.

"…Tall hunky manager." Started Elyon with dreamy eyes making Caleb and I gag.

"With jet black eyes, and a devilish smile." Ended Cornelia with an equal – if not more - dreamy smile. Next to me Caleb sent them disgusted looks and me a questioning one.

"Please tell me you're not like them." He asked in a desperate way. I rolled my eyes.

"As if. Ye of little faith Caleb." If I was looking I would have caught his small relieved smile of me acting like I used to. "Hey where's Will?" I asked Irma.

"She's doing math homework." I winced in sympathy.

" _School_." Snorted Caleb as we crossed the road. "In Meridian we learn how to use a sword instead of reading. Much more educational." He stated and yelped when I whacked him on the arm.

"Unlike you the only rebellion we have is our bedtime privileges."

"Here we are!" exclaimed Cornelia bringing back to my doom of Cedric. As we stepped into the bookshop I felt my blood freeze at the darkness of it.

Eikarumba I am fucked.

Best part is I can't exactly say he's the lizard face-eating dude who kidnapped Caleb because they're all gonna ask how I know. And no-oh-no I can't just say 'I've seen it on tv'. Fuck. Me.

Right now I'd prefer to deal with a mind-controlled Loki than this shit.

Loki…my heart clenched in pain. Well hello sadness. Feeling an arm wrap around me I looked up to see Caleb casually looking around and avoiding my eyes. And…is that a red tint on his cheek? Eh, I'm just seeing things. Like he's blush. Pfft.

Pfffffft.

"Hi!" I cringed at Cornelia's loud voice. "Um…Where are the middle school textbooks?"

"All over, I'm afraid. There's more in the back." Shit that was a sexy voice – stop! Nope. No no no nooo I did not just think _that_. I shivered and mentally gagged. Cedric is the bad guy. He's the bad guy – but fuck logic because I love Moriarty and psycho's from movies and tv shows. Heck I routed for the Terminators…but the thought of Cedric being sexy was just – oh fuck, give me a doggy bag already that thought was sickening.

"Um are you ok?" Irma asked me with a half concerned expression. "You look a bit pale…Is it Loki?" her voice softened and I smiled.

"No, not Loki." Caleb's arm squeezed me a little towards him comfortingly and I leaned into it.

"Good." Irma smirked and glanced at Caleb meaningfully for a second before patting me on the head like a dog. "I'm gonna go hunt down this so called hot guy." she gave me a mischievous wink before walking down one of the isles.

"I bet you ten bucks he isn't that hot." Caleb grinned and led us down to a bookshelf. I snorted and untangled myself from him.

"Twenty bucks." I grinned back and his smirk widened. Putting a hand out I shook it.

"Deal." Twirling around I noticed an old leather bound book. Picking it from the shelf I froze as a voice came up from behind me.

"I'm still getting organized."

That's…one heck of a sexy voice. Turning back around my eyes widened a fracture at seeing Cedric standing there casually with his hands in his snug denim trousers. Unlike in the show his hair wasn't all that long. In fact it was freaking wavy. He was tall, slender with muscle and his face had sharp handsome features. Oh hell…those eyes were – ahem – jet black. They were…captivating. Realizing I was staring my cheeks heated up and I tried to act like I was _not_ blushing. And – oh my Lord is he smirking? He is. Why is he smirking? Is he amused by my socially awkwardness? Oh. He. Is. That sick _sick_ sadistic bastard. My eyes widened even more at hearing a low rumble emitting from Caleb. Turning to see what his problem was I almost burst out laughing at seeing him _glare_ at Cedric.

"Oh…um…its alright." I said slowly and looked to Cedric again. "How long have you been open?" Cedric let out a breath and looked around the shop admiringly.

"About a week or two. Time just flies by…" his smile made my heart skip a beat. Of course the bad guy had to be fucking hot as hell. This must be why Elyon became so close to him. His good looks and charm lures you in and…well…ya die.

"I totally understand, dude." I said and mentally patted my head at my acting skills. "Just arrived here myself." Smirking widely. I nudged a brooding Caleb suggestively. "This tough guy here is Caleb. He's helped me settle in." Cedric's smile widened in a sadistic way at seeing how he was affecting the other teen.

"It's nice to have a friend like that, isn't it…?"

"Emily." I said and my smile twitched slightly when he put his hand out. Ohh at the thought of even touching the man – or snake? – made me cold in all sorts of places.

"Rick." Hesitantly I shook his hand. Jumping slightly when Caleb stood in front of me, breaking the hand-shake.

"I think the books we need is over there. Nice meeting you." Caleb said and led me quickly over to a book isle. I gaped at the rebel leader in astonishment.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?"

"I don't like him." He sniffed and glared at the back of Cedric's head. "He rubs me the wrong way." I snorted and glanced over some book titles.

"That's what she said." Caleb frowned in confusion, not even bothering to ask me what that meant.

"Psst. Emily." Taranee whispered through the book shelf. I jumped and glared at her half heartedly.

"Next time nock." I hissed and she smiled sheepishly before gesturing for us to come over.

* * *

"Yup, that's Meridian." Caleb nodded to Hay-lin as she gestured to a book on the shelf. The rebel's face creased into a deep frown.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew this guy was up to no good. How could he get a book with Meridian writing on it if he's from Earth? Maybe he's the creature Ancient one was talking about." Irma grimaced.

"You mean good-lookin' is evil?" She breathed out a breath is disappointment. I smiled smugly to myself. This was turning out better than I thought. If they start questioning Cedric now then the whole Elyon fiasco won't ever happen. "I knew it was too good to be true. Why would somebody so hot own a bookstore?" I snickered then paused to gag a little. Irma just called Cedric hot.

Oh Lord.

"Now hang on a second." Taranee stepped in with a stubborn look. "We can't go making conclusions without all the facts. Remember what almost happened last time?" Swing and a miss. I huffed and leaned against the bookcase with a pout. I wish I brought the heart with me if I'd have known we were going to be seeing Cedric. But no, I just had to leave it in the bathroom while getting dressed.

Damn me and my luck.

And damn you Taraneee and learning from past mistakes.

"He has a _Meridian_ book." Caleb started with an equal stubborn look. "What other evidence do you need to think that he's not from Meridian?" The smart girl narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe the book was here when he got the store." Caleb looked like he wanted to pull his hair out.

"Ok, guys. Lets take all take a breath and calm down before one of you blows up the store." Hay-lin stepped in with waving arms.

"I concur!" Irma spoke up with a fist in the air. Rolling my eyes a voice came up behind me making me jump into Caleb's arms with a squeal.

"His eyes are so beautiful!" I glared at Cornelia.

"Don't sneak up on people like that." She just huffed with a smirk then frowned a little at seeing me in Caleb's arms.

"I'm not the one pouncing on people." I was about to ask what she meant when I realized who I was clutching onto. With a yelp I jumped down and looked anywhere but the rebel.

Well that was awkward.

"Cornie look at this!" Irma yelled to the blonde and pointed at the Meridian book.

"Um, I don't take French." Cornelia said and we all blinked.

"It's Meridian." Stated Taranee slowly, as if talking to a child. Cornelia's mouth twisted into an 'O' shape.

"Then what's it doing here?" she asked, perplexed by the situation. I shrugged and scratched the back of my neck.

"Caleb thinks Rick's from meridian and is the creature Ancient One was talking about." When I said that Cornelia looked like she wanted to puke.

"Oh no way that guy's a creature…did you see his hair? Nobody can fake being _that_ hot." She stated it as if it was a fact.

If only she knew.

"You're confident he's not evil because of his good looks?" Caleb asked in disbelief. When she nodded with a smug smile he groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Girls."

"Wait…doesn't this look like the Meridian graffiti?" Taranee asked and leaned in closer to the book. "Is it the same?" She looked to Caleb who narrowed his eyes.

"It has some similarities…I think I saw it in the castle somewhere."

"Then we should take it to the Ancient One." Declared Hay-lin and went to grab it. Mine and Caleb's eyes blew wide open.

"No don't touch it!" Exclaimed Caleb. But it was too late, a gust of wind and bright light indulged us and I felt the world spinning around me. When it was over I stumbled with my footing and clutched my head.

Ugh it felt like I just went on a really _really_ fast and swirly roller coaster.

* * *

"What do you mean they just _disappeared_?" Demanded Nick Fury. Slamming the palm of his hands against his desk. Coulson stopped himself from wincing at the sound of hostility.

Sometimes he thinks the Director needs a vacation.

"I mean just that, sir. They disappeared. It happened when Emily's friend, Hay-Lin, touched a certain book with interesting script on it." Coulson said calmly and tapped the pad he was holding to bring up a zoomed in image of the book. Turning it around so the Director could see.

"Have you matched the inscription to any known languages?"

"None. We're thinking its Meridian. I'll ask Emily after class tomorrow for confirmation…If she's there that is." There was a pause as the Director thought.

"Is she still mourning the loss of Loki?" Coulson's jaw contracted and Fury thought for a moment his agent had gone soft on the girl.

"Yes. His…suicide took a hard hit on her. As you know she hasn't left her room in days since." Fury snorted.

"She picked one heck of a day to get out." Coulson smiled in amusement. "I want to know how and when Emily and her friends get back from wherever they went."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You just had to touch the book." Caleb sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Like I'd know it would break the bookstore." Mumbled Hay-Lin with a pout, twitching nervously as she looked down the overly long and never-ending book isle.

"Um…is the book supposed to glow?" Cornelia asked, breaking Caleb and Hay-Lin's squabbling. We all turned to see the Meridian book start to glow making our jaw drop.

"Not particularly…" Caleb said slowly and backed away. Suddenly the whole bookshelf it was seated on burst out into white light. "Run!" None of us needed to be told twice as we bolted down the isle. Coming to the end of the isle we all gasped at seeing the other isle to be just as long.

"No…fucking…way." I said and looked back and forth.

"This way!" Taranee exclaimed and took a sharp left turn. We followed and soon came to the same predicament.

"Wow, he renovated fast." Joked Irma at seeing more isles.

"Of course you'd pick the one bookstore with a magical Meridian book." I groaned to Cornelia and she huffed.

"This is _not_ my fault."

"And this is not our world." Said Taranee and turned in a circle to examine every aspect of where we were.

"No kidding." Caleb muttered sarcastically and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Ohhh it's a Labyrinth." Taranee exclaimed and ogled at the bookshelves. "Like Theseus and the Minotaur."

"I killed a Minotaur once." Caleb said causally and we all gaped at him. He shrugged with a smug expression. "Wasn't that hard."

"Shush." Irma placed a lip on his lips making him freeze in shock. "She's being smart." Removing her finger Caleb wiped his lips with a disgusted expression. I snickered behind my hand and yelped when he whacked me upside the head.

"We can't just stand here. But we're gonna get lost unless we have something to lead us back."

"So…what are you proposing?" I asked slowly her eyes widened in knowing what to do. She turned sharply to the blonde of the group and outstretched her hand.

"Cornelia, give me your sweater." Said girl's hands flew to her chest protectively.

"How are we gonna find our way back by leaving my sweater behin…" her voice trailed off and a look of utmost horror appeared on her face. "Oh no. Nonono." Cornelia backed away pointing a warning finger at Taranee. "We can't! Not my sweater!"

"Do you _want_ to die here?" asked Irma with hidden amusement.

"But it's a _cashmere_ sweater!" Cornelia exclaimed as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"And I'm a _human_ that will die unless you hand over your sweater." I said impatiently and raised an eyebrow. "So, give it." With my hands outstretched she painfully took off the sweater and handed it over. Turning to Caleb I asked. "Got a knife?" The rebel leader smirked sadistically and took out a pocketknife. Flipping it open he cut into the knitting. Cornelia winced and looked away.

"You're all evil."

Irma smirked and rolled her eyes.

Once Taranee picked out a thread we all started to walk, leaving a trail of orange cashmere behind us.

"All those night on a hand carved seated sweater hanger for _nothing_." Cornelia mumbled with a pout and a glare. We all just smiled and kept walking. "What did that Theseus guy find at the end of his maze anyway?"

"A murderous monster with the head of a bull." Waved off Hay-Lin. Acting as though they weren't in a Labyrinth and probably gonna die.

"What?" deadpanned Cornelia, looking slightly pale.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'd like to eat Caleb first. After all he's more pudgy than us – OW!" I squeaked and rubbed the back of my head. Turning to glare up at a grumpy Caleb.

"I'm not pudgy. I'm all muscle." Sticking his chest out for good measure. I snorted and rolled my eyes, but let them linger on him for a second longer.

Oi! Don't judge.

"Where next?" Irma asked after minutes of silent walking. "I feel like we've already walked down here."

"I say that way." Pointed Cornelia to her left. Taranee shook her head.

"Nope, we went that way." She said and pulled the thread showing they already went that way. Next to me Irma groaned.

"And that way." Pointing in front of them as she walked, showing where the threat came out of a nearby isle. Irma gasped and looked down an isle. Gesturing for us to follow. "Um. Guys I think I've found something."

Little did we know we'd be stuck in a tree with a barely conscious Caleb facing off the Tracker.

* * *

"Emily why haven't you used the fucking crystal!" shouted Irma and screamed when the Tracker's ball of death broke a branch near her.

"Because I fucking forgot it that's why!" I shouted back and gripped Caleb closer to me. Why did he have to be all brave and face the skull dude by himself? Oh yeah. He's a self-sacrificing idiot!

"Can't you like use some of your mind power?" Asked Hay-Lin and helped me pull Caleb up to the higher branch. "Oh my God he's heavy."

"I told you he's pudgy." I mumbled and Caleb glared at me despite barely being conscious. Suddenly millions of screeching sounds echoed in the air. Turning to see what it was I almost shit myself.

Bats were coming out from the Tracker.

Bats. Were coming out _from_ him.

 _Bats_.

That are eating the bottom of the tree.

"Son of a bitch." I stared and shoved Caleb up more. Finally he was on the top branch and safe. Breathing a sigh of relief I relaxed a little.

That was squashed like a bug the next second when the whole bloody tree creaked sideways making us all scream. Cornelia fell and Irma latched onto her.

"Hang on!" Irma shouted and Cornelia gave her the bitch face.

"What else am I supposed to do?! Swing like a fucking monkey?" If I weren't so petrified I would have laughed. The tree rocked again and I clutched to the branch I was on as if it was gold. Christ I was scared. But Will was coming. Yes, she was. Well…I hoped she was.

Suddenly there was a silencing crack and the tree slowly turned on its side, gaining speed as it fell. We all screamed as the ground came closer and closer towards us. Closing my eyes I felt a hand pull me up from my jacket hoodie.

"Guardian's unite!" with a pink flash I was flying in the air with Will. Well…I was being held in the air.

"About time!" I shouted at Will with a wide smile. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at seeing the lack of me flying.

"You forgot your crystal didn't you?" I just smiled sheepishly. Looking over I saw Hay-Lin and Cornelia holding Caleb in the air.

"Lets take this bitch down." Will said and they guardian's grinned. Irma cracked her knuckles and glared at the Tracker.

"It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

"I did not faint." Pouted Caleb once we were back home. The Rebel leader was drying his hair with a towel after getting cleaned up. "Being hit by a metal ball and attacked by a dark hound is completely different from fainting." I just rolled my eyes and untied my converse.

"And here I thought you were all high and mighty. Loosing to a Tracker and a hound." Shaking my head in mock disappointment. Caleb glared playfully and threw his pillow at my head. I yelped and was thrown back by the hit.

"Shut up. Oh, and I found this in the shower tap." In his hand was the Heart of the Nine Realms. Squealing I snatched it from his grasp and let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you."

"Next time don't forget it when we get stuck in a Labyrinth." I just glared and threw his pillow back. He laughed and caught it with ease.

Stupid rebel reflexes.

* * *

"…You were stuck in a book labyrinth." Coulson stated slowly. "Then attacked by a skull tracker and his 'freaking scary' hound. Chased up a tree which was then destroyed by 'fucking bats coming out from the dudes fucking chest' and then defeated him thanks to the Guardians…correct me if I'm wrong."

"No, you got it all in one." I smiled and he nodded in bemusement.

"You have the oddest adventures." Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose and I shrugged innocently. "What I can't understand is why you didn't do anything."

"…Huh?"

"You do have powers don't you?" Coulson asked and tilted his head in confusion. "Why did you use them?" My cheeks tinted red in embarrassment and I rubbed the tip of my toe into the ground.

"I – ugh – kinda…forgot my crystal…" the agent blinked then closed his eyes as if my stupidity pained him.

"You forgot your – oh my God." He pinched the bridge of his nose again and shook his head. "Do you have any idea how bad that is?"

"Believe me, I know." I groaned and crossed my arms moodily. Pouting at the agent, Coulson sighed.

"I'll inform Fury about this. But the book, is it still there?" I shrugged in a 'how should I know?' way. "Seriously?" smiling up at him I walked to the door. "Pleasure as always Miss Collins."

"I do try."

* * *

The new girl. You know, the one who's pretending to be Swedish? Well…she's a fucking b with an itch. I mean come on! Her accent isn't even Swedish. It sounds like a fucking telly tubby with a case of the measles.

"Can I kill her?" Cornelia asked with a murderous glint in her eye one day at lunch. We were all sitting outside since the rain had stopped early in the morning. The two of us, (now including Irma since realizing the Swedish imposter has Martin falling for her) were staring at the Sandra as she was being fed grapes by her boy toys.

"Not in public." I responded seriously and Will chocked on her sandwich.

"Well aren't you two just rays of sunshine?" she mumbled and wiped her mouth.

"Oh I'm glowing…" I said sarcastically then twitched as I heard Sandra's high pitched laugh. "Is anybody else hearing a goat?"

"I'd like to stuff a goat up her ass." Elyon muttered and glared at the supposed Swedish girl.

"What's gotten you all so riled up about Sandra?" We all stared at her as if she had grown a second head. I laughed uneasily.

"You are kidding right?..." Will raised an eyebrow. Not seeing the big deal. "Dear Lord Will. Haven't you noticed what she's doing?"

"…Whooing girls and guys?" We nodded.

"And?..." Nudged Elyon, poor Will just seemed utterly confused.

"Dude sooner or later next on her hit list will be Matt." At that Will's cheeks turned pink with either embarrassment or anger.

"Oh _hell_ no."

Apparently anger.

"Oh hell _yes_ , my pink-purkie-poopy-pumpkin." Irma nodded sagely and blew on her hot chocolate.

"But, Matt doesn't like her." Will laughed uncertainly and scratched the back of her neck. Her unease smile dropped the second she saw Sandra pat Martins cheek. "But by the looks of it she can wrap any guy around her finger."

"…And any girl." Added Cornelia with a hint of astonishment at seeing girls surrounding her. "I didn't know Stephanie was bi-sexual."

" _Seriously_?" we all asked in unison.

"Cornie she's had a crush on you since third grade." Irma stated it as if the whole world knew. Cornelia's cheeks heated up and she looked at Stephanie sadly.

"I just thought she admired me."

"Yeah, admired your ass." Hay-Lin muttered and Elyon sprayed her juice before laughing at Cornelia who now resembled a tomato.

"It seems she isn't prejudice." Said Taranee and gaped when Sandra kissed one of the girls on the cheek. "Damn she gets around."

"And it's only been a week." Cornelia howled mournfully. Suddenly the bell rang and we parted ways. Walking to my locker I groaned quietly at smelling the stench of overdosed perfume. I came to an abrupt hault as the sound of books falling.

"Oh darn." A french accent said. Frowning in confusion I turned around to see Sandra pouting – I miserably admit adorably – as she stared at her dropped books. I froze as she looked at me for help.

Dammit I can't say no. Well…I can. But that would mean me being a bitch and I ain't no bitch…at times. Sighing deeply I helped her pick up her books.

I've made contact with the enemy. Fuck.

"Dunke." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Wasn't that German? Sandra giggled.

"It meanz zank you." Slowly I nodded and turned to go. "I'm Sandra, by ze way." Oh fuck was she following me? Opening my locker I spared her a glance. Seems like she isn't going away anytime soon.

"I know." Looking at my timetable I picked out the books I needed. English and Maths.

"…and you are?" slamming my locker shut I gave her a fake smile which twitched slightly at catching her stunning emerald eyes. Dammit why do all the bad people have to have such gorgeous eyes? First Cedric and now this chunk of baloney, which is in the form of a beautiful girl.

Fate you fucker I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you.

"Someone who will be very late for class if I don't get moving. Bye Sandra." I waved and practically ran to English.

* * *

That wasn't the last I saw of Sandra. Ohh no. When school ended and I was walking home she 'accidentally' bumped into me. Sadly she was flocked by her groupies so we all went crashing to the ground.

"What the fuck?" I groaned and felt someone move on top of me. Looking to see who the perpetrator was I felt my blood go cold. It was Sandra.

Can I die now? Like, pretty please with a cherry on top?

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled sheepishly and why the heck are my cheeks heating up? Laughing awkwardly I gently pushed the girl off and jumped to my feet.

"Nice bumping into you, Sandra." How ironic. "But I should get going." Pointing to the exit of the school I went to run but her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Would you like to get a drink with me sometime, Emily?" I couldn't help but turn around and face the girl because holy on the hell was she asking me out? This just got awkward. Like, very _very_ awkward.

I'm not gay! In fact I'm as straight as a ruler. I don't do circles.

"I, um, heh… _What_?" she smiled brightly at my idiotic stuttering and I honest to God didn't know what to say. How about…"No." her smile dropped and before she could even say anything else I bolted.

Heck I surpassed Speedy Gonzales.

* * *

I feel so sorry for putting Emily in that situation!

Review please!


	7. Divide and Conquer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'Witch' and the movie 'The Avengers'**

 **This is a bit awkward at the start but I assure you this isn't gonna happen again. (:**

 **Emily/Caleb. We see more of them together in this chapter! Eeeek!**

* * *

"She what?" Caleb asked in a cold tone as he and the Guardians sat in the basement. I was currently pacing and twitching. Still not over from what happened after school. Irma's laughing wasn't helping though.

"Why would she ask you?" Cornelia asked with a frown as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean, you? I don't understand…" she muttered and bit her finger nails.

"Believe me. I'm just as surprised." I snorted and rubbed my arms. Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?

"I'm not." Spoke Will and she shrugged as everyone looked at her. "What? She's beautiful." I gaped and laughed.

"We are talking about me right?" she nodded with a confused expression. "Me? Beautiful?"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Hay-Lin asked in bemusement. "Your eyes are like crystals. Don't you agree, Caleb?" she asked suggestively the Rebel leader with a smug expression making him blanch.

"I, um…" he turned to me and I gestured for him to say something. "Well…they are pretty." Hay-Lin and Will gave him a look saying 'you can do better than that' causing him to shift uncomfortably. "They're stunning." Caleb said in a near whisper and looked anywhere but me. My heart skipped a beat at his words and for some reason my chest felt all warm inside.

"Well that's lovely and all but why did she ask you and not me?" Cornelia interrupted with a jealous look. "I'm just as pretty." She huffed and crossed her arms in exaggeration. I frowned then smiled.

"Hey Cornelia?..." I started slowly with a mischievous expression putting everyone on edge. "Do you think you could ask her out and get her off my back?" batting my eyelashes. Her jaw dropped but she quickly snapped it shut.

"Heh, how about…No." My smile dropped and I groaned. Taking a seat next to Caleb I rested my head on his shoulder. There was a moment of silence before Hay-Lin snapped her fingers and did a loud 'Ah-hah!'

"I got it!" she exclaimed with a bright grin. "You and Caleb pretend to be a couple so she won't pursue you!" Everyone nodded with murmurs of agreement while me and Caleb froze.

"While I admit that's a good plan, ladies." Caleb started and I swear I saw fear in his eyes. "But I don't think Emily will agree with it – "

"Oh no I think it's a wonderful idea." I smirked devilishly. Enjoying the fear in his eyes grow. "Anything to get her off my back." Hay-Lin shared a look with the gang. All having a silent message within them. "But…how are we gonna do it?"

"Tomorrow after school we'll…."

Let the plan begin.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" Taranee growled as she walked besides me to our lockers.

"…Sandra?" I asked and at the sound of her name Taranee growled again. I've never seen her so angry before. Scared as hell, yes. Angry as hell, no.

"She was angry at me for not reading War and Peace in ze original Russian." Imitating her fake accent. "Oh how I'd like to shove that original Russian right up her – "

"Hey guys!" Hay-Lin yelled as she ran up to us. Excitement written on her face. "Ready for Caleb?" she winked at me and I blushed. Yup, I regret this decision.

I regret it 100%.

The end of school came more quickly than I expected. Walking out the school with the gang behind me smiling like Christmas had come early I took a deep breath. I spotted Caleb waiting outside immediately. He seemed just as nervous as I am.

"Emily!" came a French, German…Russian accent behind me. Turning I saw Sandra smiling smugly.

"Hey, Sandra." I said politely and bit my lip at hearing the angry mumbles behind me. She didn't even spare the others a glance. Walking besides me I finally saw that she was taller than me…

Curse my smallness.

"'Ave you re-thinked about my proposal?" she asked sweetly and I walked even quicker towards Caleb who was now glaring at Sandra.

"You mean the date?" I asked and she nodded, keeping up with my pace. "Um, no not really." Caleb isn't that far – oh my, is he walking towards us? Dear Lord he looks possessive.

"I 'ave." She said huskily and right now I wanted to dig a grave and jump in it. Turning to face the girl with a shocked expression I abruptly banged into a muscular chest.

Hey I know this chest.

…oh dear.

"Hey, hun." Caleb said giddily and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. I said nothing as I watched Sandra's smile drop completely and into utter confusion. "Who's this?"

"Sandra." I said weakly.

Yup, hello world I'm the Guardian of the Nine Realms. This is my life.

"Hello." The girl said slowly. "Who are you?"

"Caleb, Emily's boyfriend." Sandra looked like she had crapped herself. In the distance I could hear my friends muffled laughter.

"Ooh…" Understanding appeared on her face along with embarrassment and anger. "I'll see you tomorrow Emily…" she walked away, hands clenching into fists.

"Yeah…" I said and burst out laughing. "That was awesome." Caleb grinned cheerfully as he watched the girl go.

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

"We're going to what?" I asked dumbly as we all sat in the basement. My feet propped up on Caleb's lap, staring at my friends with bemusement.

"We're going on the skiing trip!" Will declared for the second time.

"Will you can't ski." I deadpanned with raised eyebrows.

"I know." She waved off as if going on a skiing trip and not knowing how to ski didn't effect her.

"So you don't know how to ski. And you don't like it…" Started Caleb, also trying to understand.

"Right." Said Cornelia.

"And you don't like Sandra…" He spat her name out like poison.

"Right." Said Will who was looking through the boxes holding skiing outfits and beanies.

"So you're going skiing with Sandra?"

"Right." They all said in unison. Caleb and I just stared at them as if they had all grown a second head.

"I don't understand girls." He muttered and grabbed a set of ski's, weighing them in his hands before smiling. "These would make fine long bows." Then pouted. I bit my lip, I love it when he pouts –

oki doki I'm just gonna step away from that thought.

"Instead you're gonna stand on them and fall down the outside of a volcano." I kicked him on the thigh. "Ow!"

"It's a little something called fun." I said with a smirk "Something that's obviously not in your vocabulary." he looked abashed.

"I know what fun is!" we all gave him a look. "I have it all the time!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Irma and wiggled a finger in his face from where she sat. "You know apart from planning rebellions and killing things?"

"I do other stuff…" he said awkwardly then grinned at me. "You and I have fun all the time." My cheeks reddened and the others burst out laughing. Caleb's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Not like that!"

"Oh sure." Irma nodded as if she didn't believe him.

* * *

I grinned like an idiot as I watched Caleb sniff his donut I bought him suspiciously before taking a bite. Slowly his suspicion changed into amazement and delight. Within a blink he had eaten it and sending me puppy dog eyes for more.

"Dude no." His eyes became wider and I glared at him. Damn his puppy eyes. "You bastard."

At the end of the day Caleb was nursing the pain in his stomach from eating too many donuts.

"I tried to warn you." I tutted as I packed my bags for tomorrow. He glared at me half-heartedly before throwing his pillow at my back. Yelping I fell over and blushed as he laughed.

"I love revenge."

"No, you love hurting me."

"Says the person who fed me donuts all day!" rolling my eyes with a smirk I jumped on his stomach making him groan in pain. "Get off!" he whined feebly and pouted when I didn't get off. Smirking victoriously I rolled off and lay next to him. We lay in silence, enjoying each other's silent company.

"Tomorrow you'll be begging me to sit on your stomach." He turned his head and raised an eyebrow while rubbing his sore stomach.

"Oh will I?"

"Well I won't be here for one. And I just know your gonna miss me you little party-pooper." I giggled and softly whacked his chest. Caleb blanched indignantly.

"I am _not_ a party-pooper…whatever that is!" he exclaimed and pouted again with a glare when my giggles turned into laughter.

"Name one time you've purposely had fun." I could just see the wheels turning in his head trying to think of one.

"In Meridian – "

"I need proof." His left eye twitched. Groaning loudly he flung his hands up in the air.

"There's nothing fun on earth!" raising my eyebrow I got up and gave him a look which called bullshit. "There _was_ the time I let you carry me while flying. And that was kind of…fun?" his voice turning an octave too high at the end. I stared at him blankly for a moment before a loud bark of laughter escaped my lips.

"Oh man you were screaming at me to reunite you with the ground! That wasn't fun. That was like torture to you!...you aren't a sadist are you?" Caleb adorably pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm so sorry I like to be in control of things." He said sarcastically. Rolling my eyes teasingly Caleb gaped and shoved me off the bed. Yelping I fell off and glared up at his smirking face. "I think I can deal with you not being here for a week. I actually think it would be good for my heart. With not being involved with SHIELD and the nine realms."

"You say that now, Caleb." I said threateningly and got up to need and face him. Our faces were inches apart. "But by tomorrow afternoon you'll be begging for me." His breath hitched and as his eyes glanced at my lips I only just realized how close we truly were. My heart quickened and I could faintly feel my cheeks redden. Quickly I turned away and started packing again. Behind me Caleb cleared his throat awkwardly and started whistling a tune.

As I packed my heart didn't slow down. I couldn't identify this newfound feeling inside my chest. It was warm and exciting…but also nerve-wracking.

Mentally I cursed grandma for putting me and the rebel leader in the same room.

I also cursed fate. That fucker.

* * *

I freaking hate the snow. That shit was making little icicles on the tip of my nose which was now numb. Shivering for the thousandth time since I stepped out of the restaurant I walked up to the bus. Dragging my bag through the snow. The thing weighed a tonne!

"Come on you fucking bag! Fucking snow. Fucking excursion. Fucking everything in this world!"

"Wow you certainly have a way with words." My footing slipped and I fell face first into the ground. Well I almost did if it wasn't for the person who caught me just in time. "We've _got_ to stop meeting like this." I smiled sheepishly up at Matt and stood up straight. Trying to piece back what was left of my pride.

Which was little to zero.

"Not my fault the world loves to play with me." Matt snickered and grabbed my bag I was trying to pull along.

"Come on, I'll help you to the bus." I frowned and saw that he was also carrying his own bag.

"But you already have your own to deal with." He smiled and shrugged.

"What sort of man would I be if I left a pretty girl like yourself out in this treacherous snow?" Matt joked and put on a pompous grin. I nodded and began to strut.

"What sort indeed, sir Matthew." He bowed courtly.

"After you, my Lady." He gestured widely and I strutted forward. We could only be so serious for a second before laughing our asses off. On the way to the bus we talked about what bands we liked and I found out (not surprisingly since I have watched the show) that he was in a band himself.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed and jumped up and down like a child. He laughed at my energy and left me to babble on. "I mean wow you the singer, and the lead guitarist? That's like, holy crap dude I need to listen in on one of your rehearsals." I sobered quickly. "I mean if you don't mind of course." He smirked and shook his head.

"Nah that's not a problem. You'd actually be the first to listen in." my confusion must have shown as he added. "Mainly because we're kind of new. Me and the fellas have only been together for about a month or so. So don't expect us to rock out like Creed or The Offsprings."

"Hey, anything to listen to you sing, _Matty_." I teased. He gaped at the sudden nickname.

"Dude I sound like a goldfish." He said in disgust making me laugh but stumble as I shivered violently. Son of a bitch where's Caleb's puppy warmth when I need it. Next to me Matt barked out a rather loud laugh. Shocking me out of my frozen state and into incredulously.

"Caleb's puppy warmth?" asking through gasps of laughter. I paled considerably. Did I say that out loud? My face warmed up and I'm pretty sure the icicles on my nose melted. "I knew you two were together!"

"We are no-" I cut myself off at remembering that I had to keep up the charade to make sure Sandra doesn't find out. Begrudgingly I glared at myself for even agreeing to this torturous task. "So what if we are?" I said with challenging eyes. He snorted at me and grinned.

"Is he always so protective of you?" I frowned. Protective? His eyebrows rose to impossible lengths as we arrived at the crowded bus. In the distance I could faintly see Irma and Cornelia look at us in shock. "You seriously haven't noticed his protectiveness?"

"Um…I don't think so?" Matt snickered and handed our bags to the bus driver who was putting them in.

"Well when I met you at the party he looked about ready to burn me alive with his suspicious gaze. As if I was gonan hurt you or something. Hell I'd hate to be the person who would lay a single hand on you around Caleb." I gaped at him in disbelief.

Matt must be stoned to think that.

"Hey Emily, over here!" Irma shouted and waved from the front of the bus. Matt glanced between me and Irma.

"Sorry Matt. But they're calling me over. Thanks for helping me with my bag. See you on the bus, yah?" he nodded and waved goodbye to me as I wandered over to Irma. Singing on the page the headmistress had to say I was here.

"Hey guys." I grinned at my friends. "Where's Hay-lin?" Looking around and trying to spot the hyperactive girl "She got an early start this morning so I couldn't walk here with her." Cornelia and Irma grimaced and pointed to a group of people who looked like professional Skiers.

"She said she wanted to get some tips on how to ski." Said Cornelia and flipped the stray hair over her shoulder.

"She also said that when she gets there she wants to make a grand entrance." I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling.

Oh she will make a grand entrance.

When Will and Taranee got here we all piled onto the bus. We all glared at Sandra who was sitting next to her fresh pray of the week.

Matt.

Quickly I dragged Will to a seat and sat down next to her. Sending a quick scathing look to Sandra who smirked teasingly at me.

"It's ok Will. Sandra can't get her fake nails into him." I reassured the red head who scoffed. Leaning her forehead against the cold window.

"How can you be so sure? She's already got half the school wrapped around her pinky."

"Let's just say I'm kinda friends with Matt," now I had her full attention "and be rest assured he isn't into those type of girls." She didn't seem so reassured but relaxed a little.

* * *

"Oh shit on me."

Irma face palmed so hard it sounded painful. Cornelia looked like she wanted to do the same but didn't want to hurt her face. Taranee seemed as though she preferred to deal with spiders than listen to what had just happened. And Hay-lin…well she seemed excited.

"Did Will just say that or am I just having a nightmare?" Irma asked nobody in particular.

"Both." Taranee said and as Will marched back to us we sent her a half worried and half 100% done look.

"You just agreed to a skiing competition with a girl who looks like a damn professional." Summed up Cornelia and gestured wildly to Sandra who was posing for the boys. "All for a seat next to Matt on the bus ride back?"

"Um…yes?" answered Will sheepishly and flinched when me and Irma slapped her upside the head.

True to my words once we all got out of the bus and packed our things in the cabin we were staying at. Hay-lin got on her ski's and ran over our teacher. We all just shook our heads.

It was such a Hay-lin thing to do.

* * *

The day was filled with snowball fights and skiing. Sometimes I stacked it and sometimes I didn't, all in all I was very proud. After dinner I sat in front of the fire sipping my hot chocolate with a slowly melting marshmallow in it.

"Hello Emily." The Swedish/French accent came from behind me and I felt like I was thrown into a horror movie. I watched in shock as Sandra sat opposite me wearing her red silk pajamas. She smiled slyly as she looked me down. "My my you look ravishing tonight."

I wanted to puke.

"Um, thank you?" I slightly prayed this was a horror movie because according to the rules the slut dies first.

Now I'm not naming any names or pointing any fingers but…Swedish girl should be dead by now.

"It's a pity that your little boyfriend isn't here, no?" I liked my lips which suddenly had gone dry. There was a slight mischievous sparkle in her eyes that just screamed trouble.

And boy oh boy am I fucked if I don't leave this room asap.

"Well this has been a lovely chat Sandra but I should really get going to bed." Yawning theatrically before speed walking to the door. "You know big day tomorrow!" I shouted over my shoulder and once I closed the door behind me I raced to the room I was sharing with Will and flung myself in there.

Sitting on the bed reading a magazine was Will. She raised an eyebrow at seeing me all puffed out and hot chocolate in hand.

"What happened to you?"

"The Swiss bitch." Will raised the magazine up to her nose and I glared as I heard a snicker behind it. "What part of this is amusing?"

"The part where you're afraid for no reason – hey!" I threw the melting marshmallow at her forehead with a cheerful grin. "Ewww!" Will whined as she pulled the sticky white substance from her forehead. "Gross gross gross."

"I am not afraid. I am just very awkward around these types of things." I told Will as I walked to my bed and lay down. Breathing a sigh of relief at the calm room.

"I've noticed." Muttered Will bitterly as she made her way to the conjoined bathroom. Wiping the left over marshmallow from her forehead with a towel.

As I closed my eyes I faintly wondered how Caleb was. For weeks now I was used to his presence whenever I went to bed. Always knowing he was there, like a warmth in my side. But without him here, the warmth was gone. It was like a part of me was left behind when I left to go on this excursion. Rolling in on myself I felt sadness bloom over me.

Begrudgingly, I admit that I miss him.

…does he miss me?

* * *

As embarrassing as it was, Caleb knew he was worried. He muttered curse after curse as he paced his and Emily's room for the millionth time since she left. Glancing every five seconds to the vacant bed that belonged to her. His Emily – whoa there soldier. Caleb froze and shook his head vigorously. Rubbing his hands over his eyes that were tired and red. Dear God he needed to get a grip!

" _Not_ my Emily. She's not _mine_." He grunted out and acted as though he did not just think that. Caleb turned to the clock on the wall and the calendar pinned next to it. He watched painfully as the seconds ticked by. Ticking away the seconds and minutes that were left till he could see Emily again and know she's safe.

The rational part of his mind was telling him that she's fine and a guardian who can take care of herself.

But the other part which was freaking the fuck out didn't really believe it was a possibility until she was with him. Alive and healthy with her magnificent blue eyes that shine brightly like they always do. Caleb blinked and groaned at how creepy that sounded.

The way he was acting was beyond embarrassing. God what would his comrades say about this? Hell they'd probably laugh at him and tell him how far gone he was for the girl. But they didn't know her like he did. …They didn't know _him_ like she did.

As strange as it sounded this girl knew him like she's known him her whole life. And it…pleased him. The more time he spent with her the more the oddest sense of rightness passed through him. As if they complimented each other somehow.

And with that rightness gone in his life it was making his logical thinking fucked up. He was acting like a teenage idiot who was in love.

"Caleb!" grandma shouted from outside the door and slammed it open. She looked like she had just personally crawled out of hell in pajamas. "Do you know what time it is?" the rebel shrugged innocently. "Its two in the morning! Stop pacing and get some sleep."

"I can't." admitted Caleb sheepishly and in irritation. "What if Emily's hurt? What if snake face finds her and kills her and I'm not there to protect her? What fi the bus crashed? What if – "

"Caleb, be a dear and shut up." The old lady snapped with a deadpan expression that shocked the rebel to the core. "It's not like you to be worrying this much."

"I know!" whined Caleb in defeat and sat on Emily's bed. He hated to admit it but he was worried about her. And it worried him to be worried. He was trained to be calm and collective. Not worrying over someone who likes to smack his arm everyday and laugh at him…Caleb smiled slightly at remembering the sound of her laugh. Then froze as he realized he was sounding like a lovesick puppy.

He internally cringed at that revaluating thought. He does not do crushes – oh shit when did he ever deem this as a crush.

Caleb paled slightly then cried in pain when he was whacked upside the head. Looking to see a brooding old lady with hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes.

"You can sit there like a lovesick teenage boy and pace the night away for the whole week. Which I am strongly disagreeing with because grandma needs to get her beauty sleep. Or you can go to the cabin and confess your everlasting love to her."

Caleb's jaw dropped. He wouldn't exactly call it love…But what else _can_ he call it? What even is it?!

" _Or_ we can go skiing, you can keep pretending like you don't love her and just protect her. You silly boy."

"I like that idea." Caleb said and the old lady rolled her eyes as if she was being suffocated by him and his decisions.

"Pack your things. We're leaving."

"What? As in now?!" Caleb deadpanned and reared back as if he was slapped when the old lady pinned a glare at him.

"If I hear you pacing the whole night because your worried about Emily then I'm gonna shove my ski's so far up your ass you'll be seeing stars." With that she slammed the door shut and left a stunned rebel leader behind.

He vaguely wondered what his life was anymore.

* * *

"Blunk what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked the shivering…thing that was wearing Will's clothes.

"N-n-n-need co-co." was the only thing it said. Sighing I turned to see Will who was staring at the little guy in sympathy. Hearing the sound of a motor and snow crunching behind us we turned to see a car pulling up.

My heart leaped into my mouth at realizing who was driving the car. Caleb.

Hay-lin's grandma was the first to step out. Popping her back and stretching her limbs. Hay-lin's jaw dropped along with Will's as we made our way forward.

"Grandma?! What are you doing here?" the girl asked in shock and slight suspicion.

" _He_ made me drive up. Silly boy." Grandma accused Caleb who was getting out of the passengers seat with a mischievous smile. I couldn't stop the gleaming smile appearing on my face as he stared at me.

"I did not make you drive us here. You offered." Caleb told the old lady pointedly then turned to face us. "And who says I'm no fun?" he asked spitefully and pulled out a set of old worn out skis. "I'll be skiing down this mountain faster than you can say 'Phobos is a bitch'." Scoffing loudly I walked forward and took the ski's from his hand. Jaw slowly dropping in disbelief.

"You are kidding right?" asked Will, also examining the wooden ski's. "They look like the planks from titanic."

"And ironically we're on a glacier." I muttered and eyed Caleb with a deadpan look. It slowly slipped into confusion as I noticed him staring at me in relief and happiness. Though that was quickly masked as he snatched the ski's from my weak grip with a pout.

"Don't knock 'em till you try 'em." He said defiantly and reached into the car pulling out his packed clothing. "Now where are we staying for tonight?" Me, Will and Hay-lin snorted all at once.

"Not in our cabin. I'm pretty sure the teacher would have an aneurism if she saw you." Said Hay-lin and Caleb raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"High school girls plus handsome teenage boy equals restraining order." Summarized Will.

"What's a restraining order?" asked Caleb. If so even more confused that before.

"Doesn't matter." I muttered and looked around the place we were staying. "I'm pretty sure everywhere's full…And you can't sleep out here…"

"Oh I've got an idea!" Exclaimed Hay-lin, waving her hand in the air. Caleb and I exchanged equal looks of horror. Last time one of them had an idea we ended up in a pickle. "We can sneak Caleb into Will and Emily's room and hide him there throughout the week. All we have to do is keep sneaking him in and out." She said it as though this wouldn't be a problem.

But oh nelly I just know it'll be a problem. A fucking huge one at that too. Nothings easy when it comes to me. And adding Guardian's into the mix its full blown chaos!

"Um…no." I said with a serious expression but it seems as though Hay-lin and Will had already made their minds up as I saw them leading a poor confused and horrified Caleb to mine and Will's window. I watched with a slack jaw as Caleb was forcefully shoved through the open window.

"I don't suppose you agree." I told the old lady who had a careless grin on her face. All I got in return was a huff and her waddling into the cabin as if she owned the place.

Why me?

Me and Will helped Caleb with getting blankets and pillows since he was sleeping on the floor next to my bed. As Will turned off the lights I was surprised and mildly impressed at how quickly she fell asleep. Turning on my side I angled myself so I'd be able to see Caleb on the floor. I grinned wickedly at noticing he was slightly peeved at the situation.

"How's the weather down there?" I joked and felt my chest swell as i saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Just as cold as it is in your heart." He retorted and I gasped theatrically.

"You wound me, Caleb."

"Oh I'm sure you'll get over it." My lips twitched and I suddenly felt the familiar warmth spread inside me. Without realizing what I was doing my arm dropped over the bed and reached for his hand. Silently he took it without question and laced his fingers with mine. Smiling in contempt I slowly drifted off to sleep. Never letting go of the hand bringing me so much comfort.

* * *

When I woke up I was vaguely aware of something warm wrapped around me. And it was familiar. Sighing softly I rubbed myself against the warmth. It was…nice. Breathing in deeply I froze. Blimey I knew that scent. That scenty scent-scent that belonged to a certain rebel leader.

"Bullocks." I whispered and opened my tired eyes to the face of a sleeping Caleb. I was lying on his chest, more specifically curled up on his chest. His arms wrapped around me like a huge teddy bear. My legs were straddling his left leg which was surprisingly comfortable. I hummed in thought at that but quickly did a mental slap.

I didn't move, heck I _couldn't_.

All I could do was stare at his peaceful sleeping face which made my chest release butterflies. Right then I couldn't hide or ignore my feelings for the guy. I smiled in amusement at noticing his soft brown bangs resting across his face. Slowly I brought up a hand to swipe them away. But in doing so my hand reacted against my will and cupped his cheek. I marveled at how soft and warm his skin was. My heart melted at remembering that this teenager was a rebel leader who's been through so many things I could hardly imagine.

Yet he looked so innocent and peaceful in his sleep.

My heart ached at the thought of anything terrible happening to him. My arm and hand retracted and rested on his muscular chest. Laying my head down I closed my eyes but jolted internally at wondering how the bloody hell I was sleeping with Caleb. If memory serves me right – which it usually does – then I should be in my bed. Examining where I was my jaw slowly slackened and I let out a stream of curses no American could understand.

But damn it would have made a proper English woman scream.

I was on the floor. The floor. How in the bloody nine realms did _this_ happen? Knowing I would never find out I switched my gaze to the window and estimated what time it was. Hmm around four or five in the morning. Soon the teacher or somebody will be nocking at the door to wake us up.

Sighing deeply I hated to admit it but I didn't want to move. I just wanted to lie in Caleb's arms all day. It felt right. So goddamn right to be here.

Shit-fuck-blimey-sodding-bloody hell-knickers-that sounded _so_ cliché I could throw up. But I didn't. Thank Christ.

Taking a deep breath I relaxed at the smell of him. It was like a forest. The smell of a forest during the rain. It was barely detectable but hey, I'm like mushed to the guy. I lay there for a while, taking in the calm of the room and watching Caleb sleep – in a total non creepy way of course. Bloody hell this isn't Twilight.

I always did wonder why Bella never freaked the fuck out. Personally if I ever knew the creepy vamp Edward would do that again I would have made a flamethrower at the ready to set his little vampire ass on fire.

Ok maybe a wee bit too cruel but come on the dude is full on stalker.

Blinking to clear the rest of the sleep from my eyes I rubbed against the warmth again and froze at seeing Caleb looking back at me. Haha well this is awkward.

"You're awake." I said in a hushed voice, making sure not to wake Will. Mentally I slapped myself for saying that. Way to go Emily. Caleb blinked twice. As if his sleepy mind was finally realizing what position we were in. Slowly - and to me painfully – his eyes widened and jaw opened and closed.

"We slept together." He said in an equal quiet tone.

"Yeah…"

"We're cuddling."

"Uh-huh."

"Wow." Wall all he could say as he stared at me in amazement. I stared back, neither of us knew what to do or say. Our position didn't change. But what really confused us was that we weren't…awkward. We knew it should be awkward but it kinda…wasn't.

Yeah I'm making no sense.

"So how'd you get down here?" asked Caleb as we both lay together. Neither of us staring at one another.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Oh, really?" I could just _feel_ the smirk. Glaring at the wall opposite me I gently slapped his chest earning me a yelp. "Even in bed." He muttered bitterly. I was about to point out that we were not on a bed but on the floor when I realized that sounded dirty.

Curse you dirty mind.

"Have you no boundaries?" Caleb asked questioningly.

"That _must_ be rhetorical." I pointed out and rested my chin on his chest to look up at him with a smirk. He snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. Obviously he didn't mind me doing it, which pleased me greatly.

As my neck started to hurt I turned my head to the side, I smiled softly at hearing his heart beat. Wondering faintly at why it was slightly quick.

"Maybe you…flew down?" asked Caleb, amusement clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes at the suggestion.

"I can't fly without activating the heart."

"But can you hover?" I had no answer to that. Because I honestly did not know the true extent of my powers other than what Loki had told me.

"I don't know." Caleb nodded and a shiver ran down my spine at feeling his fingers run through my hair. Normally I wouldn't allow _anyone_ to do that but…well it was Caleb.

I know that this isn't exactly how friends would act towards one another. Yet I really didn't care. This was nice, it felt right and I honestly have never felt so happy since I arrived here. Closing my eyes I almost fell asleep when there was a nock at the door. My eyes flung open and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. Me and Caleb stared at one another before we both flung ourselves up and kicked the blankets and pillows on the floor to the side. Caleb ran into the bathroom to hide and I just noticed that he was only wearing boxers and a really tight t-shirt.

Son of a bitch.

Another nock sounded and I groaned in annoyance. Opening the door I saw it was the teacher.

"We start skiing at seven. Breakfast in half an hour, chop chop." She said before walking off to knock on another persons door. Slamming the door shut I turned to see Will groaning as she woke up. I snickered at seeing her hair tussled about the place.

"Ugh it's too early!" she whined and almost screamed when I jumped on her. "Holy fuck. Emily!"

Sneaking him out of the room was easier than I thought. Once we all got our ski gear we set out to the chair lifts and to the top of the mountain. Rubbing my gloved hands together I grinned at seeing the eagerness on Caleb's face and the dull expressions on the others. Cornelia and Irma burst out laughing when Caleb's ski's broke and he stacked it into the snow. I chocked back my laughter in the fear that he was hurt.

What I expected with happiness, completly different to the others was a stranger handing Caleb a snowboard and helmet. Then watching Caleb do tricks the whole way down the mountain.

"Well…dang he does know how to have fun." Admitted Irma with a slack jaw. Cornelia on the other hand swooned. I smirked and placed my goggles across my eyes as I made my way down.

* * *

Up in the mountain in a cave Cedric who had recently captured Blunk demanded to know anything about the girl with red hair and the guardian of the Nine Realms. Raging in anger when Blunk refused.

* * *

"Dude why are you hanging out with the Swiss bitch?" I muttered to Matt as we and the other students waited for Will to arrive. Next to me Caleb eyed Matt suspiciously. As if he was a spy working for Phobos.

Which is so fucking unlikely.

Matt stared at me in amazement then slow confusion.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I just thought she needed the company." Raising my eyebrow I peered over to see Sandra flocked with people.

"Oh yeah she's a real loner." He snickered.

"You know what I mean – "

"Believe me mate. I bloody don't." realizing the honesty the singer frowned at me the turned to look at Sandra.

"She's surrounded my groupies. None of them are real friends, so I thought that she needed one. You know, somebody who's there for them other than to just stare at her as if she's a goddess." My mind stopped for a moment before shouting swear words. Well great, now I feel like a bloody fool and bitch.

"You…make a great point." I said begrudgingly. "But she's still a b with an itch." My arrogance made Matt roll his eyes fondly.

"V'ere's your voolish little fr'end?" Sandra asked Matt in a fake French accent. Glancing at me for a second and gaping at seeing Caleb. Looking down I noticed Cornelia and the others.

"I'll catch you later, Matt." I waved and nudged Caleb to the others. Nodding we both set down to them.

Upon entering Taranee chocked on the air at seeing Caleb's skills.

"Where did you learn _that_?!"

"Mumboarding." I answered along with Cornelia. Behind us grandma came down and looked up to see where Sandra and the others were waiting.

"Will can't ski. How can she win a race?" Then something seemed to occur to her. "Where's Hay-lin?" up the top we saw Will arrive and then push off.

I winced and cringed as I saw her awful skiing. Then just a couple of seconds later she was…gliding.

"What's she doing?!" cried Cornelia in panic.

" _Hay-lin_." Grandma growled in anger. We all exchanged looked and backed away from the shaking woman. "Guardian's don't use their powers just so they can get a seat on the bus next to their crush!"

"What about proving a point to a bitch?" I asked in a hopeful tone and was instantly on the end of a scathing look. "Right. Shutting up now."

"Oh shit, Will!" Irma shouted in panic and we turned to see Will ski – if you can even call what she's doing skiing – into a danger zone.

"This is bad. Like really bad." Pointed out Taranee. Biting her covered knuckles nervously.

"We should do something." Said Caleb, itching to go down and save Will.

"No! Then you'll be putting yourself at risk." The old woman said but the fear for Will as clear in her eyes. "What are you doing Hay-lin?" She muttered and stared into the sky.

"What's that Swedish girl doing?!" asked Cornelia as we watched Sandra follow Will.

"Oh no!" shouted grandma. Even more panicked. Suddenly a loud crash came from above and the ground beneath us shook. I turned around and felt my heart drop at seeing an avalanche just meters away. Immediately Caleb grabbed onto me protectively and I closed my eyes. A force that felt like a current of water pulled me under. I tumbled and turned, never letting go of Caleb. For what felt like an hour of fear was only seconds.

Suddenly it ended. Silence filled my ears and I opened my eyes to see darkness.

* * *

 **Review!**


	8. Return of the Tracker

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'Witch' .**

 **Emily(OC)/Caleb**

 **Some events in this episode have changed but it's nothing dramatic.**

* * *

' _Verto_ '

A blue light lit up the hole me, Caleb, Irma and grandma were stuck in. As quick as it came I felt the light disappeared and I felt power inside me unlock itself. With a flick of my hands the snow above us was shoved away and the sunlight gazed down on us. Grinning I turned to Caleb and gripped his hand. Flying us up and out of the hole. With telekinesis I lifted the other two out just in time to see Blunk digging a hole to us.

"Girls ok? – oh, yeah…girls ok." Abruptly he was pushed out of the hole he dug by Taranee who gaped at seeing us already out.

"Huh, for once you were efficient with escaping Caleb." The rebel in question glared half-heartedly at her before gathering his snowboard. As I helped Taranee, Cornelia and Blunk out the others were getting the ski's.

"Looks like snake face is here." Said Caleb and gestured down the mountain where we could see Cedric fighting off Will and Hay-lin.

"After you." I gestured cheekily to Caleb and he rolled his eyes fondly. Kicking off he sped down the mountain with the other's in toe. Running and jumping into the air I flew like the wind down to where Cedric was currently kicked in the face courtesy of Hay-lin. He flapped her off, landinging in Will's arms. Filled with rage of him hurting my friend I flew down to him at lightening speed.

"HEY!" I shouted gaining his attention. With my power behind my fist I zoomed down and punched him across the face making his head painfully snap to the side. Landing on my feet I zoomed back up and did the same sending him flying backwards. Just as I was flying up he gripped my foot and threw me to the ground. The power of the landing sent the wind being nocked out of me. Gasping for breath I glared and shot a force at Cedric throwing him far from me. Leaning on my elbows I channeled my energy making me heal quicker. Getting to my feet I was vaguely aware of screaming coming from above. Along with a pink light.

About to run forward to Cedric who was coming at me I paused at seeing Caleb jump from a part of the mountain and snowboard up Cedric's tail ending it with a whack to the face throwing the monster off. In mid air he unclipped himself from the snowboard and landed next to me. Grinning from ear to ear in excitement at a fight. Though a hint of concern to how I was.

"Irma lets give snake-face a cold shower." Taranee said and flew into the air with flames following her. She sent fire to the ground beneath Cedric making steam flow up with melting ice. Irma followed and sent the water up. With a cheery grin Hay-lin sent a gust of to the water making a small tornado. Cornelia finished it off with wrapping him up in vines. Each of us in the air held him up by each vine. Grinning down at the wriggling snake monster. Catching Cedric's eye I winked at him, enjoying the moment of shocked silence before he roared in anger again.

"Now what do we do with him?" Cornelia asked the billion dollar question.

"I vote we put him in Sandra's luggage." Spoke Irma in complete seriousness.

"Why don't we just send him back to Phobos with a pink bow tied around him?" they seemed to ponder on that before screaming in shock as Cedric broke free from his ties and slithered into the earth. Landing next to Caleb I pouted and crossed my arms moodily. "Well that's just great."

"He escaped. _Again_." Groaned Irma and rubbed her eyes in irritation. "I'm starting to think we should put a tracker on it or something."

"If only." Sighed Taranee.

* * *

As we got back to the cabin the teacher went crazy with fear when we disappeared but was relieved at seeing us all safe and sound. I grinned when we found out (well, they found out) that Sandra was just a fake. But annoyed as hell when the other guys and groupies still flocked to her. Saying that she was still perfection.

Will was happy and contempt though. With Matt realizing Sandra was a 'b with an itch' he asked if Will would like to be his but partner. To say she said yes and blushed wouldn't be half of it.

"You were right. She is a bitch." Matt told me as he scraped what was left of his dinner into the bin. I grinned and sent him a 'told you so' face. Laughing he glanced over to see Will talking with the others.

"You're staring." I sang cheekily and yelped when he flicked a piece of corn at me. "Hey!" I shouted indignantly and wiped the corn away. Glaring at him half-heartedly.

"At least I don't date mystery boys who disappear into the air a the end of the day." I raised an eyebrow and he sighed when I didn't get it. "Caleb." A blush tinted my cheeks and he smirked. "Where _does_ he end up sleeping?" he asked in a teasing tone and I nudged him with my shoulder to stop talking.

"None of your business, _Matty_." I teased back with the nickname he despises. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of horror.

"Oh God…"

"Stop asking questions and I will stop calling you _Matty-watty_." He grimaced and turned and walked away, a defeated expression on his face.

"Till next time, Emily." He said over his shoulder in a mysterious tone.

Rolling my eyes I put my place away and walked out to see Will leading the others outside. Walking into the cold air I notice Caleb sitting on the steps watching Will pull out the map and activate it with the crystal. No new portals seemed to open up.

"He didn't return to Meridian." Said Caleb and I sat next to him, close enough our shoulders rubbed against one another.

"So where did he go?" finished Will and looked out at the darkened mountain. I sighed and lowered my head.

I hated knowing and not acting on the future events. But if I can change just the littlest of things. Maybe make some other stuff easier for them, then it would matter me being here.

* * *

Director Fury raised his eyebrows in disbelief at one of his finest agents. Not believing a word he was saying.

"So your telling me Caleb _snowboarded up_ a mutant lizards _tail_ and _survived_?..." Coulson nodded gravely. "Agent Ward couldn't do that and not die in the process."

"Like I said when we first brought him in sir, Caleb is not like other people. He was raised in an entirely different world. Someday in the future I think it would be beneficial if I recruited him for the Avengers Initiative. Along with Emily of course." Fury leant on his hands in thought. Brow creasing as his mind made up the pros and cons.

"If they survive long enough, that is."

"With all due respect sir, Tony Stark's made it this far…I think these kids can make it." His director hummed in agreement.

"And what of the others? These other Guardians?" Coulson sighed and took out his phone, flipping to show the Director a recording of Will cheating the snowboarding race with Hay-lin. "They misused their powers."

"I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt but unless they come to reality and start taking precautions like Emily and Caleb I don't think they're suited out to become Avengers." The director nodded in agreement and stood up from his chair, turning to gaze out of the window.

"So your saying you want to recruit Caleb for Agent training before Avengers."

"Yes, sir. But not now. Maybe when I get a team like we talked about, he could be apart of it." If Fury was facing Coulson, his agent would have seen an amusing smile.

"I think he and Ward would get along fine."

"Or kill each other." Coulson muttered in worry.

* * *

The next day I found myself in the same pickle I was yesterday. Waking up to cuddling Caleb. And daresay throughout the week I became fond of it. Heck I started craving his hugs. It worried me so much that I actually threw myself into the snow one morning trying to wake myself up from that nightmarish thought.

I spent the whole day sneezing and sitting in front of the fire snuggled up to Caleb. At least I got a hug…

When we finally got back home I unpacked at an inhuman speed and jumped on my bed. Reveling in the fond surroundings. Although my relaxing moment ended quickly when I noticed a sheepish smile on Caleb's face. I knew that sheepish smile. So I knew nothing good was gonna happen.

"You so owe me." I muttered as I helped Caleb carry glass through a portal we managed to get Blunk to tell. "Ok I understood stealing walkie-talkies and rope but this is the second glass in five days."

"Um…what do I owe you exactly?" asked Caleb as we walked through the portal. I squinted in thought but came up with nothing.

"I'll tell you when I know." He blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Caleb, Emily!" we turned to see Aldarn coming up to us with bright yes. "We've got the heist set out. Have you got the glass?" nodding I tapped the glass next to me and watched as a smirk rose to his face. "Excellent!"

"Nice to see you too Aldarn. Oh how am I? I'm wonderful, thanks for asking." sarcasm dripping from the words as my face remained impassive. Caleb hid his smirk behind his hand as he watched his friend stumbled over apologies. "Jesus it's alright no need to hurt yourself." As I took the glass and handed it to rebels coming from behind Aldarn I walked back through the portal missing how Caleb patted Aldarn's back sympathetically and saying ' _girls'_. As if that was the answer to everything.

"That's the seventh time you've made Aldarn speechless." Caleb said as he stepped from the portal. I snorted and took out the heart. Holding it in front of the portal I watched it close then walked to the fire escape. "You _like_ making him speechless."

"It's not my fault he makes it so easy." I teased with a playful smirk climbing down the ladder.

"You're sadistic." He muttered mockingly.

"You love it."

* * *

I bashed my head against the cafeteria table as Hay-lin babbled on about signing us up for drama night.

"I can't act." Irma stated with a glare. "In fact I can't even convince my parents to let me watch M rated movies." Looking up from my position on the table I stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding." She shook her head sadly. "Damn that sucks."

"heh, tell me about it."

When the bell rang we each took off to class. As I was leaving my locker I was suddenly pulled into the stairs leading to the attic with a hand over my mouth. About to bite said hand I noticed who the person 'kidnapping' me was. Swiping the hand away I glared at Caleb.

"Dude, what the hell?!" he took no notice of my anger and instead dragged me down the stairs.

"We have to get to Meridian before the heist takes place." Said Caleb and I paused for a second before shrugging. Hay, anything instead of doing school.

"And why am I going?"

"The people love you there. And you being a Guardian gives them hope of survival." I shook my head in amazement.

* * *

"Food for everyone!" I snickered from where I stood behind Caleb. After watching the rebel pull off another heist of food I was strangely peppy. It was fun watching heist movies but seeing one up close was amazing. The way they planned everything out seemed so simple yet tough. "This was one victory, we'll need many more if we're to turn the tide against our oppressor. Eat well tonight!" stepping forward I nudged my shoulder against his arm.

"You're a good leader to these people."

"Sometimes I don't think so." He admitted quietly and I took his hand and squeezed it. Caleb looked at me with a furrowed brow. As if confused by the sudden affection.

"If you weren't a good leader, then you wouldn't have been able to make it this far with them believing in you." My heart clenched when I saw he didn't look so convinced. "Caleb a leader isn't someone who has an army or warriors behind them. A leader is someone who inspires people, they're creative, smart, trusting, committed and confident in what they want to achieve. That's you Caleb." Pointing him in the chest. Instinctively he grabbed my hand on his chest. Staring down at me with an unclear emotion in his eyes.

It seems I have rendered him speechless.

"Hey, Caleb!" both of us turned to see Aldarn awkwardly standing at the bottom of the stage. Eyeing the both of us sheepishly. As if he had interrupted something important. "Um, do you have anymore of that earth chocolate? – its for the little ones." Breaking out of his stupor Caleb nodded.

"I'll return tomorrow with it." Aldarn grinned and ran over to a group of kids. Caleb turned back to me and we stared at one another. An air of tension grew between us. I finally took in how close we were and I almost cringed as a part of me wanted to get _closer_. Doing an awkward cough Caleb blinked and let go of my hand as I let go of his. We each took a step apart and said nothing.

* * *

Paint covered me everywhere. My face, arms, clothes, it was a nightmare. Walking back to the house I muttered curses under my breath, of course Hay-lin forgot the spare clothes she needed. And of course I had to be the one to get them since I wasn't one of the dragons.

Just before I stepped into the side entrance of the restaurant I was grabbed from behind. Screaming I went to punch the attacker when I saw it was Caleb. Huffing I slapped him on the arm earning a yelp.

"Stop doing that when you need me! It's fucking creepy." I told him with my hands on my hips. He rolled his eyes and gestured for me to follow him. Arrogantly I stood my ground with my chin raised.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on."

"I don't have time to explain."

"Then make time." he turned around to stare at me incredulously. The rebel groaned in annoyance and muttered something close to 'why he was even bothering taking me'. "Tell me what's gotten you so shaken, Caleb."

"I'm not shaken. Rebel leaders don't _get_ shaken." The arrogance clear in his tone. Sighing I walked forward and almost cupped his cheek to get him to look at me but instead I just took his hand. He looked me in the eyes and I noticed the panic in them. "The seal of Phobos has been found. I left the others a note saying we're going."

I gaped and ran a hand over my face. This was the episode where Caleb gets trapped. Well I couldn't let that happen.

"What if it's a trap? Why would Phobos send people to get him the seal when he could just take it himself? Why risk it?" Caleb looked conflicted but shook his head.

"It's not a trap. I can't take that sort of risk when my people's lives are at stake." I bit my lip and sighed.

"Lead the way Captain."

* * *

I trailed slowly behind Caleb up the mountain. This seemed awfully familiar, dammit I knew I should have written down the things I could remember in a book. Or you know, get given the dvd series of WITCH so I could watch the episodes and know what to do.

I was flying blind here.

A soft bang sounded making me look up to see that Caleb and the old man had stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked and froze when the man in the cloak turned to look at me. Suddenly the sand beneath Caleb's feet stretched up his legs and dragged him under. "CALEB!" I ran to help him but to only be grabbed by the sand as well. "Oh shit this isn't good!"

"Use the heart!" shouted Caleb and as I whispered 'Verto' I grabbed Caleb by the arm and flew us up as lightening speed. On the way up kicking Cedric in the face. Without hesitation I flew to the portal.

"Where are you going! The guy's that way." Pointed Caleb to where Cedric was turning into a snake.

"Oh yeah because I'm so suicidal." I glared at the rebel leader. Holding onto him tightly as we went through the portal. Just as I landed and dropped Caleb to the ground closing the portal just before Cedric could get though. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to glare at the rebel who was staring at me sheepishly. " _That_ was a trap."

"I can see that." He growled in anger and got up. Dusting himself off and yelping when I whacked him on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"You could have died if I wasn't there!" I shouted at him with glistening eyes. Dammit I knew I was being melodramatic but bloody hell the thought of Caleb going through that without me there was terrifying. "If I didn't go to the restaurant when I did you would have gone by yourself! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SUCKED INTO THE SAND!" by now I was clutching onto Caleb as if he would leave me any second. I felt Caleb sigh and hug me. Resting his chin on my head.

"Come on you know I would have found a way out. I'm not the rebel leader for nothing you know." He tried to joke but I didn't laugh.

"Fuck you." I mumbled into his coat and hugged him tighter. We stood there for a while. Both holding each other as I calmed down.

"Better?" asked Caleb and I nodded. Stepping back I looked anywhere but the rebel leader.

"Caleb!" both of us turned to see Will running towards us with the others. "Emily?"

"It was a trap." Said Caleb and pouted. "I should have noticed it. But the good news is that Phobos doesn't have the seal."

"Oh yeah. Just brilliant." Will mumbled sarcastically. We all jumped when Hay-lin squealed.

"If you're ok then we can still do the play!" the Guardians and I all groaned.

* * *

"That Guardian is becoming somewhat of a nuisance." Phobos said as he sat on his throne overlooking Cedric. Outside thunder clashed in the distance. "You say her power is strong?"

"Very." Pressed Cedric. "She flew out of the sand as if it were nothing." Phobos mulled over this, looking nervous.

"Damn."

* * *

"Next time we go looking for a seal, make sure it's not from a rumor!" I shouted at Caleb through the bathroom door. Behind it I could just hear him mocking me. "Don't you mock me."

"…How did you know I was mocking you?" asked Caleb as he opened the door. Hair wet from his shower. I raised an eyebrow sassily then blushed crimson as I noticed he was only wearing a towel.

Whew. If I weren't so terrifyingly used to these situations I would have fainted on spot.

"Caleb, _sweetie_ ," I said patronizingly "we sleep in the same room and spend practically every waking second together. I think I can tell when your mocking me." My words made him go still for a moment before he huffed out a breath.

"Ok you've got a point." Then properly slammed the door in my face. I gaped at him and nocked roughly.

"Dude I need to pee!"

"I'm getting changed." I groaned and rested my head against the door.

"Since when did you care about clothes?" If I had ex-ray vision I would have seen the glare Caleb sent me through the door. Caleb opened the door, for once being fully dressed and I gaped at seeing how disgruntled he looked. His hair was messy, his t-shirt was wrinkled and his trousers were ripped.

"Dude you look like the elf guy Cornelia's been raving about." His eyebrows rose to impossible lengths. "Vance Michael Juston."

"Should I know who that is?" Caleb asked dryly.

"If you were a teenage girl in love with fictional characters then yeah. You should. Now get out!"

Getting my school report was nothing exciting. Though being handed it by Coulson was.

"Um…why do you have my report?" I asked in confusion along with suspicion.

"The Directors wanted to know how intelligent their most powerful asset is." He answered and looked slightly put out. "Turns out not so much." I glared and flipped through my grades. Mainly all B's and C's except for art that was an A.

"I think I did pretty well." I defended and fought the urge to smack him on the arm like I do with Caleb.

"All our agents got A's in High School." Spoke Coulson with his arms crossed.

"Well I'm not an agent. I'm a Guardian of the Nine Realms. I don't think Math and History really apply to my job."

The man barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at me.

"Fury wants to know if Caleb is willing to work for us in the future."

I blinked. Once. Twice. Then barked out a laugh. Clutching my stomach that hurt from the velocity of the bark.

"It think Caleb would prefer to work for Phobos than SHIELD."

* * *

"Vance Michael Juston is going to look _so_ hot." Cornelia swooned as she read an article on his recent movie.

"Is this like a Lord of the Rings thing?" I asked Will who just frowned.

"What's Lord of the Rings?" my mind stopped to try and process what she had just said. So nobody knows the movie?

"You know…the books J.R.R. Tolkien wrote?" I asked slowly. My heart dropping even further when Will still looked confused.

"Oh I love that book series!" exclaimed Taranee. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Lord." I muttered.

"Hey Emily are you still coming to the Premier this weekend?" Hay-lin asked me as we all sat down for lunch. Taking out the sandwich I made myself I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, perplexed by the question. She and the others shared a look, as if a silent message was being shared.

"No reason." Said Irma.

"Apart from the reason that Caleb might steal you away." Muttered Cornelia and squealed when Will kicked her shin with wide eyes. I spluttered on my sandwich and stared at them in bemusement.

"Why would Caleb steal me away? _When_ does he steal me away?"

"Do you want a list?" the sarcasm coming from Irma lightened the mood a little.

"Just because we hang out a lot doesn't mean I don't spend time with you guys." I said and they just raised their eyebrows. "We hang out."

"We do. Just not as much as you and Caleb." Shrugged Taranee. Biting into her salad wrap.

"Which is totally fine." Added Cornelia with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"It's understandable since you two have feelings for one ano- OW! _WLL_!" Irma shouted and rubbed her shin. Will glared at Irma before sending me an apologetic grin.

"We do not have-I don't have feelings- _Caleb_? Pfft." My stuttering added to the redness growing on my cheeks. The others groaned and sent me a look that just screamed 'stop talking'.

"I swear it's like watching a bad soap opera." Irma muttered bitterly.

* * *

"You sure this is where you smelt the portal?" Caleb asked Blunk as he shoved aside a garbage bin. Getting no response he turned around to ask again. "…Blunk?" sighing deeply when he didn't get another response. "BLUNK!" sniffing and trying to locate the distinct smell Blunk permits he groaned. All he smelt was rotten eggs. Hearing a bang next to him Caleb's head snapped to the noise. He smiled at seeing a rat. "You're not Blunk, you're too clean."

Which was actually saying something since it's a rat.

"Ugh, Blunk!" he shouted again. "Come on Blunk I've got a rebellion to plan!" no response. Groaning out loud he turned to try and find the portal himself.

He could just ask Emily to try and help him. But she didn't have the map, Will did. And asking Will was not something he could do. No doubt the Guardian leader would deny him access to Meridian. Saying his safety would be at risk.

Caleb paused while searching around bins at wondering why Emily kept helping him. He knew she was worried about his safety. No doubt about it after a couple of nights ago when they fell into a trap Phobos planned. Hell she almost cried at the thought of him dying. His heart soared at that.

Caleb froze with his eyes widening. Oh shit not again. Thinking about her he felt the familiar warmth and excitement run through him. It wasn't like anything he's ever felt before when thinking about a person. She made him happy. Warm. And…secure.

"Stop thinking Caleb. Stop thinking." He muttered to himself. This was not a crush. He does not have feelings for her. Hell he doesn't even know if she has feelings for him.

Does she?

"No." He scoffed at the stupid idea. "Why would she? She probably likes that Matt guy." Caleb paused again and felt overwhelming protective anger at the thought. Matt, the rock singer and guy who he sometimes see's Emily hang out with.

Does she like Matt? Caleb felt sadness, anger and pain in one go. Taking a deep breath he almost choked on the smell of the place. Wrinkling his nose in distaste Caleb walked out of the alley and stumbled at seeing Cornelia swooning over a poster.

"You do know that's a poster right?" I asked, nocking the girl out of her state. She jumped back with a squeal. Eyes blowing open at seeing him.

"Oh! Caleb…Sneaking up on people might be ok in Meridian, but here it's just – like – _rude_!" crossing her arms defiantly but the red tint on her cheeks suggested she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry your secret relationship with the poster is safe with me." Caleb teased with a smirk. Then in a teasing tone he turned to the poster with a pensive expression. "Isn't a relationship with an elf illegal on Earth?" from the corner of his eye he saw Cornelia blanch.

"He is not an elf." Her tone cold and protective. "He's a trendalbloten. A tribe of incredibly good-looking pixies," at the word pixies Caleb's eyes watered with suppressed laughter. In Meridian Pixies were anything but good-looking. Hell they were the most defenseless creatures in the land. "who bravely" a tear slipped down his cheek. "battle the forces of Lendar." Noticing his suppressed laughter she growled lowly in her throat. Caleb couldn't take it and burst out laughing. Clutchign his stomach. "Laugh all you want rebel leader. But you couldn't beat Vance if you wanted to!"

"Vance?" Caleb breathed out, regaining his composure. "As in Vance Michelle Jus…something." By now Cornelia looked like she wanted to rip his throat out. With her teeth.

"Its Vance. _Michael_. Juston." She said in a deathly serious and threatening voice.

"Yeah…Emily told me about him yesterday. Aren't you like obsessed with him?" her jaw dropped to the ground before snapping shut.

"I-I'm not obsessive. I'm _dedicated_." Caleb had a shit eating smirk that made her glare. "Shut up." With that she stormed off muttering curses and threats under her breath.

Snickering to himself he flinched when a loud horn sounded in the distance. Turning to see what was going on his jaw almost slammed to the ground. A yellow taxi with millions of dents swerved and skidded across the traffic lights. Driving onto the pavement then parking in front of him. Two people with luggage jumped out of the passenger seats with looks of horror on their faces. Caleb was about to ask the driver 'what the fuck!' when the window rolled down to reveal a cackling Blunk.

"Blunk?..." he said in disbelief. His brain trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

How can Blunk drive? His legs are barely half the size of his arm.

"Yo!" he responded with crazed eyes. "Want ride?"

"You stole a _taxi_?" Caleb started to think that his little friend- _acquaintance_!- was a kleptomaniac.

"Not steal!" cried Blunk with a half-earnest expression. "At hotel, heard people say 'take taxi'. So Blunk take taxi." Shaking his head Caleb opened the door and let Blunk fall out.

The things he puts up with.

"Caleb 'take taxi' back to hotel." Getting into the driver's seat he put on the seat belt and waited for Blunk to get in. Looking at the many controls he bit his lip. "How do you start it?"

* * *

Pressing Irma's doorbell I stood outside waiting patiently. Whistling a tune I've heard Caleb do when he's washing the dishes at the restaurant. I didn't really want to go see this movie Cornelia was making the group see. It was all too…weird. Plus no movie can beat Lord of the Rings. Hearing puffing behind me I gaped at seeing Caleb running along with Blunk.

"What are you guys – "

"No time to explain." Caleb cut in and when the door opened he shoved me inside and closed the door. "Need a…place to hide." He puffed and shut the blinds. Peeking outside while at it. "Just a couple of…hours." I turned to Irma who had a devilish smile on her face.

"Not a problem. What happened to you?" she asked curiously.

This all felt very familiar. My heart sunk as I partially remembered this episode. Oh shit the tracker's back.

"Hehe…Nothing much." Caleb laughed uneasily with a sheepish look. I raised my eyebrows at him. "We just had a Meridian search party after us." Irma and I looked at each other before shouting at Caleb.

"WHAT!" she peeked through the blinds with a panicked look. "I better warn the others."

"You lead them right to us?!" I shouted at Caleb, poking him in the chest. He looked miffed and swatted my hand.

"Please. Like I'd lead the Tracker here." Irma winced in horror at who was tracking Caleb. "I used every evading technique I learned since I was a child. He wouldn't be able to find me for at least seven hours. And by the time he'd pick up my scent I'd be long gone." He said in a cocky tone. A self-pride smirk playing at his lips.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "The Tracker who's a creature with a hellish hound outwitted by a teenager." I sent him a disbelieving look. Caleb huffed.

"The Tracker's easy to beat. The only thing that he's got on his side is a puppy and a terrifying myth." Irma gaped at him. Not believing a single word coming out of his mouth.

"Caleb you got nocked out last time we fought him." His cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"I admit that wasn't my finest moment – "

"No shit." Irma muttered disdainfully.

"But that was only because Emily got in the way – OW!" Caleb yelped in pain and grabbed his foot that was mercilessly run over by Chris on his tricycle. I smirked smugly at him.

"Karma, bitch." He glared half-heartedly at me.

"Chris, Caleb. Caleb, Chris." Irma introduced.

"Your doggy stinks." Chris told Caleb, pointing at Blunk who was sitting on the couch chewing the tv remote.

"Blunk isn't a dog, Chris. He's a-a costume miniature clown." She said and wrote down some instructions on a paper as she gathered her coat, scarf and beanie. Handing the instructions to Caleb quickly. "Bedtimes at eight, here's the rules. Bye bye." She snatched my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"You left Caleb alone with Chris?!" I shouted to Irma as we ran to the restaurant Hay Lin was at. When I left I saw her trying to wriggle her way into convincing her overprotective parents to let go to the movie.

"Yeah." Laughed Irma. "Wonder who will kill who first."

* * *

 **Review!**


	9. Framed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'WITCH'**

 **Pairings: Emily/Caleb**

 **Kinda skipped this episode because damn I had no idea how to insert Emily in this.**

* * *

Of course Cornelia dressed up as a princess. And I had to hand it to her, she looked stunning. If only I was as confident as her.

Hearing a phone ringing we all turned to see a pissed off Hay-Lin.

"Hey dad." She said as she answered the phone with a groan. "Yes, I'm fine…Yes, Emily kept your promise to protect me…Yes, she's right here." I sent her a pitying look when she mouthed 'help me.' "Yes, dad I won't eat any junk food…Yes, I am warm…Ok-ok-ok bye dad!" hanging up on him with a long-suffering sigh.

"Damn your parents are protective." Taranee said and Hay-lin shot her a look that said 'you have no idea'.

"Nice costume." A boy dressed as a wizard told Cornelia. The blonde fluttered her eyes at him.

"Why thank you." I turned away with a groan and took my beanie out. Putting it on to savor the warmth I had.

"Can you believe this?" Will muttered to me as we stood in line. Partly watching Cornelia flirt with boys. "How can she do it?"

"You mean flirt?" I asked and she nodded. From what I remember in the comics Will was a very shy individual. But in the show they didn't really put that in much. "I don't know. I guess she knows she's gorgeous and uses that to bring her confidence up."

"So its all about being comfortable with who you are?" she asked and I nodded. Will snorted and shook her head. "Explains a lot." Behind us Hay-lin's phone rang.

"Yeah, dad?" she said gloomily. "Yeah I'm fine…yes, I'm warm…" Will and I sent her pitying looks.

"So how'd you get your mum to let you go?" Will froze and shrugged. "You snuck out didn't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Seconds later another ring happened.

"I'M OK DAD! I'm perfectly fine. I'm peachy in face I'm _fantastic_. Now leave me alone!" Hay-lin shouted into her phone then hung up. Groaning when her phone rung again. Next to her Taranee slowly backed away. "Dad I'm even finer than I was two seconds ago." Hanging up again. I rolled my eyes and was happy that I didn't have a phone.

Abruptly Will's pocket began to vibrate and Hay-lin sent her a sympathetic look.

"Your mum?" Will took out the heart that was glowing.

"Worse, its evil calling." We all peered in and gasped at seeing the Tracker appear in the heart.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Cornelia looking slightly pale. Not a meter away a growl sounded and we all straightened up. Will hiding the heart in her inside jacket pocket. Trying to act casual as the Tracker walked by. People in the crowd marveling at him. Thinking the Tracker was a costume.

"What's the Tracker and sniffer doing here?" asked Will, eyeing the Tracker's back nervously.

Me and Irma shared an equal look of 'oh shit'.

"Caleb." I breathed and without hesitation I began running towards Irma's house. Ignoring my friends shouts at me to stop. Walking into an alley I unlocked my full power and flew into the sky. Going so fast that my face and body became numb.

I mentally cursed myself for not staying with him. But oh no my rational side said to not change anything. Well fuck change. Like hell I'm gonna let Tracker get to my Caleb.

My flying faltered for a second and I swear my expression was priceless.

 _My_ Caleb? Nope. He's not my Caleb. He's not my anything.

"I'm not a Mary Sue. I'm not a Mary Sue. I'm not a Mary Sue." I kept muttering to myself as I landed on the ground outside Irma's house. Not giving a rats ass if somebody saw me. Nocking on the door I was stunned when Chris opened it.

"The Tracker! Chris get away from the – _Emily_?" Caleb came into view behind Chris with a confused expression.

"We've got to go. _Now_." I said urgently.

"Emily?" behind Caleb was grandma. "Hay-lin didn't tell me you were dropping by."

"Yeah well, Tracker, coming, bad shit's about to go down?" I puffed out. Anxious about the Tracker coming.

"Well that is bad." Murmured grandma but Caleb scoffed.

"There's no way the Tracker knows I'm here. I used every evasive maneuver – " he was cut off by a loud howl behind me. His face creased into horror at seeing the Tracker's pet down the road. "Shit." Quickly he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Just in time as Cornelia arrived and made millions of trees grow around the house.

"It's me they want. I've gotta lead them away." He said as he looked outside to see the guardians fighting off the tracker.

"Then what?" I asked, watching him grab a skateboard and helmet from the cupboard.

"I trick them into going inside the portal." Said Caleb.

"Good plan. Blunk stay, guards cookies." Grinned Blunk and Caleb glared at him.

"New plan, Blunk go find that portal." Caleb said and grabbed Blunk by the arm. Carrying him to the door.

"I didn't fly all the way over here to let you go on a suicide mission." I said and stopped him from going outside.

"I'm _helping_." Caleb said and shoved me to the side gently. I didn't have time to stop him from running out in the open and whistling to the Tracker.

"Son of a – CALEB!" I shouted as he took off down the road. Hay-lin managed to stop the Tracker for a second before it went after Caleb. I flew at incredible speed and swooped down. Grabbing the Tracker by the collar of his cloak and throwing him to the side. It didn't do much as he took off like the Flash.

Flying down a hill I gasped as Caleb skated under a car that was sent flying into he air by the Tracker.

"Caleb you bastard you're giving me heart problems!" I shouted as I flew next to him. He grinned at me. "Oh and where's the bloody portal?!"

"Blunk smelt it behind the theatre in the alley. Pull them in, seal it up and the world is saved."

"How patriotic of you." I mumbled and screamed in shock as the Tracker's weapon tied itself around my ankle pulling me to the ground. My arms scraped against the road making me wince. Gripping the metal around my hand I sent an electrical force up it. Zapping the weapon from the Tracker's hand. Releasing me I flew back up and wished that the theatre was close.

"He needs a shortcut!" I shouted to the others.

"Idea's anyone?" asked Taranee. They all just shrugged. I blinked then groaned.

"Thanks for the help." Swooping down I grabbed Caleb by the waist and pulled him up.

He screamed.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS!" he shouted and gripped onto my hands holding him up. Rolling my eyes I flew down into the alleyway and dropped him.

" _So_ …where's the portal?" I asked and Caleb looked around anxiously before glaring at Blunk.

"I thought Passling's could smell portals!" he growled and went to lung at Blunk when Irma bashed through the alleyway door panting.

"Caleb! The portal's inside." Turning to face me he placed his hands on my shoulders with a serious look.

"Stay here and look out for the tracker." I nodded and jumped when Blunk shouted.

"Look out, Tracker!" all our heads snapped to where the growling was. My eyes widened in fear at the dark figures with glowing eyes.

It felt like these guys came out from a horror movie.

"Come on!" cried Caleb, grabbing my hand we ran into the theatre. He pushed me forward as he slammed the door closed. Irma led us to the cinema where we ran down the isle towards the stage. On it lay the glowing blue portal. Jumping on stage I stood with Caleb, he pushed me behind him and got into a fighting stance as the Tracker came on.

"Lets see what you got." He said mockingly. The Tracker lashed forward with his chain. We ducked and stepped to the side as he lashed out again. Caleb kicked forward to his chest but was thrown back. Doing a roundhouse kick he grabbed my leg in the air and twirled me around sending me flying backwards. Just as I landed the dog leapt at me. I screamed and rolled to the side. As the dog (if you could even call it that) landed I punched it in the face. Groaning as my knuckled screamed in pain.

Jumping to my feet the dog came at me again. While I fell to the floor dodging the dog trying to bite my face off Caleb managed to knock the Tracker to the ground. I was vaguely aware of the crowd yelling and screaming whenever we managed to dodge a hit.

God I hated the crowd.

Finally I managed to push the dog off of me. Just in time to see Caleb jump into the portal.

"CALEB!"

I watched in anxiety as the dog and Tracker followed. The room went silent and we all waited for something. Suddenly the portal sparked and Caleb flew out of the portal landing in the crowd. Taking out my heart I held it up and the portal sparked and a wind blew my hair back. It closed and the crowd cheered loudly. The lights went out and the projection of the movie began. As I walked down into he crowd I got people shaking my hand muttering quiet compliments on my acting.

As I reached Caleb we both walked up the isle and sat in the back row where Will and the others were. I rested my head against his shoulder grinning when Caleb slyly wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

"This is so boring!" whined Hay-lin as she copied the art piece we were given. It was 'Starry Night by Vincent Van Goh.

"I agree." Groaning as I sketched out one of the swirls in the sky. "Just because we have a sub teacher doesn't mean we have to do boring work."

"Yeah, and I didn't move up two grades in art to do _this_." The girl added and muttered curses under her breath as her pencil snapped. "Do you have a sharpener?" unzipping my pencil case and digging through it I frowned.

"Weird. I must have left it in my locker." Turning to my right I tapped James on the shoulder. "Do you have a sharpener?" he didn't even turn to me as he slip his sharpener over to my side of the desk. "Thanks. Here." I handed it to Hay-lin who thanked me profusely.

"Miss Collins!" looking up I saw the teacher narrow his eyes at me. "Class is where you sit down and learn. _Quietly_."

"Sorry, sir." I apologized.

"And while I'm at it your teacher, Mr…Williams made a note saying that you have not handed in your art assignment." What art assign-oh damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. I didn't do the assignment. What was it? Um… as essay n Vincent? Re-create the Mona Lisa? What was it?

Did I even do it?

"Erm…It's in my locker?" the sub sighed sufferingly.

"Is that a statement or a question, Miss Collins?"

"…Statement?" the sub blinked.

"Then get it so I can mark you off." Biting my lip I nodded and walked out the door. As I took two steps I froze. Oh dear what do I do? That dude already suspects I'm lying. Doing this would only piss him off further.

"Bullocks!" I hissed and walked slowly to my locker. Heart thumping in my chest like a drum. "What to do, what to do..." Upon reaching my locker I put in the combination and opened it. Staring into the messy contents in panic. "Shit!" I hissed. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall I turned to see two men in a suit.

Alarm bells went off in my head.

Closing my locker I turned quickly and went to walk down the other side of the hall when I saw a blonde woman in a…very tight suit along with another man. My mouth went dry and I suddenly felt like I was a caged animal. Breathing quickly I did what anyone would do.

I ran.

Summoning the magic I had I swept my hand to the side making the man and woman suddenly bang against the wall. Continuing to run I turned left to where the backdoor to the school was. Hearing footsteps behind I picked up the speed and pushed the door open. Screaming when hands in front of me grabbed my body and dragged me to a black open van. Shoving me inside I looked around to see men surrounding me. One of them strangely familiar.

"Nice to see you again, Emily." My heart skipped a beat and I relaxed slightly. And that was scary considering this guy was HYDRA.

"Ward?" pausing before reaching forward and slapping him on the arm. The agent gaped at me, breaking his steel mask at not anticipating that. "What the fuck, man! You could have just called instead of kidnapping me like a bunch of creeps!"

"It wasn't my idea." He said coolly. I scoffed and sat down.

"Then whose was it?

I glared at Fury who held an impassive face.

"You kidnapped me from school."

"I'm well aware of that." He said calmly which only angered me more.

"You _kidnapped_ me. This is the third time you've done this!" I shouted and was tempted to jump over his desk and smack him across the face. "Have you people ever heard of the word 'manners'? It's a little something where you, oh I don't know be _polite_ and _call_ instead of _kidnapping children_!" huffing at the end and crossing my arms over my chest with a pout.

"Are you done?" I wrinkled my nose and nodded. "Good, then we can get started." Pressing a button on his phone. "Moorse, Hunter, have you got him?"

" _Yes, sir. We've got him_ – "

" _Right little bugger he is!_ " a male voice interrupted. " _Almost punched me right in the nose! For a kid he's one heck of a fighter._ "

" _Shut up, Hunter!_ " the woman interrupted. A second later I head Caleb shouting behind the door.

"Let go of me!"

"I'll let you go if you stop fighting like a sodding ferret." The door's to Fury's office opened up and I gaped at seeing Caleb's handcuffed and struggling against the blonde woman from school along with the guy she was with.

" _Emily_." Caleb breathed out, and seemed to calm considerably and stop fighting. "You're ok."

"And you're handcuffed?..." I stood up and walked to the rebel leader, raising questioning eyebrows to the two agents.

"He almost killed me so…" the guy-Hunter said offhandedly.

"I thought he tried to punch you in the nose?" the agent next to him, Moorse, nodded.

"Yeah, he attempted to kill him with a spoon, _then_ tried to punch him in the nose." She said and I gave Caleb a bemused look.

" _Really_?" he smiled sheepishly.

"I thought they did something to you." Hunter made a cooing sound.

"Awe, he likes her – _oof_!" he rubbed the back of his head where Moorse hit him. That interaction strangely reminded me of what I do to Caleb.

"Now that you're here, maybe we can start?" Fury said from his seat and the two agents nodded. Un-cuffing Caleb and leaving the room. "Have a seat." Rubbing his wrists, the rebel leader cautiously took a seat along with me. "You two have been very busy since our last meeting."

"By that you mean the last time you kidnapped us?" Interrupted Caleb with a smug smirk.

"Call it what you like." Fury waved off. "As I said, you've been very busy. Stopping your friends from assaulting a teacher they thought was a monster out to get them. Befriending Thor and Loki. Getting stuck in a book Labyrinth. Defeating a mutant snake that almost blew up a volcano he was sliding _into_. And just recently took down the Tracker."

"Your point?" asked Caleb.

"My point is, you two have become a problem. _My_ problem. And I don't like this problem because I can't control it like all the others." We both glared at the director.

"And how pray tell are we your problem?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Oh," he laughed bitterly. "you weren't really a problem until yesterday when you revealed the impossible to _hundreds_ of people."

"You mean at the cinema?" I laughed. "They thought it was fake."

"Yeah but what if you weren't there to close the portal? What if a curious bystander stepped into the portal?" me and Caleb stayed quiet. "Exactly. From now on, if any of the impossible becomes knows like yesterday. There will be serious consequences."

"And, erm, what are these consequences?"

"You'll be confined to the SHIELD training facility or an agent will be assigned to you at all times." Said Fury and Caleb glared at him.

"Can you believe that guy?" Caleb scowled as we walked through the SHIELD headquarters. Gaining curious looks from SHIELD agents.

"Yeah, total bitch." I sighed then groaned as I realized I skipped art.

"What?"

"My art sub teacher's gonna kill me for skipping on him."

* * *

As I walked into school during lunch I winced as I heard my name being called.

"Emily what the hell happened to you?" It was Hay-lin. Turning to see her worried face along with the rest. "You just like ' _poof_!' vanished." Making a little gesture with her hands.

"I kinda didn't do my assignment so I freaked." I shrugged sheepishly. Irma's jaw dropped.

"So you just decided to skip the whole freaking class?" nodding, a smile stretched onto her face. "Awesome."

"Awesome?!" shrieked Taranee, following me to my locker. "Skipping class isn't awesome. It's bad. That's a bad thing to do!"

"Oh shush, Taranee." Cornelia waved off. "Don't tell me you've never thought of skipping class before?" the girl stayed quiet with a shy grin on her face.

"So where did you go?" asked Will curiously. I flinched a little and said something closer to the truth.

"Caught up with Caleb."

"…Seriously?" said Cornelia. A bemused expression on her pretty face.

"You 'caught up' with him?" this time Elyon. She sent Hay-lin a look. "You see him _every day_ when you wake up."

"A lot can happen in the span of two hours." Like Caleb attempting to murder a SHIELD agent with a spoon.

"Oh yeah." Said Will with a shit eating smirk.

"You two are _so_ together." Irma teased and I blushed.

"We are not!"

"You're adorable." Added Elyon, linking my arm with hers and leading me to the spot under a tree.

"We are not together!" I insisted but they just laughed.

My face may as well be melting I'm blushing so hard.

"Ok lets stop teasing poor Emily she looks like she's about to explode." Said Will and twiddled her fingers together. "Hey do you guys like wanna come over for a sleepover tonight?"

"I can do that." Said Irma with a nod, opening her can of soda.

"I have to check with my mum first, but I think so." Taranee said, opening her lunchbox.

"Same here." Added Hay-Lin. Will turned to Elyon who nodded with a smile.

"If we watch Vance Michael Juston movies I'm in." said Cornelia and pouted when we laughed. "He's a good actor!" finally Will turned to me and I mulled over it.

"I _think_ I can do it." Irma rolled her eyes.

"In other words you have to make sure Caleb won't be dragging you into another unwanted adventure." I blinked at them.

"Is it _that_ noticeable?"

"That you two are madly in love? Yeah pretty much." Snickered Hay-lin and I glared at them as they laughed. Muttering 'I am not a Mary Sue. I am not a Mary Sue' under my breath.

* * *

Upon entering the restaurant I grinned maliciously at seeing Caleb with an apron on. God I loved catching him in the act with working. Next to me Hay-lin laughed at my look. Saying she's going to ask her parents about the sleepover tonight. Walking up to Caleb who was struggling a bunch of dirty plates in his hands I acted smug.

"How's work?" the rebel leader glared at me over the dishes. "Does the great rebel leader need help? You seem to be in a bit of a struggle."

"Ha ha." Muttered Caleb and walked to the kitchen. Kicking the door open and dropping them into the sink. The sound of some plates breaking made me wince. "I need your help." I groaned.

Here we go.

"Blunk's already found a portal, I just need you to…close it after we're done. To make sure no-one can pass over."

"You see this is why I don't call you fun."

"… _Please_?" His pleading look with puppy-dog eyes made me break.

"Fine!" a bright smirk appeared on his face. "But what time? I'm having a sleepover at Will's tonight so I kind of I need to be on time." his smirk dropped into disappointment.

"You're…not going to be here tonight?" I frowned and felt a clench in my chest at seeing his dismayed expression.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Clab's smirk came back but it felt fake and wrong.

"Nope. Meet me here after my shift and we'll get going." With that he quickly left the kitchen leaving me confused and a little bit worried. Walking up to me and Caleb's room I dropped my backpack onto the desk chair and sat on my bed. Suddenly the door banged open revealing a happy Hay-lin.

"I can go to the sleepover!" she cried and sat down next to me. "Can you? Or does Caleb need your help with more _important rebel business_?" imitating Caleb in a deep over exaggerated voice. I giggled and nodded.

"I can go if Caleb's quick and doesn't get caught…like usual." I added in an afterthought. "For a rebel leader he does get into trouble pretty easily." Hay-lin laughed along with me.

"That's because of Blunk." A voice said in the doorway making me and Hay-lin jump.

"Always have someone to blame Caleb." I grinned and he looked his eyes.

"Before I met you lot I was like a shadow getting in and out of Phobos' castle." He said and grabbed his coat from the end of his bed. "Blunks outside." With that Caleb walked from the room leaving me speechless.

"Is it just me or does he seem tense?" asked Hay-lin and followed me out of the room.

"Yeah. Wonder why." She shrugged.

"You do know that when Will finds out your taking him to Meridian she'll have a fit, right?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the alley.

"Not unless you don't say anything." Turning around and giving her puppy dog eyes. Hay-lin's lips thinned and she sighed deeply.

"Fine I won't say anything. But no promises!" she said and disappeared into the restaurant. Grinning I began walking to where Caleb was leaning up against the wall.

"So why do you need to go to Meridian?" I asked in a chipper voice.

"Getting information." Was his vague response making me narrow my eyes.

"Usually your more specific when I'm risking my neck with taking you to Meridian. And you still owe me for making me help you steal shit!" Caleb scoffed and said nothing.

Jesus, what was his problem?

* * *

Waiting outside the castle I wondered why Caleb was so…pissed off. Maybe it was because I was going to the sleepover? Ohhh…ohhh.

I was confused.

He's angry about me not being with him? Or jealous? Damn that dude is protective – wait no. No why would he be like that? He doesn't like me…Although the others are persistent about him liking me. But…no. Nooo oh God I'm becoming a Mary Sue. I gagged at the thought. Jesus that's just – gah, no way! No fucking way.

Suddenly a robe whacked me against the head. Crying out in pain I looked up to see Caleb holding Blunk (who's head was literally framed?!) and _running down the side of the castle with no protection_?!

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted and yelped when I saw the rope being cut by one of the guards. "CALEB!" I shouted as I watched him fall. Without hesitation I flew up and caught Caleb in the air. Continuing to fly up I stopped for a second and mentally threw the guards back with the force.

Hehe I sounded like a Jedi.

As I turned sharply I only just registered Caleb screaming. I laughed at his expense and flew outside the Castles perimeter and to the outer lands where the portal was. Landing I dropped the rebel who collapsed to his knees. Breathing heavily and paused for a second before slapping a frozen Blunk's head.

"AH!" cried the creature indignantly.

"You were supposed to help me get information. Not snack on the paintings!"

"…Blunk has a taste for art." I snorted in amusement and helped Caleb up. Hands lingering on his arms for a moment, our eyes connected and I was amazed by the pure green before turning to the portal and walking through it. Caleb and Blunk soon followed and I took out the heart. Closing the portal and turning back to normal. Well, normal as in power normal. Not awesome changing clothing and looks normal.

"I wish I had a cool suit like the others." I mumbled sadly. Next to me Caleb scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you hated them?" shrugging innocently I scratched the back of my head. Hay, what can I say? Fighting bad guys in civilian clothes makes you think differently.

"Yeah well after one too many tears in fabric I kind of want to have an indestructible suit." Caleb raised an eyebrow at me as if saying 'come _on_.'

"I fight in normal clothes!"

"You're not a Guardian of the Nine Realms are yah buddy?" he scoffed and shook his head at my reasoning.

"I'm the leader of the rebellion. I think I'd also like to have a suit that would prove battle worthy."

"I can help with that." A voice said behind us making. We jumped in surprise and Caleb immediately shoved me behind him. Glaring at Coulson who seemed completely calm, though a little unnerved by a drooling Blunk.

"How did you find us?" growled Caleb through narrowed eyes. Coulson spared one last glance at Blunk before addressing us.

"SHIELD picked up another energy spike in this location. I decided to investigate it and instead of finding a portal I found you two closing it up. Thank you, by the way. Who knows what trouble we would be in if you hadn't closed it." Said Coulson.

"Still doesn't explain why you decided to follow us." Suspicion evident in Caleb's voice. The agent shrugged innocently.

"I parked my car in the same direction you were going." I blinked in disbelief and went to move forward when Caleb's hand stopped me from getting close. "I think Miss Collin's can take care of herself, Caleb." The rebel sneered at him.

"I'm not taking any chances." Sighing I gave Caleb a look.

"Fine." I huffed and raised a curious eyebrow at Coulson. "You said you could help us with our little clothing situation?"

"I can." Nodded Coulson. "We at SHIELD provide the best technology in the world along with protection and clothing."

"So you could make me and Caleb a suit that will protect us in battle?" I asked, giddy at the thought of having a super-suit provided by Coulson.

"I can." Caleb scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not buying it. There must be an ulterior motive." Coulson shook his head.

"There's none. If we can give you a suit that will prove helpful in saving the world. Then we'll do it." I sent Caleb a pleading look. The rebel frowned and sighed.

"Fine. What do we need to do?" asked Caleb. Coulson smiled and looked slightly excited at the chance of designing a suit. Then again he _did_ design Captain America's suit.

"I'll be in touch." Said Coulson, not answering Caleb's question and walking past us at a speed I didn't know he could do. Me and the rebel shared a look of 'what the hell just happened?'.

"Looks like we'll be getting a suit." I grinned and Caleb suddenly seemed like he regretted it dearly.

* * *

I ran the whole way to Will's house after packing my things. Checking my watch as I walked down the hall to her apartment I muttered curses. Half an hour late.

"Shit shit shit shit bloody hell!" pressing the doorbell ten times until Will's mum opened the door. Raising an eyebrow at me, unimpressed by my actions.

"Will, Emily's here!" she shouted and gestured me to come inside and leading me to the living room where everyone was seated. They were all in pajamas.

"What took you so long?" asked Will. I grinned sheepishly.

"Caleb needed help with some things." I said, dropping my things and sitting on the couch next to Irma who smiled suggestively at me. "Dude!" I hissed.

"What kind of things?" asked Elyon, a hint of jealousy in her tone. It wasn't a secret she and other girls in the school had a crush on the rebel. And were especially jealous about the rumor that I was 'dating' him.

"Just…things." I said unhelpfully. "So what are we doing?" I asked, leaning on my elbows with anticipation.

"Are we gonna watch Vance Michael Justin movies?" asked Cornelia with a giddy expression.

"Um, yeah?" said Will, nervously looking through her dvd cases. "How about The Lost Ark one he did?" pulling out the movie. Cornelia looked disappointed but nodded.

"Doesn't he play the spoilt king in that one?" asked Hay-lin and Cornelia glared at her.

"He's not spoilt. He's…eccentric." She defended and Elyon giggled under her hand.

"Hey WiIl where can I get changed?" I asked the Guardian, registering that I was the only one not wearing pajamas.

"I'll show you to my room. Taranee can you put the disc in?" handing the fire guardian the dvd as she led me out of the room. Thanking her I closed the door behind me and gaped at seeing her room covered in frogs.

"Damn…" I breathed. Changing into my Star Wars shirt and shorts I joined my friends in watching the movie. When it was over Will awkwardly started handing out clipboards. I raised an eyebrow.

"A…quiz?" being handed mine I read the questions.

 _1\. What bands to you like?_

 _2\. Pop or rock?_

 _3\. If you could chose a theme for a…oh I don't know, Spring carnival what would it be?_

Spring carnival…why did that sound so familiar? My eyes widened. Was this part of an episode? Son of a bitch my memory of this show sucks. In my defense I watched this show as a child! Like I was five or something so don't expect me to remember every single-itty bitty detail.

"Will when you invited us for a sleepover, you didn't mention the pop quiz." Said Irma, eyes peeking over the clipboard.

"Yeah," agreed Hay-lin. "we're supposed to be watching bad Vance Michael Justin movies – sorry." Apologizing when Cornelia shot her a glare.

"I sorta- _kinda_ volunteered to be in charge of this years spring carnival." Laughing awkwardly at the end.

" _What_?" blanched Taranee. "Do you know how much work that is?"

"Ok here's the thing." Started Will, pacing around the room. We watched her with our eyes as she went back and forth. "That's why I sorta-kinda volunteered you gusy to be my committee!" saying it as if this wasn't a sentence to our death. Silence rang the room. "…please?"

"We have been sleepover-jacked." Declared Irma and started packing up her things along with the rest. Putting on my converse as everyone danced around the room to gather their things.

"Gotta go." Said Hay-lin.

"See yah." Irma shouted as she put on her backpack.

"I'm outta here." Mumbled Elyon and followed Cornelia to the door as she said "Can we go please?"

"Principle knickerbocker said all the cool kids to it!" shouted Will, trying to make us stay. I pitied her.

"The _same_ knickerbocker who attempts to rap the morning announcements?" asked Hay-lin in disbelief. " _Word_ , have you heard that if you're late for attendance you're gonna loose your independence." Imitating her in a low voice.

"Ok I'm lame." Sighed Will and sat down on the couch. Holding her head in her hands as she looked at us pleadingly. "But I need a carnival theme by Monday." The tension broke as the doorbell rang.

" _Pizza_!"

"At least she ordered food." Said Hay-lin optimistically. Will walked to the door with a confused expression.

"Nope, but maybe my mum ordered – " she stopped talking when the door opened to reveal Martin. "a _nerd_." Martin was wearing a big goofy grin, holding a pizza under one arm and a game in the other.

"In the time honored tradition in male Atheros I'll be your official pajama party crasher!" Martin declared as he barged in. His bunny slippers squeaking with each step. We all stared at him, not believing our eyes.

"Martin," Snapped Irma. "Get your bunny slippers outta here."

"My pj'd passion flower. I brought pizza and my favorite board game." Handing Irma the two objects. "Nice pajamas." He told me and eyed my star wars print. I was about to tell him to bugger off when he took out a camera and snapped a picture of us. "Wait till the guys see this!" he giggled with his goofy grin.

We all glared.

Irma dropped the objects. Will opened the door. And Irma kicked him out.

* * *

We were doing a medieval theme. Irma and I were in charge of the jousting tournaments. I smirked, oh yeah. Nocking people off of horses will be fun.

But what I didn't count on was having to clean up the horse manure.

"I hate this horse shit." Mumbled Irma as she cleaned up, her armor clanking. I on the other hand wasn't wearing armor since none of it fitted me.

I know, disappointment.

"Blunk smells worse." I told her and Irma nodded gravely.

"It's not natural." She agreed.

"Couldn't agree more." Said Caleb.

Shit went down from then on. We found out Will and the others were stuck inside a painting. A _painting_. Shit couldn't get any weirder than that.

Oh but it did.

Me, Caleb and Irma all rode hourses into Phobos's castle, rescued the others and every other person from the painting and brought them to the carnival.

It was a very eventful day.

* * *

 **Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	10. The Stone of Threb

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'WITCH' or the Marvel Cinematic universe.**

 **Pairings: Emily(OC)/Caleb**

 **I hate stealing lines from shows when I put in an OC. It makes me feel so unoriginal but I had to for two lines. Two VERY short lines.**

* * *

This was a very sucky day for me. Not only did I get a C on my History exam, but Caleb was helping out at the restaurant so I was all alone. Wandering the streets of Heatherfield. What to do, what to do?

How old was Phobos anyway?

I froze walking and wanted to slap myself at that horrific random thought. Like I wanted to know _anything_ about that sociopath. He's Phobos, aka the evil dude. Someone who you do not under any circumstance think about unless you wanna plot against him. He's cruel, manipulative, powerful, and loves ruining happiness. God how is the beautiful lovely Elyon related to…well…yeah, Phobos _is_ beautiful but that's besides my point. Elyon is the polar opposite of that psycho.

Except that they both have beautiful hair. Does Phobos even wash his hair? Wait…I made my thinking face, I remember Phobos bathing in this waterfall thingy.

"Why am I thinking about _Phobos_ in a _bath_?!" looking around I was relieved to see no-one I know. If Caleb has heard me he would've had an aneurism. And a painful one at that. Not that an aneurism isn't painful but – ugh forget it I'm mind rambling again.

 _Buuut_ if Phobos is Elyon's brother then he must be around my age. Once again I froze while walking then gagged and bit my knuckles, hard. How horrid. Phobos is around my age. Jesus on the Christ if things couldn't get any weirder.

Awe bloody hell I just jinxed myself.

 _Yup_ I did. Looking up at the bookstore that just happens to belong to Cedric. I glared at the sign that read 'Ye Olde Book Shop'.

"Awe _Shit_." I mumbled as Cedric waved at me through the window with a smile. I faked a smile and waved back. Then turning on my heel and all but bolting from the shop.

That was awkward and unexpected. Two things that are _not_ pleasant. Sighing deeply I kicked an empty soda can, watching it skid across the groun.

Bored. Bored. _Booooored_. Throwing my head back I groaned loudly. Startling people around me.

"I hate boredom." I moped pathetically then jumped a foot in the air when a voice crept up behind me.

"I can help with that." Turning around sharply with a shocked expression my eyes took in Natasha Romanoff. She as wearing casual clothes with a cheeky grin. "Coulson's told me to bring you in. He has some clothing idea's he needs to run by you." I gaped then grinned widely.

"Oh hell yes."

"Oh hell _no_." I said as I looked at Coulson's sketch of what my suit would look like. "Dude I look like a walking hot dog!" the agent rolled his eyes at me and hastily took the drawings from my hand.

"I didn't draw those. Fitz did." Under his breath I heard him mutter 'crazy scientists' "I drew _this_." He said handing me a picture. Looking at it I smiled like a child.

The suit was fitting. It consisted of a white protective t-shirt with an annotation saying it was bulletproof. Covered by a tight hoodie. The arms cutting off at the shoulders were black, then everything on the chest was midnight blue. My hands had fingerless gloves. For the legs I had tight black jeans with combat boots. And a utility belt that provided a help button, gun holster, daggers, and other things I didn't know meant.

All in all it looked pretty badass.

"Oh yes." I muttered. Praising Coulson. "That's awesome." Coulson smiled at the praise, turning to Romanoff with an 'I told you so' look.

"Its still a work in progress. But I think it will be ready soon."

"Can I see Caleb's?" I asked with a grin. Coulson flipped through papers on his desk before pulling one out.

"I didn't want to be on the end of his bad side so…"

"It looks identical to the one he already has." I deadpanned.

"Ah but if you look at the annotations…" smirked Coulson and as I read I became…well very impressed. "His trench coat, when flapped becomes like a glider. It slows his descent and he can glide through the air. Along with it being bullet prood. And for his fingerless gloves, when he taps with his index finger it becomes a tazer. So when he grabs a bag guy the person will get a shock of his life." I sniggered at the pun. "And his boots have a grip to make it easier for him to climb. But like yours it's still a work in progress."

"Dude that's wicked. More impressive than mine but I have powers." I shrugged and handed him his sketches back. "Seems like you've already done costume designs." Grinning slyly. Behind me Natasha scoffed.

"He designed Captain America's suit." My jaw dropped, feigning shock.

"DUDE!" I shouted "Why didn't you tell me?!" shyly Coulson straightened things on his desk.

"Well I don't like to brag…"

"Hold up if you designed a suit for him then…" my eyes widened. This time in real shock. "Captain America's alive?!" the two of them stayed quiet. And I flung my hands about in the air for effect "Is there more to this or are you gonna leave me hanging?"

"It's need to know." Natasha said in a monotone voice that sent chills down my spine. Damn she sounded threatening.

"…And I'm guessing I don't need to know?"

"Nice to see you understand." Smirked Coulson and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

By the time I got back to the restaurant it was dark. Walking to the alleyway door my eyebrows rose at seeing Caleb struggling to get something – my guessing was Blunk – out of the garbage can. As I got closer my stomach flipped at the smell. Gagging, I kept my distance.

Blunk needs a bath. Like really _really_ bad.

Caleb finally got Blunk out but was instantly attacked by a hot dog necklace the rodent put around his neck. Letting go the rebel leader let out a girly high-pitched shrieked and flung it off himself. Hay-lin cackled madly along with myself. He sent us glares but it faded into a smile at noticing me.

"Where did you go? I was wo– _not_ …worried…" Caleb trailing off awkwardly and looked a bit flustered. Next to him Hay-lin groaned and shoved him towards me. Whilst giving me a wiggled eyebrow.

What was she getting at?

"Sure you weren't, Caleb." I teased and wiped a bit of garbage left from Blunk off his shoulder. "How was work?"

The question made him laugh bitterly with a murderous look in his eye.

"If I were allowed to spit in their food I would." A mischievous smile crept across my face.

"Did you though?" Caleb smiled back.

"Never said I didn't." laughing I linked my arm with his. Leading us back inside the restaurant.

"Why do you work if you don't like it?" I asked him once we were inside the kitchen.

"So I can raise money to buy supplies for back home. Like medicine, candy, blankets, clothes, shoes, pots, pans – "

"Ok ok I get it, rebel leader." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Where were you the whole day?"

"I, erm, kinda spent some time with SHIELD." I told him quietly. Glancing at the busy cooks rushing around to make sure they weren't listening in. Caleb stumbled to a halt and instantly looked me over with a concerned and slightly angered eye.

"Did they do anything to you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, they just showed me pictures of our suits." That caused the rebel to look at me in shock.

"They've already done it?! It's only been a couple of days." He whispered to me with a slightly panicked expression while ushering me up the stairs to our room.

"Yeah well they're a fucking secret organization. They don't exactly slack with working." I told him with a shrug. "Yours is like exactly the same as the one you wear. Only there's these wicked extensions and like holy crap it's amazing!" I gushed once we were inside the room. Making wild hand gestures to add to the effect of the awesomeness that is Caleb's suit. Said rebel watched me with an amused smile.

"That good?"

" _YES_ that good!" whacking him on the arm he yelped and for once whacked me back. We each stood in silence, staring at each other in shock. "You did not just…" Caleb smiled sheepishly then let out a girly shriek when I used my power to whack him. His hand flung to the sore spot and he gaped at me.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted and I laughed in amusement then also shrieked when he picked me up and flung me onto my bed.

"Caleb!" I pouted when he walked out the door shouting at me that he's taking a shower. "Party pooper!" I grumbled and crawled off my bed to my desk. Opening my homework diary my heart dropped.

I have an assignment due tomorrow.

"Noooo!" I howled.

* * *

"What happened to you?" asked Hay-lin as we both walked to school. Gesturing to the lines under my eyes.

"I stayed up all night working on the English assignment. I would have finished it at five am but Caleb kept on throwing things at me. He seemed to find my pain of English amusing." Muttering curses under my breath then scowling as Hay-lin laughed.

"Why was he up?" she asked through her laughter.

"It was his idea of payback from all the times I whacked him on the arm." I muttered under my breath bitterly only making Hay-lin laugh even harder. The force of it made some of her power act out and sent her flying backwards into a nearby garbage can. The sight of it was comical making me laugh.

"Oh my God." I breathed out trying to calm my breathing as I helped her out. Then chocked back a laugh when a banana peel was nestled on top of her head. Hay-lin's eyes widened and she asked quickly what I was funny. "N-nothing." I managed to get out.

"I love your outfit Hay-lin." A snotty voice came from behind me and oh damn I knew that voice. Bess Grumper.

A week back me and her had a little disagreement on whether my eyes were real or contacts. To say I wedged my foot up her ass wouldn't be half of it.

I was also practicing for my fight with Fate.

Turning around I smiled sweetly at her. The look on her face at seeing me was hilarious. But I managed to pull it together.

"Thank you." Said Hay-lin hesitantly. Bess's sister smiled wickedly.

"It really suits the garbage you already came out of." Said Courtney and snickered into her hand. Hay-lin's crestfallen face broke my heart and I wanted to punch Courtney in the face. Bess, recognizing the look quickly tried to pull her sister away.

"Do you want to repeat that?" I grounded out and took a threatening step forward. My crystal eyes turning a shade darker. Courtney's laughter died down and she looked like she needed a new set of pants. "Do you?"

"N-no."

"Good. Now run back to your little gossiping before I do something I'm sure I won't regret." The two sisters ran past me and Hay-lin. Once they were out of earshot I wiped the banana peel off of Hay-lin's head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Hay-lin muttered then took a deep breath and perked up instantly. Right then I admired how she was able to quickly ignore their harsh words.

"No problem. After all _nobody_ messes with my friends." Her smile looked like sunshine as we walked back to school.

Obviously after we purchased some perfume from a nearby store of course. Once we got to school me and Hay-lin split up to go to our classes. Grabbing my books from my locker I headed off to PE.

"I hate exercise." I puffed out as I lay on the basketball floor next to a stretching Matt who was laughing like the devil. "Matt Olsen I swear to God if you don't shut up I'll whack you so hard you won't be able to do basic math." The sound of his jaw snapping shut was music to my ears.

"Its not my fault you can't do long distance." Glaring up at him I got into a sitting position and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault our PE teachers decided to conjoin our classes either." I muttered bitterly and gaped when he poked me on the nose.

"I thought you loved my company." He teased and I snickered.

"You're not _that_ bad." Matt smirked and lifted me up to my feet along with himself.

"Good. Because it looks like we have volleyball and I'm picking you to be in our team. Come on partner." Wrapping an arm across my shoulders we walked to our assigned team and began a match.

When the second period ended I caught up with the others and sat on the floor next to Taranee, resting my aching thighs. Who knew running twenty laps of the court and volleyball hurt like a bitch?

"Hey don't forget guys, practice today by the river." Will reminded us. Groaning I rubbed my thighs.

"But my thighs are killing me! And since when did we start practicing?" I asked in confusion.

"Since we keep letting snake face free." Said Will. "We need to practice our powers and tactics to not let that happen again."

"Before we have practice I need your help." Said Hay-lin with hope.

"With your hair, makeup and fashion sense?" asked Cornelia, and sighed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I thought you would never ask." Hay-lin rolled her eyes.

"Blunk's travelling around in a garbage dumpster stinking up the neighborhood. And my mum and dad have the health inspector coming so we need to give him a bath." Getting up we all walked to the cafeteria.

"And how do we exactly give him a bath?" I asked casutiously. Vaguely I remembered this episode and how difficult it was. Thinking deeply I froze on the spot.

Oh shit this is the episode where Elyon takes the stone of throon or something? Shite this'll be bad. What do I do?! Do I – stop! I hugged myself and tried to fight the urge to take the stone and bash it against Cedric's handsome face.

I can't change anything dramatically. That's like a no-go. Buuut…what if Fate brought me here to do exactly that?

…nope. Not going there. I don't know if fate does want me to do that. I got no note. No sign. Nada.

"Um Emily?" Irma's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I was suddenly staring down her worried face.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah you kind of spaced out for a moment." Said Hay-lin.

"Oh yeah I'm ok." I waved off.

"This is _not_ ok." I spat out bitterly as I lay in a pool of mud, hiding from a butterfly collector. "All this to wash a Passling."

"What's a Passling?" asked Cornelia who was feverishly trying to keep her hair out of the mud.

" _Blunk's_ a Passling. It's his species. Caleb told me." The group collectively 'oh'd at this new information and immediately swept it aside.

"Let's just forget about Blunk for now. Sorry Hay-lin, but I don't want to end up on some old butterfly collector's wall." Taking out the crystal they all expected to change back but nothing happened.

"Um, you might want to check the batteries in the old heart of Kandrakar there. We didn't change back." Said Irma

"hmf." Will huffed and put the necklace back under her top. I frowned in confusion. Why wasn't they changing back-Ohhh Elyon must have gotten the stone. "Let's just fly out of here before that guy see's us. Ready? Let's go."

"Wait – guys!" I shouted and tried to stop them. Running after Irma my eye's widened as they leaped into the air. Oh shit. I reached for her leg to stop her but as she fell…I fell. My screamed was muffled by the water as I fell under. Closing my mouth I winced from the water getting in. Swimming up I gagged and shivered. Along with grimacing at the pain in my thighs from treading water. Jesus this lake was cold.

"Irma can you clear us a path?" asked Will. Irma grinned and raised her arms with a motion. I wasn't surprised when nothing happened. Her expression was one of horror.

"Nothings happening. Will we've lost our powers!" she cried dramatically. I just rolled my eyes at the intake of breaths.

* * *

I sighed in contempt as I took a sip of grandma's famous green tea. It really hit the spot. What also hit the spot was my fist connecting with Caleb's arm.

"OW!" cried the 'tough' rebel leader as he glared at me. Rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Why can't I do that?" asked Irma in envy.

"Because he'd hit you back." Answered Taranee. "Emily has the 'special' privillage." Me and Caleb watched in confusion as they all 'oh'd in understanding.

"Why did you hit me this time?" Caleb asked sorrowfully. Seemingly not knowing what he'd done.

"You acted smugly with your smug grin and your smug body language and your smug hair and your…smug eyes." I trailed off as my eyes caught his. Hot damn they were green. Like…really, really green. The greenest green of greens.

"Smug eyes huh?" he grinned and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. Wow he's making me feel things I didn't even know I could feel.

"Ok love birds…" Will cut in awkwardly and we both cleared our throats. "We need all the help we can get." She told Caleb who nodded. Turning himself in his bed to point at a place on the meridian map he put up in our room not long ago.

"Yeah so there I was, mining a project at Threbe. I remember because I saved the beautiful daughter of the Threbian Lord." For some reason I felt anger well up inside me along with…jealously. My eyes narrowed at him and then widened in shock as he sent me a side glance with a smug expression. What the – "I was surrounded by a three headed triforocamus."

"Focus." I snapped making Irma and Hay-lin snicker behind their hands.

"Right." Blinked Caleb. "The Lurdens were digging in the mind shafts below the old volcano. I thought Phobos was digging for Threby fuel. But there was always the legend…"

'They could be powerless 'till the star passes to a new owner." Cut in grandma. We all groaned. Next owner happening is a 0% chance.

"Oh that's just great." Said Will sarcastically. "Who wants to date a ninety-five pound moth?" she said fluttering her wings. I snorted and looked down at my partially muddied clothes.

"At least Emily doesn't have wings." Said Taranee.

"Good for her." Muttered Cornelia in envy. Crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

* * *

"Our Passling slaves have discovered a new portal." Hissed Cedric as he pointed a scaly finger to a red dot on the map. "It's outside the Earth town, within solid rock." Phobos walked forward, a malicious smile creeping onto his face.

"If the star has chosen correctly, the Guardian's are powerless. Even with human lives at stake." With a wave of his hand a plant with three vicious heads appeared in it. "Put this through the portal.

* * *

"Finally, new clothes and washed hair!" I announced and breathed a sigh of relief. Laying down next to Caleb who was looking through a magazine to see what he could buy for the rebels. Resting my head on his lap I grinned up at him and played with the Heart of the Nine Realms.

"I could smell you all the way from the bathroom." He said, eye's never leaving the magazine. "Does the scent of Vanilla follow you everywhere?"

"If I use the right shampoo then yes." Grinning cheekily. Caleb snorted and put the magazine away to pat my soft hair. His eyes widened.

"It's so soft." He murmured in awe and ran his fingers through it, barely noticing that I had closed my eyes. What can I say it was soothing! My body felt as if it was drifting away and I was about to fall asleep when Irma came bashing into the room startling us.

"We've got a problem!"

* * *

"Oh shit that is a problem." I said in stunned disbelief, staring at a…whatever mutant three headed plant wrapped around a train track. Biting into it like it was a buffet.

"What is that?" asked Will.

"Blunk know!" announced the Passling.

"What is it?" Said Irma.

"A big hungry plant." His answer made me raise my eyebrows. Blunk was so insightful. The sound of a train horn shocked me to the core and we all turned our heads to see an oncoming train.

"Ohhh God." I mumbled.

"Come on!" shouted Will and we all ran down the hill to where the plant was.

"We've got to do something." Caleb said, running the fastest out of us. Me being the last.

"My thighs are burning!" I cried in pain, huffing and puffing. Why of all days did I have to have PE?

"Nobody cares right now Emily!" shouted Cornelia.

"Oh I feel awful." announced Hay-lin.

"At least somebody agrees!" I said and pouted when Hay-lin shook her head.

"Not like that. I meant that only a few hours ago we had our powers and we were using them."

"To wash a large rodent." Deadpanned Cornelia and we all blushed in embarrassment.

"Your positivity is never-ending Cornelia." I said sarcastically earning myself a glare from the blonde. Finally we were under the train bridge looking up at a humungous eating plant. Leaning on my knees I took huge gulps of air. My legs were shaking with used energy. If only the crystal was working.

"I wish SHIELD were here." I muttered quietly so nobody could hear.

"People do incredible things everyday and don't have special powers." Said Caleb and climbed up the brick wall to where the plant was. I gaped at him and turned to the others, still panting.

"Please tell me…we aren't going to… _climb_ up there." Will shrugged innocently.

"If we can cut it at the base maybe the other end will writher!" shouted Caleb, just meters away from the plant's base. "Throw me one of those!" pointing to the shovel. Will was quick to help and threw one at him. Caleb caught it in the air and jumped up onto the plant. Slashing into it.

"Come on girls." Said Will and grabbed one for herself and began to climb up. I gaped as the others followed. Heck even Blunk grabbed one for himself.

"What…oh why the heck not?" I mumbled and grabbed the remaining shovel. I ignored my legs cry for rest and climbed up. Heart pounding at the thought of falling. "You know my confidence was better when I had my powers." I said and the others murmured in agreement. Looking up to check how Caleb was doing my stomach sunk at seeing one of the plants heads swooping in to take a chomp at him.

"CALEB LOOK OUT!" I shouted so loud my voice cracked. Caleb's head snapped up and he leaped out of the way. But in doing so he fell. The breath was nocked out of my chest at watching him fall. The grip I had on the bricks slackened. Thankfully Caleb managed to grip into one of the rocks and hold himself up. Along with catching the shovel.

Ok that was just showing off.

Breathing a sigh of relief I climbed up to try and meet him with newfound energy.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I hissed. Caleb turned to me and grinned. Poking his hip out to nudge at me.

"Awe you were worried."

I deny that I was blushing.

"What-I was-" I laughed and shook my head. "I did not _worry_."

"Hey! Love birds we have a plant to pluck!" shouted Irma as she crawled onto said plant. Me and Caleb rushed onto the plant, ignoring how we both had a faint blush on our cheeks. Kneeling on the plant I hacked it over and over. Freezing when I heard Irma cry –

"IT ATE BLUNK!"

Looking up at the plant that had a wriggling blob in it's neck. I watched in mild fascination as it gagged and spat out a slimy Blunk. I smirked.

"Even an evil plant can't handle Blunk's smell." I joked then shrieked when one of the plant's heads swooped down near me. Whacking it hard with the shovel making it squeal. I winced.

That sounded kinda painful.

My little sympathy for the plant died as I heard the train coming closer. Seeing the head swoop down again I whacked it but this time instead of the plant squealing a side of it got chopped off by the shovel. In shock I dropped the object and gasped as I felt my power and energy return. With my hands glowing blue slightly a manic grin worked its way onto my face.

"Oh yeah." I grinned. "I'm back baby." Jumping off the plant I flew up grabbed one of the plant's necks and tried to unwrap it. I got half way before it almost bit my leg off. Flying away from it I caught Hay-lin and Irma working to unwravel it. Swooping down I grabbed Caleb by the arms and took him to the ground.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I HATE FLYING!" he shouted. Rolling my eyes I dropped him to the ground, narrowly missing the plant landing on the ground thanks to Irma and Hay-lin. With a grin Taranee burnt the plant alive. We all sighed with contempt at the roasting body.

Our relaxation didn't last as Caleb pointing out that the tracks were broken.

"Taranee can you weld them?" asked Will and the fire Guardian nodded. As she tried to put the metal back I flew next to her and used my force to help. In seconds the tracks were back to how they used to be (Minus the wooden damage).

* * *

"It's good to be back to normal." Sighed Taranee as we all sat at a table in the Silver Dragon eating cookies.

"Define normal." Said Cornelia and Will chuckled.

"We are never taking our powers for granted again." Said the leader and we all mumbled in agreement.

"If your powers are back the Star of Threbe has done its work. Phobos has the person he seeks."

"Well shit." I mumbled.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. And it was pissing me off. Turning in my bed again I pulled my duvet off and took in a deep breath. One, inhale…two, exhale…three, inhale…four, exhale…five, inha-fuck it. Oh bloody hell now I'm cold. Putting the duvet back on I stuck one foot out.

Ah, now that's what I call comfortable.

Except that my thighs feel bruised and hurts like a bitch. But meh, I'm used to the pain now after all I've been through in these past six months…six months….Damn time flies by when you're in another dimension. I wonder if SHIELD's angry about today. My eye's flung open and I let out a string of swear words.

Fury said there'll be consequences the next time something public like this happens. And the people on that train would have died if we didn't save them or Blunk wouldn't have been there to witness it.

Thank God for coincidences.

"Emily shut uuuup!" Groaned Caleb on the opposite side of the room.

"Caleb…?"

" _What_?" he snapped. Wow somebody's grouchy.

"Fury said there'll be consequences next time this happens…" there was silence before I heard him swear.

"And tomorrow he'll kidnap us to tell us what the consequences will be."

"Oh yeah." Again silence.

"Shit."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

I was right. Straight after school the next day I was taken into SHIELD and sat right across from a twitching Fury. Next to me Caleb was glaring daggers at him.

"I told you – "

"Just before you say anything we stopped the monster from killing people." I started. "If Blunk hadn't told us the plant was there in the first place then we couldn't have done anything. And people would have died."

"Yes." Fury smiled sweetly. It made me uncomfortable. "You did save people. You also revealed yourselves in the open. Again."

"Oh but you've forgetten something Director." I said, with an equal sweet smile.

"And what have I forgotten, Emily?"

"Where was SHIELD?" Caleb frowned in confusion then grinned maliciously. Fury acted as though my words didn't effect him. "You guys didn't know the plant was there, correct?"

"…Correct." He growled. As if it physically pained him to say that.

"So really, we did you a favor. People are alive because of us. And if you want to punish me and Caleb for saving the people you had no idea were in peril by a dimensional plant then go ahead. Even though it is your _job_ to know." Next to me Caleb hid his snickers behind his hand. I saw Fury's jaw clench and before I knew it he pressed a button and the doors opened.

"You're free to go."

I tried to mask my shock but I know my mouth was parted. Hesitantly me and Caleb got up and walked to the door.

"Just remember Miss Collins," he said, making me pause. "if we did know what was happening. You two would be in a different situation." My mouth went dry and I nodded. Caleb glared at the director and held me close to him. His arm around my waist as he led me to the lift down the hall. Once out of earshot Caleb began his bashing of Fury.

"He shouldn't threaten us. We saved his ass, _again_." He muttered and pressed the lift button.

"I know. But I think deep down he does care about us." Caleb raised an eyebrow. "..I think." He snorted.

"I'm not entirely convinced. Coulson, I could believe. Fury…no way on Earth."

"Don't be so sure." A voice said behind us. Turning around I saw Coulson with a grin. "Caleb, Emily. Nice to see you two again." I smiled up at him.

"You too, Coulson."

"What do you want?" asked Caleb cautiously. I mentally laughed at him. He's so freaked out by agencies.

"We've finished your suits." He said happily and my grin brightened with excitement. "If you follow me you can test them out." Coulson gestured when the lift dinged. Caleb looked like he was about to deny but I beat him to it with a loud.

"Hell yes!"

* * *

"Well…how is it?" I asked, bouncing on the heel of my feet. Caleb examined himself in the mirror frowning as he put his trench coat on.

"I feel…more…"

"Flexible?" I asked doing a squat. Caleb nodded absently and flapped the back of his coat with a grin. "OH you're grinning. Why are you grinning?"

"I'm not grinning." He immediately said, grin slipping and leaving no trace that it was there.

"Y-You just…damn you." I grumbled.

"Would you like to test it out?" asked Coulson as he entered the room. Two scientists trailing behind him with awed and shy expressions. I narrowed my eyes at them they seemed – holy cap they're Fitz and Simmons! My inner fangirl squealed. But I contained myself like I did when I first came here.

…then again at night I cried myself to sleep…

"You mean like…fly and shit?" I asked and he nodded. Looking around the room I grimaced. "Not much flying space…" Coulson frowned in agreement.

"You two are highly classified so we can't exactly do it outside…" Coulson trailed off. Caleb and me gaped at him. We're highly classified?…Oh my God I feel so special.

"We could do it in the basketball court?" said Fitz in his thick accent that made me swoon. No. Not swoon. But made my inner fangirl melt.

"That could work." I grinned and nudged Caleb in the ribs. "I can fly in my awesome suit." Giggling like a little child. Caleb rolled his eyes at me but I saw the smirk he had on. He wrapped an arm around me as we followed Coulson. Fitz and Simmons trailing behind us.

"So where are you from, Fitz?" I asked, angling my head so I could look at him. The poor guy stuttered out a response.

"I-erm-where I'm from? Um…Scotland?" I had to contain my laugh.

"Nice. I'm from London. Accent not as thick as yours since I've moved here but…" shrugging at the end. "What about you Simmons?"

"London." She smiled friendly. "And you Caleb, where are you from?"

"Meridian." He said in a less hostile tone he did with the other agents. I smiled up at him and rested my head against him. "It's another dimension."

"A-Another dimension?!" yelped Fitz, eye's blown wide with endless questions. "But you look human."

"What did you expect me to look like?" Asked Caleb in an offended tone.

"Um, green?..." the scientist trailed off when Caleb gave him a look.

When we were in the indoor basketball court I accessed my magic and flew into the air. Twirling around I couldn't loose my giddy grin.

"It's so flexible!" I shouted and landed on the basketball hoop. Looking down on a smiling Caleb.

"Caleb, we made this for you." Said Coulson and took out a sword with a golden patterned holster. Caleb's eyes widened as he stared at the outstretched sword. Slowly he took it and un-holstered the sword, staring at the metal in amazement.

"What metal is this?" he asked in wonder. I floated down and landed next to a gaping Simmons.

"It's Vibranium adamantium alloy. Indestructible." Answered Coulson. "That's what's left of it. The rest was used to create Captain America's shield by Howard Stark." Twirling it in his hands Caleb swiped the air and chuckled in awe.

"It's so swift…Um…thank you." Caleb muttered. And I gaped. Immediately flashing to his side and staring at Coulson in all seriousness.

"You should mark this day as an achievement Coulson. Caleb thanked you. _He_ , thanked _you_. I thought it was impossible but – "

"Emily, shush." Caleb said and placed a hand over my mouth.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Princess Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'WITCH' or the Marvel Cinematic universe.**

 **There's like three episodes in this chapter and it's so short. I don't even understand how it happened. Like…wow.**

 **Pairings: Emily(OC)/Caleb**

* * *

Ok Matt's band is fucking amazing. Like the dude has the voice of an angel. A _badass_ rock angel. Getting up from the couch I clapped and grinned maliciously as Matt blushed.

"Was it good?" he asked hesitantly while putting the guitar away. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"It was _amazing_. You guys should get published!" Matt chuckled at my enthusiasm and ruffled my hair. Squealing I quickly fixed it and glared at him with a pout.

"Thanks. Hey, do you need a lift back to the restaurant? I need to go to the library and return a book." I shook my head with a friendly smile.

"Nah, I'll walk. It's not that far anyway." Nodding I waved goodbye to the band and opened the garage door.

"See ya Matt!" I shouted and jogged down the road. I was five minutes into the journey when I heard the familiar sound of someone exiting a portal. I paused and looked up at the sky mouthing 'why me?'.

Turning to see the portal I gaped at seeing Caleb lying on the ground with a pained expression. Cuts tattered the side of his face, arms, and hands. My mouth fell to the floor.

"CALEB?!" I shouted and rushed to his side. Heart pounding wildly in my chest. His eyes opened and widened at me.

"Emily?...How did you – OW!" he cried out while trying to get into a sitting position. I was panicking. I know. But holy crap what do I do?! What do I do?!

"Caleb what do you need?" I asked and he sent me a shaky grin.

"A bed." Looking around I bit the inside of my cheek and sighed. Screw SHIELD. Caleb needs help. Taking out the heart I whispered ' _Verto'_. Grabbing Caleb by the waist I flew us up and to the restaurant. Praying he would be ok.

"You're such a baby." I grumbled as I dabbed Caleb's cut with antiseptic making him yelp.

"Not ten minutes ago you looked like you were near tears. What happened?" Asked Caleb in bemusement. Scoffing I sent him a half-hearted glare.

"I realized you weren't dying and that you didn't use the trench coat's flying use. You could have gracefully landed instead of skidding across gravel." I told him and was glad when he looked embarrassed.

"I used the sword?..." I sent him a glare. "Ok I forgot about the coat. But in my defense it's hard to remember those things when you're about to die." Raising an eyebrow at him I pressed a little harder on the dabbing making him wince and glare at me. I just smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh my God what happened?!" asked Hay-lin as she came barging into the room along with the rest of the group.

"Idiocy is what happened." I answered and laughed when Caleb pouted.

"Ok, what _really_ happened?" Will asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door.

"I flung myself into a portal after being chased by a Larvek." Grumbled Caleb and winced when I bandaged a part of his arm.

"Smart." Snickered Cornelia, rolling her eyes when he glared at her.

"Oh, guys!" perked Hay-lin. "I forgot to tell you. Elyon met a guy!" she shrieked in excitement and Cornelia looked like she would have gotten whiplash from turning to the girl.

"She what?!" the blonde demanded.

"Um, she met a guy. Weren't you listening?" asked Hay-lin innocently. I snickered and dabbed a wet cloth in the bowel I brought up. Wiping a side of Caleb's face gently. Caleb's eyes turned to me with a soft look making my heart flutter and stomach flip.

"She didn't tell me." Murmured the blonde sadly.

"Well, it just happened." Said Hay-lin. "She met this guy, Brian. He's a dog walker. They met when a Pomeranian stopped to sniff her ankle. Is that cute or what!"

"Nobody ever sniffs my ankle." Said Irma moodily.

"Good for Elyon, she's been so unhappy since she dumped Mark." Taranee said empathetically. Suddenly Caleb's attention snapped from me. My mind growled.

We were having a moment! – wait…what? We were… _what_?!

"She dumped a guy so _she's_ unhappy?" asked Caleb in confusion.

"Well, yeah. She doesn't have a boyfriend." Answered Cornelia.

"She had a boyfriend till she dumped him. Guess we're a little backwards in Meridian. We only ask people out we actually _like_." He said and I rolled my eyes. Wiping the dirt from his face again. But I froze as he looked at me significantly. My heart skipped a beat and butterflies were released inside me. An impish smile rose to my face and Caleb smiled softly.

"So what's taking him so long with Em?" I faintly heart Will whisper to Taranee.

She said what?! What…God _what_? Caleb with me… _what_?!

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Gasped Cornelia. Hugging herself as if when she lets go she'll unravel. "I've known Elyon all my life she's my best friend."

"Phobos sister, the heir to the Meridian throne was brought to Earth twelve years ago." Said Caleb in a calm voice.

"Elyon was born _right here_ in Heatherfield Memorial."

"How does she know that?" asked Will, obviously considering the possibility.

"I am not fighting her." Said Cornelia. Glaring at us. "I don't care who she is." Sighing Will placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We have a job to do." Scoffing Cornelia swiped the hand away, narrowing her eyes at the leading Guardian.

"What, betraying our friends?" she asked morbidly. "And if she is this evil princess, why haven't the bad guys just taken her?" behind her the door opened to reveal Grandma.

"Because they must earn her trust. The true heir has great powers," when Cornelia was about to say something grandma cut in "Even if she is not aware of it. Phobos knows he must step carefully. Me must not underestimate his cunning."

"But that means we have time right?" asked Cornelia hopefully. "We don't have to do anything right away."

"No," grandma said sharply "he will send beasts in human form to charm her. She will be drawn to them for reasons she does not understand." Next to me Taranee gasped.

"Oh no! Her new boyfriend."

"With green eyes." Added Irma. Suddenly the air was thick with tension.

"They're at the carnival right now!" exclaimed Will.

"Carnival?" asked Blunk, "That's where portal."

Looks like we're going to the carnival.

* * *

"ohh son of a bitch!" I yelped and practically hung off of Caleb as we passed another clown. "Those things are so fucking creepy." Caleb chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. As if offering comfort, and boy I took it.

"I don't see why you're so scared of them." Spoke Will, grinning at my irrational fear. "They're just people in costume."

"Have you _seen_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" I asked with raised eyebrows and she shook her head. "Then shush."

"There she is!" exclaimed Cornelia and pointed to the line where Elyon was with Brian. The one thing I remember from this episode was that Brian was not the monster. But once again I couldn't exactly tell them and expect them to take my word on it.

"Oh Elyon!" shouted Will as we made our way over. The blonde turned around with a stunned but happy expression.

"Hi!" Cornelia said, her eyes showing pain but the girl masked it well. Turning to look at Brian I had to say when Elyon gets a boyfriend she _gets_ a boyfriend. That dude was hot.

And now he's staring at me. Quickly I averted my attention back to Elyon who was making her way over. Ducking under the line barriers.

"Will, Cornelia, Emily, Caleb…" Elyon started with a love-sick puppy expression. "This is Brian." Behind her the ginger made his way over, smiling politely at us. My heart went out for him with what the others were about to do.

Will and I smiled back politely, while Cornelia and Caleb looked at him suspiciously. Caleb used his free hand to shake Brian's, I winced as his grip tightened against the others. Brian gaped slightly as Caleb looked like he was doing nothing wrong.

"Pleased to meet you." He said emotionlessly. Letting go Brian jumped back next to Elyon as if she would protect him.

"Y-You too."

"Cornelia, are you ok?" Elyon asked her friend in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded in a non-convincing way. Elyon looked like she was about to say something when Brian offered to join us on the ride. Will immediately agreed and jumped in line.

"Thanks." I said to Brian and he smiled at me friendly. I knew what he was doing, trying to get on our good side. Impressing his girlfriend's close friends.

"No problem." He waved off and grabbed Elyon's hand, dragging her back into the line. The girl giggled and leaned herself against him.

Ok, they are adorable.

Getting in line I looked up at the rollercoaster and felt anxiousness well up inside me. Oh shit that looks high. My fear must have been showing because I heard Caleb choke on a snort.

"What?" I asked with a pout.

"Don't tell me your afraid to go on the ride." He said slowly and I pouted even more. Laughing I felt myself blush when he kissed the top of my head. Next to me Will wiggled her eyebrows and I sunk against Caleb. Heart rate going a mile fast.

I am not blushing. I do not have butterflies in my stomach. I do not. Nope. Oh shit did I just let out a giggle.

Kill me now.

"So we just sit here?" Asked Caleb and I rolled my eyes. Pulling the strap over our heads and clicking it in. "This is supposed to be safe…right?"

"Who's scared now?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared." He dismissed and sat on the seat casually. But I saw his calculating eyes.

"You know fear is a natural human emotion." I said in a soft comforting tone. Placing a hand on his arm. Caleb turned to stare at me with a deadpan look.

"You are fucking with me right?" I was about to say something else when the ride lurched forward. Yelping I suddenly latched onto the closest thing to me.

Which happened to be Caleb. But right now I didn't exactly care because we were going _up_ and getting ready to _fall_. Muttering curse after curse as we came to the top of the slope the ride paused for a second before falling down. Screaming at the top of my lungs I closed my eyes and hugged Caleb tighter. So hard it might leave bruises.

At the end of the ride I was panting and shaking.

"I am never doing that again." I muttered and struggled to get out. Stumbling out of the cart I turned to see Elyon and Brian leaving and laughing. Those lucky buggers. Behind me Caleb sent me a worried look.

"Are you ok?" he asked and I nodded, waving off his worry. "You don't _look_ ok." Rolling my eyes I saw Will gesture for us to follow Elyon.

"Come on, we have a job to do." About to go Caleb placed a hand on my shoulder. Eyes showing deep worry. "I'm fine." I said softly and patted his hand. "Come on." Grabbing his hand we laced our fingers together and went to follow Elyon and her boyfriend.

As we were walking a smile stretched my face. Sparing a glance up at the rebel leader I noticed he too was smiling. And it made my stomach flip in joy.

* * *

"Motherfucker!" I growled as the same little twat bashed his dodgem car into mine. Cackling madly as he drove away. Glaring at the little bugger my eye twitched as Caleb threw his head back and laughed. Jabbing him in the ribs I turned my car around wildly making him yelp. Putting the pedal to the metal I drove madly into Will's. She laughed and bumped back into me before circling around and banging into Elyon's.

I laughed at the sight and grinned up at Caleb who seemed amused by our antics.

After the dodgems I bought some fairy floss and sat down, resting my aching legs.

"What is _that_?" asked Caleb, giving the fairy floss a stink eye.

"It's fairy floss." The rebel leader raised an eyebrow. Huffing I peeled some floss off and placed it in his hand. His mouth parted in shock at how light and fluffy it was. "Now eat it." The moment he placed it in his mouth his eyes blew wide open.

"It melted!" snickering I gave him some more. Caleb took it greedily, smiling at this newfound food.

"Hey you guys!" both of us turned around so see a panicked Irma. "Blunks found something."

"Oh no…" I mumbled.

* * *

"Before you sealed the portal something must have come through." Said Caleb in irritation, running a tired hand over his face.

"Blunk say, buggy-thingy." Spat Blunk, obviously sickened by the thing. Which was ironic really.

"I'll check on Elyon." Caleb said about to leave when my voice made him stop.

"I'll come too." Before he could argue I activated the crystal. "If you get in trouble I think you could use an extra hand." Rolling his eyes we waved bye to the group. As we left the backyard we saw a pink glow.

Running to the haunted house Caleb spotted Elyon and Brian walking away, both laughing. Caleb froze at noticing Brian.

"He's not…" his voice trailed off as we heard screams from the haunted house along with a loud bang. "The girls!" we both leaped through the crowd, ignoring the calls of the ticket man and ran through the tracks. Coming to the end of the line to a big room I screamed in shock at seeing the 'buggy-thingy' roar at us.

"Son of a bitch what is that?!" I asked, taking a step back.

"A Larvek." Growled Caleb and grabbed a bone from the skeleton near him. Running at the Larvek he jumped over it as the thing dived down, flying into a dummy as the tail wacked him.

"CALEB!" I shouted and froze as the Larvek was a meter from chomping me. I flung my hands out with the force making it fly to the wall.

"We can't let it get outside!" shouted Will as the Larvek wiggled its way into another room. The Guardians flew chasing after it, about to follow I stopped at hearing Caleb call his friend.

"Vathek!" flying down I noticed the blue guy stuck in the Larvek's mucus. Placing my hands on the white stuff I focused on the force and it being peeled apart. Digging my nails in I pulled away and the mucus let go. Freeing Vathek.

"Awe yeah." I grinned.

After freeing Vathek I helped capture the Larvek and transport it out of there, with the help of Caleb of course.

"You sure the portal is here?" I asked Blunk who nodded vigorously. Grimacing as his drool went flying across the floor. "Great…You know someday we're gonna be arrested." I told Caleb who shrugged as if he didn't care before leaping over the fence to a toy factory. Muttering curses under my breath I flew up, the box holding the Larvek trailing after me in the air. Taking out the heart I sighed. "Here goes nothing, heart please point me in the right direction to the portal." When nothing happened I almost swore before the heart pulled me around the werehouse. Caleb and Blunk followed after me quickly. Just near the trucks there was a blue glowing portal.

"Looks like we can send it back to Phobos." Grinned Caleb, looking at the pink bright bow covering the box along with a thank you card. "You do know if Will knew about this she would have a fit."

"That's why we didn't say anything." I told him and flung the box through the portal, closing it afterwards. "I wish I could see his reaction."

* * *

"My Lord, we found this outside the castle…it's dressed to you." Spoke Lycan, bowing at Phobos's feet. The dark prince glared at the pink bowed box.

"Leave me." Lycan nodded once before fleeing the room. After hearing the door slam shut Phobos cautiously moved to the rather large box, tilting his head in confusion as he saw a thank you card. Opening it he smirked maliciously.

"Guardian you are an enigma in my plans."

* * *

"That's the third lamp." I mumbled, sending a sheepish Caleb a look that said 'you idiot'. "Next time you tell me a story about how you've defeated a troll or whatever, leave out the kicking." Lying down on the couch with a tired sigh. I raised an eyebrow as Caleb sat on the floor next to me, foot tapping anxiously. "What's with you?"

"It's been two days since I found out Elyon is the princess and I can't help but think something terrible is about to happen to her." Caleb let out quickly. Sighing I turned onto my side, propping my head up on my hand. With a free hand I ran my fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"You need to calm down. Or you'll break another lamp." I joked but he didn't laugh. Sighing deeply I plopped myself down next to him and lent my head against his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"Can you promise that?" I stayed silent.

* * *

The next day was a weird one. Especially at night wen we were battling an invisible mutant pig!

"A..ghost?" I asked Martin the day after in the hallway. The nerd nodded with a goofy smile.

"Uh-huh! And I'm going to catch it!" he proclaimed and gestured to his sleeping bag and camera.

"Like a Ghostbuster?" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"What's a Ghostbuster?" blinking I shook my head and muttered gibberish under my breath. What's a Ghostbuster he asks? Was anybody raised properly?! Fear struck me at the thought of SHIELD finding out. From what I vaguely remember in this episode the school gets trashed.

And SHIELD wouldn't like that one bit. Sighing I walked into the girls bathroom and checked the stalls to make sure nobody was there. Pulling out my phone I dialed SHIELD's number. In an instant Fury picked up.

" _Fury, speaking_."

"Hey, it's Emily…I've got a bit of a problem on my hands and I need your help." There was silence on the other line.

" _What problem are we talking about?_ "

* * *

"Where did it go!" shouted Will as we walked the hallway of the school.

"It couldn't have just vanished." Said Taranee, peeking into an empty classroom. I shifted awkwardly against the wall. Guilty at having my friends running after a wild goose chase. Caleb looked at me critically, raised a silent questioning eyebrow. Cautiously I mouthed 'SHIELD'. His eyes widened in hidden rage.

"You…" he started and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Me and Emily'll check out down here." Caleb told Will and he harshly grabbed my arm, leading me down to the cafeteria. We stood in silence, neither saying a word as Caleb looked at me in betrayal and confusion.

"You called SHIELD?" Caleb asked slowly.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You went behind my back and called SHIELD?" I stared at him, hurt by his words.

"I didn't go behind your back! I made a decision. The right decision. And why did I have to tell you? I'm the guardian here!" Caleb snorted and crossed his arms.

"The beast was from _my_ world."

"That doesn't change anything, Caleb. Have you already forgotten the threat Fury said? That if anything public happens again, we would have to face the whole SHIELD organization!" Caleb's face softened a bit but the hardness was still there.

"Do you really think we couldn't have handled putting it back into Meridian?"

"Judging from the mess last night, yeah." There was a moment of silence before Caleb sighed and nodded.

"You're right…Sorry." I smiled at his apology before coughing awkwardly.

"So…what now?" before Caleb could say anything we both heard the other's screams.

We both ran out of the cafeteria but to only be thrown back by a hard head. Landing roughly on the ground I looked up in a daze to see a bigger Meridian pig. My breath caught in my throat as its purple drool landed on my foot.

"EMILY!" Shouted Caleb. His shout startled the pig making it leap at me. Closing my eyes I waited for the impact. When nothing happened I gaped at seeing the pig lying at my feet unconscious with a darting it's back.

"What the…" I mumbled.

"You could have mentioned the mother would be here." I recognized that voice in an instant. Looking up I saw Ward with a tranquilizer gun in his hand and a body bag behind him.

"I didn't know." I said breathlessly. Wishing I had activated the heart sooner. Caleb got up from where he was on the floor and gave Ward a rare grateful look before rushing to my side. "But how did _you_ know?" Ward smirked and picked up the pig and dropping it into the bag.

"I had an inkling that there was more than one. And my inklings are always right." Hearing voices of the others coming closer Ward gave us a salute before walking into the kitchen and taking the backdoor out. Just in time as Will and the others flew through the doors in a battle position.

"Where is it?" demanded Will.

"I – "

"It got away." Caleb butted in. Picking me up by the waist. My cheeks reddened and I tried to keep a straight face.

"It…got…away?" Will said slowly and flew to the ground. Taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Well that's just perfect! We've got two Meridian creatures running around Heatherfield. JUST FUCKING PERFECT!"

"Um…Will, you good?" asked Hay-lin cautiously and shut her mouth when Will gave her a look. "Right…I'll just…" she stepped away from the fuming guardian.

* * *

 **Review!**


	12. Parent's Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'Witch' or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Pairings: Emily(OC)/Caleb**

* * *

"Dude you suck at bowling."

"Shut up."

"Awe, are you pouting? You're so adorable when you pout." My eyes widened and I smacked my hands over my mouth. Oh my god I did not just say that. But judging by the massive grin Caleb was wearing I indeed did say that.

"I'm adorable, am I?" Caleb asked, leaning in to me. My mouth opened and closed, and by golly I had no idea how to respond.

"Erm, ugh….yes?" he grinned one last time before taking his bowling ball from the stack and getting a strike. Still blushing like an idiot and chest fluttering like a butterfly on weed I licked my shops before getting my bowling ball. As I went into to roll it Caleb whispered in my ear

"I think you're adorable when you pout too." My grip slackened and the ball missed every pin. Jaw hitting the ground I turned to see a slightly flushed Caleb looking anywhere but me.

Immediately I pinched myself because this _cannot_ be reality – oh wait…I'm in another dimension. So yup this can happen. Heck I slept with the guy – no, not like _that_.

God your mind is dirty.

Neither of us knew how to recover from what just happened so what do we do? We avoid it.

Fate's probably perched in the clouds right now bashing her (or his) head against the wall at us. Like seriously, watching this would be like being forced to watch Bold and the Beautiful.

"Why exactly are we here?" Caleb asked as we sat at the bar near the bowling section sharing some hot chips.

"Caleb, babe," I said slowly with a mocking hand on his shoulder. The rebel leader gave me a 'seriously?' expression. ",what do we do when we hang out?"

"We either go to the park, walk around Heatherfield, do rebel missions in Meridian, steal necessities for Meridian or battle Cedric." He shrugged. I blinked.

"Have we ever really done something like bowling?" Caleb shook his head. "That's why we're here. For experience. Plus it's to stop you from getting into rebellion issues." I waved off and munched on a chip. Caleb gaped at me before pouting and eating a handful of chips.

"I'm supposed to be on 'watch Elyon' duty." I scoffed.

"Phobos is more discrete than snatching her randomly." Caleb had to agree with my reasoning.

"Hey aren't you kids supposed to be at school?" the bar tender asked suspiciously. Me and Caleb shared an equal look of unease.

"And you care why?" asked Caleb, making the man scoff at us.

"Because the two cops sitting over there are staring at you." My heart lurched into my throat and I slowly turned to my right where the tender was pointing. My anxiety relaxed as I saw it was only Coulson and Fury. Next to me Caleb groaned in a somewhat painful way and dropped his head onto the counter.

"It's ok, we know them." I told the man who raised his eyebrows in surprise before walking away. Looking back at the two SHIELD agents I sighed and waved at them with a sheepish smile.

"You're supposed to be in school." Fury said as he sat next to me. Coulson sitting next to Caleb with a cheerful smile.

"And you're supposed to be running a certain secret base." I counteracted making the director _almost_ roll his eye. I say that because I saw it twitch.

"You aren't here to discuss school issues, are you?" asked Caleb hopefully. Fury shook his head and took out a white file. Sliding it over to us. Opening it I frowned at seeing Cedric's profile.

"Why do you have a file on Rick?" using his Earth alias.

"We believe he's the beast you've been trying to search for. His history only goes back as to six months ago." Informed Coulson.

"I knew there was something shifty about him." Growled Caleb as he stared at the picture then gasped. "No…it can't be…"

"Do you recognize him?" asked Fury in a worried tone.

"He threw me in a dungeon to rot." He growled in anger. Subconsciously I took his hand in mind. Rubbing soothing circles with my thumb. Caleb calmed down then sighed deeply. "Why didn't I recognize him before?"

"Doesn't matter." Said Coulson. "What does matter is that we've identified who the beast is. Only question is, how do we go about taking him down?"

"I don't know." I sighed, not expecting me and Caleb's 'fun day out' to turn out like this.

"Why don't we just storm into the bookshop and take him out?" asked Caleb. The two SHIELD agents shook their head.

"You say he's a beast. Our technology might not work on him. If he's been living here patiently and gaining Elyon's trust. Then he must be very important to Phobos. And that means he's packing a lot of magical energy." Said Fury with an irritated sigh.

"He's Phobos's right hand man and head of the army." Caleb said.

"So we wait?" I asked in disbelief, mouth parting in shock when they all nodded somberly. "But he could do anything!"

"When he makes a move we'll be ready." Said Caleb comfortingly, squeezing my hand. I sighed, if only they knew.

* * *

"A…family tree?" I asked Hay-lin with a raised eyebrow. The girl bit her lip nervously, pacing the floor of mine and Caleb's room.

"I know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought family up – oh dang it that sounded mean." Now biting her knuckles and staring at me as if I was about to blow up. Laughing I shrugged.

"It's ok. But…I don't have any pictures." Pausing I ripped the family tree in half making Caleb and Hay-lin gape at me in shock.

"Y-You just…" Hay-lin stuttered, not knowing how to react.

"I don't have any living relatives. So I may as well not do it." The girl wisely said nothing. But the pity shone in her eyes said enough to make my throat clog up.

"I have no idea if that was negative or positive." Caleb said with a perplexed look. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood and I sent him a thankful look.

"Neither do I." I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my head with a sheepish look. Caleb snorted and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _School Hall – Parents Evening_

"God this is suffocating." I mumbled bitterly as Caleb and I watched Elyon interact with her parents from the far. "There's so many parents."

"Well you're certainly cheerful today." Muttered Caleb and teasingly ruffled my hair making me squeal. Quickly trying to sort it back into place I glared at the rebel leadr who was smirking.

"Sadistic bastard."

"Very cheerful."

"Oh shut up." Whacking his arm then poking it vigorously when I saw her walking away.

"Quit it!" he exclaimed and grabbed my hand leading us behind the boards holding the family trees. "She's talking with Cedric." He muttered. "Follow them. I'll get the others." Before I could even reject what he said Caleb was off. Sighing deeply I hugged myself and tried to push past the sudden anxiety welling up in my chest. I followed Elyon and Cedric through the school hallways to under the staircase where I listened in on their conversation.

"Those people have been lying to you." I heard Cedric say in a convincing concerned tone. Damn this dude knew how to manipulate.

"Those people?" Elyon repeated in confusion and worry. "What are you talking about?"

"I did some research. City records, every born in Heatherfiels twelve years ago on March 13th." I had to bite back a bitter laugh at how stalkerish he sounds.

Seriously Elyon get a brain. If I were her I would have screamed my bloody brains out. Finding out that a guy just looked you up through millions of papers at City hall sounds a wee bit creepy.

"My birthday." She deadpanned. "So?" there was a moment of silence and the ruffling of paper before I heard her gasp. "I'm not on here! But I know I was born on that day…"

"Oh you were." Said Cedric. "But not here." I jumped as a door near me opened. Pressing my back against the wall I tried to hide myself in the shadows. Drawing up my magic I focused on not being seen.

"What are you saying?!" exclaimed Elyon in a panic. "Why would my parents lie to me?" I bit down on my cheek as I saw Cedric peer over the railings. For a moment his eyes settled on where I was hiding, narrowed in suspicion. I stopped my breathing and felt my legs go weak in fear. Once his eyes were off of me I let out a silent breath of relief.

"They lied about who you are. And they lied about what _they_ are." He walked down the stairs Elyon quick to follow. Once they went past me I slowly followed.

Dammit I wish Caleb was with me. I know zilch on what to do. Seeing Cedric turn a corner where Elyon's parents were I took my chance at her being alone.

"Psst, Elyon." I whispered. Her head snapped to me but was able to catch her parents turn into Meridian creatures as Cedric pulled out the Stone of Threbe. She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped back. Not wasting anymore time I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside.

"What were they?!" shouted Elyon as we ran through the rain. "Wait!" she ripped her wrist from my grasp and stopped running. The rain beaded down on us as we stared at each other. Me in panic and her in fear. "What's going on?"

"Ugh…" my mind was a blank. What the fuck do I say? "You're not from this world." Her eyes blew wide open and for a moment I think I broke her.

"What?..." Elyon asked, hugging herself.

"You're a princess from meridian." if so she looked even more broken. But this time with that stubborn deniability.

"A princess?! You're shitting me right?" She laughed bitterly. " _Me_ , a _princess_?!"

"I'm sorry…" seeing the ernest expression I had her eyes dimmed then welled up in tears of frustration. Gripping her hair Elyon shook her head furiously.

"No-No it's just not possible – it can't be. Me a princess? And from another world? And what were those-those _things_ my parents turned into?!"

"They are not your parents." I gasped at seeing Cedric come from the shadows behind Elyon.

"What do you mean they're not my parents!" Exclaimed Elyon, turning to face Cedric who held a sympathetic expression. I glared at him. Damn this guy's got game.

"Don't listen to him Elyon." I warned, walking forward to stand next to her. My glare never leaving Cedric. Elyon turned to look between me and Cedric, just noticing the tense air around us. "They are your parents. Just because you're not related doesn't mean they're not your family. As my dear friend Bobby once said, family doesn't end in blood." Cedric smiled sadly.

"Pretty words. Unfortunately family wouldn't kidnap you from your crib and take you to another world." Well shit. He turned to a dumbstruck Elyon.

"Th-They kidnapped me?" she stuttered and my heart went out to her. This must be like hell for her.

"I would never lie to a princess." Cedric said patriotically and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Cut the bullshit Cedric. You and I both know those were empty words." He looked scandalized. "Your loyalty lies with Phobos. Who so happens to want Elyon dead." Next to me Elyon gasped.

"Who's Phobos and why does he want me dead?!" she cried and I grinned at seeing the hint of panic settle in Cedric's features.

"Phobos is your brother. And he most certainly does not want you dead, my princess. All he want's is for you to return home. For a long time he's been searching for his long lost sister. Now that I've finally found you he wants you to be home. So he can finally have a family again…like you've always wanted. Relatives and ancestry." I internally cursed at seeing Elyon melt at his words. That fucker, praying on her weaknesses.

"Elyon don't listen to him." I warned her in a panic. She looked conflicted, looking back and forth between me and Cedric. Suddenly anger settled into her features and she glared at me.

What the fuck!

"How long?" she growled, walking over near Cedric.

"What?" I asked eyes wide with fear at her getting close to Cedric.

"How long have you known about me having a family?!" she shouted and my heart shattered. I'm loosing.

"Er…" seeing my difficulty betrayal settled in her eyes. I glared at Cedric who looked triumph.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I AM!" I shouted at her. Turning to see Cedric with a shit eating grin I growled. This guy's a fucking bitch. "You bastard!" punching him in the face with the brutal force of magic he was thrown back. Elyon screamed and shoved me away from him. One second I'm flying in the air and the next I'm on my back with my head screaming in pain. Groaning I reached back and touched my head, gasping at feeling it so sensitive. Oh damn this is gonna be one heck of a concussion.

"W-What was that?" I heard Elyon stutter in the distance.

"Your powers." answered Cedric.

"Powers?!"

"ELYON!" finally Will is here! "Oh my God – EMILY!"

"Emily!" Relief swelled through me at hearing Caleb. No sooner I was graced with his soft touch and concerned face. Heh, he's pretty – whoa, yup that's the concussion speaking. "What did you do?!" Blinking I saw him growling at Cedric who just smirked.

"I did nothing."

"Like hell you didn't!" shouted Irma about to pounce on Cedric when Taranee's arm stopped her.

"Wait!" Elyon interrupted with a scandalized look. "You all know?" Cornelia was quick to answer.

"I wanted to tell you!" she exclaimed. "Elyon, that man is not your friend." I groaned in pain and frustration at her words as Caleb helped me to my feet. Holding me protectively while glaring at Cedric.

"More of a friend than you." Growled Elyon. Fury glowing in her eyes. "And why shouldn't I go to this Meridian? At least they're honest there."

"You don't know what your saying." Shouted Cornelia in grief and panic at her words.

"Oh that's right I never know anything. It's _Cornelia_ who always has the special secrets." Now that was down right childish, I sighed.

"Come, princess." Gestured Cedric. Fury settled in my veins and I was suddenly – and oh so gently laid against the pole next to me as Caleb set off in a run.

"Oh no you don't!" the rebel shouted. "You threw me in a dungeon to rot!" my jaw dropped at seeing him tackle Cedric to the ground. Straddling him Caleb punched the man in the face. I winced at the sound along with the others. "Show your true nature Cedric." Abduptly the man kicked Caleb off and jumped to his feet. Cedric dodged every punch Caleb sent at him when suddenly he span Caleb's arm around holding him in a tight lock. My eyes blew open at hearing the rebel's cry of pain.

"Stop!" I shouted and stumbled as I tried to get close. "You'll break his arm!" Elyon gasped and stared at Cedric in horror. Having enough of it I activated the crystal and instantly felt the wound in my head heal.

Fucking hell why didn't I do that before?!

With a wave of my hand Cedric flew away from Caleb and onto the ground. Next to me Will activated her's and transformed into Guardian form. Elyon gaped at us all.

"What are you?!" she screamed.

"More human than Cedric." I told her before flying off to kick Cedric in the face. "That's for Caleb you bitch!" yelping when vined coming from the ground gripped onto the man. And I must say that looked painful.

"Stop what are you doing?!" shrieked Elyon. Looking at us all as if we were demons. Will flew next to me and we all crowded around as Will took out her heart to make him transform. The second she took it out Cedric broke free from the binds by making his arm turn into the lizard form.

Running from us I was the first to act by tackling him to the ground. Unfortunately being less experienced he quickly flipped us over so he was on top. Grinning maliciously.

"I was expecting more of a fight." He said but was quickly shut up by a furious Caleb coming up behind him and kicking his face sideways making him fall from me. Quickly having him secured I got up in a sitting position gaping at Caleb.

"Don't ever hurt Emily again." Caleb growled "Or I'll kill you." Tightening his grip making Cedric wince through his chuckle.

"You'd kill me anyways." Caleb just huffed.

"He's defenseless!" Elyon shouted as she ran up to us, staring at us in horror. "Stop it!"

"Elyon he's a monster!" I told her but she glared.

"Elyon you can keep them away!" cried Cedric in a pitiful voice. I gaped at him in disbelief. This act was sickening to watch. "You know how!" Scoffing I turned to see Elyon with a determined expression as she put her hand out.

Oh shit.

"Elyon don't!" it was too late. The power she emitted was beyond comprehension as me and the others were thrown back. Far from Cedric. I landed on the ground next to Irma. The world span and I was vaguely aware of car alarms going off. Turning my head I saw Caleb's unconscious body lying on top of a broken car. Dark spots tittered my vision as I drowned in unconsciousness.

* * *

Mission to stop Elyon from falling into the clutches of Phobos: failed. My lip was cut, my head was pounding and everyone else at least had bruises on them. Caleb had a cut above his eyebrow and scratches on his fist.

"Thanks." I mumbled as Hay-lin handed my an icepack for my head. I winced as I lay it on the bruised spot and groaned pitifully when Cornelia banged her fist on the table.

"Stop that." Chastised Irma. Cornelia just glared at her. Suddenly the sound of a lamp breaking brought our attention to a furious Caleb.

"I wanted her back in meridian. Not at the hands of Phobos!" cried Caleb, pacing across the restaurant for the millionth time this evening. In the distance Grandma glared at him for breaking yet another lamp.

"Well we all know whose fault this is." Growled Cornelia, glaring across the table at a saddened Will. The red head sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Cornelia – "

"What?!" the blonde snapped. "You're the one who wouldn't let me warn her."

"That's not fair!"

"I said this would happen!" shouted Cornelia. I groaned at the noise and glared at the two.

"Aha!" grandma hushed. "Calm girls. One of us has a headache. If ever there was a time to all work together, it is now."

"She's right." Said Caleb and stared at us all with a brooding eye. "If you want to get Elyon back squabbling and blaming one another will get you nowhere."

"Fine." Huffed Cornelia, crossing her arms.

"How will we fine Elyon though?" asked Hay-lin.

"The map!" Exclaimed Will, taking the piece of paper from her jacket and rolling it out on the table. Taking out her crystal we all huddled around the map, looking for a portal. "Come on." Suddenly the heard swerved to a red X.

"A portal!" cried Hay-lin.

"Let's go then." I muttered but winced as I tried to get up. God my head hurts. Clutching my head I tried to get up again but was gently stopped by Caleb.

"Stay here. You're in no position to fight."

"No I'm going." I insisted but stopped when Caleb gave me a meaningful look.

"Caleb's right." Will said and folded up the map. "You should stay here." Caleb nodded vigorously and held my hand.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you on my watch." My heart leaped in my chest and I had no words to say to that. I must have been blushing because now Caleb had a shit eating smirk on his face. "Thank you." Cradling my cheeks I squeaked when he kissed my forehead.

Yup my face was burning red.

I sat there in a stupor watching them run out. Just as they left grandma came over and raised an eyebrow at seeing me alone.

"You did not follow."

"Caleb told me to stay." I murmured and blushed again when she chuckled with an all knowing look.

"Yes, he's very smitten with you, isn't he?" A grin worked its way onto my face and I laughed. Though decided against that when my head pounded. "I'll go make some more tea to sooth your pain."

"Thank you." I said softly and she patted my cheek gently before leaving to the kitchen. Sighing deeply I rubbed my temples, wincing when pain shot through my head.

"You let her get away."

Oh come on!

"I didn't _let_ her get away, Director." I growled and glared as the one-eyed man took a seat opposite me. He looked very unimpressed. "We almost had Cedric. If not for Cedric manipulating her into thinking we're the bad guys she would still be here." He raised an eyebrow at me. "You know SHIELD could have jumped in anytime to help."

"With her power we would have been squashed like an ant. Besides, I have no intention on letting those other Guardian's know who we are. At least not yet."

" _We_ were squashed like an ant. Thank you for the sympathy." Fury grinned as he saw me rub my temples.

"That's what you get when you let a girl with dangerous power fall under the enemies manipulation." Ah he's really pissed about this isn't he?

"Once again I didn't let her get caught. If you really were watching then you would have seen be try and stop it from happening." Gesturing to my head and cut lip.

"We also saw how Caleb had the intention of killing. Tell me, can he kill someone? _Has_ he ever killed?" I raised an eyebrow. Why would they want to know that.

"Why?" he shrugged nonchalantly. "You still don't plan on recruiting Caleb do you?"

"He would be a valuable asset."

"He wouldn't allow it." I countered and Fury grinned mysteriously before getting up.

"Get some rest, Emily. We don't want our worlds guardian to be tired on the job. Tell Caleb I said 'hi'." Watching him leave I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my head on the table. Why couldn't I have normal teenage problems?

I miss those.


	13. Mudslugs

Disclaimer: I do not own 'WITCH' or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Pairings: Emily(OC)/Caleb

* * *

"It's been a week since Elyon was kidnapped and we still have no clue how to get her back!" shouted Cornelia in fury. I cringed at her words along with everyone else.

"Technically she left on her own free will." I told her and snapped my mouth shut when I got a furious glare.

"Cornelia we can't just fly into Meridian and try to steal her back." Said Will in a calm voice. But I could see the clear traces of guilt and worry in her eyes.

"Why not?" snapped Cornelia, placing her hands on her hips.

"If you want to die a horrible death. Be my guest." Said Irma in a sarcastic tone. Cornelia's eye twitched before she growled low in her throat.

"We can't just leave her with psycho Phobos."

"I never said we're going to leave her there!" shouted Will in shock.

"Well it sure is looking like we are." Whispered Cornelia and the room turned tense. Next to me Caleb groaned and rubbed his face.

"Cornelia, shut up." He told the blonde who openly gaped at him. "Getting Elyon back won't be easy like it was with me. She's Phobos' sister. There'll be guards with her 24/7 and no doubt if we take her while she's conscious she'll just use her powers to get away." Cornelia frowned hard and looked crestfallen.

"So what you're saying is that it'll be near impossible to get her back." Said Taranee, saying it as if every bit of hope she had was squashed. Caleb nodded.

"No doubt Phobos and Cedric have already brainwashed her. To get her back here we either have nock her out or give her hard proof that Phobos is evil." There was silence.

"This is all your fault." Cornelia told Will with a glare.

"Cornelia!" cried Irma in shock.

"Not this again." I groaned and held my head in my hands, mimicking Caleb.

* * *

"X equals….42?"

"Why do you need to figure out what X is?" I practically clung to the ceiling like a cat I was so scared. Behind me Caleb let out a girly shriek when I jumped out of my seat.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shouted at Caleb dramatically and then paused to chuckle. "Dude you sounded like a wee girl." He gave me a glare before huffing and grabbing a coat from the closet.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to go out with me to get something to eat but I see nowthat I'm unwanted so – "

"I'd love to go out!" I shouted and grabbed his hand. Practically flashing out of the door in record time.

"Where are you guys going?!" Shouted Hay-lin with a confused expression. She and the other's were sitting at a table as I ran to the exit of the restaurant.

"Out!" Caleb shouted back. "You can stop running." He told me and once we were out I breathed in the fresh air. "Why weren't you with the others?"

"They were studying for this science test and I didn't want to interfere."

"Um, why were you running? Were you wanting to spend time with me _that_ badly?" he teased and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ph-lease." I huffed then linked my arm with his as we walked. "I just wanted to get away from my maths homework."

"That was what you were doing?" said Caleb, a hint of understanding on his features. "Finding what X is…Pretty pointless if you're in a life and death situation." Chuckles escaped my mouth and I bumped my hip against him. Caleb grinned brightly, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Right then I relished in the moment. Spending time with Caleb, laughing with him…it felt so surreal. So…amazing. I realized just how lucky I was being best friend with Caleb and maybe hopefully, a bit more…NOPE! No no, I am not going to be that person. Well…maybe I could be that person if I have a chance to. Oh hello there pleasant thoughts.

"Isn't that Cornelia?"

"Dude you _literally_ just ruined my good mood." I glared then turned my attention to where he was looking. Up ahead was a brooding Cornelia with headphones on. Depression just screamed off of her face.

"Well _sorry_." Caleb puffed with a roll of his eyes. "Just pointing out that one of your dear friends is walking right by us in three…two…one. Hi, Cornelia!"

She didn't even blink.

I chocked on my laughter and grabbed his arm to steady myself at his peeved off expression.

"She didn't even look at me!" cried Caleb indignantly. "She should have at least noticed it was _me_."

"Don't take it to heart, hun." Patting his shoulder in mock comfort. "While you may be _devastatingly_ handsome she's not into you." Did…did I just say that? Judging by the bloody wide and smug grin Caleb had on along with blushing cheeks I'd say I did.

"'Devastatingly handsome' huh?" he asked.

"Maybe…What of it?" trying to keep my blush down.

"Nothing." Shook Caleb, grin never falling.

"So where are you taking me exactly, oh brave rebel leader?" I asked, hoping to put past what I just said.

"It's a coffee shop I found while you're at school. Just a few blocks up ahead. What do you think Cornelia was listening to? She seemed almost in a trance." I blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"Uh," thinking back to the episodes my eyes narrowed in thought. "its one of those depressing radio channels. Girl music, you wouldn't understand." Caleb rolled his eyes. "She's probably still butt hurt from loosing Elyon."

"And still hell bent on blaming Will." Muttered Caleb in anger. "I hate it when comrades argue. You get into all sorts of trouble when that happens. One time I almost got eaten alive by Jagunes because Aldarn and I were having a fight. Feisty little bastards they were." He shivered at the memory.

"Huh." I huffed, trying to not get shaken up by the fact Caleb almost died.

* * *

After coffee me and Caleb arrived back at the restaurant.

"We ran into Cornelia a while back." I said and sat down in the booth. Caleb slid in next to me and took one of the breadsticks from Irma's plate. She glared at him then gaped when he dramatically took a bite.

"Hey!" she squealed and snapped off what was left of it. "Never take a girls breadstick or you'll be waking up under the water tomorrow morning."

"Irma, shush." Said Will and ignored the scandalized look she got in return. "What about Cornelia?"

"We were walking in the street when we saw her." I answered. "She was listening to music and didn't even take notice of us as we passed her."

"Yeah, she looked really…sad." Scrunching up his nose at the end. "Isn't a good look for her."

"Oh she just needs some time." said grandma as she came in carrying a tray of grapes and cut up fruit. Hay-lin scoffed and held her head in her hands.

"She blocked me off her online friend list."

"That _is_ serious." Grandma said with a grave look. I shook my head in amusement and poured myself a cup of water.

"Is it possible to still take on Phobos without her?" asked Will and I almost lost my grip on the jar of water. The rest of us stared at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"What? You know you were all wondering it too."

"Um, no. I don't recall _ever_ thinking that." Said Irma and blinked a couple of times to make sure Will didn't just say that.

"You Guardians share a great burden." Said Grandma. "Divided your powers will be diminished."

* * *

"And just where is this supposed finished Assignment?" asked my Geography teacher Mr Halleway. His bushy eyebrow raised in a challenging way. I rocked on the back of my heels looking anywhere but his eyes.

"At, erm… _home_?" he sighed in a suffering manner and stared at me disbelievingly.

"Sorry for saying, but I don't believe that."

"Apology accepted." I grinned. Halleway sighed once more before leaning back in his chair. There was a patch of silence before he gave me a pointed look.

"Tomorrow when I look at my desk there will be a completed assignment on the Pangea theory with your name written on it." I let out a breath and smiled at my teacher.

"I won't let you down, sir!" Giving him a salute, Halleway raised an eyebrow watching me go with my head held high. Tonight I shall complete my assignment with the assistance of Caleb because like hell I can complete it without a researching buddy.

Plus I'd be bored without someone to talk to.

"Hey, Emily!" appearing next to me was Irma. "Come to my house after school? Oh and bring Caleb while you're at it!" I didn't even have time to decline as she ran of shouting "Ok, thanks. Bye!"

"Awe crap." I groaned and threw my head back in a suffering way.

"I thought you had a geography assignment to do?" asked Caleb as he, Hay-lin and I all walked to Irma's house.

"I did." I pouted. "But going to Irma's sounded so much better."

"AKA she's the Queen of procrastination and when given the chance to not do work she takes it." Added Hay-lin with the wave of her hand. Caleb sighed but grinned at me in amusement.

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled and wrapped an arm over my shoulder, holding me close to him. Next to me I heard Hay-lin mutter something I couldn't make out.

"Maybe its because you two are so fucking smitten." The voice behind us made me cling to Caleb in shock. Caleb quickly pushed me behind him as he turned around in a defensive stance with a dagger aimed at the person. I gaped, where the fuck did he keep that thing?!

Never mind, I don't even want to know.

"Wow, overprotective much?" Will snorted.

"Oh it's you." Sighed Caleb and relaxed. Placing the dagger back from whence it came. Peeking out from behind Caleb I grinned at seeing an unimpressed Will.

"Yes, it's _me_." She smirked at Caleb and waved at us. Returning to our previous positions with Hay-lin and Will at the front I couldn't help but grin at her words. 'so fucking smitten'. A part of me hoped she meant Caleb liked me more than just a friend.

The other part screamed at me to not be a Mary Sue and stay the fuck away.

"Last time I was here I had to babysit Irma's little brother." Grumbled Caleb as we walked up the stairs to Irma's house. "He's worse than a baby Passling."

"Don't I know it." Laughed Hay-lin while pressing the doorbell. In an instant Irma was there and leading us up to her room where Taranee was. Closing the door behind us she put her hands on her hips.

"First official Guardian meeting plus one rebel leader is now in order. Topic of choice, how to get Cornelia back." With that she jumped onto her bed looking at our stunned expression with an indifferent face. "What?"

"Hi." Blunk's head popped out from under the bed making us all jump.

"Blunk's here?!" cried Will and Irma shrugged.

"He's practically apart of the team."

"Would it be rude if I were to leave?" I whispered to Caleb.

"Would it be rude if I were to join you?" he whispered back.

"Guys we need Cornelia." started Taranee. "And we need to talk about it now before something comes up and we need her powers."

"But we have Emily." Said Will and I shrunk into the side of Caleb when under their stares.

"Hey I only have telekinesis, which I admit is growing in power but – "

"It doesn't match up to Cornelia's just yet, I know." Sighed Will and sat on Irma's bed. "But everything I say and do she just ignores with a glare."

"She _is_ stubborn." Mumbled Hay-lin and joined her on the bed.

"Well her stubbornness will get us all killed sooner or later." Said Caleb and walked to the window, staring out in a paranoid look.

"Dude why are you looking out the window?" asked Irma.

"He's paranoid something will happen like the tracker incident." I said walking over to Caleb and standing next to him. They all raised their eyebrows at Caleb.

"Seriously?" Asked Taranee.

"You never know." Shrugged Caleb.

"Will you need to try harder." Irma said, getting us back onto the topic. Will sighed and shook her head.

"I've tried everything."

"But you're the leader. There _must_ be something." Said Taranee. At this Will laughed bitterly.

"Yeah well I'm open to ideas." Suddenly the door sprang open and irma's little brother ran in. Leaving a muddy trail behind him while holding a glass jar filled with a…what in God's DNA is that?!

"Hey, Irma. Check this!"

"Chris, little brother rule number one: Knock!" said Irma but Chris just grinned at her. Obviously already knowing that rule and taking great pleasure in breaking it. "Second thought. Don't touch my door or anything else of mine – Ugh…what have you _got_?" pointing at the slug thing he was holding in the jar. Next to me Caleb shifted uncomfortably while narrowing his eyes at it.

"I was on my way home from T-ball and there was this _huge_ mud puddle – " hearing a slurping sound I angled my head to see Blunk licking the mud off of his shoes. A shiver went down my spine and I grimaced. Ugh, gross. "Hi smelly-clown babysitter." Averting his attention back to Irma. "I found these cool worms. I picked one up and…" Chris's face frowned in confusion and he looked at the wormy thing closely. "Hey, it wasn't this big before."

Suddenly everything about this felt strangely familiar and – Oh shit it was the mudslug episode. Ohh come on this episode gave me all kinds of shivers back when I was a kid.

"Meridian mud." Blunk said making Caleb flinch up.

"Did you say Meridian?!" cried Caleb in shock and worry. Peeking out the window he suddenly groaned. "I just knew something was gonna happen. This fucking house is cursed I swear to God…"

"What?!" shouted the others in alarm. I looked out the window and cringed at the sight of a _lot_ of slugs moving at an alarming speed towards the house.

For once I prayed to be home doing an assignment.

"Meridian Mudslugs." Said Caleb. Will and the others walked to the window and gasped at seeing them.

"They're coming this way." Shivered Taranee with a terrified look.

"We have to leave here." Said Caleb, grabbing my hand. "Now!"

"Chris, give me that." Irma demanded and pointed to the jar.

"What? No way!" shouted Chris, "I'm not giving you Danny." We all gaped at him.

"You _named_ it?" Irma said in utter disbelief. "Awe shi-ship, you've become attached." Quickly making sure not to swear in front of her little brother.

"Give it here, Chris." Said Caleb and when Chris looked about to deny. With one look in the rebel's eye he quickly handed it over. In a swift motion Caleb opened the window and threw it out.

"WHAT THE _HELL_?! DANNY!" screamed Chris in panic. We didn't stick around to hear him shout at us because we all ran out the front door quicker than you can say 'feck this.'. And just in time too because the Mudslugs were gaining speed.

"Blunk can you find the portal?" panted Caleb as we all ran from the house. Blunk saluted him and planted his nose against the ground acting like a bloodhound.

"You said they were Meridian Mudslugs." Said Taranee. "How did they get here?"

"Probably another one of Phobos's way of getting rid of us." He said then turned to a rather pissed off Irma. "Sometimes it pays to be paranoid. Seriously your house must be cursed or something." Caleb told Irma with a scowl.

"Hey! Don't go dissing my house, chuckles." Irma sniffed. Up ahead Blunk fell in a pool of mud.

"Found!" he cried and ran into the large dig site next to him. Following after him we all felt the air get knocked out of us at seeing a huge sunken hole in the middle of the ground.

"Holy shit!" Irma shouted.

"Looks like Blunk found the portal." Said Will and gestured to the blue portal next to a little hut.

"So…how do we get every Mudslug into it? Idea's anyone?" asked Taranee and knelt down to look at the mud. Then screamed as a Mudslug appeared beneath her. Jumping back she looked horrified. "Couldn't we just call an exterminator?"

"Or like a really large bird?" added Irma then yelped as more mudslugs began to appear from the ground moving towards us. I gripped Caleb's hand tighter and walked backwards.

"Are they coming towards us?" asked Will in disbelief. "They don't have any _eyes_!"

"They don't _need_ eyes." Caleb said fearfully, placing one arm in front of me incase one happened to jump. "Did Elyon have anything of yours when she crossed the veil?"

"She had one of my CD's." Said Irma. "But I don't think they're gonna eat Boyzilla."

"The locket!" gasped Hay-lin.

"That's right." Sighed Will in frustration. "The hair in the friendship locket."

 _Flashback_

" _You…want a strand of my hair?" I asked Hay-lin. Wondering if I heard her right. The girl nodded vigorously._

" _Yeah! It's for a locket for Elyon's birthday this weekend. Everyone's pitching in." Snapping the scissors in her hand chirpily._

" _Um, ok?" no sooner she cut off a piece and wrapped it up in a tissue._

 _What a strange present. Of course it would be Hay-lin's idea. Of all things._

 _End Flashback_

"Speedy little devils." Muttered Irma bitterly. Pressing herself against the wall.

"They can smell you." Caleb told us in a panic. "You need to go Guardian and get them back through that portal."

"If you weren't listening earlier we haven't really decided on the 'how'." I told him, eyeing the slugs that were gaining speed fearfully.

"Besides, Cornelia's the Earth Guardian. Will, any idea how we can get earthy slugs into a portal?" asked Taranee. Turning her head to the leader.

"We can handle this." Said Will in a not so convincing tone. "We just have to be creative."

"I do love art." I mumbled and took out the heart " _Verto_ " in a blue flash I flew up. Behind me the other's transformed. Hay-lin tried to blow them off of the ground but nothing happen. Taranee tried to burn them. Nothing happened. Instead she was surrounded by the little buggers and covered from head to toe. Caleb – ever the hero – went to help but ended up in the same predicament.

"Caleb!" I shouted in horror and grabbed his hand trying to pull him up. Irma helped me while Hay-lin and Will held onto Taranee's. Flying up the slugs just kept hold.

"Will, there's thousands of these things how are we gonna get rid of – " Irma's rant was cut off when the slugs let go. "Huh, I didn't even say please."

Looking down I watched as the slugs slipped back into their holes and retreated.

"Why aren't they going back into the portal?" asked Will.

"These are baby slugs." Said Caleb. "The mother sends their spawn to hunt for food. When they find it, mama follows. And word has it she's undefeated."

"Well that's optimistic." I sighed and yelped when Caleb gripped onto my hand tighter. "Ow! Caleb!" Chastising the rebel.

"You know I hate flying." Rolling my eyes I gave Irma a look and she huffed. Flying back down we transformed back to normal. And I fixed my hair I gaped at seeing Irma and Taranee lean against Caleb looking at the empty holes anxiously. A jealous burning ire was lit inside me as I saw Caleb blush.

"What do mother slugs eat?" squeaked Taranee.

"Fresh fruit?" hoped Irma.

"Uh, she's more of a people person." Caleb said and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ok I am jealous. And I hate it. But fuck me if I don't make it known that Caleb is my guy and he should know it.

Whoa. Nope. Don't be possessive. Turn away Emily. Turn. _Away_.

" _Comfy_ Caleb?" Awe shit me. Why did I say that? The rebel's jaw absolutely fell at seeing my angered face. Irma and Taranee's eyes widened and bolted from Caleb.

Wise girls.

"Um, no?" standing awkwardly. I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded slowly.

"Good." Flipping my hair over my shoulder I glared at the hole in the ground. "Fucking mama and her devil spawns."

"Will, we need Cornelia!" cried Hay-lin and handed her a mobile. Sighing the red head took the phone and began to dial with a scowl. When she didn't pick up she began to dial again. And again. And again. "And this is getting us nowhere." Moped Hay-lin.

"I guess it's time for plan B then." Said Will.

Plan B was shouting Cornelia's name down every street of Heatherfield.

"Her mum says she hasn't seen her." Will said with a sigh as she ended the call.

"What if those slugy things have found her?" whispered Hay-lin in horror.

"Let's not go make any rash assumptions." I laughed nervously. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Caleb's eyes blew wide open as a roar echoed the lane.

"Um, we may not have found Cornelia. But I think we found mama." He said nervously. Lights blew out and the streets ground parted letting out the slimy back of mama Mudslug.

I screamed so loud my throat burned. Feeling someone grab my hand and run I looked to see a terrified Caleb. We ran as fast as we could. It lasted for about ten minutes until we (except for fit as hell Caleb) decided to rest at a kids playground. Sitting on the ground with my legs outstretched I leaned against the kids slide gasping for air.

"How did you ever…survive…in meridian…with things like _that_?" I asked Caleb between pants. The rebel just shrugged.

"How can you survive with cars everywhere?" I raised an eyebrow.

Ok, I'm confused.

"Girls!" we all turned to see Blunk running over a sandpit. "Might want see what Blunk see!" abruptly the antennas of a mudslug grabbed Blunks' legs from a hole in the sandpit and drag him to the hole. Caleb jumped into action and leaped to grab his arms. Picking him up Caleb held him on his hip with no support.

"Guys look, wherever we go – " started Taranee.

"They're following us underground!" cried Irma in shock and fear.

"We better be at full strength when mama finds us." Stated Hay-lin.

"Could she be at the music store?" asked Caleb and Will blinked at the question.

"The music store's closed- why do you ask?"

"Earlier today when Emily and I saw Cornelia she was listening to music. Emily said she was – "

"Listening to that mopey channel with depressing breakup music." I finished and Hay-lin grimaced.

"I hate that channel."

"Wait a minute." Taranee said and had her smart thinking face on. "Music. K-Drip right?" she asked Irma who smirked.

"Yeah! She loves those boo-hoo ballads. _I wish you would not leave mee_ " she sang and gaped as Taranee gripped her shoulders with a determined look.

"Where's the transmitter?"

"K Street" said Will. "Let's go!" We ran all the way to the transmitting station only to find the doors locked.

"We have to contact the dj." Panted Hay-lin. Will sighed and leaned against the wall in defeat.

"K-drip's pre-recorded. It's the same songs every night from six to ten. After this comes 'My Heart Breaks For Ya' and 'My Heart Aches For Ya'" Me and Irma shared a look.

"You know the list off by heart?" I asked in bemusement. Will blushed and laughed sheepishly.

"Sappy music goes perfectly with being grounded."

"We can break into the building and patch into the signal." Informed Caleb with an excited grin. I face palmed and whacked his arm.

"Ow!"

"You and your criminal mind." I muttered. "We can't just break into a building. There's security cameras and guards." They all deflated.

"But how else can we contact Cornelia?!" cried Will. "Cornelia is one of us. Somehow we gotta be able to reach her. Without her WITCH is just…"

"WITH?" asked Irma and her jaw dropped at Will's bag began to vibrate.

"Um why's your bag vibrating?" Taranee asked nervously. Shrieking Will grabbed her backpack and looked inside to see the heart glowing. Grabbing it sparks flew and the speakers near them ringed.

"You're on the air Will." Whispered Hay-lin. Will looked at a loss for what to say.

"Oh, uh, hi sorry to break into a real…zippy set. But I have a dedication going out to my friend –at least I hope she is…Cornelia, if you're listening it's Will. I'm sorry that we fought and that I let you go without more of a fight. Listen the girls and I are in trouble and we _really_ need you - " Irma snatched the heart from her and ignored the gaping expression of Will.

"Meet us where we taught you how to ride your bike. And prepare to be on guard." The heart sparked again and they were off the air.

"That was…dramatic." I said and they laughed.

"Let's go kick some Mudslug butt." Grinned Will.

"Do mudslugs even have a butt?" asked Hay-lin as we started to run. We all turned our heads to Caleb who shrugged.

"Well of course they do." Said Irma. "Where would they poop?"

* * *

We all stood around the hole twitching nervously.

"How, um, long is it?" asked Hay-lin, biting her fingernails while peering into the hole.

"I've never seen one completely out of its hole."

"BIG MAMA!" hearing Blunk's cry of fear we all turned to see the humungous Mudslug appearing behind a blank billboard.

"Oh my God!" I screamed along with the other's and bolted 'verto' with a blue flash I turned around and flung my arms outwards focusing on the board falling onto mama. As if a gust of wind the billboard flew off of the ground and hit big mama. She roared in anger and lashed out at me. I was barely able to dodge the antennas.

"We don't have enough power to transform!" shouted Will as I kept dodging the antennas.

"Where the hell is Cornelia?!" I shouted back and flung pieces of wood at it. The slug carelessly whacked them away shocking me. "Oh shit."

"Hey, Mudslug over here!" my heart dropped as I heard Caleb's shout. Looking down I saw Caleb holding one of her kids. Mama roared and sent an attack. Caleb ran as fast as he could before getting his ankle grabbed and flung in the air. "CALEB!" I swooped over to him and grabbed him by the waist in mid air. Unfortunately he was gaining such altitude I was brought down with him. We crashed into the hut and landed on a pile of baby mudslugs.

Surprisingly I didn't feel the impact. Oh…that's why. Looking down I saw I was on top of Caleb who had his arms wrapped around me in a securing manner. He grinned tiredly at me with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Got you." He groaned and I grinned. Getting up I helped him to the door and we both swayed on our feet. The other's caught the both of us and looked up to see the roaring mama.

"We're screwed!" breathed Irma and aimed a pitiful water ball at it. Suddenly Will's heart lit up in power and Cornelia appeared on her bike.

"Cornelia!" cried Will with a relieved grin. Taking one look at the Mudslugs Cornelia grimaced.

"Ew! Super ick." She whined and took off her helmet.

"Cornelia you came." Sighed Will.

"I'm a sucker for radio dedications." Smirked Cornelia and flipped her hair back. "And I couldn't let my girlies down." I grinned and straightened up as Will and the other's transformed.

"Can't wait to send this Mudslug back to hell." I said and cracked my knuckles. Caleb sent me a 'seriously?' look.

"You mean Meridian." He corrected and I shrugged.

"Same thing." Caleb breathed out a laugh and stretched his arms.

"If only we could move the portal." Mused Will as we flew up.

"We can do the next best thing." Said Cornelia. "Emily I'm gonna need your help." I nodded. "You guys, distract him."

"It's a her." Said Hay-lin and the blonde scoffed.

"Whatever." She dove down and I followed. Landing next to her Cornelia placed her hands on the ground and magically cut up a circle around mama.

"What are we doing?" I asked and watched the other's distract mama.

"We're gonna float mama into the portal." My jaw dropped and I laughed nervously. "I'm not powerful enough to actually pick her up. That's where you come in."

"You think _I_ can float her in there?" I laughed at that in disbelief. If I remembered correctly this was what Cornelia did in the show. What happened?

"You're more powerful than me. You're the Guardian of the Nine Realms. Of course you have that kind of power." She said in a 'duh' voice. "Once I dig her out, you do the rest." I sighed knowing she won't let me object and nodded. Cracking her fingers Cornelia focused and the gravel underneath me floated. Seeing sweat appear on her forehead and the painful expression I winced in sympathy. Before I knew it I heard her whimper in pain and float up in the air. The mudslug along with her. "Emily, now." She groaned out and I flung my hands out and flew in the air focusing intensely on lifting the ground around the mudslug up.

It felt as if my chest was being scrunched up. I gasped out in pain as the ground shook and the mudslug in the hole was lifted up. Tears of pain welled in my eyes and the pressure in my chest began to build making it hard for me to breath. Lifting it higher in the air along with myself.

Now for the harder part.

Turning my hand I focused on turning the mudslug to the side. I screamed a little in pain as my heart burned. A tear slipped out of my eye and I faintly heard Caleb shouting at me to stop.

"Emily stop!" Cornelia flew next to me with a worried expression. "You're in pain."

"No." I gasped and finally flipped it on its side. "I can do this." She looked hesitant and let me continue. Taking a deep breath I pulled all of my power into flinging it inside the portal. The air shifted as I flung my hands in the direction of the portal. Seeing it go in I breathed a sigh of relief and floated to the ground. Landing my knees buckled and Caleb caught me. Cradling me in his arms and hugging me close.

Feeling a hand on my elbow I looked up to see Will and the others smiling with pride along with awe.

"You did amazing." Breathed Caleb and kissed my temple. I grinned and melted into his arms.

"Hey guys, where's Blunk?"

* * *

 **Review!**


	14. Ghosts of Elyon

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'WITCH' or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Pairings: Emily(OC)/Caleb**

* * *

Well fuck me dead and proper, Caleb got caught by Phobos's guards. _Again_.

Shocker.

Please note my sarcastic tone. If you didn't, then fuck you. Oh, and there's a _very_ good reason why I am swearing so much. And it all points to the gorgeous green-eyed fucker named Caleb. 'Cause he thought it was just a swell idea to go and sneak into Phobos's castle following Blunk's tale of seeing Elyon.

How idiotic he was.

Believe me I tried to stop him. Heck I even begged on my hands and knees to not go. But what does he do? He goes. I barely got there in time to catch him jumping out of the top story window – albeit gracefully like the bastard he is.

So here I am. Pacing in front of a sheepish rebel leader staring at the floor like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You were _so_ lucky I was there."

"I know." He sighed.

"Because if I weren't there, you'd be a bloody mark on the pavement."

"I had a parachute – "

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE ONE?!" I shouted at him. Nearly ripping my hair out. Caleb sweat dropped and breathed out a shaky chuckle.

"Um, no?"

"EXACTLY!" flinging my arms out. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" I asked, heart pounding in my chest. His face softened and he stared at me with an emotion I didn't recognize mixed with guilt.

"I'm sorry." He said in an earnest tone making me calm down somewhat. Breathing deeply I surprised Caleb and myself as flung myself at him. Caleb was stunned for a moment before relaxing and returning the hug.

"Sorry for shouting." I said. Voice muffled from my face being snuggled against his chest.

"It's ok." He chuckled. "The other's will be here soon so…" patting my head I sighed one last time before letting go and whacking him on the arm. "OW! What was that for? I thought we were having a moment." My cheeks blushed at his words.

"Reasons." I managed to squeak out. Moment? We were…having a moment – oh golly gosh we were.

* * *

Sitting at the table in the Silver Dragon I rested my head on my hands. Mulling over the status between me and Caleb. We were friends, besties in fact since we practically spend every waking moment together. I occasionally sneak him into Meridian, I help with the rebellion, hell we had a month where we were practically being Robin Hood as we stole candy and other essentials for Meridian. Not to mention the fact where we slept together in the same bed for a week spooning one another.

Ah, I actually miss that.

I let out a sigh in remembering the loving feeling of his arms around me as we slept. Waking up to his peaceful expression. Staring into those deep green eyes as the sun rose up – whoa getting a little fifty shades of grey there. The point is – if there even is a point to my mind rambles.

Hell I don't even know if you're listening…Who even are you?

Well fuck me over I just broke the fourth wall. I sat there for a moment in stunned silence before shaking it off.

My point, ok my point is I don't even know if me and Caleb are more than besties. It's painfully obvious – as my friends put it – that I like him. And…he likes me?

The thought was strangely horrifying and exciting. Horrifying in that he likes me and I'm becoming a Mary Sue. And exciting because fuck me upright and call me Sally, Caleb _likes_ _me_!

Haha I just sounded like Mr Gibbs from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Ohhh should I make the first move? I blinked. Bro, moves have already _been_ played. Incase I haven't been paying attention we should be dating by now. We slept in the same bed and spooned each other.

Enough said.

"EMILY!" I jumped back in my seat and stared in shock at Hay-lin who's face was inches from mine. Immediately I reared my head back until she moved away.

"Dude what the fuck?" I panted, regaining my composure from the shock. Whoa why is everyone looking at me?

"Weren't you listening?" asked Cornelia in a huff. Arms crossed over her chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I was!" why did I just say that?

Everyone looked at me in ranges of disbelief.

"Oh really?" Will said with a blink. Voice monotone and face blank. I grinned sheepishly and laughed uneasily.

"Heh, no."

"Unbelievable!" cried Cornelia. "Elyon is trapped in Meridian and you're daydreaming. Do you even care?"

"Hey!" Snapped Caleb with a glare.

"Sorry." I apologized abashedly. "What were you guys saying?" Will sighed and looked to Hay-lin.

"We're all having a sleepover here."

"As a cover story while we go to Meridian and investigate." Finished Irma and I nodded.

* * *

"I hate homework!" I groaned and slammed my head against the desk. I'd rather Phobos and I have tea and biscuits than do Geography. Not to mention my Art assignment is like two months overdue.

Not that my teacher knows that. Since he's barely ever there! Thank Christ I have such a lazy teacher.

"Who gives a fuck about pangea anyway?" I mumbled into the desk.

"…Are you okay?" I fell out of my chair in shock before turning around to see a stunned and amused Caleb in the doorway. "I'll take that as a yes. Hey can you come downstairs…I have a surprise." A smile bloomed his face and how could I say no? He looks fucking adorab-nope.

Ugh who am I kidding, I'm crushing.

I followed Caleb to the basement where he showed me a…is that a bird or a phoenix? Either way this bird was so freaking cute! I squealed and rushed forwards to the bird sitting on Caleb's arm.

"Oh my God you're so cute!" carefully scratching it's neck as I gushed over it. The bird preened at the attention and rubbed against my fingers making me squeal again. While I was gushing Caleb looked back and forth between me and the bird. Not quite comprehending what was going on.

"What are you doing?" he asked in bemusement.

"Petting your bird. What's his name?"

"Name?..." Caleb asked awkwardly. I turned a glare on him.

"You haven't named him?"

"Why would I name him?" did he…did he seriously just ask that?

"Well gee, I don't know maybe because he's your pet…" he was even more confused.

"He's for the rebellion – "

"You're taking advantage of Buckbeak?!"

"I'm not taking ad-who's Buckbe-you've named him?!" Caleb stuttered with wide eyes. I scoffed and turned to Buckbeak who flew onto my shoulder. Rubbing his head against mine. I felt my heart melt. All the while Caleb's jaw was on the floor. "I don't believe this…You've stolen my bird!"

"Damn right I have." I nodded seriously. Reaching out to scratch Buckbeak's head. The bird ducked so I could reach. "You were neglecting him."

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not – I don't believe this." Voice muffled by the hand over his face. "That bird…Sorry, _Buckbeak_ ," changing when I gave him a look. "is for the rebellion. He's trained to copy whatever someone says when we want him to. And in return we give him food."

"So _do_ you feed him."

"Of course we _feed_ him. I'm not abusive."

"Well you have been neglecting him…" I internally winced at seeing a tick on his eyebrow. "Sorry. But from now on Buckbeak will be staying with me. Isn't that right Bucky? You're a good boy. Yes you are, yes you are." I cooed at the bird who chirped enthusiastically. Caleb looked at us and sighed heavily. Hanging his head.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

"Where's Will?" whined Taranee for the fifth time in ten minutes. "Without the crystal we can't get all….witchy."

"Typical girl." Caleb said offhandedly from where he was sitting on some sort of barrel. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow, shifting my position from leaning against said barrel. "Late, late, _late_." He growled the last one in utter annoyance and didn't seem to be the slightest bit fazed by the other's disbelieving and slightly angered looks.

I on the other hand rolled my eyes. He's been like this ever since I 'stole his bird'.

"Excuse me." Scoffed Cornelia. " _We're_ here."

"And we're outta here." Caleb said and grabbed my hand as he jumped off of the barrel. I sighed as he pulled me along with him before I fell into step. "Come on Blunk, warm up your portal sniffer."

"Somebody's impatient." I sang and swung our entwined hands. Caleb raised an eyebrow at the interaction before answering.

"Since when have I _ever_ been a patient man?" Huh, good question.

"Still," I shrugged. "You could have at least waited a little longer for Will."

"The longer I wait the longer Elyon will be at the hands of Phobos. And I can't let that happen."

"God save the Queen." I muttered and grinned when Caleb made a chocking sound.

* * *

"Quick question." I said as Caleb, Blunk and I walked through Meridian hidden under our cloaks. My body twitched in anxiety and fear as I spotted a wanted poster for Caleb. Unconsciously I gripped his hand tighter, willing to know he'd be safe. "What do we do when we find Elyon?" Looking around the street as people passed us. This world smelled of poverty.

"We make sure she's real." Caleb replied and squeezed my hand comfortingly. Also spotting the poster. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes before looking around to make sure nobody was watching. "With this." I gaped as he pulled out the yellow Frisbee I recognized from the hallway closet back home.

"Dude that's Hay-lin's." giving him a scold, he just grinned it off. Putting it back inside his coat.

"We'll throw it at Elyon. If it flies right through her, she's a ghost." I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Got it-er…" My jaw dropped as I spotted to my right another Elyon picking flowers in the distance. "Caleb." Poking his arm.

"Shush." He hissed and flicked my hand away.

"I _really_ think you should see this." I pestered and poked again. Caleb turned and was about to tell me to be quiet when he looked to where I was staring. His reaction was similar to mine. "What…Uh-oh." He moaned in a suffering way and gritted his teeth when his eyes trailed to another Elyon who was walking into the forest. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Which one is the real Elyon?" I asked with a sigh.

"Only one way to find out." murmured Caleb and turned to Blunk. "You go check out that one." He pointed to the ghost at the stalls then to me. "You check out the one with the flowers." He told me and my objections to stay with him faltered when he unexpectedly kissed my cheek before running off. I stood there for a moment as my heart thudded rapidly in my chest.

Caleb was getting bolder with his show of affection.

With a slight flush of my cheeks I walked casually through the crowd to Elyon who was picking up flowers. Getting closer I froze as a gust of wind swept through her making the ghost vanish. Standing there with a 'wtf' expression I blinked several times and wondered what in the world just happened.

That was too easy. _Way_ to easy.

Coincidence?...

I think not!

But what if it was? Pondering on that thought my bitter side laughed. The one time I get an easy break it had to be this.

Fuck you world. Fuck you.

Shaking my head I walked to where Elyon's ghost vanished and inspected the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Breathing out a sigh I turned and was about to start walking when a carriage nearly ran me over. Screaming out in shock I fell backwards and glared at the rushing object. Though my glare was smacked off the moment I spotted a shouting restrained Caleb being shoved into a carriage. Just before he disappeared inside his eyes caught mine and there was a simple message in them.

'run'

LIKE FUCK I AM!

Jumping to my feet I was about to activate the crystal when arms grabbed me from behind and lifted me from the ground. I cried out in fear and kicked my legs in the air. Though I didn't have time to free myself as a hard object connected with the back of my neck properly nocking me out.

Simple coincidence my ass.

* * *

The moment I regained consciousness I was lying across from a very pissed off Caleb. Looking around I saw we were in the back of a moving carriage and both of our hands were tied behind us. Groaning the pain in the back of my head decided made itself known. Blinking a couple of times I rolled myself into a sitting position and looked at the rebel leader. His face was blank except for his eyes that held mirth.

"I told you to run." Hello to you too sunshine.

"You _said_ nothing." I retorted and shifted in my seating. Caleb's jaw clenched and he lowered his head with a sigh.

"I didn't want you to get captured. Is it too much to ask for you to put your own wellbeing first instead of my own?" he asked in an almost pleading way. I tapped my foot against his thigh and grinned sympathetically.

"No." I said with a little shrug making him groan and bang his head against the wood behind him.

"You're impossible." There was no heat in his words, just fondness and a little suffering. It made me smile happily, before it slipped off and I just realized what situation we were in.

Captured by Phobos. _Shit_.

"We're in some deep shit aren't we?" I asked in fear. Caleb's face softened and he nodded sadly.

"If we're lucky we'll see Elyon and try and convince her to leave…if not…" the unsaid word 'doomed' echoed in my head. Crapity crap crap we're fucked.

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt and the door I was leaning against opened up making me fall backward. Shrieking in shock I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but all I felt were two muscular arms catching me. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and almost crapped myself.

Cedric was grinning down on in the most malicious way possible.

"Good afternoon, Emily." His voice was like silk. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Cedric." I managed to growl out but couldn't keep the fear from showing in my eyes. Evidently Cedric noticed and a sadistic smirk played on his lips.

"Let her go." Snarled Caleb who was grabbed by the guards and hauled out. Anger radiated from the rebel leader and he quickly sent me a concerned look for my safety. Cedric tutted the boy and then gently let me down. I stumbled on my footing for a second, still in shock from today's events. But I regained my composure and held myself strong. Glaring defiantly at the lieutenant.

"You should know by now Caleb that I will never harm a lady." Cedric told Caleb who scoffed in disbelief.

"You're bullshitting to the highest degree."

"I will never harm a lady unless they attack first or show any danger towards my Prince." Cedric finished and placed a cold hand on my shoulder. Fear stabbed through me like a knife and I tried to hide it. But Caleb must have noticed because now he looked panicked.

"If you do anything to Emily, so help me God I will – "

"Enough." His tone held no room for argument and demanded respect. I felt tiny against the man. "Elyon will be expecting you two in the throne room as a present." Caleb and I blanched at the mere thought of being someone's _present_. "And I don't want any ill advised words to be spoken to her. Guards." With a snap of his fingers the guards holding Caleb produced a cloth and wrapped it around his head as a gag. I yelped as Cedric did the same to me. I watched as the guards took Caleb's belt and a horrid thought ran through my mind.

They wont…whip him with it…will they?

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the terrifying thought.

We were lead into the throne room, well, more like _dragged_. Next to me Caleb kept his heated glare directed at Cedric who held me. His cold hands gripped against my jacket making my heart beat rapidly in fear.

Fuck sexiness this guy was malicious!

Suddenly I was dropped to my knees and I held back my wince as pain flared on my bones. Apparently he didn't see me much as a threat as he did with Caleb who was still held by two muscular guards. Against my will I felt very frustrated with it.

I was the bloody Guardian of the Nine Realms. OF COURSE I'M A THREAT! Then again…I'm not exactly as powerful as I am when I activate the crystal. Looking down at myself I grimaced, yeeaaah I can see where Cedric's coming from.

"Tea, Emily?" I snapped up to look at Cedric gesturing to a cup of tea on a small table near the throne. My eyes narrowed into suspicion.

"No thank you. I don't exactly like poisoned tea." Smiling at him with no humour. Cedric smiled at my words and walked towards me, his tall body looming over me. Hearing shackles jiggle I saw out of the corner of my eye Caleb struggling in the guards arms. His eyes showing fire, hatred and worry.

"I can assure you it is not poisoned." Suddenly his hand patted me on the head tauntingly. As if I was a pet. I flinched at the cold touch. Fucking reptiles. "After all I wouldn't want to harm my Lord's favorite little Guardian." My heart skipped a beat.

No. _Freaking_. Way.

Caleb growled at Cedric's words and tried to stand but to only be pushed back down roughly by the guards. I swear if glares could kill Cedric would be a pile of ash. Abruptly Cedric's hand came under my chin and he shoved my head to look at him. His smirk was sadistic and striking.

I paled. Phobos's favorite guardian….I felt sickened.

As if reading my mind Cedric's smirk grew vicious. Letting my head go the chamber doors opened revealing Phobos and Elyon. In an instant Cedric's whole demeanor changed into a welcoming warm feeling.

He turned and smiled graciously at Elyon. I turned to see the blonde girl perk up at seeing Cedric but falter at seeing me.

" _Emily_." I blinked in shock at the way she spat my name out like dirt. Good God when Phobos manipulates he _manipulates_. My eyes travelled to said man and my heart stuttered.

Hot damn those are some good genes.

I had to make sure to not blush when he smirked at me as if he had won the lottery. His eyes were soft and caring, smile full of cheer. For a moment I forgot that he was a psychopathic evil Lord.

"Princess Elyon," Cedric said, startling me out of my thoughts. "a cup of tea" he poured the princess a cup "a Guardian," gesturing to me and I glared at him, "and a rebel commando." The guards shoved Caleb next to me. His shackled hands immediately grabbed mind and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. My hands gripped his, holding on as if he was my anchor.

" _Caleb_ ," Elyon said his name in the exact same way she said mine.

What a bitch.

"You know," she looked at me "I thought we were all friends. But then you two and the _others_ lead me to believe I was from Earth. So I suppose your lies _shouldn't_ surprise me." Then turned to the guard who raised Caleb's belt with a sadistic grin.

"Wow you've turned into quite a bitch." I mumbled under my breath and suddenly I felt another hand under my chin except this one was warm. My breath was caught in my throat as I stared into silver eyes.

Oh shit.

I was so terrified my lungs forgot they needed air.

"Call my sister a _bitch_ again," his grip on my chin tightened I winced. "you'll regret it." In an instant he was standing beside a grinning Elyon. I turned to look at Caleb who was shaking in anger. His thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

Abruptly the doors to the chamber slammed open as a panicked guard ran in. Phobos looked about ready to kill then froze as the guard said the Guardians were attacking. The king gave Cedric a meaningful look before walking calmly outside with his followers behind and sister next to him.

Feeling Caleb bump me I turned to see the rebel leader gesture to the dropped belt lying next to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need a belt?" I asked and he gave me a pleading expression. Sighing I rolled to it and lay on my back, kicking the belt towards Caleb's hands. My jaw dropped as I saw him pull a dagger from it.

Heh, so that's where he kept it.

He flipped it in his hands and gestured for my tied wrists. Grimacing I turned around and held my wrists out, praying he wouldn't miss. Suddenly the weight of rope slackened and I jiggled the rope off. Quickly I knelt in front of Caleb and untied the gag. He gasped for breath and grinned slightly.

"Thanks. Can you pick a lock?" he asked panicked and looked over my shoulder to the guards outside the door. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"' _Can I pick a lock'_? Of _course_ I can pick a lock!" I took out a bobby pin from my jacked pocket and took Caleb's shackled hands into mine. "Spending about a year with a rebel leader you pick things up." With a click the shackles fell and Caleb didn't hesitate in gripping my hand and leading us to the exit.

"Go Guardian and fly us out of here!" he ordered and I didn't bother to poke fun at him in willingly flying as I whispered 'Verto' and grabbed him around the waist. Just through the doors to the battlefield outside I jumped and we flew up. Passing a mutated Cedric on the way out.

"Emily! Caleb!" Will cried in relief as she saw us. I smiled in welcoming while dodging arrows flown at us.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" shouted Irma as she sped out.

Caleb and I couldn't agree more.

* * *

It was nighttime when we got back, too tired to keep moving we sat in the park under a lamp. A frustrated Caleb pacing in front of us while muttering curses under his breath. We were all saddened at seeing Elyon still in the hands of Phobos, unable to help her.

I was mainly sad because I haven't seen Buckbeak since this morning. Poor baby must be worried about me.

"So…" Started Hay-lin. "Anybody know anything about a missing sketchbook?"

"What?" I asked in bemusement.

"And the random question of the day award goes to Hay-lin!" cheered Irma with a fist in the air.

"I overheard Elyon talking to Phobos about wanting it." I jumped in my seat when Cornelia suddenly gasped with a beaming grin.

"Her favorite sketch book! I gave it to her for her eighth birthday."

"If it's still here on earth we can use it as bait." Mused Caleb. "Maybe even get Elyon back here long enough to talk to her."

* * *

"Fuck." I breathed and stepped backwards in shock at seeing Elyon's abandoned house. "This is a really bad idea." Shrinking against Caleb's chest. He raised an eyebrow at me and patted my head as if offering comfort.

"It's just a house." He reasoned and I scoffed. Turning to the others who also looked a bit creeped out at the state of Elyon's boarded up house.

"It looks like a house from a slasher flick!" yelped Irma and grabbed my hand.

"Exactly!" I cried and we both hugged each other. Suddenly warm arms came under me picking me up bridal style.

"Caleb!" exclaimed Irma in shock.

"We need Elyon's book. Come on."

I pounded a fist against his chest while crying out curses. Behind us the guardians watched in amusement and stunned silence.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Pouted Cornelia making Caleb almost drop me in shock.

"We're not a couple!"

After some arguing we all walked in with our flashlights. I shivered in dread while walking through the dark moldy house. Next to me Irma was the exact same.

"How Harry, Ron and Hermione survived the third floor in the first film I'll never know." She muttered and I nodded in agreement.

"You two are guardians." Said Caleb in front of us. "Act like it." Me and Irma shared a look before whacking him over the head. The rebel twitched and tensed up, giving us the impression he was brooding and trying to not kill us.

"Say that again." I said. "I dare you." He scoffed and marched ahead to where Cornelia pointed out as Elyon's room. Irma snickered.

I searched through Elyon's draws and sighed. Nothing except for empty gum rappers and school books.

"Nothing." I said and turned to where the others were looking.

"Same here." Muttered Will. The others said the same.

"Where would she have hidden it?" asked Taranee.

"She must have hidden it in some fit of girly paranoia." Said Caleb and cried out when I flung a text book at him. "Hey!"

"Stop brooding." I scorned and he pouted. Immediately I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks by ducking my head. Glaring when Will wiggled her eyebrows at me. Suddenly Hay-lin's phone rang.

"Oops, we gotta get home and start our fake sleepover." She said pressed accept. "Coming dad! We're just…leaving the mall now." Holding the phone up and we all started ranting about how cute a top looked. Caleb gaped at us all and sighed in a suffering manner. When she ended the call a somber look overcame Will's face.

"You know, I'll just stay here and keep looking." Will sighed. "I've run away from home, anyway."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "You ran away? _Why_?" Will sighed deeply and sat on Elyon's bed.

"My mum's been giving me a hard time lately with grades and why I stay out so late. I can't exactly tell her about being a guardian or she'll lock me in my room and throw away the key. She's just been so nagging it's suffocating me." We all looked at one another and I patted her on the head.

"I don't like the idea of you running away but remember, at least you still have a mum. Don't take her for granted." Will nodded and gave me a tight smile.

" _Okay_ , then. Can we go now?" Caleb asked and we all gave him a deadpan look "What?"

"Boys." Cornelia sighed with a shake of her head. "If you get lonely, the kangaroo talks." She handed Will a stuffed toy kangaroo and pulled the string.

" _G'day mate, my name's Joey_."

"That's disturbing and all sorts of creepy." Muttered Caleb with wide eyes and fled the room with a wave to Will.

"Bye Will." I said and gave her a hug before following. "You know you suck at comforting people." Jumping on the back of Caleb and wrapping my arms around his neck. Caleb snorted and grabbed my legs.

Holy fuck Caleb, rebel leader Caleb, was giving me a piggy back.

Be jealous.

"I comforted you through Loki's suic- _death_." I blinked and rolled my eyes at his sudden awkwardness. Ignoring the pain in my chest. "I'm great at consoling people!"

If he means he's great at not knowing how to understand sympathy then yes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Patting his shoulder. He groaned and headed in the direction of the restaurant. "Besides you were the one neglecting Buckbeak."

He dropped me.

* * *

I yawned sleepily and rubbed my eyes that felt like led. Not thirty minutes ago I was sleeping comfortably in my bed with Buckbeak perched next to me happily when Hay-lin woke me up saying Phobos took the bait. But it didn't turn out in our favor. After five minutes of me being stubborn, Caleb finally had enough and picked me up over his shoulder. Now we're standing in Elyon's room with a portal glowing behind a mildly pissed off Will. Ugh we had to fight Phobos.

I wasn't awake enough to fight.

Where did my teenage privileges go?!

Down to the pits of hell that's where!

" _This_ is Elyon's sketchbook?" asked Caleb as he stared at the half ripped drawing Will managed to save. "Half a picture of a _horse_." I snorted. Already knowing it was Cornelia.

I was so tempted to tell them just to see her reaction.

"Look I was all alone and outnumbered and it's not a horse, I think it's a face." Said Will.

"Or a map of Spain." Muttered Cornelia. Oh the irony.

"So much for our Elyon's bait." moped Taranee.

"The Lurdens really pigged out huh?" mumbled Hay-lin as she looked at Blunk finishing the half eated candy the Lurdens supposedly snacked on. I turned to see a glint in Caleb's eye.

Yup hello rebel leader.

"Blunk!" he shouted at the Passling "Can you follow the scent of that candy?" the little green passling nodded and took a big whiff of the rapper. Soon he was sniffing through the portal. "Come on." Caleb pressed a soft hand against my back leading me towards the portal. "Those chocoholic creatures might lead us to the real Elyon." As we passed through I activated the heart and twitched violently at the drastic change in temperature.

"Son of a bitch!" I shivered violently.

"Ironically Lurdens are lactose intolerant." Said Caleb and I turned to see a vicious smirk on his face. I burst out laughing and shook in laughter along with the cold. The rebel leader smiled and rolled his eyes fondly while pushing me up the snowy mountain towards where Blunk was running.

"Chocolate!" shouted Blunk as he licked a big boulder. "Chocolate!" Irma flew down besides Blunk and gave him a deadpan look.

"Um, Blunk I've trick-or-treated enough to know that's a _rock_ block-head!"

"No wait!" interrupted Caleb and walked forward with a curious look. "I've heard stories about Phobos having an underground bunker."

"Great!" I chirped. "So we all gonna push the rock or-"

Caleb rammed _into_ the rock.

"That's gonna do _shit_ , rebel leader." I deadpanned and he gave me a half-hearted glare continuing to kick the big-ass boulder.

"Step aside child, let the adult handle this." Cornelia patted Caleb gently on the shoulder as she snapped her fingers the boulder broke in half.

"…show off." Scoffed Caleb and jumped into the hide out.

"Five minutes max then we meet back here." Said Will and we all flew in.

Splitting up I walked down a hall internally shaking from fear of Cedric or Phobos just popping up randomly. Don't call me paranoid. I have the shittiest luck. Just as I was about to turn a corner an arm grabbed me from behind pressing a hand on my mouth as I screamed.

"Shh. It's me."

Of fucking course it's Caleb.

I kicked his shin from where he was pressing me against his body. He twitched and I could just hear him gritting his teeth. About to lick it hand I froze as a guard walked past us from the corner I was about to turn.

A minute later knowing the coast was clear I licked his hand and he yelped. Letting me go. I almost broke out laughing as he looked around not knowing where to rub his hand.

"How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me?" his glare froze as his eyes trailed over my shoulder in horror. "…Don't tell me. Cedric's behind me isn't he?"

"Nice of you to join us Emily."

" _Shit_."

I bolted and grabbed Caleb's hand as we ran down the dark hall.

"I want them both alive!"

The sound of guards running behind us echoed. I just knew it. I just fucking _knew_ Cedric would randomly pop up!

"In here." Gasped Caleb and shoved me into a random room. I tripped and fell onto the floor. Caleb closed the door behind him and we both froze the only sound was the guards running past the door.

When it was silent I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room.

That's a shit tonne of weapons.

"Why is it always Cedric?" Caleb groaned and slid down the floor, joining me. I sat up straight and shrugged. Taking an axe into my hands.

"He seems to like me." The rebel grimaced in disgust.

"Don't joke about that. That's just creepy."

"Hey!" I shrieked and when he gave me a wide eyed look I quieted down. "I'm nice. People like nice people."

"Except he isn't a person. He's a cold-blooded reptile!" Caleb screamed in a whisper.

"So he has issues." I shrugged and he gave me a unique look. "You've got issues." Caleb reared back as if he'd been slapped.

"I do not!"

"You've got control issues." Caleb looked like he was about to disagree when he paused and seemed to think it over.

"Ok…I'll give you that. But other than that I'm _fine_."

"You neglected Buckbeak. That's not _fine_." He bristled at my words.

"You and that fucking _bird_ …And since when did you like Cedric?" an angered glint sparked in his eye.

"I don't _like_ Cedric." I gaped in disbelief. "He's a nutter. Seriously, who in their right mind would agree to turn into a lizard of all things?"

"Then why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending anyone."

"You are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

We're we really doing this?

"Are too!"

It seems we were.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! And for your information I was just explaining why he always seems to pop up!" flinging my hands theatrically. "Then you had to go and get defensive about your neglecting issues!" Caleb gaped at me before huffing and flicking me on the nose.

Total _utter_ silence.

Growling under my breath I pounced and he shrieked like a little girl. Suddenly the door opened and we both fell out in a heap.

"Nice to see you two are alive." I looked up and grinned brightly at Will who had her eyebrows raised in amusement. "You two argue like children." Chuckling under her breath.

"Shut up." Mumbled Caleb with a sigh.

"We ran into Cedric." I answered before yelping when Caleb gently shoved me off as he got up. "Bitch." Grumbling under my breath but smiled when the rebel helped me up.

"Cedric's here?" asked Will in shock and we all flinched when the cave began to shake.

"I think we should leave." I said and Will's eyes turned into heartbreaking guilt. Oh damn she blames herself for Elyon getting kidnapped by Cedric.

"But Elyon – "

"Is probably already gone." Said Caleb and he started to run down the hall. Us hot on his heels. Once outside the ground beneath us shook and we looked up to see an avalanche raining down. Without hesitation I grabbed Caleb and flew up. He screamed in protest and I rolled my eyes.

He has issues.

And it's so fucking adorable-awe shit Emily shut your thoughts.

Just as we flew up I spotted Cedric and an army getting covered by the avalanche and grinned brightly.

Ah the sweet smell of victory.

* * *

"Buckbeak, my baby!" I cried with joy when we finally got home. The bird was perched on my bed and chirped happily at seeing me. Behind me Caleb sighed tiredly and collapsed on his bed.

"I can't believe I traded Blunck a flashlight for this."

"You traded Blunk a _flashlight_ for _Buckbeak_?" Caleb flinched and seemed to regret his words deeply. "Have you no shame?" I gasped dramatically and jumped on my bed to hug Bucky. Caleb seemed to ignore me so I threw a pillow at him. He twitched and turned his head to glare sleepily at me.

"It's a _bird_."

Once again he regretted his words.

* * *

Caleb glared at the bird named Buckbeak who stared back blankly. Emily was currently at school and gave him specific instructions to spend time with Buckbeak if he wanted to still have a room to sleep in.

AKA she threatened to kick him out.

In the past three days he regretted ever showing the bird to her.

"You don't deserve the coddling Emily's giving you." Caleb said to the bird who seemed to narrow its eyes at him. "Don't think I forgot about you pooing on me when I got you."

It puffed its feathers smugly.

Caleb glared.

"Besides you're not cute." He huffed.

"Jealous." It cawed and Caleb glared at it.

"I am _not_ jealous of the attention Emily's giving you!" Buckbeak seemed smug. "Shut up."

"Jealous." It repeated in an almost cooing way.

"Am not!"

"Jealous."

"I am not!"

"Jealous."

"Shut up or I won't feed you." The bird faltered.

"Neglect."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

 **Review!**


	15. The Mogriffs

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'WITCH' or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Pairings: Emily(OC)/Caleb**

 **OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN OVER A DARN MONTH!**

 **So so so so so so fricken' sorry guys!**

 **Okay, here's the answer to a review about Phobos:**

 **With Phobos and Emily, he may have a bit of a psychotic crush. Nothing that is important-ish, he just finds her interesting. It's not everyday the Prince of Darkness is stood up to by a girl.**

 **And about Loki and her relationship, it's kinda like a brother sister thang.**

* * *

"So...this is Buckbeak." Irma grinned impishly at the bird rubbing its head against mine. We were all in my room. Caleb huffed indignantly, still a bit rustled up about the bird playing favorites. "Brilliant name."

"I know right." I grinned back.

"When you told us you got a bird," said Will. "I was expecting something a little…"

"Less Meridian." Finished Taranee and went to pet Bucky when he snapped at her. She jumped back with a shriek and hid behind Cornelia. "And vicious!"

"Bucky's not vicious. Are you Bucky? No you're not, _no you're not_." I cooed and petted the bird that preened under me. Caleb snorted from his bed and glared in envy at the bird.

"Stop spoiling it." He said and I poked my tongue out at him.

"I'm making up from when you neglected him."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did – "

"Oh my God you two are acting like children." Breathed Cornelia in disbelieve and raised an eyebrow at Caleb. "I thought you were a _rebel leader."_ She teased making him glare.

"I am." Said Caleb and pouted when I snickered. "She started it."

"And I'm finishing it." Intervened Grandma when she walked in. "Blunk told me he found a portal."

"That's our cue." Sighed Will. "Where's Blunk?" she asked grandma who led the guardians out.

"Bye Emily, Buckbeak!" shouted Irma on her way out. Leaving Caleb, Bucky and I alone.

"Stop glaring at Bucky." He turned his glare on me. "Wow, touchy."

* * *

Stupid rebel fighting. Stupid mud. Stupid Caleb and his adorableness distracting me.

Caleb and I had just returned from a rebel mission that turned violent. So of course while I was fighting in the rainy forest Caleb smirking at me had caused all kinds of distractions. His messy dirty hair, heaving heavily…good lord it was like watching Brad Pitt in Troy. So yes, I got distracted and ended up face down in the mud thanks to the enemy.

Now I'm in the shower, relaxing as the hot water landed heavily on me. Sighing in content I stepped out and got changed. All the while singing a song.

" _Someone tell me how I got here, from the city to this frontier_ …" I sang, slipping on my shorts and tying up my boots when suddenly Caleb burst into the bathroom with a pained expression.

Didn't I lock the door?

"What are you doing?" Huh?

"Um, singing."

He turned green.

"You call that singing?" My face turned blank and fire lit in my eyes.

"Well what did you think I was doing?!"

"Killing a cat!" Summoning my magic I flung him back from the door and stormed into the hallway where he was lying on the ground gaping at me.

"What. Did. You. _Say?"_ I growled and loomed over him. Fist ready to punch. Caleb looked terrified then lowered his eyes to my chest and his face reddened like a tomato and instantly looked anywhere but _me_. What?...

I felt a draft.

Heart sinking I lowered my head to look down and…well…It seems I'm not wearing a top…or bra…I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

Caleb immediately took off his shirt in under two seconds and held it to my chest. Taking it I slipped it on and hugged myself. Both of us blushing furiously.

Oh hell this was like something from a bad romance movie.

"Um…guys?" our heads snapped to Hay-lin who had stepped out of her room, looking at us curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." We said in unison.

She nodded her head slowly, a smug knowing smirk working its way to her lips.

"Right… Of course you're doing 'nothing'." Using air quotation marks. Once she left I flung myself from Caleb and we both stood up.

"We're _never_ going to speak of this." I spoke dangerously low, eye twitching. Caleb nodded his head vigorously, face the colour of a tomato and fear in his eyes.

* * *

Oh _shit_.

"Your assignment is overdue." Mr Williams said after class. Should I run? Hide? Call SHIELD for backup?

"It is?" I asked, playing innocent. My teacher, used to handling children, blinked and seemed to be mentally cursing God.

"Yes. Either you hand it in or you'll get zero marks – "

"I can handle zero marks." Grinning brightly at the stunned teacher.

"… Can you repeat that?"

* * *

"KNOCK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?! _KNOCK_!"

"Apparently more."

"DON'T GET CUTE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!"

"I'm _older_ than you."

"Shut up!"

This was like a regular occurrence in this household.

Caleb dodged a shoe flying at him and gave me a sharp irritated and amused look. His smirk almost making me blush as I stood awkwardly in my Scooby-doo undies, thankfully though the top part of my body was dressed (this time).

"Emily, we've been living in the same room for at least a year, I think I'm used to this." Gesturing to my body making me light up like a christmas tree. Suddenly the memory of what happened days ago flashed into my mind.

I was exposed, yet again.

"Shut up." I squeaked making Caleb snicker.

"Get changed, I need to get to Meridian on time."

"I was getting changed _before_ you rudely barged in!" he was gone before I could throw my other shoe at him. Grumbling under my breath I put on my shorts and boots before running out of the room.

"Why do we have to go back to Meridian?" I groaned as we followed Blunk into an alley where a portal was glowing. Caleb snorted at my whining and patted my head patronizingly.

"I'm their leader, it's my duty to be there. Oh and we need Buckbeak for tomorrow, so I need some crackers to give him." My jaw dropped.

"What business do you have with Buckbeak?" Caleb blinked in shock for a moment at my suspicious tone before groaning in annoyance.

"Please don't be so overprotective about that fucking bird - OW!" the rebel leader flinched when I whacked him on the arm. "Again with the abuse." he muttered, though I caught the fondness in his eyes.

"Fine." I huffed. "I'll get the crackers, only if you promise to be good to him. And if you don't I'll ask Aldarn." Caleb growled and muttered about betrayal as he walked into the portal. I snorted. _"Rebels."_

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Will, suddenly appearing at my side as I walked to the pet shop…Ok, I get that this is technically a tv show but really. A girl just randomly popping up?

Coincidence? I THINK NOT! Ah, I miss Meet The Robinsons.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically, making her scoff. "The pet shop down the road." Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"You mean the one with the kind old man?"

"…Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing." Blushing red and avoiding eye contact. I paused walking and tried to wonder – awe _shit_ it was this episode. "Can I come?"

"Let me guess, you're coming because Matt's grandfather owns the store…am I correct?" Her eyes narrowed into slits and I could feel the territorial feminine anger radiating from her.

Wooow this girl can be scary.

"And how do you know this?" I grinned cheekily, not outwardly showing how mighty uncomfortable her glare was making me.

"I'm close friends with Matt, honey." The glare was wiped off and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry if I scared you." I snorted and waved my hand in dismissal.

"Pfft. Me? Scared? Nahh." Jesus.

"Hey guys!" both of us turned around and saw Hay-lin, Irma, Cornelia and Taranee running at us. Once again…

Coincidence? I THINK NOT!

"Yo." Putting my hand up in greeting.

"Where yall goin'?" asked Irma, slouching as she walked lazily.

"Pet store." Answered Will with a grin.

"I need to get Caleb some bird crackers for Buckbeak. Little birdy's going on a mission tomorrow." I giggled in excitement.

Cornelia scoffed. "Yeah, 'little'." Using air quotation marks. Hay-lin breathed dreamily.

"When a girl gets crackers for her boy's bird I call it love." My chest caved and I choked on the air.

"LOVE?!" the others laughed at my expense.

"They _do_ sleep in the same room." Said Taranee and my face lit up.

"Wonder what they get up to in there." Mocked Will, joining in on the fun.

"I saw them lying on each other in the hallway the other day. Emily had his top on!" squealed Hay-lin and my eyes almost popped out of my skull when they all started conversing in hushed tones.

…Dear Lord what is my life anymore?

* * *

Elyon was one crazy bitch. She possessed poor Mr Olsen and let loose every insect, reptile and fuzzy little creature in the store! I'm starting to wonder why Caleb is hell bent on saving her ass and making her queen.

Then again Phobos is currently ruling Meridian so…

Better to have a crazy bitch than an psycho bitch.

* * *

"Uuuugh this is so gross." I groaned as I followed Caleb and Aldarn to the woods just outside the castles' wall. Buckbeak was happily perched on my shoulder, rubbing his body against the crook of my neck. My foot suddenly slipped into the mud again and I sobbed silently when I felt the murky water seep into my shoe. "Why am I here again?" voice full of horror.

"Buckbeak likes you more. He wouldn't go unless you came." Caleb grumbled and rolled his eyes at seeing me so far behind him, slowly stepping to avoid getting dirty. "Do you want me to carry you?" I looked at him with a beaming grin. "…I was joking."

"I'm not. Carry me." Placing my hands in the air expectantly. Aldarn burst out laughing when Caleb begrudgingly picked me up bridal style. Shooting his friend a warning look to say nothing.

"Caleb, you're so whipped."

"Shut up."

* * *

It was when recess started Will asked the question.

"Has anyone seen Emily today?" Everyone murmured their confusion before turning their eyes to Hay-lin. The girl shrugged.

"Probably in Meridian with Caleb saving the day and what-not." Will sighed in annoyance and held her head in her hands.

"I've told them about a millions times already to not go there! It's dangerous and Caleb could get caught!" Irma waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Like that would happen. They're probably doing rebel shit." There was a stretch of silence.

"I don't believe that for a second." Will declared. "THEY COULD BE DYING RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

"Got any 7 of hearts?" asked Aldarn.

"Go fish." I grinned and he muttered curses under his breath as he picked up a card from the deck.

"She's beating your ass, Aldarn." Snickered Caleb, Alard sent his best friend a dirty look.

"Shut up."

* * *

"It's been five darn hours! Where the _hell_ is Buckbeak?"

"For the thousandth time _I don't know_!"

"Well you should! You're the blooming rebel leader."

"And as a rebel leader I'm ordering you to shut up!"

I pouted.

Caleb grinned.

Aldarn sighed.

"You two sound like an old married couple."

"Shut up!" Caleb and I said in unison. Grumbling profanities under my breath I fixed my position on the spiked trunk and looked up in the sky to try and catch a vision of my baby.

"He shouldn't be taking this long." I said "What if he got caught?" biting my lip in worry. Caleb patted my foot reassuringly.

"He's gaining information. It'd take time."

"But not this long – there he is!" gasping in happiness. Buckbeak landed on my shoulder and rubbed his head against mine.

"'I'm hungry.' 'When are we off?' 'No breaks today, Phobos' orders.'" We all sighed deeply in disappointment. Alard rubbed his forehead and leaned against the tree trunk with a scowl.

"Perimeter guards." He informed me. "They don't know anything." Handing me the crackers I fed them to Buckbeak while scratching his feathers. "Try again." Nodding I kissed my baby's head.

"Observe, Bucky." With a flap of wings he flew into the castle again.

"You should head back," Caleb said and shushed my objections with a hand. "You have school tomorrow. You've already skipped today." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is _way_ more important than school." I scoffed and kicked his arm making him squeal. My eyes narrowed when _he_ looked ready to object. "Unless you want me to tell Cornelia about how you think school is more important than gaining information on Phobos' plans for Elyon?" Caleb gulped audibly and shuddered at the thought of being on the end of the blonde's rage.

"You can stay."

Aldarn and I fist bumped.

Suddenly a light shone on us and I flew in front of my teammates with glowing blue hands. Ready to kick some funky ass.

"Blunk here!" my shoulders sagged and I turned off my power.

"Dude! You don't sneak up on people. _Especially_ rebels. " I scorned the Passling, making him smile sheepishly. Caleb grumbled and marched by me, snatching the flashlight and smacking Blunk upside the head. I winced in sympathy, having been on the receiving end many times.

"You're _late_." hissed Caleb, switching the flashlight off and looking around to make sure we hadn't been spotted.

"Heh," Blunk chuckled and hesitantly handed out a bag "brought crackers for birdy?" narrowing my eyes I took the back and felt nothing but air inside.

"It's empty." I deadpanned, Blunk grinned with an innocent expression.

"Blunk get hungry too." My eye twitched and Aldarn held me back from attacking the Passling.

"Now Emily, no need to resort to violence." Aldarn laughed nervously.

"Those crackers were for Bucky you-you STINKY PASSLING!" Blunk blinked and blushed crimson.

"Th-Thank you."

"…Eh?" paling when Caleb glared at me.

"That's practically flirting in his language!" He hissed at me and I paled dramatically.

 _Oh_. Well that's awkward.

"Oops?" chuckling sheepishly and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"We need to get more information." He said and Aldarn grimaced.

"You're not actually suggesting that we go _into_ the castle, are you?" Caleb beamed making him sag in despair.

"Don't worry Aldarn, just me and Emily." Caleb patted me good naturedly on the back and I felt my turn to jelly.

Ah shit on me.

Aldarn sent me a good luck smile.

* * *

Getting into the castle unnoticed was one thing, talking plants was another.

"The fuck!?" I shrieked as the flower bush we were hiding behind started to whisper from the middle of the pink roses little figures appeared.

This is some serious Spiderwick Chronicles shit going on.

Caleb gasped and looked around in fear. "So I take it this is bad." Shivers of fear hitting my body as the whispers became louder.

' _Strangers'_

' _Strangers'_

' _Strangers'_

' _Strangers'_

"No shit, Sherlock." Caleb growled and ran from the garden.

"Fuck you, Watson!" I shouted back and grabbed the rebel by the jacket, flying in the air and dodging arrows. "THIS IS WHY I HATE GOING OUTSIDE!"

"Put me down!" yelled Caleb once we were out of the castle.

I harrumphed. "If you insist." Letting go I caught a flash of pure disbelief before his cries of help vanished into the murky water.

He's a rebel leader, he'll survive – SHIT! That was a close arrow.

* * *

"Stop pouting." I sighed in despair as Caleb and I walked home. Caleb snorted and ran his hand through his muddy hair. Behind us was a wet trail thanks to the sloppy rebel. "Man you reek." Taking a sniff. Sheesh he stinks like a toilet.

A stormy cloud perched itself over Caleb's head.

"Oh _really_? I would have never guessed."

"…What crawled up your ass and died? – eek!" a spray of mud splashed my face as Caleb flicked me with his hair. "What gives!?"

"Just you dropPING ME INTO A FUCKING LAKE!" he screeched and kicked the restaurant door open as if this was a drug bust. I was about to argue when Mr and Mrs Lin appeared from the kitchen with equal scowls of anger.

"Er…hi?"

"Young lady you are in deep trouble." The woman of the marriage growled something equal to a lion. I gulped. "I got a phone call from the school today saying you skipped THE WHOLE DAY! Any reason why?" despite the question she strayed her glare to a now sheepish Caleb.

"Pfff, well you see…" yeah I had no excuses. "I got lost on the road of life?"

This seemed to make everyone in the restaurant falter.

* * *

Unfortunately since I was grounded, I didn't get to battle the Morgrifs that Blunk told us about on his trip back from Meridian.

Actually it isn't really unfortunate, because what I heard about them from Will, they were a pain in the royal ass. Not to mention fugly.

"Ohh shiny!" I grinned as Caleb placed a gold and green book on the table with a bigg ass lock. Wait…that isn't a lock, it has no hole! "Er, what's this?"

Wait…wait…I remember this…OH SHIT NAH! This is the book of Phobos' secrets!

WE HIT THE JACKPOT PEOPLE!

* * *

My jaw cracked almost painfully as I yawned. It was days like these that I either dreaded or loved. Days when Coulson or some SHIELD agent kidnaps Caleb and I to see Fury.

…But, for the first time we were going by helicopter to meet him. Which means he isn't in town anymore.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked the stoic agent sitting in front of me and a drugged up Caleb.

Will that boy ever learn to not fight them? It's gotten to a point where the agents actually carry a sedative just in case.

When I didn't get a response I sighed deeply and turned to look out of the windoOOHMYSWEET BABY JESUS!

Below me was SHIELD's building near the middle of New York. I remembered it from the first Captain America movie. And being able to see it in real life, I had to say, was amazing.

Against my will I let out a fangirl squeal managing to make the agent flinch in astonishment.

"This is fan-fricken-awesome!"

* * *

 **Next chapter is full of MARVEL-NESS!**


	16. Welcome Back Captain (and Spidy?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Witch' and the Marvel Universe.**

 **I wanted t add Doctor Strange but the movie's coming out next year or later _this_ year so…I CAN'T FUCK UP THE TIMELINE _THAT_ BADLY!**

* * *

My skin was tingling so hard my goosebumps had goosebumps. This was so exciting! When I breathed in my tenth gasp of amazement Caleb's drug had worn off enough to whack me upside the head in annoyance.

"Ow!" Pouting theatrically I harrumphed and kicked his shin.

"Ow!" He went to whack me again but this time… _I was prepared_. Side stepping the attack I lunged for him and we both went tumbling into the glass wall.

Or should I say _through_ it?

Dead. Silence.

Caleb stared at me, I stared back. And slowly we both turned our heads to see everyone with their jaws on the floor.

"Why am I not surprised?" the lazy drawl of Agent Ward kick started the noise as he walked over with a raised eyebrow. "Miss. Collins and Meridian, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I grumbled and as painfully as possible I got off of Caleb. Making sure to knee him in the stomach making him wince.

"Not at all." I smirked brightly. Happy to see a familiar face in the sea of pissed off agents.

"Hey, Ward." Groaned Caleb, glaring at me and people glancing our way as he got up. "We aren't paying for the damage right?" Ward blinked at the question before shrugging.

"I'm here to escort you two to Fury's office, something important has come up and he wanted to be the first to tell you."

* * *

"And here I was hoping you two wouldn't get into trouble." Said Fury as he glared Caleb and I down. He somehow appeared way more intimidating with the big view behind him. "It seems fate has once again been a bitch."

"Welcome to the club." Muttered Caleb, glancing my way suggestively and yelped when I kicked him in the shin for the second time that day. He was about to retaliate when a vein in Fury's head pulsed. Caleb was in too much of awe at the vein to even do anything.

" _Soooooo_ , why are we here in the big apple?" I asked.

"Big…apple?" mumbled Caleb in bewilderment.

"It's a nickname for New York." His mouth made an 'O' shape in understanding before being confused again.

"We're in New York?"

"Where did you _think_ we were?"

" _Somewhere_. I don't know," Caleb's face contorted into pure impatience. "Earth is fucking confusing."

"Not if you pick up a map every once in a while-"

"For crying out loud will you two shut up!" boomed Fury as he slammed his palm onto the table making me somehow jump into Caleb's lap. The Director hung his head in defeat with a mewling wail. " _Okay_ ," sighing in a calming breath. "Do either of you know the story of Captain America –"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON CRUMPETS OF COURSE I DO!" Somehow in the second Fury ended the word 'America' I was a nose away from a very pissed of Director.

"Do I need to sedate you too?"

I sat.

"Good. Now, we have recently recovered…Yes, Caleb?" somehow his voice went from commanding to strained.

"Who's Captain America?"

Fury and I blinked.

" _OH MY GOD!_ "

"Miss. Collins _do_ shut up."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

"Miss. Collin's do sit down."

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY!"

"Miss. Collin's put him down."

"MY BABY IS PRACTICALLY A GOD WITH ALL THE MUSCLES! YOU CANNOT JUST UNSEE THAT SHIT! IT'S HUGE! LIKE I'M TALKING FUCKING HUMUNGOUS!"

"Miss Collin's, Captain America is not your baby – "

"SHUT UP FURY YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

"Can I get security in here?"

* * *

"As I was saying," started Director Fury. Eye's alight with smugness as he stared down at me restrained to a chair and Caleb who was eyeing me nervously. As if he was just waiting for a bomb to go off any second. "we have recently salvaged Roger's plane he went down in seventy years ago. Steve Rogers is Captain America, Caleb." He sighed and the rebel once again made an 'O' shape with his mouth. "And since you two will be working with him in the near future, Coulson and I both think it would be beneficial for all of you to…get to know one another. Show him around New York. Ease him in to the life of a 2015 civilian." Caleb grimaced.

"How can we do that if _I_ don't even know the civilian life?" Fury gestured to me and Caleb snorted.

"Do you hate Captain America or something?"

"On the contrary he's a man I respect."

"Well for a man you respect you're on a shitty start, man." In response Fury looked like he had sucked a lemon and glanced at me. If I wasn't bibbed I would have chocked at seeing those plotting eyes.

Ohhh he's up to something.

And somehow Caleb and I are stuck in the middle of it.

* * *

After the fun-filled meeting with the Director, I decided we needed something to eat. Following the signs pointing to the cafeteria, Caleb got a donut while I a packet of chips.

"Ohh yah." Moaned Caleb as he bit into the donut with disturbing pleasure. " _Ohhhh_."

"Are you going to eat that or make love to it?" I asked with a nose wrinkle. Caleb gave me a deadpan glare and huffed before taking a more forceful bite. It was like watching a rabid dog. "Oh come on," I whined as he stomped away "I was only joking!"

"Yeah well sometimes your jokes hurt!" He pouted playfully and I grinned. Following after him where the exit lay. Abruptly the good mood vanished as something eerily familiar sounded on the speaker.

' _All agents code thirteen!'_

I knew that somewhe- _fuck_.

' _All agents code thirteen!'_

"What's that?" asked Caleb as he reached for his sword while I activated the Heart. Hearing commotion behind us I was not ready to turn around and see Captain America in his… _wow_ , _muscle glory_ -running up to us.

To the exit.

Caleb, being the brash idiot he was, charged with his sword and as expected Steve shoved him away like swatting a fly. My eyes widened as he came inches closer and on instinct I stepped aside and ran after him along with the agents near me.

Heh, joking! I didn't run.

I _flew_.

"Catch you on the flip side motherfuckers!" I screeched to the other agents as I bashed my way through the glass doors and flew after Captain America's lovely shaped ass. And being the stealthy girl I am (and not wanting to face the wrath of SHIELD) I kept my hood up nice and tight.

Yes…I did pull the strings to maximum security and I looked like a fucking half-way-there-to-full-beauty caterpillar. The things we do for SHIELD.

HYDRA wouldn't treat me this way. Nuh-uh. That's because they know _style_.

Agent Ward is one fine-ass motherfu-

Okay, getting off topic.

Zipping down to Steve as I saw him stop at the Square. Taking my opening I dived down and tackled him to the ground. With a loud 'oof!' I was on top of him.

"Aha! You thought you could escape thee! Think again buster!" I shouted literally right at his face. "You can't escape from SHIELD…well, then again you technically _did_ escape. But everyone else can't! You're an excep _tiooooo~_ "

Oh. My. God. Captain America _threw_ me off of him.

Dude has physique.

I stopped in mid flight and landed to the ground. People around us were too busy taking pictures to even think about the major risks and danger. Steve jumped to his feet and eyed me as a threat.

 _Daaaaymn_ , that was hurtful. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have tackled a grown man made of genetic _whatever_ to the ground.

"Okay, easy does it dude. I'm not a threat." I said gently and placed my hands in the air in a non threatening way.

"Is this a party?" A distant voice called and suddenly a red and blur guy was standing in-between us. Holy… _noooo_ , but this…. _NOOOO_...that movie didn't come out until…the comic book timeline… _NOOOOOOO_ it CANT be! "Because I _must_ have lost my invite."

"Y-You're…" stuttered out uneasily and _holy smokes_ I must look like such a dimwit with my jacket scrunched around my face in front of SPIDER MAN!

"Yup!" Peter chirped cheerily with a thumbs up, "I'm you're friendly neighborhood spider man. Kicking butt and taking names."

I could faint any second right now from fangirl overload.

"Well shit on me…" glancing past Peter I snorted in amusement at Steve looking like _he_ could faint any second too.

For totally different reasons though. This is most likely the only time he's seen a guy dressed up in spandex.

Unless he went to a gay bar back in his time, of course.

Ahhh, sweet sweet fanfiction. Oh how I miss thee.

It was then cars started to surround us with police sirens and agents holding back the crowd.

"Er, Spidey you may wanna web away right now." I said and Peter looked around anxiously.

"Spider Man." A dangerously low tone said from behind me, aw shit I think I may have majorly fucked up the Marvel Universe. "Captain Rogers, and Miss. _Collins_." I did not like the way he said my name. It just promised pain. "I believe we all need to have a little _chat_. Somewhere private. Like my _office_."

The three of us gulped.

* * *

Peter's leg wouldn't stop bouncing anxiously as he sat opposite me. The poor kid was a bag of nerves.

And I don't think my staring was helping him in any way whatsoever.

Same goes for Caleb's obvious glaring.

"Could you two quit staring at me like that?" the spider finally snapped. I blinked and blushed in embarrassment. It's not my fault I was trying to decipher if it was Andrew Garfield behind the mask or Toby Maguire. "It's creepy."

"Why are you dressed like a caterpillar?" asked Caleb. It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

"I dare you to say that again _Nero_." Growled Peter.

"For your information my name's Caleb."

"It was a Matrix reference you uncultured baboon!"

I sighed heavily and glanced at the sadly out of place looking Captain, this was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

"That…was hell." I mumbled into the pillow as I face planted onto my bed. Hearing Caleb do the same we groaned in unison.

"This is why I told you to not call Coulson's number that day we met him." I heard him say bitterly.

"If we're gonna play the 'I told you so' game then I have sooo much on you." There was a stretch of silence before Caleb answered with a bland:

"Touché."

* * *

When we got back to the restaurant I was not expecting Aldarn to be there. Soaking wet. And looking grumpier than a bear.

"About damn time!" he snapped and Cornelia patted him sympathetically while wiping some water from his face.

"Aldarn!" Caleb cried next to me in alarm and wasted no time in crossing the short distance separating himself from his comrade. "What happened?"

"Tch." The Meridian scoffed and thanked Cornelia as she wrapped a blanket around him. "Cedric and a horn."

Eh?

"Specifics please?" I asked wearily and took a seat next to Will.

"Cedric blew a horn and it did something to the rebels to make them do whatever he wanted. Like building the drill we were supposed to dispose of." Aldarn growled at the memory and flickered his eyes to Caleb. "Which by the way, you were supposed to be at." He snapped. In response the rebel leader's eye twitched.

"I would have been there if it hadn't been for…" his voice trailed off awkwardly. Just catching himself from revealing the secrets about SHIELD. I bit my lip anxiously.

Oh dear.

" _If it hadn't been for_ …?" Irma repeated mockingly and eyed Caleb weirdly. Eyes flicking from Caleb to me. Caleb. Me. Caleb. Me. She smirked with eyes full of mischief. "Were you two getting freaky?"

"What!?" I shrieked in a high-pitched tone. "No! _God_ no!" Caleb snapped to me with an expression that just screamed 'why the ' _God no!_ ' ?'.

"Something came up and I couldn't get away. I'm sorry for leaving all the responsibilities to you my friend." Caleb said solemnly after a second and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Aldarns eyes softened and he sighed wearily, rubbing at his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway. What's done is done. The only thing that matters _now_ is ridding the rebels of whatever spell was cast on them."

"Grandma calls them trancemarchers." Hay-lin said.

"Transmarchers…" I said slowly. "Well that doesn't sound so… _bad_." Better than all the other things we've dealt with. "Is there any way of snapping them out of it?" I asked and the group groaned.

"Yeah, but we have to see the Ancient One for that." Mumbled Cornelia.

"We'll take care of the drill," Said Will and gestured to herself and the group. "You, Caleb and Aldarn see the Ancient One."

"Wait a minute." Cried Caleb indignantly making the Witches halt getting up from their seats. "Why do you five get all the action?" Will raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

"Because _we're_ the _guardians_. And you're just a rebel leader." I gaped in astonishment. Wow, harsh. As they all got up Irma shut Caleb's protests up with a breadstick before making a hasty getaway.


	17. Recording

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'WITCH' or the Marvel cinematic universe.**

 **But I do own Emily!**

 **So like, I'm ashamed of not updating. No excuses apart from my normal horrible HORRIBLE time management/laziness. It's a short chapter, but hopefully it'll help me update later on.**

* * *

Caleb slammed the door open in fury, his shoulders were hunched and his lip was curled up in a snarl. "Taking orders from a teenage girl that's obsessed over frogs. _Pfft_. So what if she's a Guardian? I'm the rebel leader." Aldarn and I shared a look behind the raging boy. Yup, he's pissed.

Can't say I'm shocked. What Will said back there was pretty harsh considering Caleb is the most experienced out of all of us when it comes to leadership and fighting.

"I've fought my way through battles, I've killed, _slaughtered_ an entire base of Lardens. I've spat at the foot of Lord Phobos. I've been tortured for information. I'm the most wanted man in Meridian. I'm the youngest freaking Leader of the rebellion in history! And do I get any respect for that? _No_. I'm still seen as a child."

By the time he was finished, I was gaping. Turning my head to Aldarn, the green boy just shrugged in anguish. I've never even considered how much Caleb's been through. He's fucking sixteen and he's already been tortured? He's slaughtered. God, how much blood is on his hands? Wow, good going Emily. Still looking at this world as though it's a kids show and not recognizing for what it really is.

Dark.

Children going into battle every day. Fighting for freedom. Killing the enemy. _Children_ for Christ's sake! And what have I done? I've…My chest panged as I realized. I've murdered too. At least, been an accomplice to murder. God. My eyes watered in anguish at thinking about how young Caleb must have been to have taken his first life. To be tortured. How young was he?…This world really is sick.

My hand unconsciously gripped Caleb's. The boy turned around to face me, his eyes holding so much emotion it was overwhelming.

"It's okay to not be okay, Caleb." I said, taking a step forward. "You're our leader, not Will. I am with you till the end." Caleb let out a little noise of surprise and turned to Aldarn who nodded in agreement and gave him a salute.

"You're not alone in this fight, brother. While the Guardians may be stronger than us, they're inexperienced. And when they fall, you have to be there to pick them up. You know the way, so show them the way. You've inspired a whole mass of people to fight for freedom. That isn't something you can just overlook. And soon the Guardians will realize that, despite having all those fancy powers of theirs, you'll always be the one who'll lead us into battle."

Caleb stood there in a trance before looking up at the sky and taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." His eyes travelled down to my hand in his, a small genuine smile tipping his lips before he stared at me. I smiled back, squeezing his hand to let him know I'm here. "Really. Thank you." Again, my chest panged in emotion, and my throat became thick. Blush tinting my cheeks I coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, well…" Caleb's mind must have cleared as well because now there was an awkward tension between us. His eyes widened and he quickly began walking, ending up pulling me along with him. Aldarn took swift strides to catch up, chuckling under his breath.

"Will said the closest portal is near Darling Street." Said Aldarn with a raised eyebrow. "Either of you know where that is?"

Caleb nodded.

"The bowling alley Emily and I went to a couple of weeks ago. But we'll have to go the long way if we want to avoid you being seen by anyone." Just as we turned to go down an alley, Blunk appeared from a garbage can. In all his disgusting glory.

"Ah!" The Passling yelped as he saw the three of us. Behind us Aldarn gasped and raced forward.

"Aldarn?" Asked Caleb. "What are you-"

"This is it!" The Meridian boy cried and snatched a golden horn from under Blunk. "The horn Cedric used."

"Hey! That's mine." Said Blunk and gave him a sly smirk. "Trade?"

"Where did you get this?" Aldarn asked, gripping the Passling by the collar with a heated glare.

"No trade?" Blunk chuckled nervously.

"No trade." Hissed Caleb. "Either you tell us or Aldarn will show you how good he is with a knife."

"Okay okay! I'll tell." Blunk managed to squeak out in fear of the way Aldarn smiled. "Blunk stole horn from when he wasn't looking."

"After the battle right?" said Aldarn and Blunk nodded. "And you didn't think to tell me? Your _lieutenant_?"

"Heh….um. No?" Aldarn's face became blank as he let the Passling go. Not trusting himself to hurt the green midget. I watched this all happen in awe.

Hot damn, these guys can be scary.

Blunk scurried off in a hurry. None of us watched where he went, we all just stared at the golden horn. It was dangerous and powerful. Something that could come in handy for the rebellion, but then we'd be no better than Phobos.

"What do we do with it?" I asked, Caleb sighed and ran a hand over his face. His expression was one of regret and distain.

"I have an idea." His gaze turned hard as he looked at Aldarn. I watched, gobsmacked as the teenager's back became straight, his arms stiff by his side and his expression one of complete attentiveness. "You cannot tell anyone about this, that is an order. What you're about to hear is something that not even the Guardians know about. I can't tell you what it is exactly but you have to believe in me." Aldarn smirked.

"I think we went over my undying loyalty to you not two minutes ago, sir." Caleb gave him a deadpan glare and turned to me in expectance.

Ah yes, SHIELD.

Quickly I took out my phone and called Coulson. After telling him about the horn and it's effects it was quiet for a moment before he said to leave it in the garbage can and somebody will be by to pick it up soon.

"Thanks, Coulson."

"Pleasure as always Emily. Give my regards to Caleb."

* * *

"Horn of Hypnosis." Said the Ancient One. "When pointed at it's victim, the horns tone creates a trancemarcher."

"Yeah, we already know that. A little more information will be kindly accepted." I muttered and winced when Caleb elbowed me in the stomach.

"A marcher obeys whomever blows the horn, they become a fierce army." She continued as though she hadn't hear me.

"Can I reverse it?" asked Caleb. The Ancient One waved her hand and a soothing melody played.

"This melody breaks the spell. But you must find the horn and destroy it." I took out my phone.

Caleb raised an eyebrow in question. I shrugged and pressed a button. _Beep._

"What?" I asked shamelessly. "It's a recorder."

"You're recording the tune?" Caleb asked. Baffled. Then crying indignantly. "I can remember the tune!"

I scoffed and boldly looked at him, stating. "Dude, you're tone deaf."

Aldarn made a choking sound at the furious squawk that came from Caleb.


End file.
